Forever
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Harry and Ginny are ready to spend eternity together. Rated M for language mostly. Smutty chapters are far and few between. Lots of pairings and new Weasley Cousins! Epilogue compliant, but some things are changed. STORY IS NOT BEING UPDATED ANYTIME SOON :/
1. Prelude

Harry Potter sat at his dinning room table in the small flat in downtown muggle London reading the Daily Prophet. He had recently started reading it again now that the war was over. He was still famous but thankfully the media had died down they had found other people to pester. He looked around the kitchen of the flat and frowned. It was rather small and not homey at all. He needed to find a new place and fast. He decided to look in the paper and if he didn't find anything he would go to an agency and see if any of the houses around him were for sale, or maybe even in Godric's Hollow. An owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of Harry and then flew out of the window. Harry opened the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your parents will has been recovered. After so many years we would like to give you your inheritance. But first you must come to Gringots to settle everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

Harry shook his head he thought he had received everything when he was 11 and Hagrid had taken him.

"Oh well," he thought to himself "might as well see what they want." He finished breakfast and apparated to Diagon Alley. He entered the bank and headed over to Griphook "Hello Griphook it's been a long time." The old goblin looked up and gave Harry a less than flattering smile.

"Why Mr. Potter I see you received my letter. Please have a seat." Harry sat down and listened to the old goblin.

"When we discovered the will we were surprised I guess you could say. But none the less here we are." He took Harry over to a pensieve. Harry stuck his head in he fell and was sitting on a couch he saw his parents sitting around a desk his mother was holding a baby Harry.

"James don't forget to add that." He heard Lily say

"Yes dear."

Lily looked over his shoulder again "Oh and then add this to Moony's."

James turned and looked at her "Lily would you rather do this?" He took a deep breath before continuing "Sweetheart we can always revise it." he sighed again and muttered under his breath "Even though we've done this three times already."

Lily looked at her husband "What was that Prongs?"

James froze and looked at her "Nothing dear." He kissed her lightly "Here we go I think we've got it."

Lily shook her head "But what if something happens to them then what? Where will he go?"

James shrugged "I'd say my parents but they are in hiding too. And you never know with the war and all I don't want to lose my parents but there is a possibility. I'd say your parents but they passed last year."

Lily's green eyes flashed "What about Petunia and Vernon?"

James looked at her shocked "No I am not sending our son to live with those people your sister I can somewhat tolerate emphasis on the somewhat but her nut of a husband? He'd torture Harry for being a wizard you know that Lil."

She sighed and nodded "Alright I know you're right."

James nodded "I know I'm right."

Lily looked uncertain "But where will he go?"

James sighed "Lily trust me if anything happens to them someone will give him a good home. I have 2 best mates. One of them will take him in I know they will." Lily finally gave up James smiled "Alright I think I've got it."

Harry walked over and looked over his father's shoulder. James read aloud

_The Final Will and Testament of _

_James Dominic "Prongs" Potter and Lillian Elizabeth Potter_

_To our son Harry James Potter we leave you everything. Our home in Godric's Hollow, and your grandparents estate Potter Manor. We also leave you our entire vault that will be available to you once you become of age. We know you will have access to some so you can buy school items but the family vault will come available to you once you turn 17._

_To Sirius "Padfoot" Black we leave our son. Teach him right from wrong so that one day maybe he won't get into to much trouble as we all did in our younger years. We also leave you this lifetime subscription to that muggle magazine you fancy. _

_To Remus "Moony" Lupin we leave you our entire collection of Dark Arts books. As we hope that one day you will fulfill your dream and become a professor. Also on a personal note Moony don't be afraid to love. You are an amazing man and whatever woman catches your heart I know she will be very lucky. I loved her too Remus she was my best friend in the whole world. I know she's the only woman you have ever loved but I know there is someone else out there. We love you Remus. -Lily _

_and if for any reason something happens to Sirius we leave you Harry. _

_To Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew we leave you the snitch that used to drive you mad in school. Just do me a favor Worm don't wet yourself like you almost did 5__th__ year._

Harry looked at those final words and laughed he went back to the part about Lupin and smiled "_He did find someone mum and she was amazing" _James smiled at his handy work as Harry was being pulled out of the memory. Griphook handed the will to Harry. Harry took it and wiped a few tears away. "Thank you Griphook. May I see my new vault?"

The goblin nodded and took Harry down himself. When they reached vault 946 he told Harry to place his hand on the door. As he did the door opened and a letter fell out. Harry took it and opened it slightly confused. Harry couldn't believe what he saw it was his mothers handwriting. He recognized it from the letter she had written to Sirius so many years ago. There was a note on top of the stack that read Just In Case. The letter read:

_My dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this then your father and I are gone. Not by choice of course but none the less. We went into hiding a month ago the order made it mandatory for us since we stood up against him. Plus last night Dumbledore came to us and told us of a prophecy that involved you. He chose you, I have a feeling we will be found and killed. It scares me to death to think of leaving you. Your father would call me silly. He doesn't think anything will happen but I just have this odd feeling. In this vault you will find many treasures your father and I have collected over the years. In the desk drawer my engagement ring. Harry give that ring to the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with. If you did make it then I know you had a happy childhood as Sirius would have been given complete guardianship over you. Also in here is a pensieve of many wonderful memories to help ease the void. They date up to yesterday there are even some in there we made for fun, Harry just know that I love you so much and I will live on forever in your heart. _

_Love always, _

_Mum_

_Hello Harry,_

_Guess its my turn then eh? Well it's a bit hard to write about death when I'm sitting here completely alive and well. I must say though I hate being I hiding no matter what your mother tells me. Its rather boring when you are taking your naps. _Harry couldn't help but laugh at that his father said life was boring without Harry awake and playing with James. The letter continued. _But at least you are getting your rest. I still can't believe in just 10 years you will be attending Hogwarts. It will be very odd putting you on that train and maybe if Dumbledore ever gives me my cloak back you can have it. Then there's always the Marauders Map. But Filch got that years ago. I made best friends there the 4 of us were connected at the hip. But enough of that. I guess if you are reading this I'm gone and my best friend is now the father figure in your life. Hopefully he settled down and you have people to play with I know you'd like that. Sucks for us not to be there I know and I don't like it anymore than you do. But Harry just remember love is the greatest gift and the most powerful weapon in the world your mother taught me that the day I met here she is an amazing person Harry and we both love you very much._

_All my love, _

_Dad_

Harry set the letters down and walked over to the desk he pulled it open and took a stack of letters out and a small black velvet heart shaped box that held Lily's ring. "Griphook is there anyway to have the pensieve delivered to my flat?"

Griphook nodded "Of course sir."

Harry thanked him and apparated home. He fell down onto the couch and looked at the letters. There were countless birthday cards and gifts little notes and reminders, mostly from Lily "remember to brush your teeth" and things like that. But the envelope that caught his eye was the one that read "First day of Hogwarts" He pulled the letter out of the envelope he once again was looking at his fathers handwriting. He began to read.

_Hello Harry _

_So today is your first day. If our instructions were held, knowing Sirius they weren't, then you are reading this on the Hogwarts Express. I wish I was there with you son telling all the things I did. All the tricks to get through History of Magic. I'd tell you but this letter would never end, but here is the best trick when Professor Bin's is droning on and on act like your sick he won't even know your name as it is he called me Perkins all 7 years. Hopefully your mother doesn't read this I'd never hear the end of it. She had the brains your mum she was top student. Me I was the head of the Marauders, just the 4 of us Sirius(your godfather haha you already know that because you live with him), Remus (smartest man I ever knew), and Peter (he's a little odd but a good friend). From that first day on the train to 2 days ago we are still best friends and it helped to that we were all in the same house. Harry you are going to have an amazing year I know I did my first year was amazing its where I met your mother she didn't like me at the time but I fell in love even if she did hang out with Snivellus (heard he's a professor now better watch out for him I believe his name is Professor Snape, actually it is and Harry as much as I dislike him he will be your professor so give him the respect he deserves) And just think next year you can try out for the Quidditch team. I was on the house team myself…..its actually an age old Potter tradition. That's not for another year though I am going to start on the letter for your second year after this one. I'm telling you Harry this is really weird to write. You just woke up from your nap and are sitting in my lap you have taken my glasses twice already. Alright back to business. Just think son soon you will be going to school where I went (have I mentioned how proud I am!) and with any luck causing trouble, but not to much trouble Dumbledore will be beside himself if you do good man Dumbledore but it wouldn't hurt him if you caused a little damage. Don't tell your mother I told you that she'd have a fit. Let me see here ah yes the sorting don't even worry about it son. No matter what house your in you'll do great just please not Slytherin. Not the greatest house mostly because you're a Potter and a true Gryffindor. It's the house for you son just my personal thought there. If your grandfather were alive he'd tell you "Harry James Potter you better be in Gryffindor." HAHA I'm only kidding Harry my dad was an amazing man who I know would have loved you. They passed a couple days ago dear old Voldy got them he was trying to get information on where your mother and I were. We showed up after it was done and I couldn't save them it broke my heart to see my parents like that. But everything will turn out for the better I know it, keep your head up and know I'm with you no matter what. _

_Love always _

_Dad _

Harry smiled and put the letter down he felt closer to his dad somehow. He couldn't exactly explain it but there was a feeling there and he didn't want it to go away. He heard the door open and a familiar voice rang into the flat.

"Harry hello?"

He sat up "In here Rach."

Rachel came around the corner, dropping her medical bag on the ground, she looked simply amazing just like she always did. She walked over to him and sat down on the couch wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hello love." She said before placing a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back things had felt different between them in the past months. And not it felt weird having her in his arms. They broke the kiss several minutes later. Rachel saw the stack of letters and looked at him. "More fan mail?"

Harry laughed and shook his head no. "They're letters from my parents."

Rachel looked at him surprised and picked up the Hogwarts letter and laughed. "Boy your dad sure wanted you in Gryffindor and on the house team I might add."

Harry laughed with her. "Yes well his life was also boring without me to."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and he handed her the first letter. She smiled from ear to ear. "Oh my goodness. Your father was hilarious. I'm sure he drove your mother insane."

Harry nodded "Yeah he probably did. Actually I know he did and my mum loved it."

Rachel looked at him surprised "How do you….." He cut her off

"I went to Gringots they found my parents will and all that." Rachel was still confused but let it go she let out a sigh and looked around the flat.

"How's work going Harry?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject.

Harry shrugged "Alright I guess. I'm going to get Teddy. Its my weekend to have him." Rachel nodded and hung her cloak up.

He walked out of the house and headed down the cobblestone street. 15 minutes later Harry arrived in front of the little cottage door. After the war he and Andromeda had put together a visitation schedule for Harry. Harry would take Teddy every other weekend and all summer so Andromeda could have some alone time and do things with her friends and extended family he knocked and awaited Andromeda answered and smiled brightly.

"Hello Harry he's waiting for you upstairs." Harry nodded and hugged her hello then headed upstairs.

Little Teddy Lupin sat on the floor and looking at old pictures. Most of him and Harry when he was little up to the last weekend he had spent with Rachel and Harry. To 2 year old Teddy Harry was his dad but Harry told him not to call him that. Teddy always wanted to but always caught himself. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room he jumped into Harry's arms when he saw him. Harry picked up the overnight bag and carried Teddy down under his arm in a football lock.

"Alright I will have this little guy home Sunday by 8pm."

Andromeda smiled and chuckled "Harry dear its summer Teddy's yours until September 1." Harry looked at the small overnight bag that was slung over his shoulder

"Somehow I feel this won't be enough."

Again she laughed "Harry I used that extendable charm Hermione taught me how to do on it. He practically packed his room in there."

Harry laughed they said goodbye and walked out of the house and talked all the way back to the flat. Teddy walked inside when they arrived. Harry looked around and found a note from Rachel.

_Hey babe,_

_Had to run out. Tell Teddy hi for me. We need to talk._

Harry knew this was coming and honestly he could care less. He and Rachel were growing apart. He missed Ginny more than anything. He flooed Ron and asked him to meet him in Diagon Alley. Harry put Teddy in the car and drove to London parked in the complex then entered Diagon Alley.

"Harry!" He heard from ahead of him he looked up and saw Ron waving.

"Hello Ron."

"Hey mate. Hey Teddy." Ron knelt down to the stroller and shook Teddy's little hand.

"Hi on!" Teddy giggled.

"So he's getting those words down huh?"

"Slowly but surely yes. How's Hermione?"

"She's good settling into the new job just fine. How's Auror training going?"

"Its kicking my butt." Harry said shaking his head. "Taking out Voldemort was a walk in the park compared to this."

"Ouch. Can't wait then." Ron said laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I'm joining at the end of the year. George doesn't need my help anymore. Lee joined the team and so did Angelina and Verity took over the Hogsmeade store along with Anthony Goldstein."

"That kid from the D.A.?"

"Yeah him." Ron said nodding.

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked afraid of the answer.

"She's alright. Just broke up with the latest boyfriend. Personally I think it was a good move. Hermione told me to stay out of it but I can't help it I'm her big brother."

"You're only a year older and I can take care of myself Ron." a female voice said from behind.

"I know that Ginny. But its my job." Ron said with a shrug. "Ginny?!" Ron said surprised.

"Hi there. Who's your……hi Harry."

"Hi Ginny." Harry said smiling.

Ginny blushed under his gaze. "Is that Teddy?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"He's so big!" Ginny smiled at the toddler.

"Yep he's my big guy. Huh buddy?"

"Yes!" Teddy said giggling.

"He's talking?! I remember when he was taking his first steps across the Burrow."

"I'm gonna go find Hermione see you two later." Ron said walking away.

"Well this was an obvious set up." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Why yes yes it was." Harry smiled "Well shall we go get some ice cream. I promised Teddy some."

"Sure sounds great." Ginny said smiling.

"Well its about bloody time!" a voice sounded from behind. Both Harry and Ginny turned around to see Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown walking towards them.

"Hi Seamus." Harry said smiling at his colleague.

"Hi yourself Potter. See you finally swallowed your pride and got Weasley back."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then said at the same time "What, no, we're not, I mean we haven't, exactly."

"Seamus you're always jumping to conclusions." Lavender said shaking her head.

"We're just friends." Ginny stated simply but added under her breath "Unfortunately."

"What Gin?"

"Nothing." Ginny said sighing.

"When's your next game?" Harry asked

"How did you….Ron of course. Its uh the day before Christmas Eve."

"Sounds great I'll be there. For the game."

"Can't wait." Ginny said now unable to stop smiling.

Harry and Ginny spent the next few hours together talking about what they had been up to and the like. When Harry arrived home he found Rachel sitting on the couch. They talked for awhile and came to a mutual agreement to end things. She left shortly after and Harry felt like he could do anything. But what mattered most was the Quidditch match coming up where he would finally be able to tell Ginny how he felt.


	2. Love

The next few months seemed to fly by so fast no one could stop thinking about the upcoming game. The day before Christmas Eve finally arrived and Harry arrived bright and early at the Burrow. He knocked on the front door.

"Who's there?" Mr. Weasley asked

"It's Harry." The door flew open and Harry was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled into a tight hug not by the senior Weasley but that of the eldest Weasley woman.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry one of her signature bone crushing hugs. "Harry dear how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley."

"Posh what is this Mrs. Weasley stuff its Molly or mum to you young man."

"Mum" he whispered "I like the sound of that. You're the only real mother I've ever known. And you Mr. Weasley have always been a father to me."

"Well then son dad will be just fine." Arthur said beaming.

"Wow mate how thick are you they've thought of you like that since well for mum 11 and dad when we brought you here 2nd year." Ron said ascending the stairs Hermione right behind him.

"Harry!" Hermione giggled throwing her arms around him

"Hey Hermione." Harry said returning the hug.

"Hello Harry!" Bill said walking in from the kitchen.

"Hi Bill."

"Arry ow wonderful to zee you again." Fleur said holding a small bundle in her arms.

"You had a baby?" Harry asked Bill.

"Yeah 7 months ago." Bill said chuckling and shaking his head."Wow Bill that's great."

"And a little girl to boot." Ron said beaming."Bill broke the Weasley curse." Everyone laughed and Bill smiled proudly at his daughter.

"Yeah her name is Victorie because she's out victory this is what we were fighting for." Bill took his daughter and handed her to Harry. "Her birthday is May 2."

"The anniversary…" Harry started

"Of the final battle." Bill finished

"That's amazing." Harry said looking at the tiny figure he was holding.

"Well we should get going." Charlie said walking in holding hands with a girl. "Oh Harry let me introduce you to my wife Allison."

"Hiya Harry please to meet you." Allison said smiling massaging her slightly swollen belly. "I prefer Allie. Well for family and friends that is."

"Alright then Allie." Harry smiled "Are congratulations in order Charlie?"

"I believe they are Harry." Charlie said smiling. "Allie and I found out today that we are expecting a baby."

Mrs. Weasley screamed with joy and embraced her son and daughter in law. "And Harry this is my fiancé Audrey." Percy said positively beaming.

"Hello." Audrey said with a smile.

"Hi Audrey." Harry said smiling.

"OY! Can we get a move on please." George said walking in the back door. "Harry mate good to see ya."

"Hi George."

"POTTER!"

Harry cringed then laughed and embraced his old captain. "Hi Angelina."

"Hi there. Glad to see you finally came around." she said with a smiled.

"Hopefully I'll be around a lot more." Harry said with a smile handing Victorie back to Fleur. The Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and Angelina all apparated to the pitch and found their seats.

"WELCOME QUIDDITCH FANS!" the commentator beamed. "THIS GAME IS DEFINIETLY ONE FOR THE RECORD BOOKS! THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES AGAINST THE EVER FAMOUS CHUDLEY CANNONS!"

"The Cannons? Ginny never said who they were playing blimey!" Ron said over the roar of the crowd. "AND NOW FOR THE LOVELY LADIES IN RED AND GREEN! KEEPER AND HEARTBREAKER MISS LACEY HANS!" Lacey made her way onto the pitch and did a sweep around. "AND NOW THE CHASERS GWENOG JONES! GINGER REESE! ANNNNNNND NEWCOMER MISS GINNY WEASLEY!" the crowd went insane, rather the family did, at the mention of Ginny's name. the chasers did their lap around the pitch before taking their positions. "BEATERS BLAIR HARPER AND BELINDA MARE! AND FINALLY THEIR SEEKER NICOLE ANNALISE DAVIS!" the crowd simply exploded at the mention of the seeker. She was the best seeker in the league she could probably give Harry a run for his money. "AND NOW FOR OUR OWN CHUDLEY CANNONS! KEEPER FINBAR QUIGLEY! CHASERS IAN DENMARK, GEOFF FENER, ANNNNNNND BRYAN LASIDER! BEATERS TYLER AND MARK ULE! ANNNNNND FINALLY THEIR SEEKER LYLE BONADUSHI!"The game progressed and the Harpies were up 270-130. Harry watched looking for the snitch but couldn't help but watch his Ginny. Wait what? His Ginny? He hadn't even asked her out yet. But he loved her Merlin help him he loved her.

Harry saw a flash of gold and a flash of red and he knew what he had to do."OY HARRY WHERE YOU GOIN?" Ron yelled above the cheering.

"THERE'S SOMETHING I HAVE TO DO!" he yelled back. He made his way out of the stands and into the commentators box.

"Hey you're Harry Potter!" the commentator said.

"Yeah I am. Is there er anyway I could make an announcement at the end of the game."

"Yeah sure anything for you Mr. Potter. Big fan by the way."

"Uh thanks. I think" Harry of the sudden out of nowhere Nicole made a dive. Harry figure she saw the snitch but then he saw it on the other side of the stadium but the Cannons seeker fell for it and chased after her. Harry knew this move all to well. When she pulled out of the dive she skimmed the grass, the cannons seeker was not as lucky and crashed into the grass. But he got up unharmed and mounted his broom again. Unfortunately this was just enough time for Nicole to grab the snitch. The stadium erupted in cheers.

"THE HARPIES WIN!" the commentator said. "AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMAN I GIVE TO YOU THE SAVIOR OF OUR FREE WORLD THE ONE THE ONLY MR. HARRY POTTER!"

"ER THANKS. I'M JUST GOING TO MAKE THIS SHORT AND SWEET. COULD GINNY WEASLEY PLEASE JOIN ME IN THE BOX." he watched as Ginny flew over and landed.

"Harry what are you doing?" she hissed looking around.

"Something I should have done two years ago." he told her softly. "Ginny I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. When you decided we should go our separate ways it killed me. I'm not saying today and I'm not saying in the next few years but something I do know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Harry nothing in this world would make me happier!" Ginny said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"What did he say?!" several people yelled.

"Nosey I swear." Ginny said breaking the kiss. "Meet me at the lockers ok? I need to get changed and all that good stuff."

"You got it Red."

"Oh we're back to nicknames are we well all right bright-eyes." Ginny smiled mounting her broom again and flying off.

Harry laughed at her retreating back and walked happily out of the box and back down to the rest of the family.

"So what did you talk to our sister about?" Bill asked.

"Aw Beel leave im alone. E es in love. Zere waz a time Beel Weesley zat you too acted like zat!" Fleur said shaking her head at him. "E told her e es in love wiz er oui?"

"Uh yeah that's what I told her." Harry said. "Now I must be off I told her I'd meet her by the lockers."

"Harry dear Christmas Eve is tomorrow why don't you stay the night."

"I'd like nothing better mum."

"Good you and Ginny meet us back at the Burrow then. Come on you lot home we go." Mrs. Weasley said guiding her family walked to the lockers and ran into an old friend.

"Oliver?"

"Harry! Good to see you mate. Who are you picking up?"

"Er Ginny. You?"

"Blair. Her parents couldn't make it to the game so I offered to take her home."

"How very gentlemanly of you." Harry said laughing.

"Laugh all you want Potter but the way to a girls heart is not always the one we think."

"Ollie stop playing poet." Blair said laughing. "Hi there Blair Harper. And before you go introducing yourself I know who you are. Ginny has a picture of you in her locker." she told him rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Blair we just got back together and now your going to scare him off." Ginny said walking out and shoving her friend then hugging her tightly. "See you after Christmas then?"

"Of course. Happy Christmas then love!" Blair said hugging her one last time before disapparating with Oliver.

"So Blair and Oliver huh?"

"Yep. They deny it but we all know it was bound to happen two of the greatest players in history together. I mean it was destiny."

Harry chuckled "Kind of like us then? Gin mind doing a little shopping with me?"

" Exactly like us and no not at all. What do you need to get?"

"Presents for everyone except you, Ron, and Hermione." "Harry you didn't have to get me anything."

"I've been holding it for you hoping we would one day get together again." Harry said shrugging.

"Oh, well that makes sense then. Alright so the baby will be easy to shop for. And the rest will be easy to especially with me as your helper." Ginny said batting her eyelashes at him.

"We haven't been going out 5 minutes and already we're being stupid." Harry said chuckling.

"That's the magic of being friends first." Ginny said with a sly smile. "I know what annoys you and you know what annoys me."

"You are very right about that RED!"

"Ugh that nickname!"

"Hey its better than bright eyes!" Harry said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Very true." Ginny said in agreement. "Tell you what no more calling me Red and I won't call you bright eyes."

"Alright it's a deal." Harry said

"And we seal it with a…?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm handshake?" Harry shrugged

"No a kiss you prat." Ginny laughed

"Oh is that what we do now well then alright." He looked at her wrapped his arms around her dipped her and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Wow." was all Ginny could say when he let her up for air.

"Yeah wow about covers it." Harry said laughing.

"So shall we go shopping then?" Ginny asked giggling. All of a sudden she was real bubbly.

"Yes yes we shall." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and the two disappeared and reappeared in Diagon Alley. "Wow this has all changed since the last time I was here."

"I know its kind of great in a way."

"Alright so where to first?" Harry asked her.

"Let's start off at the baby store. Its got a lot of cute stuff."

"Alright then how old is she again?" Harry asked opening the door at the store.

"7 months." she walked in "Thanks."

"Alright well what would she like."

"Maybe one of the enchanted stuffed animals." Ginny suggested

"Teddy has one of those and he loves it. Of course Andromeda objected."

"Why?"

Harry cracked a very bright smile "I got him a wolf."

Ginny stopped and looked at him then burst into a fit of giggles "Oh my gosh!"

"I know. Alright so I'll get Victorie an enchanted animal"

"Oh and we could get that book what to expect when expecting for Allie and why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny asked Harry who was looking at her with a broad smile and shaking his head.

"You said we."

"I did?" Ginny said blushing slightly.

"I think you like the idea of us being together."

"I do very much so." she said with a smile.

"Good me too."

"Well I'm glad!" Ginny said playfully pushing him. She picked up a fluffy pink bunny "Let's get her this one."

"Alright. So are these from me or both of us?"

"You us I mean uh…." Ginny blushed

"They can be from both of us." Harry said walking to the counter and paying for the bunny.

"Good I've been a little busy and didn't buy anything for anyone. I know I'm a horrible person."

"No think about it I didn't even get anyone anything! These people have been my family since I was 11 and I didn't get them anything."

"But you are now." Ginny said with a small smile.

"True. Now then lets finish shopping." Two hours later they had finished their shopping. Ginny had picked up a few things to make it look like she had gone shopping herself and not just with Harry. Harry waved his wand and all the presents wrapped themselves and had tags on them. They reached the Burrow and walked inside.

"Alright then let's see then. Ron and Harry you take Ron's room. Hermione and Ginny you take her room. Charlie and Allie you take Charlie and Bill's old room. Percy and George take Percy's old room and Angelina and Audrey you can take the twin's old room."The couples all looked at each other and shrugged. When Mrs. Weasley left the room they all started plotting their roommate switches.

"Alright George you and Audrey change after mum and dad go to bed." Percy said smiling down at his fiancé.

"Alright and the Harry and Hermione switch after we know mum and dad are asleep." Ron said.

"Good sounds good." George said leaning his head back on Angelina.

"Ugh George your heavy." Angelina said laughing.

"That's not what you said last night." He whispered

"George!" Angelina went wide eyed and the rest of the family burst into a fit of laughter.

"Dinner everyone!" Mrs. Weasley called. Everyone walked outside and sat around the large table. Ginny and Harry sat next to each other smiling and having their own private conversation.

"OY earth to Potter!" George called.

"What?" Harry asked snapping his attention towards George.

"I asked how work was. But you seemed to be so wrapped up in our little sister you didn't hear me apparently." Bill said smiling.

"Oh works fine Bill. You know life of an trainee." Harry said with a half smile.

"They put you through training Harry? What fighting Voldemort wasn't enough?" Allie asked

"Apparently not." Harry said laughing.

"Percy you're a big wig down there can't you get him out of it?" Audrey asked

"Unfortunately not." Percy told her.

"Sucks." Allie said.

"So Audrey what do you do?" Harry asked

"Oh I'm personal secretary to the head of the department for the care of magical creatures."

"Wow what a mouthful" Harry said.

"You have no idea. Putting that on a business card is a bit difficult." Audrey said with a smile.

"Sounds like it. So what about you Allie?" Harry asked.

"I work down in Romania with Charlie. I'm a healer so the men come in with burns and cuts and I fix them. Charlie here came in with a bad burn….and you didn't ask how we met."

"Sounds like an interesting story. I'd love to hear it." Harry said smiling.

"Alright I'll tell my part and then you can finish since I was unconscious for a lot of it." Charlie said laughing."I was out with a new dragon that had been brought to the reserve, it was a Horntail and you know how they are Harry. Well anyways the bloody thing shot fire at me and that's all I remember."

"When they brought him in I was slightly horrified. I mean this man was burned badly. I didn't know what to do so I treated him to the best of my ability and then a healer from St. Roma's came and did their magic and for the first time I saw his handsome unburned face. I was hooked. Well then he came to and proposed and for some odd reason I said yes then we both thought about it and decided to wait."

"How long did you wait?" Harry asked

"1 year we dated and then I proposed again. Proper this time with a ring and everything." Charlie said smiling. Everyone finished eating and said goodnight going to the rooms Mrs. Weasley assigned. At midnight Harry was awoken rather harshly by Hermione who had just come in.

"Harry its time to change roommates." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione did it ever occur to you that Ginny and I got together today, so sharing a bed might be a little weird." Harry asked in his sleeping state.

"Well no but I want to sleep with my boyfriend so scoot!"

"Fine fine." Harry walked out of the room and downstairs to Ginny's. when he got there he found Ginny still out cold. He pulled the sheets back on Hermione's bed and crawled in.

"Harry you don't have to sleep in her bed you know." Ginny said groggily.

"I didn't know if you wanted me in with you or not."

"Course I do. Just behave!" Ginny giggled rolling over to look at him pulling the covers back for him."I will I promise." the two cuddled together and fell fast next morning Hermione was back in the room at 6:30.

"Harry get up!"

"What now?" he asked her rolling over.

"Get back to Ron's before Molly wakes up." she instructed him.

"Alright I'm going I'm going." he yawned and kissed Ginny's cheek before apparating up to Ron's room and collapsing on the camp bed.

"Mum probably heard that mate." Ron said in his sleeping state.

"Hermione's covering for me she's laying on the floor"

"How is that covering for you?"

"It'll sound like her falling out of bed."

"Makes sense." Ron said falling back to sleep instantly snoring."Great." Harry said putting his pillow over his head and falling fast asleep 20 minutes later.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" was what both Ron and Harry woke up to 2 hours later. They looked at each other and exploded with laughter. Apparently Angelina and Percy had not exchanged roommates and were sleeping with their significant other.

"Better him then us." Ron said shaking his head.

"See I told you Ron is sleeping with Harry?" George said from the door.

"You know he's my best mate and all but I like girls George." Harry said from the camp bed.

"Did you boys sleep with the girls last night?" Molly asked.

"No" the two replied in a very convincing way.

"You and Percy are in so much trouble!" Molly roared shutting the door. Causing Harry and Ron to sigh a breath of relief that they hadn't been caught.

"Well mate we should get dressed the girls will be up soon as well."

"We're already up Ron." Hermione said from the door. "Aren't you glad I woke you up Harry?"

"Yes I am. I do not want to fall prey to Molly Weasley's wrath." Harry said shaking his head.

"Mum isn't that bad. But breaking a house rule is pretty bad." Ginny said sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Good morning love." Harry smiled at her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning."

"Morning Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Morning Mione." Ron said pulling her onto his bed and kissing her soundly falling back on the bed.

"Well how rude." Ginny said looking directly at Harry. "Hermione gets a kiss on the lips and I get a kiss on my forehead?" Harry smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. Ginny taken by surprise wasn't sure how to react but soon found herself lost in the kiss pulling him deeper and running her hands in his wonderful raven black hair. After several minutes Harry broke the kiss.

"Better?"

"Much. Oh and Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Gin." Harry looked over at Ron's bed and saw that he and Hermione were still kissing. Actually it had turned into a snogging session.

"Are they always like that?"

"Pretty much." Ginny said shaking her head. "You'd think after two years they'd have chilled out a little but nope."

"Hmm go figure. Well shall we go get some breakfast?" Ginny nodded and followed Harry out of the attic room and down to the kitchen where Charlie was laughing at Percy and George for getting caught.

"So did you lot really sleep in your own bed?" Angelina whispered to Harry when he sat down.

"Nope. We just made sure not to get caught!" Harry whispered back chuckling pulling a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Potter I swear you get away with everything." George said shaking his head.

"No I just don't get caught." Harry said with a mischievous smile. "Something I thought the great George Weasley would know." he looked at George and took a bite of pancake.

"Well I would only I like my sleep. And for the past year Angie has been right by my side. Kind of hard to sleep without her now."

"Yes but house rules Georgie boy! No one of the opposite sex shall sleep in the same bed lest they be married!" Charlie said his arm hanging loosely on the back of Allie's chair.

"Yeah yeah yeah." George said waving his hand.

"Well anyways Happy Christmas everyone." Hermione said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's right it is Christmas Eve. One present tonight ladies and gents." Ron said smiling.

"Ronald honestly don't be greedy." Hermione said sighing and shaking her head.

"I'm not being greedy I'm just saying Hermione its quite exciting." Ron said laughing

"Alright lets get dressed and then we'll start helping mum decorate." Charlie said getting up and pulling Allie with him.

"Charlie unlike you dear I don't inhale my food. So you go get dressed I'll finish eating with the rest of your family. Now scoot!" she said looking back at her plate. "Molly these pancakes are simply divine you'll have to give me your recipe so maybe I can make Charlie something other than cold cereal."

"Of course dear. I'm sure Charlie would like that very much." Molly said smiling.

"Alright Harry you done?" Ron asked.

"Yeah let's go." Harry said getting up and following Ron up the stairs to the attic bedroom. "So Ron casual or dressy?"

"Casual mate you know my family is not one for formality."

"Its been two years since I spent the holidays here."

"This is true mum always wondered where you were."

"I refused to be somewhere I wasn't welcomed. Plus I didn't want to see Ginny's boyfriend Dave."

"That git had nothing on you. He was a total prat and he was 20." Ron said shaking his head.

"She was dating a 20 year old when she was 17?" Harry asked his eyebrows raised.

"What? No. He was 19 when they started dating."

"Ah I see." The two dressed in silence and walked back downstairs to their girlfriends.

"There you two are." Molly said walking over to the stairs. "You two can start on the lights outside."

"Alright mum where are the lights?" Ron asked

"In the broom shed dear where they always are."

"I've never put the lights up mum."

"Oh right. Well now you know dear."

"Alright come on Harry." Ron said grabbing his coat. "Harry don't forget to grab your coat looks like a fresh layer of snows fallen." he said walking out the back door and towards the nodded and grabbed his coat following Ron shortly after.

"So Ron are you happy we're over 17?" he asked remembering the last Christmas he spent with the Weasley's.

"Yes no more doing things the muggle way the lights will take no time at all." Ron said taking the lights out and looking at the tangles mess. "Well that's just great don't suppose there's a charm to fix this?"

"Not that I know of. Might ask Hermione." Harry suggested looking around. "Looks like she and Ginny are over by the lake."

"Odd." Ron muttered walking over "Mione?"

"Yes Ron?" Hermione asked turning around.

"Is there a charm to untangle Christmas lights?" he asked her.

"Uh no you have to do it by hand." She said giggling.

"Great just great." Ron mumbled walking back to ball of lights laying in the snow.

"Well now he's in a fine mood." Harry sighed.

"Don't let it bother you Harry." Ginny said walking to his side and kissing his cheek.

"I won't Gin I promise." Harry smiled down at her then decided to head over to the now cursing Ron.

"Why is this so bloody hard Harry?" Ron said looking at him with Christmas lights tangled all around his body.

"I don't know Ron but aren't those supposed to decorate the house and not you?" Harry tried to hold in a laugh but failed.

"Ron what are you doing?" Angelina asked walking out of the house.

"Er trying to untangle the lights."

"Why don't you use your wand?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because there isn't a……YOU MEAN I CAN USE MY WAND?!""Well yes it's a simple swish and flick motion. No spell just point your wand at the lights." Angelina looked at him shaking her head "That's what you get for not finishing school." Ron glared at her as he did the wand motion and watched as the lights magically untangled themselves and attached ever so nicely to the eves of the house. "Well bloody hell it worked."

"Of course it did now come on inside its freezing out here!"

"Alright you lot everyone into the sitting room and we'll open one present before dinner." Molly said excitingly. "Alright then Ron, Ginny, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill here are your gifts." Molly said handing them lumpy packages. They opened them and smiled looking at the sweaters within.

"Thanks mum!" they chorused.

"Alright then Allie here's your gift." Charlie said handing a small package to his wife.

"And Fleur for you."

"Audrey."

"Angie."

"Mione."

"Ginny." Harry whispered.

"Harry the rule is one gift and I feel horrible that I don't have something for you."

"Then take this one and if you accept it will be the greatest gift of all."

Ginny's eyes widened "Harry….." she started but he held up his hand.

"Its not that Gin I promise." he smiled and handed her a jewelry box.

Ginny opened it carefully and gasped at what she saw inside. An emerald necklace. "Harry its gorgeous."

"It was my mum's. And if you want it it's yours to."

"Of course. Help me put it on?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Of course." Harry moved behind her and helped fasten the clasp.

"Boy Harry's gift sure makes ours look weak." Ron said shaking his head his brothers nodding in agreement.

"Ron I love the bracelet though!"

"Charlie the shirt is so wonderful."

"Beel zis nightgown is so perfect!"

"George I needed new gloves and these are amazing!"

"Perce you were actually able to fit my department and title onto a business card that is so amazing I tried and failed……miserably." The girlfriends and wives all moved to their respectable men and kissed them. No one noticed the young couple slip from the room to enjoy a little r&r before dinner.


	3. 4 Years Later

The year was now 2004 Harry awoke in his bed at the flat and smiled at the sleeping redhead next to him. The emerald necklace sparkling on her pale white neck. He kissed the top of her head and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "Sadie." he said quietly. A loud pop behind him knew she was there.

"Master called Sadie?"

"Yes how's the house coming along."

"It is coming along very nicely sir. Ernst is finishing up the master bedroom today and then your project is still there waiting for you."

"Good thank you."

"Can Sadie make master breakfast?"

"No I think I can manage this morning. Thank you." the elf bowed and popped out. Harry sighed and began making breakfast. Ginny walked out and wrapped her arms around his waist smiling.

"Morning." she said into his back.

"Good morning Gin. Sleep well?" he asked pulling her in front of him.

"Yep. But then again I always do when I'm next to you."

"Thanks love so do you have anything planned for today?" He asked her putting breakfast on the small table.

"Practice. Why? Don't you have work?"

"Just wondering that's all. And no its my day off." Harry smiled.

"You're up to something Mr. Potter." Ginny looked at him her eyes narrowed and eyebrows raised.

"Why Miss Weasley I don't know what you are talking about." he said with a mock hurt tone.

"Uh huh liar."

Harry gave a hearty laugh and leaned across the table and kissed her. "Your birthday is coming up."

"Yours is first though." Ginny said with a smile "The big 23"

"Yeah and you will be the big 22."

"I know very exciting. 22 in love with the most amazing guy ever and yet we are unmarried, my mother still thinks we sleep in opposite beds that I have a flat somewhere and gods I hate lying to her."

"I know you do Ginny but it will all be ok I promise." Harry smiled.

They finished breakfast in silence. Ginny got dressed kissed Harry goodbye and winked as she disappeared. Harry smiled inwardly. He had the day off and he decided he was going to work on his surprise for Ginny at the manor. His plan was flawless it was perfect he was going to propose to her plain and simple. Then after they were married he was going to take her to the house and then after a little while when they were ready they'd start a family. This room he was working on was for just that occasion. He finished his coffee and popped over to the manor. He walked inside and tripped over the umbrella holder falling ever so gracefully, not, to the floor. He started laughing thinking immediately of Tonks who had always been tripping over the trolls leg at old Grimauld Place.

"Is master ok? Ernst heard a sound and wanted to make sure master was ok." the old elf asked walking in from the sitting room.

"Yeah I'm fine Ernst just tripped. The house looks great. I'm going to work on the nursery, do me a favor come get me in two hours alright? I have to go pick Teddy up and Andromeda would not be happy if I'm late."

"Yes Master Harry Ernst will get you in two hours time." the old elf bowed and walked out.

Harry smiled and walked up the stairs to the nursery and pushed the door open he looked around and sighed. The crib, bassinet, toys, and changing table had belonged to his father they were in perfect condition thanks to Sadie and Ernst. Harry saw something he hadn't before, sitting on the changing table was a picture. Harry walked over and picked it up the picture had been taken in front of Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow. Standing in the picture was James, Lily, and Harry's grandparents. Lily was very pregnant and smiling lovingly at James before turning and waving at Harry and smiling at him. Harry blinked back a few tears.

"Minny found the picture and thought master would wants it." a little voice said from the door.

Harry turned and saw a very young house elf. "Hello there. I like it very much thank you."

"You is very welcome Master sir."

"Are there anymore pictures like this one?"

"Oh yes Master and Mistress kept lots and lots. Or so Sadie tells Minny." the small elf said smiling.

"Can you show me Minny?"

"Or course Master. Follow me sir." Minny left the room and Harry followed. "They is up there in the attic sir."

"Great thanks." Harry said climbing the stairs to the attic. He pushed the door open and smiled at all the memories up there. But what really caught his eye was a cabinet in the corner. Harry walked over and opened the door out fell a broom and old robes not Quidditch ones though. Harry looked and saw they were almost identical to the ones his boss wore. Looking carefully he fingered the cloth and saw in gold lettering Potter written in gold lettering underneath it said head Auror. Harry couldn't believe his eyes his grandfather had been head Auror. Harry soon got lost in all the pictures and memories in the attic.

"Master?" Ernst called.

"In the attic."

"Sir its been two hours!"

"Alright thanks." Harry called back. "Crap I didn't work on the room. Oh well its almost done." he said to himself. He walked out of the front door looked at the house once more before disappearing with a loud POP. He found himself in front of Andromeda's front door and knocked.

"Harry dear your right on time. He's upstairs." Andromeda said with a smile

"Alright." Harry walked upstairs and into Teddy's room. "Hey bud."

"Harry!" the little boy laughed and hugged Harry tightly.

"Alright are you packed for the summer?"

"Yep. Are we going to any of Ginny's games?"

"Wouldn't be much of a summer if we didn't." Harry said smiling down at the little boy.

"Good. Are we going to the cup?"

"Yep I got the tickets and everything."

"Good. Who's playing?" Teddy asked

"Ireland and Puddlemere."

"Oliver Wood is playing?!"

"Yes he is. Who do you think got us the amazing tickets."

"Oliver Wood gave you the tickets?" Teddy said amazed.

"Yes he did. Now let's get going Ginny will be waiting for us." the boys walked downstairs said goodbye to Andromeda and left with a pop. They reached the flat and Harry opened the door for Teddy.

"HEY GINNY! I'm here I'm here!" Teddy ran to find her. He found her in the kitchen he attached himself to her leg and smiled up at her.

"Hey there's my favorite guy." Ginny smiled down at him.

Harry looked at her "Hey I thought I was your favorite."

Ginny giggled "Well you are but Teddy is my favorite little guy. Come over here and give me a big kiss!" she picked Teddy up and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Aw thanks Teddy. But I was hoping for one from Harry. Why don't you go play ok?"

He nodded "Can Drager and Wolfie play to?" He held up the little dragon and wolf stuffed animals.

Harry smiled "Of course wouldn't be much fun otherwise." He turned to Ginny "Now I think you mentioned something about a kiss?"

She smiled and walked closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply teasing her lips with his tongue. She obliged by parting her lips their tongues met and began a frantic match for each other. They broke the kiss breathless

"Potter if you keep that up I'm going to need you to take me to bed."

Harry smiled "If only it wasn't 11 in the morning and we didn't have a very hyperactive 6 year old in the living room."

Teddy had run from the kitchen the minute Harry kissed Ginny he ran into the living room holding his stuffed dragon and wolf. He rummaged through his bag till he found his toy broom, another gift from Harry, and began zooming around the room. Harry walked into the room and couldn't help but laugh. The toy broom only rose about 2ft. off the ground but it was a sight to see. Teddy was now 6 years old and he looked so much like Remus and Tonks. While flying he changed his hair to bubble gum pink and Harry burst out laughing. Tonks had done that several times and it was usually her favorite hair color. Ginny walked into the room to see why Harry was laughing and couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Harry are you sure he's safe those things can be dangerous you know?"

Harry looked at her and smiled "Gin trust me he's perfectly safe. It only rises two feet. Would you feel better if I put him in a padded suit?" He asked words dripping with sarcasm.

Ginny however didn't pick up on the sarcasm and nodded fiercely "Yes Harry please do that."

Harry looked at her and shook his head. Teddy landed , or rather crash landed into Harry's legs. He looked up at Harry who picked him up. "Hey buddy you ok?"

Teddy smiled and nodded "Look Harry I losted a tooth!"

Harry smiled and chuckled at his godson laughing at the gaping hole in his mouth "Why yes you did and the new one is coming in nicely. How did you lose your tooth?"

Teddy beamed then scowled "Victorie hit me cause I said she had cooties."

Harry tried to keep a straight face and failed miserably "You told Victorie she has cooties and she hit you? She's only 4 Teddy. And when did you see her?"

Teddy nodded "Grandma set up a play date. She sure can throw a punch." he said rubbing his cheek. The two adults burst with laughter.

"Harry they live 10 minutes away from each other I'm sure Fleur met up with Andromeda and they went to the park or something." Ginny said smiling at the little boy.

Later that afternoon Harry, Ginny and Teddy decided to go to Diagon Alley. They walked through the Leaky Cauldron and into the back right into Diagon Alley. Teddy was on Harry's shoulders and Ginny was holding Harry's hand. As they were walking they ran into Ron and Hermione in front of the icecream parlor.

"Hey guy's hey Teddy." Hermione smiled.

Harry took Teddy off his shoulders so he could hug Hermione. Ron looked at Harry and nodded "Hey mate. So any plans for the evening?"

Harry shrugged "No just hanging out here I guess. Why? What's up?"

Ron nodded and smiled "Great then you can come with me to do something real quick bring Teddy along so the girls can shop."

Ginny looked at her brother suspiciously then shook her head "Come on Hermione before they send the whole Auror department on us." She kissed Harry and Teddy goodbye then linked arms with Hermione and set off.

Harry ordered Teddy an ice cream came back to the table and looked at Ron. "Alright mate what are you

up to?"

Ron smiled "Today is mine and Hermione's anniversary. I want to do something special. That's

where Teddy comes in."

Teddy looked at the adults. "Harry what is he talking about?"

Harry shrugged and looked as confused as the 6 year old. Ron laughed and looked at the little boy. "Well Teddy I want to propose to Hermione."

Harry turned and looked at him "Really? Ron that's great mate. I'm happy for you." Ron turned a slight shade of red as he shook Harry's hand. "But I don't understand what does that have to do with Teddy?"

Ron smiled "Well I need Teddy to get her to go to the restaurant. We just went out for dinner last night I was going to do it then but I choked"

Teddy smiled and nodded vigorously. "Okie dokie I'll do it!"

Harry laughed and ruffled Teddy's hair. "Oh Ron did I ever tell you that I own a manor?"

Ron was shocked "Are you serious?" Harry nodded "Harry that's amazing I mean really amazing. Have

you told Ginny?"

Harry shook his head "No I haven't told her yet. I'm going to tell her in 3 weeks. I've known for years but I haven't gotten around to telling her."

"WHAT?!" Ron exploded looking directly at Harry with raised an eyebrows finally calming down he spoke again. "3 weeks? Why so long?"

"Sorry I never told you but there is a reason." Harry took out the heart shaped box and handed it to Ron. "It was my mum's and she wanted me to give it to the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Ron looked up at Harry "And that's my sister right?"

Harry laughed "No Ron it's Katie at the office. We've been secretly dating for a month."

Poor Teddy didn't pick up on the joke and thought Harry was cheating on Ginny. "Harry I thought you loved Ginny? This is going to hurt her very much."

Harry looked at Teddy very surprised and a little hurt. "What? No no Teddy the ring is for Ginny. I would never do something like that. Katie is a girl from work and she is married and has 5 kids. Trust me buddy I love Ginny more than anything in this world."

Teddy looked at him "Even more than me?"

Harry laughed "Nah you're my bud nothing will ever change that." Teddy smiled brightly and finished his ice cream. Ron and Harry both shook their heads at how quickly a child's mind could be persuaded

Meanwhile the girls were in Madam Malkins.

"What do you think of this one." Hermione said holding up a maroon dress

Ginny looked at the dress robes "You would like Ron at the Yule Ball." She pointed at all the lace and ruffles. Both girls burst into laughter. Ginny picked up a dress and fell in love. "Hermione look at this one!!" She held up a long flowing dress that was emerald green she thought of Harry's eyes the moment she saw them. "Hermione look at this dress!"

Hermione came over. "Ginny you have to get it its like it was made for you!"

Ginny laughed and held onto the dress. The girls soon found Hermione a dress. It was deep navy blue that ended just before her knees it looked perfect on her. They left the shop and saw the guys coming out of the jewelers.

"Now what could they be up to?" Hermione asked smiling to herself.

Ginny looked at her best friend and rolled her eyes "TEDDY!" she yelled across the busy street Teddy saw her and took his hand out of Harry's and ran into the crowd.

Harry looked "Teddy?! TEDDY!" He ran trying to find the little boy.

Ginny saw Teddy disappear into the large crowd and fear struck her heart "Hermione we need to find Teddy!" The girls ran into the crowd

Teddy stood in the middle scared and alone "Ginny?" He said aloud _I heard her I know I did. _He stood there and fear took over where was Harry? Teddy's hair immediately went jet black and his eyes went emerald green just like Harry's. He started to cry when someone picked him up.

"Son where are your parents?" the man asked

"My mummy and daddy died." Teddy sniffled.

The man's heart broke for the child looking at him though he looked a lot like his old dorm mate. But the last time he checked he was still.

"TEDDY!" the call could be heard again.

Seamus Finnigan recognized the voice and walked towards it. "Harry! Are you looking for a little guy who looks a lot like you?"

Harry nodded and Seamus handed Teddy to Harry. "Theodore Remus Lupin what came over you?!"

Seamus looked at Harry confused "Lupin?"

Harry's anger broke for a moment and looked at him "Yes he's Lupin and Tonks son. I'm his godfather."

Seamus nodded "Makes sense. I better get going Lavender will kill me if I don't get home." He said his goodbyes to everyone and walked on to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny came running over and pulled Teddy into a tight hug. "Teddy don't you ever run away from Harry like that again, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Teddy started to cry he hadn't meant to make them mad Harry took him from Ginny. "Hey no tears big guy its ok I promise I'm not mad I was so scared."

Teddy sniffed "You never get scared Harry."

Harry couldn't help but laugh "Everyone gets scared Teddy trust me." He hugged the little boy tight and looked at Ginny. "Gin this is going to come out wrong no matter how I say it so here it is why on earth did you call him?"

Ginny flushed "I saw you all and thought it would be amazing to surprise you. I waved to Teddy but he didn't see me so I called him without thinking. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry held Teddy close and hugged Ginny to "Its ok Gin. Did you guys finish shopping?"

They nodded Harry looked at Teddy "Alright buddy you know what to do."

Teddy walked over to Hermione and took her hand "Will you go with me to dinner tonight?"

Hermione kneeled next to him "Why little Teddy Lupin are you asking me out on a date?"

Teddy screwed up his face "No…..girls have cooties I just want to go out to eat and Ron made me ask."

Ron's ears turned red "Thanks Teddy."


	4. the missing chapter

A/N: K- So I'm a total spazz! I sooooo did not realize this chapter never made it in! So for those who thought it confusing here is the filler!!!!

* * *

They left Diagon Alley two hours later Hermione was holding Teddy's hand still laughing at Ron for having Teddy ask her out. They separated Ron told Harry where to meet them.

"7 o' clock sharp Harry. Be there I'm really going to need you tonight mate."

Harry nodded "Ron I'll be there don't worry nothing will keep me." Harry picked Teddy up "Alright buddy you need new clothes for tonight."

Teddy scrunched up his little face "Yuck if I get new clothes then Hermione will think I really did ask her out."

Harry let out a hearty laugh "Teddy I don't think you have anything to worry about."

They left Madam Malkins about an hour later and headed over to the shoe store. Harry bought Teddy a pair of black trainers that could easily pass for dress shoes. When they got back to the flat Teddy was falling asleep. Harry carried him into his room and put him on the bed covering him up and kissing his forehead. He walked out and saw Ginny staring at the box.

"What's in the box?" Ginny asked him registering he was there.

Harry looked at her and shrugged "I have no idea."

Ginny bit her bottom lip contemplating a question then decided to ask "Can we have a look?"

Harry nodded and opened the box he pulled out a tattered old book. "Its her diary."

February 2, 1975

Stupid James Potter and his stupid Quidditch skills. All I know is that he's a liar and a cheat. Ok I am totally lying I can't help but have feelings for the git. But it doesn't matter ok yes it does HE KISSED ME!

Harry and Ginny found themselves looking at the next page it was like watching a movie only it was a memory of that day.

"James how many times do I have to tell you NO! Just because you announce your feelings to the whole school does not mean I'll break and go out with you!" A young Lily was stomping across the grounds.

"Aw come on Lily you know you want to."

Lily looked at him "Damn you Potter. I DON'T LIKE YOU NOW NOR WILL I EVER LIKE YOU!" She screamed at him. "Plus you kissed stupid what's her face Slytherin. You announce your feelings then kiss another girl."

"Lily I promise you I didn't kiss her on purpose I caught the snitch, said what I felt about you, and then Washington flew over and kissed me. I thought Sirius was going to fall off his broom from the sight. I myself was completely disgusted"

Lily looked furious "HE DID YOU GIT! WERE YOU SO WRAPPED UP IN THE KISS YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR BEST FRIEND FALLING?!"

James looked rather hurt. "Lily she kissed me but I pushed her away I told her those lips were for someone else. When I landed you were already off the pitch and now here we are. Plus why do you even care? It's not like we're together. Are we?"

Lily looked rather taken aback. "No Potter we're not. I'm sorry, I should have believed you. She isn't even on your team that's why I was angry and just…..can you ever forgive me? And I don't care I mean oh forget it I do like you James but I just don't know. But we're just friends that's how I like it."

James smiled "Of course but that's the beauty of new things. And friends never get to do this." he stepped forward cradled her face in his hands and placed a light kiss on her lips the memory faded.

Harry looked at Ginny "So I'm guessing my parents got together in their sixth or seventh year."

Ginny nodded "I think so just like us huh?"

Harry nodded and smiled. He turned the page.

May 2nd 1978

So Severus came by today begging for forgiveness told me he loved me stupid git! But of course my knight in shining armor was there to save me yay!

A memory played on the page as it had before.

"Your mum was a very talented witch Harry." Ginny said smiling

"Yeah she was now lets watch."

"Severus go away. You made it very clear two years ago we weren't friends anymore." Lily was standing under the big willow on the grounds.

"Lily I told you I was sorry I almost camped outside Gryffindor's common room. I truly am sorry. You and I were the best of friends."

Lily glared at him "Emphasis on the were. You called me something I can never forgive you for. So why don't you go with your friends and leave me alone."

"Lily why are you going out with him? We made fun of Potter for years! You always called him the enemy."

"Yes but he loves me which is more than I can say for you." She glared at him biting back tears that were burning in the corner of her eyes.

Snape looked hurt and turned around saying something under his breath that only Ginny and Harry caught "I love you Lily Evans I always will." but Lily heard it the look on her face said it all and with that he walked away.

Lily slumped down against the tree sitting there with the silent tears finally falling down her face. Looking across the lake she didn't even notice James walking over he bumped Snape on his way.

"Watch where your going Snivellus." He saw Lily crying and he ran to her "Lily are you alright?" He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"James why did he have to call me that? He was my best friend. He was there for me when my sister called me a freak and stopped talking to me."

James kissed her forehead. "I don't know Lily. If he really were your friend though he never would have called you that. No matter how much he wanted to impress his so called friends."

Lily looked up at him "When did you get so smart?"

He smiled widely "I have my moments" and with that the memory faded.

January 3rd 1980

Well this evening was the greatest. Guess what diary James Potter finally got up the nerve to ask me to be his wife.

The next memory was 2 years later Lily sat on the couch reading a very large book Harry couldn't help but snort when he saw the cover it read Hogwarts a History even Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Lily heard a crack behind her but didn't move, flinch, nothing.

"Hi James." she said with a small smile behind her book.

James looked defeated "How did you know it was me?"

Lily giggled without putting the book down. "Well you're not the most quietest apparater now are you?"

James laughed "I guess your right. You need to take a break love." He threw himself next to Lily, closed the book, set it on the coffee table and started snogging her.

Harry looked like he was going to be sick "Alright that's just wrong. What kids wants to see his parents snog?"

Ginny giggled and hugged him "I'm sure every kid feels the same way. I myself have been lucky enough never to have found myself in such a predicament."

Harry laughed "Lucky you."

After several minutes James and Lily came up for air.

"So my love what did you do today while I was away with the boys?"

Lily shrugged "Not much I mailed my sister to see how she was doing. She and her boyfriend Vernon are getting married next month mum phoned me and told me. She said I should come and fix the feud between me and my sister. I told her it was useless but I would write to her. But enough about that. What did you do with the boys Jamie?"

James smiled "Did a little poking around in Diagon Alley. I picked something up for you. Not sure if I want to give it to you thought."

Lily smiled "And why not?"

James laughed and tickled her "Can you be trusted Lily Evans?"

Lily laughed uncontrollably. "Of course Jamie! AHHH stop it…….*giggles* Jamie!"

Lily laughed harder and her smile made Harry feel all warm inside.

"Alright then I shall pick you up at 7pm sharp. Put on your best dress robes."

Lily nodded and the memory faded. When everything came back into view James and Lily were sitting on a terrace over looking Paris.

"James its beautiful but we didn't have to come to Paris."

James smiled and took her hand in his "Of course we did tonight is a very special night."

Lily looked at him confused "James our anniversary was last month. What is so special about tonight?"

James smiled brightly "Tonight is the anniversary of the first day I got up the nerve to talk to you."

Lily looked at him "You remembered the first time you talked to me James that is so sweet."

James smiled and looked at her looking lovingly into those emerald green eyes. "Lily Evans I loved you the moment I met you. I was rude arrogant pompous and on occasion stupid. But yet you still chose me. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." James got down on one knee and Lily gasped. "Lily Elizabeth Evans will you marry me?"

Lily was crying, tears of joy of course, she nodded her head vigorously "Yes James a million times over!"

James pulled out the heart shaped box Harry closed the diary before Ginny could see anymore. He smiled at her and walked over to the couch

"What's that smile for Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked slightly amused.

"Nothing love. Just thinking is all."

Ginny rolled her eyes walked over to the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Have I mentioned today how much I love you?"

Harry smirked "Not recently no."

Ginny smiled brightly "Well I do."

She leaned up and kissed him soundly on the lips. Harry pulled her to the couch with him and the two began a serious snogging session that would embarrass anyone who walked in. Ginny felt something on her hip and her eyes grew big she thought it was a certain part of Harry she broke the kiss and looked down to see a lump in Harry's pocket.

"Harry what's that?"

Harry looked at her "Whatever do you mean?"

Ginny reached for his pocket and Harry got up

"I have to go put something away." Ginny tried to follow him but Harry glared at her. "Sit Weasley. I'll be back in a minute." Harry walked into their room and opened his underwear drawer put the ring box in. He smiled at the ring and put a disillusion charm on it. He walked back to the living room sat down with Ginny "Now where were we?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply. Their hands exploring unknown territory. Harry's hands slid under her shirt and found her bra clasp. He snapped it his hands coming around to her front she let out a soft moan. But as soon as their adventure had started they were interrupted by a small voice down the hall that yelled. "HARRY!"

Harry ran down the hallway into Teddy's room "I'm here Teddy what's wrong?" Harry sat on the small bed and Teddy climbed into his lap.

"I had a bad dream that's all."

Harry smoothed the boys turquoise hair "Wanna talk about it?"

Teddy held onto Harry's shirt and snuggled into his chest. "I dreamed about my mummy and daddy again. They were standing in the graveyard and they were talking about me. How much they missed me and how they wanted to see me. Then a man came and he looked like you Harry. He said there had to be a mistake and then everything went dark and I heard mummy scream."

Harry didn't know what to make of it. Lupin and Tonks were dead he knew that, but this dream had been so real to Teddy. "Its ok buddy it was just a dream"

Teddy shook his head "No Harry it was real they're out there and I'm here alone."

Harry held Teddy close "Its ok Teddy. Let's get ready for dinner ok?" Harry headed out of Teddy's room and back to Ginny "He had a nightmare."

Ginny looked up from the Daily Prophet that had been on the coffee table. "Is he ok?"

Harry nodded "Yeah he'll be fine. We need to get ready for dinner. Ron will kill us if we're late."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Oh that brother of mine."

Ginny grabbed her bags and headed for Teddy's room. "You Mr. Potter shall go into our room and change I'm taking Teddy's. You are not to come in till I tell you."

Harry pouted but it got him nowhere. He changed into black slacks and a pale blue dress shirt. He found the cologne Ginny had bought him and put some on. He walked into the bathroom and changed letting Teddy use the bedroom. He walked out and found Teddy sitting on the big bed. "You look handsome little man."

Teddy smiled "Thanks Harry. Do you think Hermione will like it? Since Ron made me ask her out."

Harry laughed "Teddy son he didn't make you do anything."

Teddy scrunched up his face but then they heard a "hem hem" from the doorway. The boys turned and saw Ginny standing there in the emerald green dress she had bought that day. It had thin straps was tight in all the right places and it fell all the way to the ground. Harry was at a complete loss of words, but he did manage to choke out a "wow"

Ginny giggled "You two look very handsome."

Teddy ran to her "Ginny can I go on a date with you instead of Hermione?"

Harry snapped out of it "Hey Teddy no way she's mine. You can have Victorie."

Teddy scrunched up his face "EWWWW! That's gross Harry."

Both Harry and Ginny laughed. "Alright my wonderful men we have to get going its quarter to 7."

They apparated to Diagon Alley and found Ron with Hermione. They all said hello and Teddy walked up to Hermione holding a daisy.

"I picked this for you Hermione."

Hermione took the small flower put it in her hair and kissed Teddy's cheek. "I love it Teddy. Shall we go then?"

Ron nodded and Harry looked at him" Ron mate where are we going?"

Ron whispered the location in Harry's ear. "Are you serious?!"

Ron nodded "Hermione hold on to me tight." With a loud POP the couple was gone.

"Harry what just happened?"

Harry looked at her "We've been ditched by my two best friends."

Ginny started laughing "What?!"

He nodded "He's taking her to Paris just the two of them. He told me to take you somewhere nice."

Teddy looked beside himself "You mean I got all dressed up for nothing?"

Again Harry and Ginny laughed Ginny got down to his eye level and smiled "Why don't we go to dinner Teddy. Somewhere nice so you won't feel it was a waste?"

Teddy smiled brightly they decided to go to muggle London. They walked into a fancy Italian restaurant and Harry gave the hostess his name. "Ah yes Mr. Potter your table is ready." Ginny raised her eyebrows and Harry simply shrugged. Ginny simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. Harry pulled the chair out for her then pushed it forward for her and put Teddy in the booster seat. They ordered their food and were enjoying it till Ginny's curiosity won out.

"Alright Potter what is my brother up to?"

Harry smiled "Guess"

Ginny's chocolate eyes grew very large "He isn't," Harry nodded "HE IS?!"

A collective "SHHH!" could be heard through the restaurant. Ginny blushed a terrible shade of red.

"My brother is proposing?"

Harry nodded again. "Actually he and I cooked this little bit up together. We'd all meet up but then they'd go to Paris and eat while I took you and Teddy out for a wonderful dinner. Then after we eat we'll go meet them. Which would be right about now. Shall we?" Harry paid the check and helped Ginny into her jacket.

When they got outside they started walking Harry holding one of Teddy's hands Ginny the other. They talked and laughed several people looked at them. Harry ignored them and even made a point of putting Teddy on his shoulders. One woman shook her head at them looking at her husband then back at Harry looking him directly in the eye.

"Disgraceful look at the two of them a child nonetheless. Why she's not but 21! And look how they're dressed his mum and dad must pay for everything the little leeches!"

Harry had heard enough he rounded on the woman handing Teddy to Ginny. "Ma'm my parents died when I was one. I was raised by people who hated me. I'm the head of a corporation so yes I dress smartly, plus we are on our way to a party where my best mate is about to propose to my sister! This child is my godson his parents died protecting him! So maybe next time you should learn to keep your mouth shut and your thoughts to yourself!!" He walked back to Ginny, who was positively beaming and trying not to laugh, taking Teddy from her and without another word they were gone.

Meanwhile in Paris Hermione looked around

"Ron this is breath taking. I still can't believe you got us into Pierre Angier!"

Ron shrugged "I have my moments."

Hermione smiled brightly "Yes you do which is why I love you unconditionally."

Ron beamed at her across the table. There was a loud pop and Ginny, Harry, and little Teddy were standing there.

"Hello mate did we miss anything?"

Ron shook his head "No but what took you so long?"

"A muggle woman took it upon herself to attack us verbally on us being young parents. So I decided to teach her a lesson also verbally as if I were a muggle growing up with Uncle Vernon was finally good for something. I told her to shut her lip and keep her thoughts to herself."

Hermione was shocked and Ron couldn't stop laughing. Harry looked at Teddy and cocked his head towards Hermione.

Teddy nodded and walked right over to Hermione "You stood me up."

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny and started laughing she pulled Teddy into her lap and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry Teddy. I promise I won't next time. You can blame Ron if you like."

Ron looked up from his plate. "Hey"

Teddy laughed "Yeah its all your fault you asked me to do it and then you took her away."

Ron turned to Harry and smirked "You know for a six year old he sure is a smart mouth."

Harry just shrugged and sat down in between Ron and Hermione Ginny taking the seat across from him Ron kicked Harry under the table.

"OW! Ron what the bloody hell what was that for?!" Ron looked at him then over at Hermione. "You could have just asked instead of breaking my shin!"

He and Ron switched places Ginny glaring at her brother. Hermione looked utterly confused and lost.

"Ronald what was that all about?"

Ron just simply smiled "Nothing my love just wanted to be closer to you is all."

Harry rolled his eyes and made a gagging gesture getting a kick from Ginny. "What is this beat up on Harry day?"

Ginny giggled and kissed his cheek "Yes."

Teddy giggled and hit Harry it didn't hurt since he was so little but he did get a stern look from Harry.

Ron finished his food. "So this night is very special. We are in the most romantic restaurant in Paris. And its perfect my best mate and little sister are here plus my favorite little guy."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously "What exactly are we celebrating tonight?"

Ron looked at her smiled "Something very important happens tonight."

Hermione smirked "Really and what is so special about tonight?"

Harry looked at Ginny and rolled his eyes.

Teddy looked at Ron and Hermione "Ron has a question to ask you."

Ron looked at Teddy "Thanks Teddy. Yes I do have a question for you. Hermione Jean Granger…."

Hermione cut him off "Ronald you never use my full name…..oh."

She stopped and Ron picked back up "As I was saying. From the first day I laid eyes on you till now I've been head over heels. You are my everything I love you and well what I guess I'm trying to get at is." Ron got down on one knee and took a box out of his pocket. "Hermione will you marry me?"

Hermione looked at the ring and back at Ron and nodded her head. "Yes oh Ron yes yes a million times yes!"

Ron smiled from ear to ear and kissed her soundly on the lips. He slipped the ring onto her finger and another smile crossed his face.

"You all can come out now. She said yes in case your wondering."

All of a sudden the table was surrounded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there along with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Bill and Fleur were there with Victorie, Charlie and Allie who was holding there 3 year old Arthur Fabian and 2 year old Catherine Elizabeth, Percy was there with Audrey and little Molly and 2 month old Lucy, George and Angelina were all smiling. Teddy looked at Victorie and hid behind Harry not wanting to be seen. But little Victorie had spotted him she marched over looked at Teddy and hit him.

"That's for saying I have cooties."

Teddy looked at his godfather for support but Harry and Ginny just laughed. Bill walked over to his daughter and knelt down beside her

"Vicky why did you hit Teddy?"

Victorie threw up her hands and said in the cutest voice she could muster "I don't know"

Teddy rolled his eyes "I told her she had cooties cause she's a girl."

Bill couldn't help but laugh he picked up his daughter and congratulated his brother and future sister in law.

2 hours later Teddy was in bed and Ginny was passed out on the couch. Harry smiled and decided to take another look inside Lily's diary only he found it was his fathers writing this time. "So dad kept a journal huh? Odd but cool." Harry thought to himself.

December 23, 1976

Well today my dad found me looking at grandma Potter's ring I thought he was going to blow a gasket luckily he didn't.

He watched and found himself looking into his father's room. They only reason he knew this was because the walls were red and gold and on the nightstand there was a picture of the four marauders. He heard his father

"DAD I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING STUPID I PROMISE!"

A 16 year old James came through the door and sat on the bed examining the heart shaped box. He was holding the heart shaped box. Sirius came bounding into the room and jumped onto James' bed

"Hello Prongsie."

James rolled his eyes "Padfoot seriously get a grip. What has you all hyper?"

Sirius simply smiled "The fact that your dad is mad at you for once duh!" He looked at the box "What is that? Aren't we a little young to be thinking of such things?"

James nodded "Yes we are but one day I'm going to marry Lily Evans."

The door swung open and Harry saw his grandfather for the first time.

"JAMES DOMINIC POTTER! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY MOTHERS ENGAGMENT RING?!"

James practically jumped out of his skin. His father rarely yelled this was definitely a first.

"I…I…..I was just looking at it dad honest."

His grandfather calmed down some "You didn't get that Evans girl pregnant did you?"

Sirius about fell off the bed laughing and James glared at him before looking at his father

"No dad I did not get Lily pregnant. She won't even look at me right now let alone sha……nevermind."

Harold raised his eyeborws and shook his head he sat down on the other side of James "James I know your hormones are all over the place and I know you really like this girl. But just give it time. That's how I got your mother."

Sirius looked at him "Really Harold? Was it the Potter charm that got her?"

Harold laughed "Why yes I believe it was. Emma was a sucker for my charm."

Harry looked up and saw a very beautiful red haired woman walk in with stunning blue eyes "Was I now? A sucker for your charm Harold. No I think I fell in love with you because you were an arrogant pompous pig headed stuffed shirt Quidditch captain who was always shamelessly flirting with me."

James looked at his dad "You know Lily always says the same thing to me minus the loving me part."

Harold nodded "Yes well we Potter men have a thing for fiery red haired women."

Harry looked at his father and grandfather wishing he had that when he was growing up. Damn Voldemort. He took any chance of that away 22 years ago. Harry turned the page.

January 7, 1978  
Well I get to see Lily today hopefully she talks to me.

The memory started to play and Harry saw his father all alone standing in the room he was a little older about a year he guessed. In his hand he was holding a picture of Lily and himself in Hogsmeade dancing. Harry had the same picture in his album. His father walked in

"James we need to get going soon son."

James nodded "Yeah dad alright."

Harold walked in "Are you worried about seeing her again?"

James nodded "Dad she was so mad at me at the end of last term I thought this was it Lily Evans and I are finally a couple. And the next thing I know we are fighting yelling at each other actually. She called me Potter dad."

Harold winced Emma called him that when he was in trouble and he knew he'd be spending time on the couch. Not even in one of the guest rooms oh no his arse was on the couch. "James I'm sure it will all work out. You two seem to always fight and work it out later on."

James shook his head "She hasn't written at all I've sent her three owls."

Harold shrugged "Only time will tell James. Now get dressed before your mother comes in and has a fit."

Harry saw the memory shifted to follow his grandfather and saw him sit on the couch with his grandmother.

"Emma what are we going to do about that boy."

Emma shrugged "I don't know dear. He loves her and she loves him that much is obvious. Remember when we dropped him off. She ran to him leapt into his arms and kissed him. James is my baby boy but Lily will take care of him I know she will. But first she has to get over that stubborn streak. I know our Jamie has it to, but at the same time it takes two to tango."

Harold groaned "Emma darling I don't need a mental picture of my son and maybe future daughter in law thank you very much."

Emma laughed and kissed him softly on the lips. James came down the stairs

"Ugh get a room you two."

Harold chuckled "Technically James my boy we are in a room and I own this house so there you have it."

Sirius came down behind James "Caught them snogging eh? That's alright last summer I came down to er something else."

James looked at his best friend and adopted brother. "Ugh padfoot that's just wrong. Mental picture mental picture!"

The memory continued on the train. Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting in a compartment talking and laughing just like always. James looked up when he heard Lily's laugh she walked right by without looking at him. James might not have minded if it weren't for the fact that she was walking with Steven Cornfoot. James leapt out of his seat grabbed Lily's forearm and kissed her soundly and passionately. Lily looked utterly surprised and Harry didn't blame her. Steven looked angry and hurt as he stormed off. The next thing he knew he was in the compartment again and Lily was blushing and James looked happy. Harry was sure he missed something but he didn't care. His parents were happy. Lily played with James' hair.

"Aw James I wasn't that mad and the reason I didn't respond to your letters is stupid Petunia took my owl and wouldn't let her back into the house. Gran had a fit and told her she needed to be more considerate of me. That made her so angry it was beautiful."

James laughed "Oh that sister of yours."

Harry watched the scene fade he turned the page and saw it was blank. He took another book out saw his mothers handwriting again.

October 31, 1981  
Well diary this is it. James is downstairs and he's here.

Lily was standing in a nursery. Harry looked around and saw it was his. James walked in and looked at the sleeping Harry. Harry saw that James was very tired. Lily walked in behind him.

"James I'm scared."

He turned around "Lily everything will be ok. Harry will be safe and I promise you he will not harm Harry. If he puts a finger on my son he will rue the day he was born."

Lily's eyes filled with tears and Harry figured this was sometime before Halloween. "James what if he kills you?"

James shrugged "Then I will have died protecting my family. Lily I need to do this for you and for Harry. Everything will be alright sweetheart. I promise"

Lily cried softly against James shirt. James pulled a chair up to Harry's crib. "Alright Harry I know your way to young for this. But my father gave me 'the talk' and just in case I don't make it I want to give it to you."

Harry looked at his father his face matched Lily's utterly confused. "James he just turned 1!"

James nodded "I know but what if Sirius dies to and Remus? I don't want a stranger giving my son the talk I want it to be me it will put my mind to rest."

the sleeping Harry awoke and pulled himself up looking at James. "Da-da"

James smiled "That's right Harry. I'm daddy and now daddy is going to talk to you. You see Harry there come a time in every boys life…." but he was cut off by a noise outside. "Lily stay here with Harry." He walked downstairs "LILY ITS HIM TAKE HARRY AND RUN!"

Lily ran out of the room and down the stairs "no James I'm not going to leave you!"

James looked at her kissed her soundly passionately as if he would never see her again. "I love you Lily I always will. Tell Harry I love him too!"

Lily ran back upstairs slamming the door she turned and looked at it. "I love you James Potter."

the memory stopped and Harry shut the book and walked over to his armchair and slumped into it. He sighed and took his glasses off rubbing his eyes. Ginny woke up and stretched like a cat she sat up and looked at Harry.

"What's wrong love?"

Harry put his glasses back on "Nothing Gin just thinking and all that."

Ginny came over and sat in his lap. She leaned her head down her lips against his ear. Her breath that close to him sent shivers down Harry's back

"I know something that doesn't involve much thinking." Ginny whispered seductively.

Harry looked at her "I like the way you think."

It had been so long since they had been together like this. With Ginny's training schedule they were always hard pressed for alone time. She had a flat but rarely stayed there. Her parents knew she stayed with Harry when Teddy was over to help out but they had no clue about their "activities" when Teddy went to bed, They began kissing which led to their hands exploring. Harry got up still kissing Ginny and led her back to the bedroom their breathing becoming erratic as they hastily took their clothes off and Ginny walked close to Harry again pressing against him. He led her to the bed and softly laid her down. Moving his lips to her collar bone and slowly kissing his way down. Ginny moaned in pleasure. He reached her thigh and began to kiss inward. Ginny gasped and pleasure shot through her body. Harry moved his way back up capturing her lips.

"Gin" kiss "we need" kiss "to cast" kiss "the" kiss "charm" more kisses followed.

Ginny broke the kiss and sat up. "No Harry we made a promise to each other remember?"

"No I don't." He looked at her

"No making love while Teddy is with us."

"Ginny that's 3 months you realize that right?"

"We went 18 years with none so I think we can last 3 months love."

"Alright fine you're right as usual."

"Glad you feel that way and just for that you have earned another kiss"

She kissed him and settled herself in his arms. She loved the feeling of him holding her she placed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He played with her hair running it through his fingers soon they were both sound asleep. Harry awoke what seemed like 5 minutes later with a 6 year old on his chest.

"Teddy mate you are getting to big to sit on my chest."

Teddy laughed "Come on Harry Ginny say's you need to get up."

Harry shooed Teddy out stretched and got dressed he came out into the kitchen wearing jeans and a polo shirt. Ginny was standing there in her silk nightgown and dressing gown. Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist

"Good morning love."

Ginny giggled "Hi yourself. Did Teddy wake you nicely like I asked him?"

Harry nodded and kissed her cheek. "Oh yes he sat right on top of my chest."

Teddy ran into the room "Did I hurt you Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah Ted your getting big but its ok I promise."

Teddy smiled and climbed into his special chair at the breakfast table. They ate in silence till Teddy sneezed spraying cereal everywhere. Harry and Ginny both laughed and Teddy looked horrified

"I'm sorry Ginny" He looked around the room and saw food all over the kitchen.

"Its alright love your magic is unmanageable right now. No biggie" and with a wave of her wand the food was all gone. Teddy still didn't look certain but forced a smile none the less .

After the kitchen was clean Ginny went and got dressed. Teddy pulled Harry into his room.

"I don't know what to wear" Harry shrugged

"What did you bring buddy?"

Teddy looked at him "Everything. Grandma wanted to make sure I had enough clothes for the summer."

Harry laughed "I can do laundry she didn't have to send all your clothes."

They looked through everything and finally settled on a pair of brown cargo shorts and a red tee that read "Little Seeker" with a golden snitch embroidered on the front. They walked back into the living room and Ginny stood there smiling in a summer dress that was white with blue daisies on it.

"Wow Gin that's a pretty dress."

She smiled "Why thank you Harry."

They were about to head out the door when they heard a laugh from the pensieve.

"Harry when did you get a pensive?" Ginny asked

"I don't have one." Harry said he and Ginny froze peered inside. They felt a pulling sensation as they fell down into the depths. Harry held on tightly to Teddy.

"Remus stop it!"

They heard a female voice giggling

"Aw come on Dora!"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other "Harry I'm very very confused!"

Harry nodded "You and me both."

Tonks turned around "Did you hear something?"

Remus nodded "Yeah I did."

Teddy looked at the two wiggled out of Harry's arms and ran to the memories. "MUMMY! DADDY!" he attached himself to Remus legs and the two adults looked at him.

"Dora there is a small child on my leg. Who is he?"

Harry got very pale and he stepped into the light "Remus? Tonks?"

They stared at him "James?" they asked in unison.

Ginny was about to pass out she swayed but luckily Harry caught her.

"Aren't they dead?" Ginny asked very pale.

Harry nodded then looked at them "Er no Harry. You know James and Lily's son?"

Remus looked at him blankly "James and Lily Potter have a son?" He laughed hard and pulled Harry into a bear hug "How are you Harry? And Ginny you are quite right we are dead but we somehow ended up here. Wherever that might be."

Harry smiled "Well I'm fine and quite confused as is your son."

Teddy was looking at his parents tears welling in his eyes. Tonks ran forward and picked him up kissing his cheek. "Oh Teddy oh my baby boy I thought I'd never see you."

Remus walked over and hugged Tonks and Teddy.

Harry sighed "I wanted that so badly. But why are they here inside a pensieve? Actually why are we here?"

A voice came from behind "I think I can answer that Harry." Harry turned around quickly and couldn't believe his eyes.


	5. Dreams and Proposals

"Wha…..DAD!" Harry cried looking into the face of a one James Potter.

James smiled "The one and only James Potter father, husband, co founder of the Marauders Map, head boy, Quidditch captain. That's only to name a few."

Another voice came from the corner "Prongs you always were an arrogant git."

Ginny was the one that squealed this time "SIRIUS!" She ran and hugged him tightly.

Harry followed and Sirius grabbed him and hugged him tightly. James looked slightly hurt.

"So you hug my best friends but not your own father."

Another voice came this time a female voice. "James the boy grew up knowing Sirius or at least he should have. But he knows him better than us no matter what we want that's the way destiny planned it all."

Lily Potter stood there smiling at Harry. Harry walked over and hugged her crying softly onto her shoulder. James walked over and hugged the two of them. Lily let go and looked at Ginny

"Harry who is this young woman? I'm surprised at you young man. We've been here a whole 2 minutes and you haven't even introduced us." James said looking over at Ginny.

Lily looked at her husband and rolled her eyes turning back she smiled at Ginny and Harry.

"Mum, Dad this is Ginny my girlfriend."

Ginny walked forward "Mr. and Mrs. Potter its so wonderful to meet you."

Lily stepped forward "Oh Ginny dear please James and Lily will be fine."

James nodded "Yeah that Mr. and Mrs. Potter stuff makes me feel old like my parents."

Sirius laughed "Oh yeah I can hear Harold now" Sirius started to talk but it was not his voice

"I'm not old James. I am in my golden years."

The lot of them turned around and standing there was Harold and Emma Potter.

"Dad? Its great to see you." James rushed forward and hugged his parents tightly.

Harry looked very very confused "Are we expecting anyone else? Cause I'd like it if they came out now!" he half cried out. Harold turned and saw his grandson looking flustered

"Harry calm down there is a very simple explanation for all of this. You're dreaming."

Emma nodded "Yes dear a dream where everyone who was close to you is."

Harry looked at his grandparents "Well I guess that makes sense I guess."

They both nodded "Oh we haven't seen you since you were a newborn though. Look at you . You are the spitting image of Jamie except the eyes those are Lily's."

Lily said James smiled "I actually have a memory of that right over here."

They found themselves in Potter cottage. Lily was fussing over newborn Harry. Making sure his outfit was just right and what little hair he had was unmanageable. She cursed under her breath and smoothed it to the best of her ability. James walked into the room and looked at his wife.

"Lil's Harry looks fine my parents aren't going to care."

"I know James but I want him to look perfect."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" James called through the door.

"Your parents James."

"What was my nickname as a baby?"

"Jamaroo."

James shuddered and opened the door, his parents came in smiling. Emma immediately ran over to Harry and Lily.

"There he is there's my grandson!" Emma rushed over and took him from Lily.

Lily scowled and looked at James with the 'She's your mother' look. Harry looked at himself and saw a scar less forehead and frowned slightly. This child had no clue that in just one year he would lose his parents and in 14 years he would lose his godfather. James picked up on Harry's frown and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "If I knew then what I know now I would have tried to figure out a way to stay with you. No parent wants to leave a child. Especially when that child is only a year old." Harry nodded and turned back to the memory. Emma was cooing over Harry. Lily had marched into the kitchen and James and Harold stood there shaking there heads. Lily came back with a tray of cookies and a pitcher of lemonade.

"Here we are I thought this would be perfect it being August and all." Lily said setting the tray down.

Baby Harry began to wail and despite his grandmothers efforts he wouldn't stop crying. Lily took him and after about 30 seconds of being in her arms he stopped crying. Lily of course looked triumphant.

"James Lily we are going into hiding this afternoon." Harold announced

"Dad what are you talking about?" James asked choking on his lemonade

"Dumbledore stopped by and told us Riddle will come after us for your whereabouts so we are hiding from him." Harold smiled at his son and daughter in law.

"Alright dad if you think that's best." James said tears burning in his eyes.

"I do James." Harold said firmly.

The memory faded.

Harry looked around "I still don't understand why you're here. If granddad is right and I'm dreaming then why are Ginny and Teddy here?"

Remus stepped forward holding his son. "Because everyone wants to see their loved ones once and awhile. But there is still danger out there Harry. The world needs you."

James nodded "Harry stop letting Hawk push you around. You saved the wizarding world and the man treats you with no respect."

Harry raised his eyebrows "How do you know that?"

James rolled his eyes "Harry this is your dream plus I'm your father I know everything. Shut it Sirius."

They all looked at Sirius and laughed. Harry looked between the two and then at his mother. She merely nodded

"Harry when the time comes you'll know what to do everything will be alright sweetheart I promise."

Harry nodded "Before you go I have a question. In your will you, mum, wrote a little note to Moony. You said that he should learn to love again what happened?"

Remus put Teddy down and collapsed into the sofa that had randomly appeared. "Kim. Her name was Kimberly Anna Yates. She was the brightest witch I knew besides you mother Harry. In my 5th year at Hogwarts I asked her out. She said yes and we dated till 7th year. Then I lost her." Tonks walked over and sat next to him taking his hand in hers. "There was an attack in Hogsmeade just after graduation. The grads all ran down there. Your father and I tried to tell your mum and Kim to stay there but the wanted to fight."

Lily nodded and continued for him "We ran down and saw Rosmerta fighting and there were several others fighting the death eaters. Kimmy ran forward and got a death eater between the eyes killing him. She dropped her wand scared she didn't mean to kill anyone but now she was unarmed and that arse Mcnare took a shot at her. He shot the killing curse at her. She dodged it and picked up her wand but it was to late. Bellatrix shot one at her to and that time it hit her. It was like the world was moving in slow motion after that. I screamed her name and shot a spell at Bellatrix ripping her robes and cutting her arm up pretty bad. But it wouldn't save my best friend. After that Moony refused to love for the fear of losing."

Tonks nodded "But I was to stubborn to take no for an answer. I loved him since I first lay my eyes on him. I didn't care that he was a werewolf or that he thought me to young. Nope I loved him and that's all that mattered." Remus smiled and kissed her lightly. Teddy scrunched his face

"Yuck!" he exclaimed

The adults laughed. Harry looked around the room "There is one thing I want to do since your all here. I wish that Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Hermione were here. That would make this much better."

James smiled "I think that can be arranged. Fred would you do the honors?"

Fred Weasley appeared "Why Prongs it would be my pleasure. Hi Gin-Gin." Ginny ran to him crying hugging him never wanting to let go. "Gin I have to go get the rest of the family I'll be right back." And with that he faded away. When he came back Molly looked shocked and a tad pale Arthur was supporting her. Ron was yawning knowing perfectly well he was dreaming. Hermione was trying to desperately to smooth her bed hair. George came next laughing with Fred. Angelina was stunned to see him, her ex and brother in law interesting combination she decided.

"Alright Harry Fred drug us out of other dreams now what is this all about?" George asked.

"Well I wanted my parents to be here when I did this and I never thought it possible and here we have a moment." He turned to Ginny who looked very confused. "Ginny I don't even know what to say except I love you." He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket, both Lily and Molly gasped, he got down on one knee and opened the box. "Ginevra Molly Weasley will you marry me?"

Ginny looked at the emerald and diamond ring set on top a gold band. She nodded vigorously "Yes Harry nothing in this world would make me happier!"

Harry slipped the ring onto her finger stood up and kissed her soundly. Lily and Molly hugged each other and sobbed. James and Arthur shook hands. Hermione beamed as did Ron. Fred and George did a jig together as they did when they were younger.

Both Ginny and Harry woke with a start and looked around the room. "Guess it was a dream." Harry said snuggling back under the covers.

Ginny stopped him and looked at her finger the ring sparkling on her ring finger. "I thought we were dreaming?"

Harry shrugged "I must have really slipped it onto your finger."

Ginny beamed and attacked him with kisses "I wasn't dreaming!"

Harry laughed "Of course you weren't."

Their bedroom door opened and a little boy wearing footy pajamas came in rubbing his eyes and crying Harry threw the covers back and walked over to him. He picked Teddy up and brought him over to the bed. The two got under the covers and Teddy sobbed against Ginny. Ginny pulled him close

"What's wrong hunny?"

Teddy looked up at her with his little swollen eyes. "I want my mummy back. Why did she and daddy leave me?"

Ginny held him closer "Sweetie they didn't want to but that bad man Riddle took them from you. He took my older brother, and Harry's parents to."

Teddy looked at Harry "He did."

Harry nodded. The three lay there for what seemed like hours. They woke when the sunlight peaked through the window. Harry was the first to stir and slipped out of bed before the other two could notice. He walked into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for the two sleeping figures upstairs. Just as he was finishing Ginny walked out smiling.

"Good morning Mr. Potter."

"Good morning future Mrs. Potter. Would you like tea or coffee this morning?" Harry asked setting a plate of French toast in front of her.

"Coffee sounds wonderful right now." Ginny said stifling a yawn. "Its Sunday isn't it?"

"Yep dinner at your parents tonight." Harry said.

"Harry have you seen wolfie?" Teddy asked rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"You didn't bring him into the bedroom last night so I would assume he's still in your room." Harry said to the little boy.

That night dinner was very quiet. That is until Mrs. Weasley noticed something on Ginny's finger and screamed with excitement.

"Harry could we have a word?" Charlie asked.

"Um sure." Harry got up from the table and followed the boys back into the house.

"So Harry you popped the question?" Bill asked

"Er yeah last night." Harry said

"That's great. Just know Potter that if you hurt her I will kill you. The muggle way of course." Charlie said cracking his knuckles.

"I would never….." Harry started

"But you did mate!" George said shaking his head. "You broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral."

"I had good reasons and I was young and a bit immature." Harry admitted "I would never do that to her now."

"OY! What's going on?" Ron asked walking back in. "You're wives are going mental out there." He gave Harry a smile and walked back outside. The rest followed Ginny ran to him.

"Did they hurt you? I'll hex them if they did!"

Harry chuckled "No they just wanted to make sure I never hurt you or run out on you."

Ginny frowned "Oh let me guess dear Charlie brought that one up. You may think Ron would think of these things but I'm Charlie's favorite."

Harry shook his head. "Charlie said if I hurt you he'd kill me the muggle way. Whatever that means."

Ginny rolled her eyes kissed him and walked back to the table with her fingers laced with his.

Teddy, who looked like he just woke up, ran to Harry who scooped him up

"What's up bud?" Teddy simply pointed at Victorie who was running at her uncle.

"Uncle Harry Teddy told me I'm silly girl."

Harry knelt down to her and smiled "Tory did you hit Teddy again?"

She shook her head no "All I said is he best be tuiet. He no talk no more." She smiled and skipped over to Bill who looked at Harry and shook his head.

Harry looked at Teddy "Come on bud lets see if we can't find a healer to take that off you." Harry said and with a pop he, Teddy and Ginny were at St. Mungo's. Ginny was stopped by an old friend but she told Harry she'd meet him at the nurses station.

"Hello sir can I help you? Holy gosh Harry! How are you?!"

Harry looked at the nurse and saw it was Cho Chang, now Corner. "Hi Cho doing ok. My niece put a er well I'm not exactly sure what she did but anyways my godson can't talk anymore."

Cho nodded "Alright that'll be the 2nd floor. It was great to see you Harry we should get together and catch up."

Harry turned a slight shade of red. Ginny walked up behind Harry. She looked at Cho "Hello Cho and how is your dear husband?"

Cho turned a bright shade of red "Um he's fine Ginny. He's in New York on a business trip."

Ginny smiled sinisterly "Oh what a shame well just cause your lonely does not give you the right to flirt with my fiancé!" She took Harry's arm leaving Cho speechless.

Harry looked at Ginny shocked. "Gin she was just talking to me nothing like that. Mind keeping the jealousy to a minimum."

Ginny sighed "Yes dear. Now what's wrong with Teddy?"

Harry explained that Victorie had once again taken her anger out on Teddy. Harry and Ginny took Teddy to the second floor and were greeted by an older medi-witch.

"Hello sir what's wrong with your son?"

Harry didn't even bother to correct her. "My niece is 4 and well you know how little ones magic is uncontrolled well she told him to be quiet and now he can't talk."

She nodded "Alright sir take him into room 14 and then fill out these forms."

He nodded and walked down the hall. Reading over the form he looked at Ginny. "They need a legal guardian here and Andromeda is on a cruise with some friends."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Harry James Potter that's what being a godfather is in the wizarding world it give you legal claim to the child should something happen to the parents and there is no other family. And in this case with Andromeda gone you are his legal guardian."

Harry shrugged and signed his name at the bottom. He took it out to the nurse who smiled at him and gaped at his name. He shot back to the room before she could say anything to him. The healer walked in with a file in front of her face, and a small baby bump she lightly rubbed. The healer put the file down and looked at the two and started to giggle

"Harry Ginny! Oh gosh its great to see you both."

They smiled at the face that belonged to their old Hogwarts peer Lavender Brown now Finnigan.

"Lavender its wonderful to see you!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Its great to see you to Ginny! Alright so lets see here Teddy……..oh wait sorry sweetie according to the notes you can't talk. So Harry can you tell me what happened?"

"Er well I'm not sure I was talking to Ginny's brothers and then Teddy ran to me and Victorie told me she made him silent." Harry said trying to recall what had happened.

Ginny giggled "I believe her exact words were 'tuiet'."

Teddy looked at the three adults and started to whimper. Lavender looked at him. "Oh sweetie I'm sorry I can fix that in a jiff!" she took her wand out and muttered an incantation

Teddy gasped "Thank you Healer lady!" He looked at Harry. "I didn't do anything Harry honest! I told Victorie she was sometimes mean to me and she said I shouldn't say that and I asked why and she said because she'd make sure I never talked again."

Ginny shook her head "That niece of mine inherited my brothers temper and Fleur's big mouth. How's Caitlin?"

"She's great sleeps through the night mostly, she occasionally crawls in with Seamus and I drives him crazy but I don't mind at all. I still can't believe she is almost 3!"

Harry finally spoke unable to stand any more baby talk "Alright well we should get back to everyone. Family is probably going insane that we just upped and left."

"When are you due Lavender?"

"7 more months its crazy Seamus is so cute attends to my every need!"

The two women laughed, Harry ushered her out of the room he was sure the family would want to know Teddy was alright. They apparated back to the Burrow and assured everyone that he was just fine.

The next day Harry Ginny and Teddy decided to go get something to eat in Diagon Alley. Ron and Hermione decided to come along with them. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and smiled at Hannah Longbottom, who was chasing 2 year old Lana around the bar Neville not to far behind. They walked into the back tapped the bricks and walked in.

Harry had the strangest feeling they were being followed. He shook it off and kept walking with Ginny. Ron walked up and looked at Harry. "Do you feel like we're being followed?"

Harry nodded and they turned around as a little girl slammed into Harry's legs. She rubbed her head "Ouch that hurt mister. Why'd ya turn around so fast?"

Harry looked at her she couldn't have been more than 6. She had an American accent which was odd to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. She was very cute with her big blue eyes and brown curls falling over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Have you been following us?"

Abby nodded "Yes. I'm sorry. I lost my group I'm here with my summer camp. It's for orphans, cause I am one my mommy died last year. I'm Abby."

Ginny looked at the little girl and back at Harry. "Harry love we have to help her"

Harry nodded and looked back at Abby. "Hello Abby I'm Harry, this is Ginny, Teddy, Ron and Hermione."

Hermione got down to her eyelevel. "Sweetie how did you get in?"

Abby shrugged "Just walked in."

"Harry we have to take her to the ministry. We need to know more about her."

"Fine Hermione but I'm starving. We can go after we eat."

"Honestly Harry your worse than Ronald sometimes."

"Am not! I just haven't eaten in 14 hours."

"Yeah and besides that I'm way worse than Harry Hermione. He can contain his hunger. Me however I feel as if I shall explode if I don't eat."

Ginny snorted at her brothers comment. "Yeah ain't that the truth. Plus I'm sure the kids are hungry. Why don't we try that new burger place?"

They all nodded and Ginny took Abby's hand. They walked inside. "Hello Mr. Potter welcome my my such a big crowd with you lets see. Yes 4 adults and 2 kids. Alright lets get you seated we have the perfect table."

They walked to the table and sat Abby and Teddy in boosters. They ordered and waited.

"So Abby how old are you?" Asked Ron.

"5 ½ I turn 6 next month."

"Hey that's like me I just turned 6."

"Really? That's cool."

"Yeah I guess so than I get to go to the same school as Harry!"

"What school is that?"

"Hog…….Parrington."

"Hogparrington? Never heard of it."

"No its just Parrington."

Harry looked at the two and smiled it was nice for Teddy to have someone to talk to that was his same age. Their food arrived and they ate quickly. Harry paid for the bill after arguing with Ron about it. Ron finally gave up. They walked outside. Harry picked Teddy up and Ron picked Abby up.

"Hold on tight Abby."

With a loud POP the six disappeared. They appeared in front of an old department store and through the telephone booth.

"Harry Potter Auror Department, Ronald Weasley Auror Department , Hermione Granger Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ginny Weasley Visitor, Teddy Lupin and Abby children." Harry said to the booth. 6 badges appeared and gave them to the respecting person.

They went down into the building getting onto the elevator. "Floor 16 please." Hermione said to the worker.

They got off and walked to the receptionist desk. "Can I help you?" she asked

"We need to speak to the Minister please." Ron said

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but he'll see us." said Harry walking forward and showing her his scar.

"Oh Mr. Potter of course let me tell him you're here." she pushed a button "Minister Mr. Potter and friends here to see you."

"Send them in Holly."

She smiled at them and they walked in. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat behind his desk looking over some papers. He looked up when the door open and smiled. "Why Harry what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"Well sir there's a little girl here who well we have no idea where she came from."

"Bring her forward." Kingsley said slightly confused.

Abby stepped up. "I'm Abby. I followed Harry into that place in London. My last name is Daniels. Abigail Lorena Daniels."

Kingsley looked at Harry who just shrugged. Ron stepped forward "Sir this little girl may be the one we're looking for."

"Weasley what are you talking about?" came a voice from the door.

They all turned and saw Phineas Hawk, the head Auror, standing in the door frame.

"Sir we have been on a story about a little girl. Well she'd be the daughter of Tom Riddle. Gin Hermione why don't you take the kids outside?" Ron said looking at the two women.

"Oh no Ronald I have every right to be here and hear this." his fiancé said glaing at him

"She's right Ron. The girls should stay……Minister could your receptionist watch them for a moment? Teddy is very well behaved and he'll keep Abby in line." Harry said looking at the daggers coming out of Ginny's eyes towards her brother.

Kingsley nodded "Yes that's a good idea Harry. Holly can you take Teddy and Abby for a moment?"

She smiled and nodded "Of course sir." she left with the kids

"Now Ron mind explaining this all to us?!" Barked Hawk.

"Sir after Riddle died there was a report of a woman, a muggle woman to be exact, being raped by him. She said she didn't know who he was but she would never forget his face. She was pregnant and was admitted to St. Mungo's. The healers got rid of all the memories so she wouldn't remember anything about our world. She was released to go back to the muggle world but if our sources are correct she died last year. The muggle police don't even know what happen but the American Aurors figure it was the killing curse," Ron finally took a breath.

"WHY THE HELL WASN'T I TOLD!" screamed Hawk making the others jump.

"Sir we turned a report in last year after finishing our investigation." Ron said confused at why his boss was acting so strange.

"You know I vaguely remember that at one of our team meetings." Harry said

"WHAT?!" Kingsley now yelled "Hawk explain yourself!"

"Sir you aren't going to believe this boy and his scarface friend are you?"

Harry took offense to that comment never before had Hawk called him that. But Ginny took great offense and spoke up. "SCARFACE?! WHY YOU LITTLE SNEAK!! THIS 'SCARFACE' AS YOU PUT IT SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS!!"

Harry put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She was positively fuming. Hermione was right there with her. The door opened again and Seamus asked walking in.

"Er am I interrupting something? Holly heard yelling and sent for me." He looked at all the angry expressions. "Sir there are more files on your desk and Jones wanted to know whatever happened to the Daniel's file he needs it to review for his case."

Kingsley shook his head. "Auror Finnigan please go get Auror Jones."

Seamus nodded and walked out. Harry looked around the room and walked to the window. The last 48 hours had been the strangest hours of his life. His life had been threatened along with Ginny's and Teddy's. He saw his parents grandparents, godfather, and friend. He became an uncle or at least he would be officially when he and Ginny got married. And he met a little girl who could be Voldemort's daughter. He turned from the window and walked over to Hawk getting in his face. Thinking quickly he pulled out his wand. He was almost certain this was not the real Phineas Hawk. No Auror would forget a file he never did.

"On the night of May 2nd 1998 I was fighting along side who?!"

Hawk smiled "Me of course."

Harry shook his head "Wrong! I fought alongside Neville Longbottom."

Kingsley pulled out his wand and pointed at him and muttered something. The man pretending to be Hawk was revealed. They all gasped when they looked into the face of Artemis Yakley. A wanted death eater.

"Where's Phineas Hawk?" Ron asked also pulling his wand out.

"Dead killed him 3 months ago. Now give us the girl and no one gets hurt."

"Not gonna happen." Harry stated "Ginny take the kids and get out of here!"

She nodded and ran out of the room. When she reached the desk she screamed. Harry tore his eyes off Yaxley and saw that Holly was laying on the ground. He ran from the room and saw that Holly was stunned. He shot a spell at the death eater standing by Ginny. He saw Teddy and Abby under the he walked over and picked both of them up and ran back into the room followed by 5 Aurors. He sat Teddy down who ran to Ginny hugging her leg.

"What the hell happened?" asked Hopper

"Looks like Hawk wasn't really Hawk." Said Jones

"Go frigin figure." Said Alliah.

"Well then who is it?" asked Seamus

"Yaxley." Said Harry and Ron

"YAXLEY?!" the other Aurors exclaimed.

Ron nodded "Seems our boss hasn't been into the office for about 3 months."

"No wonder he never knew what I was talking about." Said Gates.

Seamus snorted "I always figured he was in a mood and just didn't want to deal with anything. I mean the man was 3 months from retiring!"

Kingsley nodded "Yes and now we are need of a head Auror. Or maybe not. Harry how would you like the job?"

"Me?!" Harry said exasperated.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus all laughed

"Oh Harry don't be so modest! You are more than qualified! You've been fighting this since Hogwarts." Seamus said rolling his eyes.

"He's right mate. Who better to lead us Aurors then you?" Ron said smiling at him.

"Hun you are more than qualified." Ginny said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Harry you have a purpose and its to protect us. You more than deserve the job." Hermione told him.

Harry smiled at the four of them. "Alright alright! Minister I'll take it!"

Kingsley smiled "Wonderful! You start Monday."


	6. Wedding Plans

Harry sat back at his desk and smiled at the picture. It was of him and Ginny under the oak tree at Hogwarts. Collin Creevy had taken it his 6th year at Hogwarts. Unbeknownst to Harry of course but nonetheless he loved the picture. At times the picture Ginny would turn around and giggle her hair swaying behind her, picture Harry would swat it away trying not to choke on it causing more giggles from Ginny. He set the picture back down and looked at the other picture. It was of him, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all making faces at the camera. He remembered that picture well. It was at Percy and Audrey's wedding two months earlier. They really didn't want to be there and when the photographer came over they made the craziest faces they could make.

"Knock, knock" Said Ron walking in throwing himself into a chair.

"Hey Ron. What's up?"

"Team meeting today remember?" He looked around and smiled widely "I'm the first one!" It was a well known fact that Ron was never early for these things. The first month of Harry being in charge Ron was 20 minutes late. Earning him a day of pushing paper. The second month he was 5 minutes late which earned a lecture from his fiancé.

Harry didn't even know why she had been there but she was and that was that. "Well Ron the meeting isn't for another hour so of course you're the first one. But glad your on time."

"Are you kidding Hermione sent me a howler! Her voice rang through my office like a banshee. I love her Harry but sometimes she is more than I can handle."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. Your sister is the same way sometimes."

Ron laughed "Ginny is a hothead end of story."

Harry laughed and shook his head "Yeah well we both love our girls."

"To true and if they heard us talking like this we'd both be on the couch for the next year." Ron pointed out to him laughing.

An hour later the whole Auror team was in his office. "Alright team listen up I looked over the Daniel's file and it looks like we can finally close it. The healers at St. Mungo's have assured me that Abby will grow up as a normal child. No traces of Voldemort in her. Turns out the mother was pregnant before so it doesn't matter, good news for Dean and Susan." Harry said looking up from his notes and smiling at laughed at this.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Yeah great a pregnant wife, a 3 year old and a 6 year old that's a perfect combo. Go super Dad huh?" The older Aurors laughed. They themselves were family men and knew exactly what Dean was talking about.

"Hey Dean tell you what you can bring Trent and Abby over and they can play with Cat. Lavender would like that I'm sure being 5 months pregnant and all." Seamus said laughing at his best friend.

"Alright now that's settled we still have 10 death eaters on the loose. So we need to keep an eye out and go undercover if needed right now its not needed they haven't been spotted. Also Quidditch World Cup is this year. I myself will be watching from the stands. Mostly because my fiancé, who will be my wife by then, might be playing. But we will need high security, we're going to be working with the Magical Law Enforcement Department who will provide security around the pitch while we will be stationed in other parts."

"Sir the cup isn't for 6 months why plan now?"

"Because I want to be ready. I think that's it so finish up your paperwork and get it to Weasley." Harry smiled at his friend who scowled. Everyone left and Harry sat back down.

"Sir the Hogwarts students are here." Danielle Wotcher said. Harry groaned he had never talked to them before. He walked out and saw Parvati Patil and Professor Flitwick. He smiled at the two and led the students to a conference room and motioned for them all to take a seat.

"Alright uh……" He looked at the two adults confused.

"Auror Potter sir is it true you killed Voldemort?" A student asked

"Yes yes I did."

"Is it true you died and came back to life." a 7th year asked.

"Er yes." "Students you are here to learn about being an Auror not about what happened years ago." Said Parvati.

"Right well what do you guys wanna know about being an Auror?"

"What does being an Auror entail?" a student asked.

"What's the difference between an Auror and a Law Enforcement wizard?" another asked.

"Well the Magical Law Enforcement covers many different departments. Aurors, Magical Law Enforcement Squad, Hit Wizards, Improper Use of Magic, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Each department does something different. for example the squad is a cival group. Like the muggle constable. Hit wizards go after dark wizards like Aurors."

A collective "oh's" could be heard through the room. "Auror Potter when did you first decide to be an Auror?"

"Ah that's a good question it was during my 5th year right before my O.W.L.S. we had to pick a career and I wanted to make sure that for the rest of my life I protected the ones I loved."

"So how old do you have to be?"

"Well usually after Hogwarts there's a 3 year training program. Then after that there's a 2 year internship. So 5 years after joining you become an Auror."

"But your like what 20?"

Harry shook his head "No I'm 23. Five years of training would have made me 22. I went through the academy as does every other person in the department."

"But isn't Auror Weasley a full fledged Auror?"

"Yes. He went through the training though so I don't find that question relevant."

"Makes sense I guess." the student said.

"May I ask you a personal question?" A girl asked.

"Sure go ahead." Harry said with a slight nod of his head.

"Is it true that you and Ginny Weasley are engaged?! She's my favorite Quidditch player!" the girl asked practically laughed

"Why yes we are. And she's mine to along with Oliver Wood."

"Hey he's mine as well!" a boy spoke up.

"Alright lets thank Auror Potter for his time." Professor Flitwick students thanked him and headed out to their next department Parvati stayed behind.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Parvati."

"How've you been?"

"Alright getting ready for the wedding and trying to get the invites made up and all that."

She smiled "I better be on that list mister!"

He laughed "Of course you'll be on the list." _mental note to self, put Parvati on list._ He smiled "Better catch up with your students. It was great to see you."

"It was good to see you too Harry." She hugged him and walked out.

Ginny walked down the hallway and smiled at a few people. She had just come from practice and was wearing her practice clothing. Plus she was pretty sure she smelled but she couldn't care less. She loved the fact that Harry was head Auror he was finally happy. She said hello to a few people. She reached the door to Harry's office. She heard a female voice inside and peeked inside to see Parvati Patil hugging Harry. **Her** Harry.

"It was good to see you Harry." she turned "Oh hey Ginny."

Ginny smiled "Hello Parvati." Parvati smiled and walked out. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Harry looked at her "Oh come on Gin it was just a hug. She said she was happy about the wedding."

"Yeah sure. I'm not mad at you Harry I'm mad at her. How dare she put her hands all over you!"

Harry laughed and pulled her over shutting the door and locking it. "Hello Mrs. Potter."

All of Ginny's anger left her in a single moment. "I like the sound of that. But it's still future Mrs. Potter right now." Harry leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips. She moaned against his lips. It had been so long since they had made love. They both had wanted it but what with Teddy there it made it a little hard. He had a tendency of walking into their room in the middle of the night. So that's when they had made the pact no sex when Teddy is over. But this, in Harry's office, was neither the time nor the place they knew that. Ron had gotten very skilled with the Alohamora spell since their first year at Hogwarts.

Harry broke the kiss and kissed her nose. "You're the only girl for me Gin you know that." He said before unlocking the door. They stepped out for lunch holding hands and smiling. They ran into Percy on the way to the elevator.

"Hey Perce. How's it going?" Ginny asked her brother who was obviously flustered.

"Alright Ginny just in a rush as usual. Audrey flooed apparently Lucy got into something and now she has an appointment and I said I'd be there. So naturally I'm Flooing. Otherwise I'd never make it!!" He ran to a fireplace "St. Mungo's!" he bellowed and disappeared in the green flames.

"Is that how you're going to be when we have kids?" Ginny asked cocking her head towards her brother.

"Are you kidding? I'd already be there. No way am I chancing getting killed."

Ginny giggled and kissed his cheek "That's sweet in an odd twisted way."

"OY! No public display with my sister Potter!" They turned to see Charlie walking towards them smiling.

"And when did we agree on that one Charlie? Plus she kissed me on the cheek no harm in that. But…." Harry smiled dipping Ginny and kissing her. Bringing her back up.

"Since now. That was very disturbing to watch."

"Oh shut up Charlie. You think its any better watching you and Allie?!" Ginny retorted looking at her now very red faced brother.

"Fine fine I give up. No matter what you always win Ginny."

"Duh." She said smiling.

"Well I'm off I had to floo for some paperwork." he waved goodbye and flooed back to work.

"You have a big family did you know that?"

"Yep and I love all of them."

"Well I'm glad to hear that Ginny." Harry and Ginny turned to see Mr. Weasley standing there beaming at the two of them.

Ginny giggled and hugged her father. "Hi daddy. Harry and I were on our way to lunch. Wanna join us?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude." "Dad you wouldn't be intruding"

Harry stated simply. "We would love your company. Since I started working here we really haven't talked so it'll be a good chance to catch up." Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry. He liked Harry calling him dad he had always considered Harry another son.

"Alright then lets go. I would truly enjoy it."Ginny smiled and linked her arm with her father and Harry giggling as they walked out of the ministry. They walked into muggle London and found a diner. They walked in and found a booth. Ginny sat next to Harry and her father sat across from them.

The waitress walked over. "Hi there I'm Amy and I'll be your server today."

"Amy? Amy Lancer?" Harry asked looking at the blonde.

"Yes…..oh my gosh Harry Potter!" Harry stood and gave her a quick hug. "Harry oh my goodness its great to see you." she said hugging him back.

"Its great to see you to. This is my fiancé Ginny and my soon to be father in law Arthur Weasley." Harry said sitting back down and putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Hi there its nice to meet you both." Amy said smiling at them.

Ginny tried to smile but failed. Who was this girl? "Hi so how do you two know each other."

They answered at the same time "Primary school." They laughed

"Really? Harry darling I thought you didn't have any friends?"

"That's partially true. Amy and I were friends until Dudley found out and threatened to pound my face in if I stayed friends with her. But Amy was the only person who wasn't afraid of Dudley. She always stood up for me which usually landed her in the principals office."

"Oh yeah Principal Smuthers and I got real acquainted. So what can I get for you guys?"

Arthur looked at his menu "I'll take a onion burger and cola."

"Ew gross dad I'll remember to owl mum and tell her not to kiss you." Ginny said scrunching her nose.

"Oh yeah mum will really want to kiss you after that dad!" Harry laughed

"Quiet you two." Arthur said turning a light shade of red.

"Alright onion burger light on the onions and a cola. Harry?"

"I'll have a double and a diet."

"Alrighty. Ginny?"

Ginny looked at the menu and sighed. "Cesar salad and water please." Arthur and Harry both raised their eyebrows at her. She looked at the two and shrugged. "What Gwen would kill me if I gain weight!"

"Alright love but just don't pass out on me ok?"

"I won't." She smiled and kissed Harry's cheek.

"So Ginny do you play a sport?" Amy asked pointing with her pen at her jersey.

Ginny turned bright red. _'Go Ginny wearing your Quidditch jersey into a muggle diner. Think of something fast!' _"I used to I played rugby for my school."

Amy smiled "Oh what school did you go to?"

Ginny nodded "Same school as Harry of course."

"You went to St. Brutus'? Isn't that an all boys school?"

"Where?! No Harry and I went to Parrington."

"Yeah my aunt and uncle were just upset that I got into a prestigious school and Dudley didn't." Harry said thinking of a lie quickly. Amy smiled and left and brought back their drinks.

"Rugby?" He asked Ginny.

"I panicked! What would you have said walking into a muggle diner with a Quidditch jersey on?" Ginny asked.

Harry held up his hands in defense. "Alright alright."

"So dad what's been going on in your department?" Ginny asked

"Oh nothing really just been unpacking things into my new office. it's a lot bigger than that closet I used to have. Lot less cluttered now."

"Well daddy you deserve it!" Ginny exclaimed. Amy came back with their food she put a burger in front of Ginny.

"Er I ordered a salad."

Amy nodded "I know but I talked to the chef and he made this special one. It's a veggie burger. Americans really like it and it tastes like a normal burger and its way better than a salad. If you don't like it let me know and I can bring you that salad."

Ginny smiled "Wow thank you Amy that was really sweet of you."

Harry leaned over "See she's nice and she's not trying to take me from you."

Ginny took a bite of her burger and her eyes grew big. "thish ish sho yummy!" she said with her mouth full.

"Glad you like it I'll tell the chef." Amy smiled placing Arthur and Harry's meals in front of them.

"Thanks." they both said biting into their burgers.

"How are the wedding plans coming? Your mother's been asking."

"Well for now we're focusing on Ron and Hermione's dad." Ginny said. "Alright so that would be a haven't given it any thought?" he asked looking at the young couple.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Harry said. "With the new job and Ginny's practice schedule we haven't had time to sit down and plan."

"But we will dad don't worry we've decided to keep it small. No more than 75 people." Ginny said.

"Alright I'll let you mother know at least that much." Arthur said lunch they headed back to the office. They said goodbye to Arthur and told him they'd be there Sunday night for dinner. Harry and Ginny walked back to his office and shut the door.

"Harry?"

"Mmmm?" Asked Harry looking over some papers that had piled up during lunch.

"Do you think Amy was pretty?"

"Sure dear." Harry said not even looking up. Flipping through the file in in front of him.

"Harry I'm serious put the paper down."

Harry sat the file down and looked at her and sighed "Can you repeat the question please?"

"Do. You. Think. Amy. Is. Pretty?"

"No you are ten times prettier than her." He looked back down at the file signing it off. "Good now I'm done."

"Can we go home?"

"Yeah let me tell Ron we're heading out." They walked down the hall of the department till they came to the door. He knocked and heard movement inside.

"Shit! Just a sec." Harry and Ginny pressed their ears to the door. Inside it was a mad rush for clothing.

"Ronald where's my shirt?"

"Um over there somewhere. " Ron pointed over by his desk. Outside the door Harry and Ginny were trying not to laugh they regained their composure when the door opened. "Harry mate what's up?"

"I'm heading out for the day. Coin me if you need anything." He walked away smirking Ginny however walked inside.

"Hermione honestly dear use that pretty head of yours _Acio Hermione's shirt_."

The shirt flew to Ginny who handed it to Hermione and walked out. "Oh and brother dear. The office is not a place to shag. Harry and I have never done it here so what does that tell you." She ran to catch up with Harry before he could say anything. They reached the flat and smiled walking inside. Harry walked into the kitchen and grabbed two butterbeers. He sat down next to her and they drank in silence.

Ginny wanted to pounce on him and leave a trail of clothing and on the other hand she just wanted to sit there and relax. She finally looked over at him. "Harry?"

"Yeah Gin?"

She smiled "Meet me in our room in 5 minutes."

"Oh boy" muttered Harry Ginny ran to the bedroom and into the bathroom. She took her jersey off and threw it to the ground hastily pulling her white silk nightgown over her head. She ran a brush through her hair applied her lip gloss."Gin?" Harry said from the doorway.

"Right here love" Ginny walked around the corner and smiled.

"Ginny" Harry breathed out "You look amazing" She smiled and walked over as she reached him Harry let out a long laugh. She didn't know what he was laughing at and she hit him hard on the chest. "Ow what was that for?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Gin you look amazing but you left your practice pants and trainers on."Ginny looked down and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh….um yes well."

Harry walked over and placed his hands on either side of her waist smiling. "I like it. Gin can we talk?" She nodded. He walked and sat on the couch. She took her trainers off and her pants. "What do you want to talk about love?"

"I've been thinking about the wedding and I think we should wait."

"You mean put the wedding on hold?" she asked choking up a little.

"What? No Gin! That's not it, I meant wait on me taking you to bed again. We should wait till after we're married. Make the wedding night even more special. I know its 5 months but you're worth it."

Ginny blinked at him a few times then smiled brightly. "Aw Harry that is so sweet. But darling are you sure you can resist all this?" she said laughing watching his eyes avert to the nightgown.

"I'll just have to fight the urge that's all." "Alright. Well since we aren't doing anything tonight….." but she was cut off by Harry's lips. "Oh love I didn't say we couldn't snog. I just said no sex." He smiled He crushed his lips against hers again. She pulled him on top of her running a hand through that mop of hair she loved so much. Harry slid his hand up the side of her gown and slowly massaged her breast. Ginny moaned against his lips smiling. He slid his hand back down and under it touching her bare skin sending shivers down her spine.

Unfortunately their snogging session was cut short. "Hello? Gin you here?"

Ginny broke away from Harry. "Shit it's Oliver!"

"Oliver? Oliver who?" Harry asked darkly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed off Harry. "Honestly Harry how many Olivers do we know? Especially those who know where we live!" she conjured up a sweat shirt and threw it over head. "In here!"

Oliver Wood walked around the corner and smiled "Hello Harry."Harry smiled and shook his hand "Hey Oliver. What are you dropping off?" He smiled "Wedding invite."

"That's right you popped the question congrats." Harry said clapping his old teammate on the rolled her eyes "Thanks Oliver tell Blair we'll be there and I'll see her at practice." Oliver nodded shook Harry's hand again and left.

Ginny crossed her arms and looked at Harry. His face fell. He knew his jealous comment before he saw it was Wood was going to cost him. "I'm on the couch aren't I?"

She let out a small laugh "No. You can sleep with me but if you ever get jealous again you will be on the couch."

He nodded and gave a small mock salute "Yes ma'm"

She rolled her eyes at him "Oh shut up. Now can we go to bed I'm tired and this sweatshirt is really hot." Harry laughed and chased her down the hall Ginny giggled the whole way. They reached the bedroom and started kissing again. They broke the kiss laughing.

"I'm going to change. You should change to" Ginny said walking into the bathroom. Harry walked to the wardrobe and grabbed a set of clean boxers and t-shirt. He changed and sat on the bed. Ginny walked out of the bathroom and sauntered over to the bed crawling in beside him smiling.

"Gin is that my Gryffindor jersey?"

"Uh huh. I've always loved this one. Still smells like you."

"That thing is so old! I could give you one that doesn't have a million holes in it love."

"But I like this one." She said pouting

"Alright then you can keep that one. But if it gets to horrible then I'll give you a nicer one."

"Fine can we sleep now?" Harry nodded and opened his arms for her to snuggle into them. She obliged and slid happily into his arms. 20 minutes later they were fast asleep. The next morning they awoke suddenly when the bedroom door flew open.

"I HATE HIM! Oh gosh Ginny, Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You didn't interrupt anything but sleep Hermione." Harry said sitting up. He got out of bed and opened his arms. Hermione ran to them and sobbed into his shirt. Harry loved Hermione like a sister and he was going to kill Ron for whatever he did to her. He smoothed her hair and placed a brotherly kiss on her head.

"What happened Hermione?" Ginny asked reaching across the bed and taking her best friends hand into her own.

"I asked him what he thought about a winter wedding. You know with snow and all that. I also said it was my dream to get married in a church but since wizards aren't really religious I understood that we wouldn't do that. So he suggested getting married at the Burrow. I told him that sounded perfect." Ginny and Harry looked at each other and back at her.

"So what's the problem?" Harry asked

"He told me that was great because then it wouldn't cost anything. He could wear Percy's wedding robes and I could borrow someone's wedding dress. Molly could bake the cake and make the dinner. And then we could just play CD's instead of actually hiring a band. So my wedding comes to 10 galleons for the minister."

Ginny looked at her wide eyed "Are you serious?! He expects mum to make all that?!"

Harry looked at his watch "I have to get ready for work." He walked into the bathroom.

Hermione nodded "Yes I told him that was preposterous. He has a well paying job and so do I we could easily put a nice wedding together. With a dress that I want, a band, a caterer, new wedding robes for him, a wedding cake that we pick out."

Ginny looked at her and smiled brightly "I bet Fleur could design you a dress. She's doing mine and its going to be perfect. She could make you one and oh Hermione you'd look perfect…………"

Hermione cut her off "It doesn't matter the weddings off."

"What?!!!"

"I told him this morning when I left. I told him that if he thought that getting married was going to wipe out his account then maybe we just shouldn't get married. He told me I didn't think that. I don't but he needs to grow up!"

"Hermione you know money was tight when we were growing up he just wants to save. And by Fleur doing your dress it wouldn't cost you a thing. I convinced her to make it my wedding gift." Hermione choked out a laugh and wiped her tears away.

Harry came out of the bathroom dressed and putting on his robes. He smiled at the pair of them. Kissed Ginny goodbye and hugged Hermione. "Don't worry about work. Stick around here with Ginny. I'll make an excuse for you. And before you lecture me you deserve this Hermione go to the Burrow and plan for that amazing wedding. Alright?"

She nodded and hugged Harry again. "Thanks Harry. I love that you and I are best friends and even though you really aren't my brother I'll always love you like one."

"I love you too 'Mione. Now I really gotta go." He waved to both the girls and with a POP he was gone. Hermione lay back on the bed and looked at Ginny.

"I'm beat."

"Well then lets go back to sleep lord knows I'm tired to." Hermione got under the covers and fell fast asleep.

Harry apparated into the crowded entrance. Walking swiftly along the corridor.

"Morning Harry." a large bellied Susan Thomas smiled

"Good morning Susan how are you?"

"Doing great. Abby is such a joy to have she's with Dean right now while I check on some stuff. Dean is so cute with her plus with me looking after Trent it's a big help."

Harry smiled "I am glad she found a good home with you and Dean." Susan smiled and walked off down the hall. Harry bumped into someone else.

"Wotcher Harry." Harry froze only one person had ever said that to him and she was no longer here.

A fit of laughter was heard as George turned around. "You should have seen your face!!" "George you are so odd. But I guess that's what makes you well you."

"Right o Harry. Now where is Ronald I need to knock some sense into him. Angelina is at your flat with Ginny trying to console Hermione."

"Yeah I'm here to knock him around to." The two headed up to the Auror offices they came to the door and Harry pounded on it. Ron opened the door looking like an absolute mess.

"Ugh Ron you look awful." Harry said.

"Thanks mate. That's what I feel like to."

"Little bro did you sleep here?"

"No I slept at home on the couch Hermione locked me out of the bedroom."

"Well I don't blame her."

"So your taking her side Harry?"

"Yeah you are being so thick Ron. Telling her to borrow a wedding dress are you dense? A girl dreams of getting married in a dress she picked out!" Ron turned red and George rounded on him

"YOU TOLD YOUR FIANCE WHAT?!"

"Itoldhershecouldborrowaweddingdress"

"Sorry didn't catch that ickle Ronnie kins."

Ron took a breath "I told her she could just borrow a wedding dress."

George shook his head "Ron Harry's right you are thick."

"I have never been good with money. When she said she wanted a new dress I freaked. I didn't think we could afford it and on the way to work I stopped by Gringgots and found out we can afford it. I feel so stupid."

"You better tell her that Ron. She told us she called the wedding off."

"Bloody hell! Harry I need to go to her."

"I'm right here Ronald." Hermione said as she entered the room

"Hermione you're here?"

"Of course I'm here. My fiancé freaked out so I told my brother and what does he do? Storms out of the house I figured he'd hex you but then he didn't he talked calmly for which I thank you Harry."

"No big deal Hermione you guys just figure everything out. I have work to do and a department to run." Harry smiled. Harry shoved George towards the door George muttered something about getting home to his wife.

"Ron I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I solved the problem about the dress though. Ginny helped me convince Fleur to design it. It'll be perfect we picked out the material and my shoes." Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand in hers.

"You never wanted to call it off did you?" He said kissing the back of her hand.

She shook her head "I knew you'd come to your senses." He laughed and took a step towards her locking the door and muttering the silencing charm on the door. He sat on his desk bringing her closer. He leaned his head down and they started kissing passionately. She wanted the moment to last forever.

Outside the office Harry and Ginny shook their heads. "Gin he shouldn't be doing that here. But he's my best mate so I let it slide plus he's the only other person with an office."

"Yeah just don't go giving him special treatment."

"I won't love. Now shouldn't you get going? You have practice missy."

Ginny nodded and gave him a long kiss goodbye. "See you tonight." she ran blew him a kiss and vanished.

Harry walked back to his office pushing his hair out of his face. He looked at the portrait that was hung on the back of the door that was always empty he wondered who presided there. He figured he'd never figure out. He sighed and turned to the files on his desk sorting through them. Ron opened the door and walked in looking very happy. "Harry mate did you get an invite to Wood's wedding?"

"Yeah did you?"

"Yeah he dropped it off last night."

"Ours too."

"Ok I was just checking don't want to go alone you know?"

"Yeah I know. Did you get those files finished?"

"Mostly."

"Go finish Ron. I have a lot here to" Ron nodded and headed out of the office and back to his own.

Meanwhile over at the Harpies practice pitch Blair was going insane. "My wedding is two weeks away. Oh merlin Ginny what am I going to do?!"

"Breathe for one. And next you love Oliver. Getting married will be a piece of cake. Just do me a favor and give me this same speech in 5 months."

Blair laughed "You got it! Now lets hit the showers I stink!"

"You stink I stink!" The two laughed all the way into the locker room going over wedding details and the like. After Ginny left the pitch she decided to go to the Burrow and have lunch with her mother. She walked inside and dropped her bag. "MUM?!"Molly Weasley came out of the kitchen

"Ginny dear is everything alright?" "Yeah mum everything's great. Just thought I'd stop by for some lunch and chit chat."

"Oh that'd be very nice dear. Fleur and Victorie are here to." The two women walked into the kitchen and Ginny was attacked by a small blonde person.

"Aunty Ginny!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Hi sweetie." She looked at Fleur and smiled "Hiya"

"Hello Geeny." Fleur smiled

"Hi Aunt Gin-Gin!" Victorie smiled

"Aw she's so cute when she's all excited like this." Ginny said pulling Victorie into her lap. The three women talked and played with Victorie till the back door flew open and a very angry Audrey came through the door followed by a disgruntled Percy.

"Hello Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Vicky. Excuse me." She walked out of the room carrying Lucy.

"Mother, Gin, Fleur, Victorie." He followed her out of the room. Handing little Molly to Mrs. Weasley.

"10 galleons says Percy was a prat at the doctors." Ginny said watching her brother walk out of the walked and shut the back door. Molly shook her head, first Ron and Hermione fight now Percy and Audrey. As much as Ron wanted to deny it he and Percy were more alike than any of her children. The exception was Fred George. But now it was George it pained her to think about it. No parent should out live their child and losing one so young is even harder.

"Molly are you alright?" Asked a new voice. Hermione had just walked in holding several muggle magazines. "Oh yes dear I'm fine."

"Alright. Well I'm glad Ginny's here to. I thought we could finalize the wedding details for mine and start on Ginny's. I can't believe Ron and I are getting married in 3 months."

Fleur paled "3 months? Oh dear Hermione dear I need you meazurements so I can start on your dress!" Hermione stood up and let Fleur take her measurements.

Audrey walked in a moment later absolutely beaming and carrying the baby. "Hello all."

"Boy you look different what got into you?" Hermione asked while Fleur worked like a madwoman.

"Or should we say who?" Ginny said getting a smack in the back of her head from her mother. "Ow mum I was just kidding she had Lucy up there!"

"It's alright Ginny. Percy and I just got into an argument."

All three women looked at her "And?" they all asked

"Oh well um well Lucy is well Lucy hit her head and um" she looked at her mother in law "well the healer well she thought we were abusing our kids."

"How dare she you and Percy would never lay a hand on your children, little ones fall its what they do." Molly said in a huff.

Fleur picked Victorie up "Alright zen Hermione you are all zet. I weel have ze dress to you by Saturday."

"Thank you so much!"

"Fleur mines in 5 so we still have a bit." Ginny said before Fleur could bug about measurements.

"So how about those wedding details then?" asked Hermione sitting at the table once more. An hour later she had a list all ready.

"So maid of honor: Ginny. Bridesmaids: Audrey, Angelina, Allie, Fleur. Then the flower girl: Victorie, and the ring barer: Teddy and Arty. Now I know Ron asked Harry to be best man so that's no biggie. And the groomsmen are your brothers. That's the wedding party. Now the guest list Ron and I will do that tonight."

"That works and your dress is all taken care of. Now what are the colors again?" Ginny asked flipping through a magazine.

"Amethyst and Sapphire.. Ron insisted they be Gryffindor colors but I didn't want red so we compromised. How we came up with those two I will never know but we did and I like them."

Ginny smiled. "Good. My hair and a red dress would be horrible. I can live with those two colors. What color are the bridesmaid dresses? And how are you doing your hair?"

"Curls and pinned. And your dress is Amethyst with a Sapphire trim its really pretty the other girls have the opposite."

"K sounds pretty and placement?"

"Ron and I are doing that."

"Flowers?"

"Again me and Ron"

"Think that's everything. My turn?"

"Yes Gin your turn." Hermione said with a smile

"Harry and I decided on emerald and wisteria. His wedding robes are emerald to bring out those amazing eyes of his. Now for my list." She reached in her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Harry and I worked on it the other night. Maid of honor: Hermione and Blair, I couldn't decide between my best friends so I decided on both. Bridesmaids: Luna, my sisters in law, and Hannah. Then of course best man: Ron and Teddy. Cute I know Harry insisted upon it. Groomsmen: my brothers, and Neville. Flower girl: Victorie and ring barer: Arty. And we already have out guest list." she pulled another piece out.

1) Hagrid

2) Aberforth

3) Minerva

4) Horace

5) Kingsley

6) Jones

7) Susan Dean Abby and Trenton

8) Rolf

9) Draco and AsteriaEveryone looked at her wide eyed "Yeah I know right?! That was my reaction but apparently they are on speaking terms and we went to their's"

10) Oliver

11) Ginger and Jack

12) Aunt Muriel

13) Dudley

14) Petunia and Vernon

15) Dennis

16) Seamus and Lavender

17) Katie and Lance

18) Ernie

19) Justin

20) Amy

21) Andromeda

22) Alliah

23) Hopper

24) Lee and Alicia

"Let me just put it this way there are 50 guests plus the wedding party so all together I believe its 65 guests plus the two possibly three babies. Molly, Lucy, and Catherine"

"Wow go Ginny and Harry." Hermione laughed

"Yep we even have the flowers." Audrey looked at her covering Molly's ears, and gesturing to Fleur to cover Victories she asked .

"You guys aren't shagging are you?" Molly looked horrified and Hermione laughed loud

"Is that why all this is done?!"

"Harry said it would make the wedding night more special if we waited. And it better be bloody special 8 months with none is going to drive me insane."

All 4 women looked at her and exclaimed "8 months?!"

Ginny blushed "Yes well we made a pact that we wouldn't have sex while Teddy is there and that was all summer. So 3 months there and now its 5 months till the wedding. 8 months." Molly nodded "But that is a good thing because you know how I feel about that" "Oh mum please you and dad did it while you were at Hogwarts I waited till after Hogwarts at least." Hermione was silent. Hermione was the only one of the trio that went back for her 7th year. She had a flashback to her first time.

_Ron walked down the stairs checking himself in the hall mirror. He reached Ginny's room and knocked. Hermione opened the door and smiled. She grabbed her coat and they headed into the kitchen and out the back door._

_ "It's so beautiful tonight Ronald" Hermione said smiling. _

_"Yeah but you more beautiful than all the stars Hermione"_

_"Stop it your making me blush." They reached the top of the hill and Hermione noticed a blanket that was surrounded by candles"Ron" she breathed out "what is all this?" she asked smiling_

_"I wanted to make your last night special with me." He walked towards her and kissed her lightly. She giggled and pulled him closer. He obliged and deepened the kiss his hands exploring her body. Finally stopping on her bum and bringing her closer to him till they both felt any closer and they'd be one person. He lowered her to the blanket continuing to kiss her. He helped her remove her jumper she helped him remove his. _

_They looked at each other for a long moment before Hermione finally spoke."Ron I want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything before. Please Ron make love to me become mine forever." _

_"Your wish is my command my lady."They spent the next 5 minutes removing each others clothes before Ron lowered her again capturing her lips and entering slowly. She grimaced._

_ "Did I hurt you?" _

_"It's alright its to be expected your first time." Ron smiled and for the next hour they gave themselves to each other. Mind body and soul. _

"Hermione?"

She snapped out of it "hmmm?"

Ginny laughed "I asked if you waited till after Hogwarts?"

Hermione blushed "Oh well technically yes but since I went back no."

Ginny squealed "I knew it! It was the night before we went back wasn't it? You and Ron were gone forever!" Hermione turned redder.

"Yes" she said softly.

Everyone giggled and turned back to the magazines and Ginny's rolls of parchment. Yet another hour passed and the wedding details were finished. Just in time two the back door burst open again and a crying Allie walked through followed by Charlie.

"Is she ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah she's just really happy."

"Why?" they all asked.

"We're having twins." Charlie laughed.


	7. Wedding Fever

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He hated dress robes more than kissing Aunt Muriel. All he wanted to do was get this over with. Oliver might be an old teammate but he was never going to hear the end of this. At the last minute he had flooed and begged Harry to be a groomsmen. Harry agreed since Ginny was in the wedding party, but he still didn't want to do it. Ginny walked out wearing a pale heliotrope bridesmaid dress and smiled.

"Like it?" She asked twirling around.

"I love it. Now come here and let me mess up your lipstick."

Ginny laughed as Harry moved closer she put a hand on his chest and shook her head. "Down lover boy. You are not messing up my lipstick."

Harry laughed and dipped her. Just then someone came shooting out of the fireplace. Oliver Wood stood there completely dirty and he looked a little smashed.

"I can't do this." he choked out

"Do what Oliver? Get married? Mate if you don't show up then Blair is going to kill you."

"Harry every single one of my groomsmen canceled on me! Today of all days!"

"I didn't cancel on you and neither did Ron or George or even Percy pretty sure that's everyone mate." Harry stated.

"Harry love I'm going to Blair's now use the cleaning spell on him for his robes. See you at the church."

With a quick kiss she was gone. Harry pointed his wand at him and muttered _Scourgify_. He looked at his work and thought it wasn't half bad Wood actually looked presentable. "Now we're not flooing and we're not apparating we're taking my car." Harry led Oliver into the garage and got into the drivers seat of his Durango. They drove till they reached Ron and Hermione's house. Harry got out and ran to the door. Hermione and Ron came out. Ron was in his dress robes and Hermione was in a pale blue dress. Since she and Blair weren't good friends she was not a bridesmaid.

"Harry why are we taking your car?" Ron asked looking at the midnight blue Durango sitting in the driveway.

"Because Oliver is in no state to apparate wait till you see him." Harry sighed.

Sure enough when the couple got into the car Oliver was passed out in the front seat. Ron shook his head and muttered something under his breath. "Harry get us to the Burrow George will be able to talk to him or maybe even Percy since they were in the same year."

Harry nodded and drove to the Burrow pulling up in the front the four got out. Mr. Weasley came out and marveled at the car. "Dad we can ogle my car later where's George?"

"Inside I think. Harry why didn't you just apparate?" Harry pointed to Wood and Arthur nodded "Ah yes I see."

They all walked inside. George looked away from the mirror and finished buttoning his shirt.

"Good god Wood you look awful! What the bloody hell happened?!"

"George language please!" Angelina scolded. She got up and walked to Oliver. "Oli what's going on talk to me its Angie. Your best friend in the whole world remember?"

Oliver seemed to snap out of it for a moment. "Oh Angelina I'm scared. George were you this nervous when you married Angie?"

"Course I was scared what guy isn't scared on their wedding day? But you work through it and the minute she comes down that aisle all your fears leave you. For a few brief moments its just you and her in the whole entire world." George finished and Angelina rushed at him giving him a big hug.

"My husband the sensitive guy. Who would have ever thought it." She said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Definitely not me." said Ron

"Oh Ronald honestly you are such a cynic sometimes." Hermione huffed

"Am not!"

"Back to Oliver please" Harry said before the two could get into it.

Hermione nodded "Alright"

They talked to Oliver for another 20 minutes. They were all startled when a silver doe came into the room yelling

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU GET YOUR SORRY ARSE TO THIS CHURCH WITH OLIVER RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR WE WILL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!!!!" it disappeared.

"I'm guessing a howler was out of the question she had to send her patronus." Harry gulped.

Everyone laughed and apparated to the church Ginny came storming out of the brides room. She walked right over to Harry and got in his face.

"Where the hell have you been?! Blair is going insane in there!"

"Sorry love Oliver went a little er well cold feet is a better word."

"Fine get him to the front."

Ginny marched back in. Harry led Oliver to the front and calmed him down and talked him through it all. The music started up Marty and Eden, Oliver and Blair's illegitimate twins, walked down the aisle Marty with the rings and Eden with the flower basket. Harry smiled brightly when Ginny stepped out with her small bouquet. She smiled at Harry and walked to the front and mouthed "I love you" at him "I love you to" he mouthed. The wedding march started and everyone rose from their seats and watched as Blair walked down the aisle.

"Breath Oliver just breathe." George said chuckling slightly.

Oliver nodded and smiled at his bride to be. The vows were spoken and the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Oliver and Blair kissed and the reception started. Harry handed Ginny her dance card.

"Harry this card is filled with your name and there is one here with Ron."

"That's right because I'm keeping you all to myself tonight."

She rolled her eyes "I guess I can deal with that."

He extended his hand and she took it. Leading her to the dance floor they danced for hours only stopping for dinner and the cutting of the cake. Ron never did come over for that dance but Harry didn't mind one bit. They left shortly after the bride and groom departed for their honeymoon. Walking into the flat they undressed in silence putting their pjs on and crawling into bed. Ginny let out a big yawn before snuggling close to Harry. She kissed him goodnight and the two fell fast asleep.

**3 months later. 2 days before Ron and Hermione's Wedding**

Harry and Ginny awoke in Ginny's old bedroom. Harry was very disoriented when he awoke. The night before had been the Stag and Doe party. And somewhere along the way the grooms party met up with the brides. This had been completely unintentional since Harry and Ginny had planned the two parties. But nonetheless they met up and partied together. Tomorrow however Hermione was having a sleepover at the Burrow with all her bridesmaids.

"Morning handsome" a very groggy Ginny said.

"Morning. You can't hold your liquor did you know that?"

She groaned and hid under the covers. Harry just laughed looking around the room he saw clothes everywhere. Oh god they hadn't had they?

"Gin do you remember anything about last night?"

"No not really" she said sitting up "Harry where's my shirt?"

Harry looked over and saw she was completely naked. He groaned and looked under the covers at himself. He still had his boxers on. Maybe he had stopped her.

"Gin we didn't did we?

"No love we definitely didn't though it looks like I tried by the state of my room." Ginny smiled and got out of bed walking over to her dresser. "Clothes need clothes."

"Ginny? Harry? Are you up dears?"

"Yeah mum getting dressed"

"Alright there's breakfast on the table and when your done Ron and Hermione want you two in the backyard."

"Alright mum be there soon." Ginny turned back to her dresser trying to find clothes. She decided on an old Gryffindor shirt and short shorts. The shirt didn't fit and showed her very toned stomach.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Harry asked pulling on his jeans

"Mmmhmm. I think I look hot!" Ginny smiled walking over and sitting in his lap.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms comfortably around her waist. "I agree but what will your father and brothers say?"

"I'm a big girl now they can't say anything." Ginny huffed.

How wrong she was the moment she stepped out of her bedroom Charlie stopped her. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Um I thought breakfast." she said as she passed him and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Harry do you see what she's wearing?" asked Bill

"Ginevra!" cried Arthur

"Wow sis you sure know how to make an entrance" laughed George.

"Ginny I must agree with father on this one." said Percy

"They are clothes and I'm 23! I don't really think any of you have a say in what I wear!!" She stormed into the backyard. Harry stood there for a moment then followed grabbing a piece of toast. Ginny was standing by the old oak tree. "Why do you always have to be right Harry?"

Harry shrugged "Love I wish I was never right in cases like these." He swished his wand and handed her a button up sweater that she could slip on. "Can we go eat now?"

Ginny giggled and kissed him. "Yeah that we can."

They walked up to the door listening to 5 female voices yelling at their husbands.

"ARTHUR SHE'S NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE." Molly cried.

"PERCY THAT WAS SO RUDE!" Audrey scolded.

"CHARLIE WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP?!" Allie cursed.

"Aw my sweet George WHAT KIND OF COMMENT WAS THAT?!" Angelina laughed out loud before yelling.

"LA FACTURE COMMENT OSENT VOUS LA TRAITER COMME ÇA ? LA DEMANDE HARCÈLE CES CHOSES?!" Fleur screamed.

Ginny and Harry laughed as they entered "Mum is there breakfast I'm hungry."

"Of course Ginny let me make you something fresh. Everything is cold now."

"Mum I can just use a heating spell. Honest you don't have to make anything." Ginny smiled at her mother and pointed her wand and heated everything to perfection. "Oh and if you guys ever comment on my clothes again I may have to say something."

"Like what Gin-Gin?!" asked George.

"Lets see George oh here's on. Valentines day 3 years ago you danced around the room in your boxers because Angie agreed to marry you. You danced around going 'She loves me she loves me!' and then you did a dance which I won't do. I have my dignity to keep." George turned a very Weasley red. "Now let's see ah yes Bill. When I was 3 years old you took me into the backyard and threw me in the lake!!"

Molly and Fleur looked at him "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUE ?!" Fleur shook her head. Bill knew he was in trouble when she yelled at him in French.

"And Charlie dear dear Charlie…..ah crap I got nothin." Charlie smirked "Oh no wait there is a story of our dear Charlie. His 7th year at Hogwarts I was 9 going on 10 and I got a letter from dear Charlie that said he was getting married to some girl he had just met on the train."

Allie raised her eyebrows "Oh really?"

Charlie sat there with his mouth open "Oh and let us not forget about my 2nd year of Hogwarts when I walked in on Percy and Penelope Clearwater. Couldn't tell who's hands were who's." She smiled taking a bit of toast, Audrey doubling over with laughter, and looking at her brothers. "The only person exempt from this conversation is Ron because he is not here."

Ron walked in and looked at Ginny. "Nice shirt. Hermione has a set like that only its my jersey not hers since she doesn't have one." He sat down and Hermione followed.

"We heard shouting and decided to investigate." Hermione said looking around the table.

"We waited for you two for awhile!" Ron said with a full mouth

"We got er caught up in a few things sorry Ron." Harry said quietly. "Oh and where were you two? Gin and I were outside and didn't see you."

Ron and Hermione turned red and stuttered. "Well uh you see uh yeah yeah."

Harry and the others burst into a fit of laughter. "Its ok mate. You should see your face though! How's the planning coming."

"Hermione and I have almost finished everything" Ron said still very red.

"Harry why don't you and Ginny go for a walk you look like you could use one." Said Audrey smiling at the two.

"Oh yes Ron and I don't need anything. I need to go shopping later though come with Gin?"

"Of course Hermione say 2?"

"Sounds perfect" She said with a smile.

Ginny and Harry got up from the table and walked outside hand in hand. They walked down the lane talking and laughing. Molly looked out the window and watched her baby girl walk away with the man she would marry in 2 months. It seemed like yesterday Ginny was a little girl wanting her mother for everything.

~Flashback 1985~

"_Mummy!" little 4 year old Ginny came into the room hugging her mother's leg latching on tightly._

_Molly looked down and picked her up "Yes pumpkin?" _

"_Mummy when can I go to Hogwarts?"_

"_In 7 years my love. But are you in that big of a rush?" _

"_Yes. Bill's there and so is Charlie!"_

"_But you have me and your other brothers." _

_Ginny pouted and looked at the enchanted clock Bill and Charlie's hands pointed to school. Her father's pointed to work and the rest pointed to home. There was a new feature added to the clock when Fred and George were born 'Up to no Good' is what it read. More often than not that's where their hands were. _

"_But mummy they won't be there when I go." _

"_True but Percy, Fred, George, and Ron will be." _

"_I guess that works." She said wiggling out of her arms. "Mummy can we play with my dolls together?" _

"Mollywobbles what are you looking at?" Her husband asked coming up behind her.

"Just having a moment Arthur that's all. She's grown up so fast. Seems like only yesterday she was begging to go to Hogwarts and now she's getting married. My only girl……my baby is all grown up." A tear fell down her cheek not a tear of sadness though. No a tear of pure joy that her daughter had found a love that was much like hers and Arthur's.

Out on the lane Harry and Ginny stood by the gate. "Remember when you used to come visit?"

"Oh yes." Harry stepped outside the gate and looked at her "Excuse me miss I'm looking for little Miss Ginny Weasley but you are not little and you look like you are about to become a Mrs."

Ginny laughed "Oh why my kind sir you would be right. I am marrying the most amazing man in the world and I love him more than anything."

"Oh really well would it be alright if I kissed the future bride?"

"Don't let my fiancé see." She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Mmmm that was nice."

"Yes it was. I used to stand here and wait for you."

"I remember that. You looked so cute. I'd look out my window and see you standing there."

"Yes and sometimes I'd come in the middle of the night and throw pebbles at your window."

"Yes. 21 years old and throwing rocks."

"You liked it." Harry laughed.

"I did. I thought it was very fairytale esk."

"Gin there's something I need to tell you."

"What Harry?"

"We have a house……a manor actually."

"Harry what? When did this happen?"

"Years ago. I was going to surprise you on our wedding day but I want to show you. It's your wedding gift."

She nodded "I want to see it."

Harry took her and held her close apparating in front of a large oak door. Harry pushed it open and led her in.

"Harry its beautiful! Did you buy this?"

"No it was my grandparents. After they died they left it to my parents who in turn left it to me and my future bride."

Ginny smiled and looked around, the house was fully furnished and it looked so homey.

"Harry I love it. When can we move in?"

"2 months."

"Really?" she said pouting a bit.

"Yes because I told you this is your wedding present. Now let me give you grand tour." They walked inside and a small house elf approached them.

"Hello Master Harry sir Minny is very happy to sees you again!" she said excitingly

Harry smiled at her. "Hello Minny. This is my fiancé Ginny she'll be your new mistress in just a few months."

"Minny is very pleased to hear this! Bob is outback taking care of the garden and Sadie is in the kitchen cleaning."

"Very good. I'm going to show Ginny the house alright?" the small house elf nodded and went about her business.

"You have 3 house elves?" Ginny asked amazed.

"They were my grandparents and they feel they have a loyalty to this house."

"Minny looks so young though."

"Ah that's because in my grandparents absence well Sadie and Bob had a little bit of time on their hands."

"So Minny is their child?"

"Apparently only she doesn't call them mum and dad." Harry said leading her into the kitchen which was huge in Ginny's eyes. There was a small breakfast table Sadie the house elf gave a small bow to which Harry returned. In the dinning room there was a small elegant table. They walked upstairs and there was a note on a door. 'No Opening Ginny. I'll know.' Ginny raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Harry grinned and showed her the guest room and the office.

"And now for the best part of all. The master bedroom." He opened the door Ginny gasped.

Inside the walls were a pale blue in the middle of the room there was a king bed. She walked over and felt the sheets. The liner was cotton and the sheet that would cover them was silk with a pale duvet and big fluffy pillows. She walked further in and saw she and Harry had walk in closets.

"Harry this is simply amazing!"

"Thanks Gin I'm glad you like it."

"Now what's in that room?"

"You aren't going to find out for awhile." He smiled and took her hand leading her into the master bathroom.

The sink was a double which Ginny loved plus they each had a cabinet. There was an amazing Jacuzzi tub plus a large shower big enough for two Ginny thought to herself. She looked at Harry and put her arms around his neck kissing him lightly looking into his eyes. He looked deep into hers and kissed her again. She was hungry for him she wanted it to be her wedding that was in two days so finally Harry would be hers forever. They stopped after a few minutes backing away from each other breathing heavily.

"Come on we'd better head back. Remember Hermione wants to go shopping."

She nodded and kissed him again getting one last look at the house. She loved it and couldn't wait to raise her family there. They decided to walk back to the Burrow since it really wasn't that far. They reached the gate and silently walked through. When they reached the back door they walked in and saw everyone sitting at the table.

"Gin why do I get the feeling we're going to be attacked."

"We could run…..but I think they'd catch us."

"Harry Ginny please sit down." Molly said

They sat down holding each others hands for dear life.

"Now I have heard Harry that you inherited a few things from your parents is that correct?" asked Bill.

"Er yes….I got my parents house and my grandparents manor."

"Interesting and you didn't feel like sharing said information?" asked Charlie.

"Are you all upset that I didn't tell you about the house??" Harry looked around the table confused.

"No Harry of course not. We're upset that you haven't sold your flat yet. If you have a house then why stay there?" Hermione said

"Because the house was supposed to be a surprise. Gin wasn't supposed to know till our wedding night. It's her gift from me or rather my parents."

"Oh Harry that's beautiful!" Molly jumped up and ran around the table to him hugging him tightly.

"Mum air I need air!" Harry gasped out.

Molly let go finally let go Hermione laughed at the look on Harry's face and looked at her watch. "Gin we need to get going." She kissed Ron goodbye and said goodbye to everyone.

"So Ron what now our women are gone."

"I need to pick up my robes."

"Well then lets do that."

He and Harry headed out and walked into Madam Malkin's shop.

"Oh Mr. Weasley come in come in! Your robes are ready!"

"Great." Ron said smiling. He paid for them and they headed out again.

"Look there are the girls." Harry pointed out.

Ginny and Hermione were walking out of Trieste Bakery. Laughing both eating a cookie.

"I swear she eats sweets like they're going out of style." Ron said to Harry.

"She's a girl Ron. It's what they do. Just like we drool over Quidditch stuff."

"True."

"Harry! Ron!" Came a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Katie Kerr, nee Bell, holding her smallest child. 4 others trailed next to her. Two sets of twins all who were 2 years apart.

"Hey Katie. Hey Lizzie." Harry said tickling the small child taking her from Katie.

"Harry you're a life saver. She's been getting heavy. And with trying to watch 5 of them its hard."

"But your so good at it Katie." Ron said holding two of her boys in a football lock.

"Oh just wait till you're a parent Ron. You learn your little tricks. Lance is so worried about when Jenny starts school she is such a cutie. He's worried about the boys."

"She'll only be 11. Nothing to worry about then its when they hit 13 you need to worry." Ron said pointedly "That's when Gin went boy crazy."

"No Ron it was her 4th year that happened." Harry said rolling his eyes and looking down at Jenny. "But Jenny will know better won't you love?"

The 3 year old looked at him and nodded "Uh huh Uncey Harry"

Harry chuckled and smoothed her hair "That's my girl. So let's see Jake and Matt are a year behind Teddy and then Jenny and Ty will be two years after that and then this little cutie will be there three years after that."

"Harry stop rushing my kids to grow up gees!" Katie said laughing she looked up and saw her husband waving at them. "Oh looks like Lance is ready. We'll see you guys in 2 days for your wedding Ron!" She took Lizzie back from Harry and walked with her kids down to her husband who picked Jenny up and held Ty's hand.

"Out of all our friends from Hogwarts Katie Bell was the last person I'd suspect with 5 kids."

"Technically it would have been 3 Ron. I don't think she meant to have two sets of twins." Harry said laughing.

"Yeah yeah whatever Harry. We'd better hurry up and finish."

Harry nodded. They picked up a few more things for the wedding and headed back to the Burrow. When they arrived Ginny met Harry out back and pulled him away from Ron.

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"Told my mother the truth. Told her I've been living with you."

"Why?"

"Because now I don't have to worry about it. I don't have to change the flat around when she says she's coming over! You're mad aren't you?"

"No I'm not mad. I think its brilliant."

"We should think about selling the flat. We have the house. I know you don't want to stay there but there's always the guest room and we can save the master bedroom for our wedding night."

"I know love. I actually sold the flat last week. Our stuff is already at the house. Weren't you wondering why we were staying here?"

"I thought you just felt like staying here. Wait……that's why you showed me the house?!"

"Yep" He said with a smile as she leapt into his arms giggling.

"Oh Harry you are the sweetest man ever!"

"I try."

The rest of the day flew by fast nothing exciting happened until dinner. Everyone showed up around 6:30 dinner was promptly at 7. Andromeda and Teddy were the first to arrive. Teddy ran to Harry who scooped him up and carried him around under his arm. Soon after Fleur walked in holding Bills hand and Victorie bouncing next to them. Audrey walked in holding Lucy and not talking to Percy, who was holding Molly . Allie walked holding Catherine in beaming Charlie following her holding Arthur's hand. Angelina and George came last.

"Sorry we're late Angie had to put on every outfit imaginable." George said rolling his eyes

"I wanted to look cute is that a crime?" She asked smoothing her dress.

Molly chuckled and Bill shook his head "Victorie did the same thing she pulled every dress out of her wardrobe and strew them across the floor."

Fleur nodded "Yes and she finally decided on the dress I made her last week."

Everyone went outside and sat around the large table. Audrey put Lucy in her high chair and sat Molly down next to her. They sat at the kids end of the table. Percy sighed and sat down next to Ginny who patted his hand and leaned over.

"So what did you do?"

"Told her she should watch her weight she ate a carton of ice cream today."

Ginny smacked his arm and looked down the table. "Audrey sweetie you look amazing don't let my prat of a brother make you think differently."

"Thanks honey but your brother has made it very clear that he would rather have a skinny wife." She turned back to talking to the two little ones.

"PERCY IGNATIOUS WEASLEY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Molly came out of the kitchen and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Molly don't worry about it Percy has made it very clear how he feels." Audrey got up from the table tears threatening her eyes "Excuse me." She hurried inside.

"Percy go after her!" Bill hissed

"Percy you are such a git how could you tell your wife that!" George glared.

"What is this gang up on Percy day?" He asked.

"Yes!" the table erupted.

Percy sighed and walked inside. He found Audrey and talked to her. Outside everyone was shaking their heads. They could not believe that Percy told his wife to watch her weight. Molly always said that Audrey was under fed and here her son is telling her she's gaining weight.

"Bill do you ever think that of me?" Fleur asked

"Never love."

"What about you George?" Angelina asked.

"I you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." George said smiling

"Kiss ass" she said kissing him

"Language love." He said smirking.

"What about you Harry?" Ginny asked

"I think you are gorgeous, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, greatest Quidditch player ever. I bet we'll turn into my parents. Fighting then making up later." He waggled his eyebrows.

"We don't even fight now!"

"Oh you will Gin trust those of us who are married." Allie said "Charlie and I see to fight all the time late……" she cut off and smiled "Well you know."

"We don't fight that much Al. Only occasionally." Charlie said not looking at her. Making faces at Rebecca. Arty and Catherine laughing at the faces he made. (A/N: Charlie has 3 kids at the moment little Arthur aka Arty(6), Catherine(4), and Rebecca(2). Just to clear that up so there was no confusion! Back to the story)

"Oooook. Soooo awkward." Teddy said at the end of the table.

The adults laughed and looked at Teddy. Harry shook his head.

"So are all of you having marital issues?" Arthur asked from the head of the table.

Bill and George shook their heads

"We're not dad." Bill said

"Neither are Angie and me."

"Allie and I are not having problems we just hit a rough patch."

"Yeah right Charlie and I are fine. I just had some trouble at work and I brought it home which was wrong of me. Char I'm so sorry babe!" her eyes teared up and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him soundly.

"So ignoring the snog fest of Charlie and Allie. How's life everyone?" George asked

Harry laughed and looked at Ron and Hermione who were whispering to each other. Ginny was talking to Andromeda, Bill and Fleur were talking together, Angelina had gotten up to use the bathroom, Molly and Arthur were having a conversation at the end of the table, Arty and Catherine were fighting with their breadsticks, little Molly was playing with her sister, Rebecca sat in her chair squirming trying to talk to Molly, and Teddy and Victorie were fighting like always.

"Looks like you and I are the only ones not talking Harry my boy." George said laughing.

"To true George. How's the shop?"

"Doin good doin good." George smiled as his wife sat back down. "Are you alright love?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Percy and Audrey came out of the house Audrey looked a little better but not by much. She took her seat again and looked around the table.

"I'm sorry about that everyone."

"No the fault was all mine I never should have said that to you love I'm sorry."

The "I'm sorry" saga went on for about another 10 minutes. Charlie and Allie finally broke apart rather flushed still holding onto each other. The rest of the night was rather uneventful they ate drank and laughed. After desert Charlie stood up pulling his wife with him. Arty stood holding his mothers hand, Catherine holding.

"Alright you lot we have to get going. Ron we will see you at the wedding. Mum dad thanks for dinner. And you my fine brothers don't be naughty. And Ginny no more PDA with Harry!" And with that he ran dragging Allie with him.

"It was great to see you all again." She said over her shoulder before Charlie wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared.

Victorie stifled a yawn and put her head down on the table. "Uh oh looks like its time to get this one home." Bill said standing up. He helped Fleur to her feet and gently picked Victorie up from her seat adjusting her and she wouldn't wake up. "Thanks for dinner mum. Bye dad. Bye you lot" he whispered taking hold of Fleur and disappeared the same way Charlie and Allie had.

"I guess we better get going to." Angelina said. She hugged Molly and Arthur goodbye and ruffled Harry's hair and smacked the back of Ron's head.

"Ow Angie what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head

"For being you and it was a love tap Ron gees."

George said his goodbyes as well and with a pop they were gone. Now sitting around the table was a sleeping Teddy, Andromeda, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly.

"Oh I should get him home and to bed. I hate to wake him." She said looking at her sleeping grandson.

"I can take him Andromeda." Harry offered.

"Or better yet why don't you two just stay here." Molly suggested.

"Oh Molls I could never impose."

"Oh posh your family."

Andromeda blushed "Alright we'll stay the night. Never could win an argument with you Molly."

"And you never will Andi." She said with a smile "Harry dear why don't you carry Teddy to Bill's old room the bed is big enough for Teddy and you Andi."

"Sounds perfect. Harry so you still have a set of his pjs here?"

"Yep I always have them handy just in case." Harry got up from the table walked around and picked Teddy up from his place wiping the frosting off his face. He adjusted him on his hip "Gin can you help me" he said softly trying not to wake him. She nodded and followed him inside.

"He's going to make a great father some day." Molly said watching Harry walk into the house with

"They are both going to make amazing parents." Andromeda stated watching the young couple.

When Harry and Ginny reached the room Ginny raised her wand and summoned Teddy's pajamas. They undressed him and put them on. He never stirred just looked peaceful. Harry put him in the bed and put the covers over him smoothing his hair he kissed his forehead. "Night buddy." Teddy rolled over and spread his arms above his head. Harry chuckled turned off the light and headed out of the room. They walked back downstairs and into the living room where everyone had moved to. Harry sat in an arm chair and Ginny sat in his lap.

"Thank you Harry. Did he wake up?" Andromeda asked

"Not once not even when we put his pjs on."

"He was so cute. I can't wait to have children."

"Yes you can." Said everyone looking at Ginny. Even Harry said it.

"Harry I meant after we're married gees." She giggled kissing him lightly.

"You better no little Potters yet Potter I mean it." Ron said pointing his finger at Harry.

"Oh Ronald be quiet. Now come on I'm tired. I want to go to bed." Hermione said getting off Ron's lap. She pulled him up. "Goodnight everyone."

"We should get to bed to Harry." Ginny said

"Yeah I'm exhausted." He said as she got off his lap.

Ginny kissed her parents goodnight. Harry hugged Andromeda and waved to Molly and Arthur. Heading upstairs they walked into Ginny's old bedroom changed and crawled into bed. They cuddled all night just wrapped in each others arms. The next morning they were abruptly awaken by Hermione who was shooing Ron away. She believed in the muggle superstition of not seeing the bride 24 hours before the wedding.

"Gin babe I have to leave soon."

"Why?" She whined

"I have to go with Ron. Hermione's going to shoo us out of here any second."

"Not if I can help it." She rolled over and kissed his deeply and passionately

He let his hands wander up and down her body slipping under her pajama top massaging the smooth skin. Ginny let a moan escape her lips against Harry's. He smiled and continued kissing her wishing he didn't have to leave. Things started to heat quickly Ginny started unbuttoning his pajama top when Hermione threw the door open and they broke apart looking at her quite annoyed.

"Oh gosh sorry was I interrupting something?"

"No we were just kissing Hermione no worries." Harry sighed and got out of bed grabbing his clothes "We'll be out in a minute."

She nodded and walked out. Harry got dressed yawning occasionally. He sat down on the edge of the bed so he could put his trainers on. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck placing light soft kisses on it moving to his ear and turning his head so she could kiss his lips.

"Gin I have to go. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" She cried.

"Shhh. And yes Ron and I have to spend the night somewhere other than the Burrow and then we'll be back for the wedding tomorrow."

"So unfair. So I have to spend the whole night without you?" She said pouting

"We'll get through it I promise." He kissed her one more time and walked out of the room.

He walked into the kitchen and looked at Ron. "Hey mate you ready?"

"Harry Potter you sit down you aren't going anywhere until you've had breakfast." Molly said pointing a spatula at him

"Yes ma'm." he took a seat next to Ron who was slightly pale. "Mate you ok?"

"Wha……yeah just nerves."

"The wedding is tomorrow mate. Today is your last day as a free man."

"Harry I haven't been free for 6 years!"

"Muggle saying Ron."

"Oh ok. Still doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't but I've heard it through the years with the many weddings we've been too"

Ron laughed "Yeah we have been to a fair few."

"Bill and Fleur's was first, Charlie and Allie, Percy and Audrey, and lastly George and Angelina." Harry said proud that he knew when everyone's wedding was or at least in what order.

"Yeah then there was Lee and Alicia, Katie and Lance, Oliver and Gwen, am I forgetting anyone?"

"Draco and Astoria, Dean and Susan, Neville and Hannah, Seamus and Lavender, Ernie and Joan, Terry and Padma I think that covers it" Harry said

"Ronald Weasley are you still here?!" Hermione called out

"Yes dearest I'm eating breakfast then leaving." Ron said shoving a piece of toast in his mouth

"You better!!!!" Hermione yelled from the other room

Ron groaned and finished eating "Hermione the wedding is not for 25 hours so you can at least come say goodbye!!"

Hermione giggled and flew into the kitchen wrapping her arms tightly around Ron's neck and kissing him hungrily. Ron held onto her tightly reaching the back door he backed them out of the house.

"And with that I have lost my appetite." Ginny said walking into the room her robe tied loosely and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"I had just started on these delicious pancakes mum made and they go and do that." Harry said shaking his head cutting a piece to put in his mouth but Ginny was to quick. She grabbed his fork and ate the bite

"Thanks love." She said with a smile.

"That was my bite." He said pouting.

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "5 galleons says they're out there shagging." she whispered.

Harry choked on his pancakes laughing. "Gin that is positively disturbing!"

"What is Harry dear?" Molly asked taking her seat at the breakfast table.

Harry blushed and thought of something quickly. "Hermione's first thought on bridesmaid dresses. Neon green its er disturbing the color that is."

"Neon green. Yes that is bad, I'm glad she picked the colors she did."

"Me too mum." Ginny said to her plate unable to meet her mothers eyes for fear of laughing.

"HARRY!" a little boy bounded into the room and jumped on Harry's back clinging to his neck.

"Teddy can't breathe!" Harry said turning a slight shade of blue.

Ginny got up quickly and took him off Harry's neck and placing him on the other side of Harry.

"Mmmmm pancakes. Aunty Molly makes the best food in the world." He said licking his lips.

"Aren't you the sweetest little thing!" Molly said giving him a special pancake with a chocolate chip smile.

"Yummy!" Teddy exclaimed digging in.

Ron and Hermione walked back in looking as if nothing had happened. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Ron pulled Harry away from the table without letting him say goodbye to Ginny.

"Uh Ron why don't you go outside while I say goodbye to Ginny"

"Fine." Ron walked out the front door.

Ginny ran out of the kitchen and slammed into Harry falling backwards. "Ow that hurt."

Harry helped her up and kissed her forehead and then her lips softly. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you to Harry. Now go before that brother of mine comes storming back in."

He kissed her one last time and walked out of the house with Ron.

"So Harry where are we staying tonight."

"Your house Ron."

"Oh yeah right I knew that."

Harry shook his head as the two apparated away. They landed outside Ron's front door. The two walked in and Harry could not believe his eyes. There were clothes strewn across the floor all across the floor, Harry was quite disgusted seeing as though Hermione lived with him how she stood for the mess he would never know.

"Ron do you ever clean?"

"What? Oh yeah 'Mione and I haven't stayed here in awhile that's all."

"Really? Well that would explain the mess and dust." He pulled out his wand and waved it cleaning the living room. "There now its livable. So where are you taking her for your honeymoon?"

"We going to Ireland for a week then I'm taking her to America to go to a very fancy hotel in New York. She said she's always wanted to go there so I'm taking her."

"That's great Ron." Harry looked over at the clock 3pm he thought to himself. The girls should be getting ready for their sleepover. And sure enough he was right back at the Burrow Ginny and Hermione were setting up the large tent and laying sleeping bags inside. When the tent was up they added a few more amenities and called it good. Their first guest was Luna Lovegood who smiled dreamily at them. An hour later everyone was there.

"So as maid of honor I have compiled a list of games for tonight! The first game is kind of silly cause I thought of it a 3am because Harry's snoring woke me up!" Her sisters in law all laughed as did a few of the girls. "So we're going to go around and share one thing that we absolutely hate about our men. But the bride to be goes last!!" Hermione groaned but agreed.

"I'll go first." said Lavender "I absolutely hate the way Seamus comes home and just tosses his Auror gear on the floor. And after an assignment he tracks his muddy boots through the house. because then Braden thinks its funny to play in said mud or throw it at Darcy or at little Cat who then cries bloody murder."

The others nodded "My turn." said Susan "I hate when Dean comes home and turns on the telly without saying hello to me. He gets so wrapped up in it!"

"What's a telly?" asked Allie.

"Muggle thing." said Luna "Me? Well I must say Rolf doesn't really do anything I hate…….but I do dislike when he brings odd bugs into the house to study."

"Right. Me then? I hate when Percy thinks he's a know it all!" Audrey simply stated.

"Tell us something we don't know Audrey." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Fine I hate the way he baby's me all the time ever since we had Lucy."

"That's a good one. Bill was never zat way when I was pregnant wis Victorie." Fleur said "but something I hate strongly is zat earring of 'is."

"I like the earring I'm the one who convinced him to keep it." said Ginny.

"I hate the way Charlie tracks dragon dung on the carpet." Allie sighed "Arty thinks fun to play with it."

A collective EW was heard through the girls.

"I hate when George comes home from the joke shop and tries a new joke on me. Of course I reply 'haha honey jokes on me' but of course I'm fuming."

"I hate the way Harry snores plain and simple."

"My turn then?' Hermione said "Um I hate the way Ron and I argue. I know its how we got together but I wish we didn't sometimes."

"Awwwww" was all the girls could say.

"Next game Gin!"

"Alright how about a little truth or dare?!"

"Sure, yeah, cool, haha sounds great, oh brother." was the reaction of some of the girls.

"Alright I'll start." said Hermione scanning the room "Ginny lovely maid of honor, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you and Harry have not had sex in over 6 months."

"Yes and do we really have to bring that up!!"

The other girls, except Ginny's sisters in law who already knew this, were shocked. They were certain Ginny and Harry were always "doing it".

"You picked the game!" Hermione said laughing

"Shut up. My turn. Um Luna truth or dare?" Ginny smiled at her friend.

"Truth."

"Is it true that in 6th year you and Dean were a couple?" she asked.

"No we liked each other but never pursued it."

"Really? Wow I thought for sure you two were together." Ginny said leaning on a cushion

"My turn to pick then?" Luna said in a dreamy voice. "Audrey truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to baby talk to your stomach in the most annoying voice you can muster." said Luna looking at her then focusing on a pattern in the carpet wondering if there were strange creatures in it.

"I'm not even pregnant!" Audrey said. Then used a voice that sounded much like a mermaid above the water. The girls covered their ears and doubled over laughing.

"Alright no laughing! Hmmmm Allie love?"

"Truth."

"What's it like living with Charlie?"

"Its great we fight and then the make up sex is mind blowing." Ginny turned slightly green which made Allie laugh. "You picked the game Ginny love. Anyways he and I are perfect together and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. especially since we just found out something." she smiled brightly.

"That's so sweet. I hope Ron and I are like that."

"Wait what did you find out?" Audrey asked.

"That's for me to know and you dearest Audrey to find out." Allie smiled and turned to Hermione "You will be Hermione alright Fleur?"

"Truth"

"How is it with Bill being a bit of beast and all."

"Wonderful and wow."

"Ahhhh mental picture!!" yelled Ginny and Hermione.

"Alright my turn zen. Lavender truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to call ze operator and ask for ze ministry of magic."

"Alright but I need a phone."

"I have one" said Hermione pulling out her cell.

Lavender dialed the operator. "London operator." Lavender stifled a laugh "Yes I need to be connected with the Ministry of Magic." click the operator hung up. "She hung up on me how very rude!"

The girls all laughed and looked at the time. 11:30 they were all tired and needed to get some sleep. They changed into their pjs and fell fast asleep.

**WEDDING DAY!**

December 19, 2004 no one could believe the day had come so soon. Ron awoke bright and early took a shower and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Harry. Harry walked out of the guest room groggy and not understanding why Ron was up.

"Mate the wedding isn't for another 6 hours we don't have to be at the Burrow for another 4 so please tell me what we're doing up!!" Harry was not in the mood. He and Ron had gotten completely smashed the night before and Harry wondered why Ron did not have a hangover.

"Harry I'm getting married today and I….mate you look awful if Ginny sees you like this she will never forgive me!" He handed him a hangover tonic that Hermione kept in the kitchen.

Harry took it gratefully. At the Burrow the girls were all up eating and getting ready Hermione's hair was in curlers and Allie was painting her nails while Lavender was painting her toes while the two were doing that Luna was helping Ginny with makeup. Audrey and Fleur were sorting out the shoes and dresses while Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a pep talk.

"Now Hermione dear do remember that even though you are smarter than Ronald that you won't be a know it all."

"I won't mum I promise."

"Good dear."

"Mione? Where's your clip?" asked Ginny

"In your room in my bag."

Ginny nodded and ran upstairs grabbing the clip and coming back down. Taking the curlers out of Hermione's hair and pinning the up in the clip. Two hours later she was ready all she needed was her dress. The bridesmaids all got dressed. Their dresses were sapphire with a amethyst trim and Ginny's was amethyst with a sapphire trim. Harry walked into the kitchen yawning. He smiled at the girls Ginny squealed and ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

"Gin I was only gone one night!" he said her lips still pressed against his

"I don't care." she kissed him again.

"Gin we're going to do the same thing again in two months." he chuckled

"Again I don't care. Now where's Ron."

"Upstairs we came in the front figuring you guys were in here."

"Good idea."

Hermione stood up. "Hi Harry."

Harry took her in and smiled "Hi 'Mione you look beautiful." He placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead and turned to the other girls. "You all look lovely."

"Harry you are to sweet." said Lavender.

"Well I need to go check on the groom." He walked upstairs into Ron's room.

Ron had finished putting his robes on and turned to Harry. "So what'd ya think?"

"You look great mate and Hermione will think so as well."

Ginny walked in. "Ron you look so handsome." she walked over and straitened his tie and smiled at her big brother. "You guys stay in here for 5 minutes we're bringing Hermione up so she can get dressed I'll come up when the coast is clear."

The boys nodded and she walked out of the room. "Ginny is really lucky to have you mate."

"Thanks."

Ginny walked in and smiled at the two. "Alright its safe. Ron they need you downstairs."

Ron nodded and walked out of the room. Harry started to follow but Ginny stopped him. "Harry you need to change love. You're still wearing your jeans and polo."

Harry nodded "Alright out then." He said kissing her head.

"Aww I can't watch?" she said pouting

"No go help Hermione finish. I'll see you at the ceremony." He kissed her and smacked her rear as she turned from him. 5 minutes later Harry walked downstairs and ran into a pacing Ron. "Ron?"

"Hey mate nice robes they look good on you."

"Thanks you ready?"

Ron nodded and walked out with Harry into the large tent. The music started, Victorie walked down the aisle with her little basket dropping flowers on the satin. She ran out of flowers half way down and turned around picking some up to make it to the front causing several people to chuckle. When she saw her father she dropped her basket and ran to him. Bill picked her up and smiled proudly. Teddy and Arty made their way down the aisle holding a little pillow with the rings on it. they walked up to the front and stood by Harry. Ginny came out next and walked to the front. The bridesmaids followed. The wedding march started and Mr. Granger stepped out with Hermione looking like a vision. He led her to the front and put the veil over her head handing her off to Ron.

"Take care of her Ron she's my little pumpkin."

"I will sir I promise."

The two turned to Kingsley, who had graciously agreed to over see the ceremony.

"My good friends we are here to witness the wedding of Ronald and Hermione. They have opted to recite their own vows."

"Hermione from the first moment I saw you I knew I loved you. We may fight all the time but I love you. I promise to be there for you when times get rough. I promise to cherish you and provide for you. Through sickness and in health for richer or poorer and trust me death won't even tear us apart."

Hermione smiled at him and cleared her throat. "Ron I realized I loved you in third year right after snuffles took you into the Whomping Willow. You finally realized I was a girl in 4th year which surprised me and kind of hurt but I didn't care. Then during the battle I knew I was head over heels in love. I promise to love you cherish you and be your wonderful devoted wife. Through every hardship I promise to be there."

"Now the rings"

Harry took them off the pillow and handed them to Ron who handed one to Hermione.

"Now Ron."

"Hermione with this ring I thee wed as a promise as my love and affection." he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Ronald with this ring I thee wed as a token of my love and affection I promise never to stray from home and promise to love you always." she slid the ring onto his finger.

"My dear friends as minister of magic I would like to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Ron you may kiss your bride"

Ron reached over and kissed his wife soundly. Everyone clapped and the newlyweds walked back down the aisle together. Ginny and Harry were next walking together smiling following their best friends. The tent was then transformed for the reception. Couples danced family and friends laughed sharing stories of the bride and groom. During dinner Harry tapped his glass.

"Alright then time for me the best man to give the speech. So this guy sitting next to me is my best friend in the whole world. I first met Ron many years ago at King's Cross Station. He and his family took me under their wing. He and I became best mates about 5 minutes after that. We were sorted into Gryffindor and we were inseparable. Then about a month later we befriended this wonderful girl sitting next to Ron. The two constantly fought, it was rather annoying actually." the crowd chuckled a little. "And yet we did everything together. Our last adventure was defeating Riddle they were always there for me. Hermione is like my sister always has been. Ron will always be my best mate and brother. I could stand up here and tell embarrassing stories but I don't think I will." He smiled at George who took his invisible hat off and tipped it to Harry. "So I'll only share a few. In 3rd year Ron awoke in the middle of the night yelling about spiders. It was pretty funny actually. I naturally told him to fight the spiders." People chuckled. "Then there was the time in 5th year in the Department of Mysteries with a brain." Ron blushed and shook his head "But that is all I'm going to talk about. So to Ron and Hermione I wish you every happiness in the world and I love you both." He lifted his glass. "To Ron and Hermione."

"To Ron and Hermione." Everyone toasted and took a sip of their bubbly.

Soon after dinner the dancing started and everyone was laughing. Harry and Ginny danced and laughed after a few more dances they glided over to the happy couple.

"May I cut in?" Harry asked Ron

"Of course mate gives me a chance to dance with my favorite sister."

"Ron I'm your only sister." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Hence you being my favorite!"

"Oh you two just dance!" Hermione said laughing. She and Harry danced away from the two laughing.

"Hermione you look beautiful. You don't know how happy I am for you two."

"Thanks Harry. You and Ginny are next and I can't wait."

They watched as Ron and Ginny danced smiling and laughing probably reminiscing about old times.

When the song ended Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and handed her back to Ron. Ginny was back in his arm just the way he like it. Harry chuckled to himself when he saw Neville and Hannah in the corner at their table whispering to each other Neville occasionally turning bright red and nodding.

"They are a cute couple don't ya think?"

"Who Harry?"

"Neville and Hannah."

"Yeah they are. It seems everyone in the D.A. married someone from the D.A."

"Yeah except Katie, Luna and Nigel." Harry said smiling

"True but Luna isn't married yet. She could marry someone. And the last I heard Nigel was going out with Liza. She was in the D.A. but you are right Katie didn't marry someone in the D.A."

"Well then Luna would be the only one and that is just fine she was never one to follow a trend." He said laughing and twirling her around.

"Very true. Now lets see Dean and Susan, Seamus and Lavender, Cho and Michael, you and me, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Hannah, Parvati and Anthony, Ernie and Padma, Lee and Alicia, George and Angelina, actually I think that's it. So not everyone ended up with someone from the D.A. only seems that way." Ginny said smiling. Looking around they saw the D.A. laughing and having a wonderful time. Ginny felt a tug on her dress and she looked down and saw Teddy standing there.

"Ginny may I have this dance?"

"Of course Teddy. You don't mind right love?"

"Nope you two have fun." Harry walked over and talked to some of his old friends and fellow Aurors.

"Harry there you are! Someone has been looking everywhere for her Uncle Harry." He turned to see Katie standing there with 3 year old Jenny. Harry picked her up.

"Well my my my who is this very pretty little girl. Surely this is not my little Jenny?!"

"Its me uncee Haree!"

"Well you look wonderful! May I have this dance my dear?"

"Yes. Mummy I gonna dance!"

"Alright dear. Thanks Harry."

"Not a problem." Harry headed to the dance floor with Jenny watching as Lance danced with baby Lizzie in his arms. Ginny was now dancing with Charlie. Teddy was probably somewhere with the boys planning a prank and Harry only hoped it was nothing major.

Sure enough about 15 minutes later an explosion from the food table concurred with Harry's suspicion. Harry groaned and watched as Seamus, Dean, Neville, Oliver, and Charlie all ran to the table to find their sons and daughters covered from head to foot in food. Harry handed Jenny to Katie and found his godson rolling on the ground laughing. "Theodore Remus Lupin?" Harry asked sternly. The laughing from Teddy stopped immediately.

"Yes Harry?"

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"Its all Arts fault Mr. P!" Martin Wood said pointing at little Arthur Weasley.

"Aw come on Uncle Harry you know I wouldn't do such a thing!" Arthur said looking hopefully at Harry.

"Charlie?"

"I'm with Arthur on this one. He's a smart one but mastermind plans are not his forte." Charlie said trying to hold back laughter looking at his son.

"Jeremiah is to young to think of such things."

"Dad I'm 5 not 2." Jeremiah said defiantly.

"Do you have anything to add Braden?" Seamus asked his guilty looking son.

"No Da just sitting here thinking about what went wrong. Ted and I had the calculations down!"

"Sure bring me into this." Teddy muttered turning bright red.

"Darcy?" Seamus said looking at his daughter.

"What?" she asked him. "I came for food and got covered in this stuff. Ew. Come on girls." Darcy took the little girls hand and drug her away before they were brought into this. She was very vivacious for six and Harry knew Seamus would have his hands full.

"Teddy Lupin what did you do?!" Ginny asked walking over her hands on her hips looking dangerously like Molly Weasley.

"Nothing Ginny I promise!" Teddy said looking at his surrogate mother with big puppy dog eyes.

2 hours later the reception was over, the little ones were clean, and Ron and Hermione had left on their honeymoon. Harry and Ginny were in the living room both still in their wedding clothes having no energy to change. Harry wanted so badly to be anywhere but there. "There's always home" he told himself "We don't even have to stay in the master bedroom." He debated with himself then looked down at Ginny.

"Ginny lets go home."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Really?!" he nodded "Oh Harry yes yes yes!!" She ran into the kitchen and smiled at her parents kissing them both goodbye.

"Ginny where are you going?" asked her mother

"Harry and I are going home."

"I thought you sold the flat?" Molly said raising her eyebrows.

"We did but the manor he inherited we're staying there!"

"Well be careful you two." her father said smiling into his coffee mug.

Ginny and Harry apparated in front of the gate and walked to the front door. Harry picked her up and carried her over the threshold he carried her upstairs to the guest room. They had agreed to keep the master bedroom for after they were married. He sat her down and immediately began kissing her deeply and hungrily. She returned the kiss with everything she had. She knew they had made a promise but she needed him and she knew he needed her. Harry led her to the bed never letting his lips leave hers. He lay her back gently running his hands up and down her body letting it reach her zipper pushing it down sliding her straps off. Ginny broke the kiss standing up letting the dress fall in a heap on the floor. "your turn" she whispered in his ear removing his robes and unbuttoning his shirt. Soon they both lay together with nothing on. Harry kissed her again and again each time wanting a little bit more.

"Ginny are you sure?"

"Yes Harry I don't care we've waited six months please make love to me."

And with that said he obliged forgetting about charms forgetting about everything they moved together as one. An hour later they lay breathless and satisfied. Ginny cuddled against Harry and sighed she loved feeling him next to her. They both fell into a deep sleep. When they awoke in the morning they were both happy they got dressed ate breakfast and decided to go for a walk. The next two months were going to be very exciting and Ginny couldn't wait. She had a game on Wednesday and she had a feeling the Harpies were going to win.


	8. Harpie News

The Harpies are on their way to the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny is putting the finishing touches on hers and Harry's wedding when she isn't running to the bathroom. Is there something wrong with her? Or is she just nervous about everything.

2 months later Ginny awoke in the bed beside Harry and smiled. She cuddled closer to him then felt sick. She threw the covers back and ran to the bathroom. Harry felt her bolt from the bed which woke him up.

"Ginny love you ok?" Harry asked standing outside the door.

"Fine love." she managed to get out before tossing her cookies again this seemed to happen all the time lately and her period had gone M.I.A not that she was complaining.

"Gin do you want something to eat you have practice in an hour and I have to go to work. I can make you something before I leave."

"No Harry just go to work I'll eat I promise."

Harry sighed and headed downstairs making himself some toast before walking out of the house and apparating to work. He walked into his office Ron on his heels "Hey Harry how's my future brother in law doing?!"

"Someone's in a good mood this morning."

"And someone isn't. What's going on? You and Gin get into it?"

"Nah she was locked herself in the loo throwing up."

"What? And you're still here?!"

"She told me to go to work and she'd go to practice."

"And you believed her Harry?" asked Hermione who had just joined them. "Sorry to interrupt but these needed to be brought over so I volunteered." She smiled at Ron. "Good morning Mr. Weasley."

"Good morning to you as well Mrs. Weasley." He walked over to her and kissed her.

"You guys came to work together stop acting like newlyweds you had a month to do that." Harry said burying himself in the file Hermione had just handed him.

"Harry if your so worried about her go to her practice."

"I'm sure she's fine but seriously I now know how Ron feels when he sees Ginny and I doing that." He said pointing at them over the file.

"Boss team meeting today remember?" Said Jones who had just walked in and threw himself in an armchair.

"How could I forget. You lot sent me 15 owls last night reminding me." said Harry laughing

"You forgot last months boss." said Hopper

"Did not I was here and no one else was." Harry said. Actually he had forgotten but he was not about to admit it.

"Alright then. Well Hermione my beautiful wife you have to go now" Ron said holding onto her still.

"Do I have to?" Hermione purred in his ear.

"Yes! Your not an Auror out 'Mione. You and Ron can "talk" later missy. Out now." Harry said laughing as she walked out sticking her tongue out at him and blowing Ron a kiss. "Alright now where the hell is everyone?!" As if on cue the rest of his department showed up. "Great glad you could all make it. Now down to business. One my wedding is next month so no meeting and you all better be there. So now that's out of the way. Our office has been quiet with the capture of the last of the death eaters we really have nothing to do. Though the Quidditch World cup is in 3 months so we should start preparing for that just in case."

"Mate you don't really think anything will happen do you?"

"Who knows Ron. For the safety of the wizarding community I hope not. Seeing as though our whole family will be there." Harry said looking directly at Ron.

"What are you…….they made it?! The Harpies are going to the cup?!"

"Yes they are which is why Ginny and I get a week honeymoon. Gwenog only gave her a week off. But getting away from personal business. I obviously won't be patrolling the cup. So I need a team."

"I'll do it Harry." said Jones

"Me too Harry." said Hopper.

His usual team as Harry like to call them. The two were always the first to volunteer. As were Alliah and Gates. He finally had his team which was everyone not like they had a choice Harry and Ron were the only two who could opt. out of being on duty.

On the Harpies practice field Ginny felt lousy. She had gotten sick twice and she didn't like it at all. Gwen picked up on it. "Weasley what's wrong with you?!"

"Yeah Gin I should be complaining being 3 months pregnant." Blair said laughing.

"I don't know Gwen I feel like shit and ugh my head is pounding. Yeah and Blair didn't the doctor say to stop riding the broom!"

"Maybe we should take a break Gwen we've been practicing for hours!" cried their keeper Lacey Hans.

"Yeah alright 20 minutes guys then back out here!" Gwen said landing and walking off the pitch.

Blair flew over to Ginny before the two landed. "Ginny what's going on? You've never been sick before I mean you have but its always been after the season."

"I know Blair I have a hunch oh I so hope it isn't true!"

"What's your hunch?" She asked as they landed on the pitch.

"2 months ago Harry and I broke our agreement and spent the most beautiful night together. I didn't take my potion and he wasn't wearing a slip. So I'm uh pretty sure I'm pregnant. Plus I'm about 10 days late."

"Oh gods Ginny! You need to go get Harry and go to St. Mungos!!"

"But practice…."

Blair held her hand up "No buts Ginny go! I'll tell Gwen where you went. She'll kill us both later."

Ginny walked off the pitch changed and apparated to the ministry. She walked into Harry's office and saw him looking over a file she decided to be funny.

"Oh Mr. Potter don't you look sexy looking over a file like that. Take me now!"

Harry looked up from the file utterly confused but then saw Ginny and rolled his eyes. "Hey Gin. Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"Blair's making an excuse for me. Um Harry can we go to St. Mungos?"

"Sure are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not sure."

Harry nodded and ran to Ron's office. "Ron I'm stepping out. Look after things yeah?"

"Sure mate."

Harry ran back to Ginny and walked down to the fireplaces stepping in he grabbed a pinch of powder threw it down and yelled "ST. MUNGOS" and in a second the ministry became a blur. He stepped out of the fireplace and walked with Ginny to the receptionist desk. "Oh no." Ginny groaned noticing it was Cho.

"Love don't worry about it. I think I might finally know how to break this streak of hers." Harry said kissing Ginny's forehead. They walked right up to the desk where a very bored Cho sat. of course she brightened up when she saw Harry. "Hello Cho. We need to see a healer please."

"Oh Ginny what's wrong nothing serious I hope?" Cho asked sugar acid dripping off every word.

"No nothings wrong Cho. Ginny and I have been trying very hard for a baby and so we needed a check up." Harry smiled at Ginny, this was partially the truth, sort of minus them trying part.

"Oh um well that's the er 3rd floor."

"Thanks Cho." Ginny said smiling at her

"Yeah see ya round." Harry said placing a hand very low on Ginny's back.

They walked to the third floor laughing at the look on Cho's face when they told her they were trying for a baby. Ginny stopped laughing however and her stomach fell to her toes.

"Harry what if we are pregnant?"

"Then I'll be the happiest man alive won't I?"

"How so?"

"I will have a beautiful wife and a baby a godson who I adore as if he were my own and a family that keeps growing as the day goes on."

Ginny smiled and hugged him. She signed them in and sat down. "Alright she said it would be a few minutes."

And she was right 5 minutes later the healer walked out "Ginny Potter?"

"That's us." Ginny took Harry's hand and walked back.

"Hi I'm Astoria Green…..er Malfoy. Hard to get used to that."

"Astoria its nice to see you again." Harry said smiling.

"Oh gosh Potter! I should have realized but isn't your wedding next month?"

"Yes but I just wanted to write that down."

"Oh Ginny you are to cute!!" Astoria laughed.

"Thanks….I think."

"Alright so why are we here?"

"Well I'm extremely late I thought it was stress but I guess not and I've been getting sick for about two weeks."

"Alright well a simple test will do. Take this into the bathroom pee on it then bring it out." Astoria handed her a muggle pregnancy test. "Trust me it works. I'll do another test after that but this will help confirm."

"Alrighty." Ginny walked into the bathroom leaving Astoria talking to Harry.

Harry started to feel sick himself. Was he ready to be a father? He would be the happiest man alive but he could also see Ginny's brothers kicking his ass for getting their little sister knocked up. Astoria looked at Harry and it almost looked like she was reading his mind.

"Was this planned?"

"No we uh just forgot the charm."

"That's alright even if she is she won't look it for the wedding."

"That's good I guess not that I'd mind."

Astoria snorted and nodded. Ginny came out and set the stick down and Astoria took a cup out and filled it with a clear liquid and placed the stick in it. "Good now if the cup turns blue you are if it turns orange you aren't. I don't pick the colors trust me I would not have chosen blue and orange." Astoria giggled and sat down looking at the couple. "Now for the somewhat awkward part. Small talk. How did you two meet?"

"My first year of Hogwarts at Kings Cross station. I had no idea where I was going and Ginny's mum took me under wing."

"Yes and I fell madly in love with him."

"Drove her brothers completely bonkers."

"But they got over it!"

"That they did."

The two looked at each other and smiled. Astoria smiled to herself she and Draco were the same way. She looked at the cup and smiled "Well hello mummy and daddy!"

Ginny and Harry looked at the cup. Harry paled where Ginny squealed with joy.

They left the office and went back to the ministry. Harry told Ginny he'd catch up with her later at home. Ginny nodded and said she was going back to the pitch to get her clothes. He walked into his office and put his head in his hands. Ron walked in and shut the door.

"What happened mate?"

"We went to St. Mungos. Ginny is pregnant."

"What bloody hell Harry." Ron said slumping into an armchair.

"I know Ron. I mean I'm happy about it but we haven't even gotten married yet."

"Is the baby yours? I mean I thought you two were waiting?!"

"Of course its mine Ron!" he shouted then calmed down "2 months ago we broke that little agreement."

"Alright mate calm down its no big deal. You and Ginny will be great parents."

"I know we will its just going to be hard breaking it to your parents."

"You have no idea mate." Ron smiled and walked back to his office

"Great." Harry leaned back in his chair running his hands through his hair.

"Harry!" Teddy came running into his office and crawled into his lap.

"Hey bud what are you doing here?"

"I had to do some things here and I knew Teddy wanted to see you. Can I leave him here for an hour?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah that's fine then the three of us can go to lunch."

"Can we pick up Ginny?" Teddy asked from Harry's lap.

"Sure bud." Andromeda left. "How about we go bug Ron?"

"Sure can we pull a prank on him?"

"Sure like what?"

"I can go morph into looking like a kid he and Hermione would have?" he said with a somewhat maniacal grin.

"You've been talking to George again haven't you?"

"Yep."

"Alright Teddy do your stuff."

Teddy made his hair Weasley red and changed his eyes to deep blue like Ron's. He was able to morph his features to look like Hermione and Ron put together. He smiled at Harry.

"Not to bad alright lets go to Ron's office. But instead of Ron and Hermione how about Ron and Lavender." said Harry feeling that if they were going to do this they had to mess with Ron's mind.

"K I can do that." He morphed again. "Better??"

"Much. Go little man."

Teddy ran down the hallway and to Ron's office. It was perfect Hermione was in there giggling and talking with Ron. Teddy swung the door open. "Daddy!" He ran to Ron and latched himself to his leg.

"What the…Hermione there's a small child on my leg and he looks exactly like me and…."

"and Lavender…..WHAT THE……….RONALD WEASLEY YOU TOLD ME ALL YOU DID WAS KISS!"

Harry heard yelling it had never been his intention to split the newlyweds. He ran down the hallway. "Teddy change back now."

Teddy morphed back to his turquoise haired self. "Aw but it was just getting good!"

Seamus walked by and looked at the 4 of them he walked in "I thought I heard someone mention Lavender. Is she alright?"

"Yeah sorry Seamus I tried to pull a prank on Ron not realizing Hermione was in here. It kinda back fired on me."

"Oh alright what did you do?"

"Er had Teddy morph to look like a child Ron and Lavender would have."

Seamus looked deadly for a moment then bust out with laughter. "Ron any idiot could see that you and Lavender never did it. Good lord man! Plus your child would be 8 and she would have been pregnant at school." He looked at Hermione "and they call you the smart one." He left the office laughing.

"Harry that was low and dirty!" Hermione said tears still threatening her eyes.

"Mione I'm sorry it was actually Teddy's idea."

"Harry don't blame Teddy."

"But it was me! I was talking to George and he told me to play a prank on Ron he actually said ickle Ronniekins. So I assumed that was Ron." Teddy said smiling widely.

"You talked to George and he told you that huh? I may have to go ransack the shop later"

"Ronald you will do no such thing."

"Of course not love. I'd never do such a thing I'm not stupid mum would kill me. Speaking of mum…."

"Shut it Ron." Harry said through gritted teeth

"Hermione has a right to know Harry. She's your best friend and my wife. Better you tell her than me!"

"Tell me what? Ron what are you talking about?!"

"Not in front of Teddy ok? I'm telling him at lunch but I'd prefer not to tell him right now."

"Fine Harry, then when are you telling Hermione?"

"Ron take Teddy out for a moment and I'll tell her ok?"

Ron nodded and took Teddy by the hand leading him out. Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "Now Harry James Potter what are you hiding from me."

"God I hope Ginny doesn't kill me." he muttered under his breath "Ginny's pregnant."

"Seriously Harry what's going on?"

"I am serious Ginny is going to have a baby in 7 months."

"Oh my gosh! Harry that's wonderful news!" she hugged him tightly. "I'm going to be an aunt! Well again since there's already Victorie, Arty, Catherine, Rebecca, Molly and Lucy. When did you guys find out?"

"This morning. Ron you two can come back in!"

Ron walked back into the office followed by Teddy and Andromeda. "Has it been an hours already? Time flies huh guys?" Harry said hoping to sound normal.

"Oh no dear it took less time than I thought that's all."

"Oh well then that works to. Ron I'm stepping out again."

"Alright mate just go home and be with Ginny ok? You look tired and pale."

"Yeah I'll do that thanks." Harry said smiling he was the boss and Ron was telling him to go home. "Let's go pick up Ginny and then we'll go for a big lunch."

The three left the office Andromeda told Harry she'd meet him at the diner. So he and Teddy headed for the Harpies pitch. At the pitch Ginny was talking to Blair crying she was sure that Harry didn't want the baby and had no clue what she was going to do.

"He just left Blair he didn't even say anything. He told me he'd be happy if we were pregnant and then when the healer told us he didn't say anything. He told me he'd see me later and that was that."

"Aw sweetie it'll be ok. I mean you and Harry are meant to be its so obvious!" Blair said trying to comfort her young friend.

"Is it? I'm carrying his child and he doesn't even say anything." Ginny said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oliver was like that to when I found out I was pregnant with the twins. I mean we weren't even dating! The world was at war and I was a 20 year old girl who was pregnant with famous Oliver Woods child. but I wouldn't change Marty or Eden for anything and neither would Ollie."

Harry walked onto the pitch carrying Teddy he heard the last part of her sentence but decided to pretend not to hear it. He smiled at the two women. "Hello ladies."

"Hello father to be." Blair said smiling.

"Who's gonna be a father?" asked Teddy

"You haven't told him yet?" Ginny asked quite surprised.

"No I'm going to at lunch which is why we're here. I'm taking you three out to lunch 4 if Blair would like to come."

"Thanks but no thanks Harry. Oliver is picking me up and we're going to have a quiet lunch at home."

"Alright then. Gin you ready?" Harry asked hanging Teddy upside down.

"Harry you are such a child." Ginny said laughing.

"No I'm a godfather and a darn good one at that!"

"Whatever lets go I'm starving!"

The three left the pitch and headed for the diner. They found Andromeda and sat down. Ginny groaned when she saw who their waitress was.

"Hello again Harry!" came that sultry voice of Amy's that Ginny couldn't stand.

"Hey Amy."

"So I see two new faces at the table." she said smiling at Teddy and Andromeda before turning back to Harry.

"Well that's my godson Teddy and his grandmother Andromeda."

"Wow really you don't look old enough to be a grandmother." She said with a smile

"Well aren't you sweet!" Andromeda beamed Ginny scowled.

"And you cutie I love your hair! I wish my mum had let me do that."

"My mummy died and so did my daddy." Teddy said quietly.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."

Andromeda shook her head "Don't worry dear. My daughter and son in law fought bravely and died bravely. They were not cowards and they fought for the freedom of their family."

Amy looked confused but didn't say a word. "Now what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have the double again with a cola. Teddy's going to have the chicken and chips kids meal with a milk."

"Ah but I want soda." Teddy whined

"No milk" said Andromeda and Harry at the same time. Teddy sighed dramatically.

"I'll have the burger and chips with a lemon-lime." Andromeda told her.

"And I'll have the double, no onions or tomatoes, chips, and a lemon lime." Ginny said smiling

"Off that diet then?" Amy asked smiling at all the food

"Eating for two dear." Ginny said with a smiled running her hand over her small baby bump.

Amy looked from Harry and Ginny her face falling slightly "Oh how wonderful great to see you guys. Let me go uh get your food." she walked away from the table.

"Eating for two? Ginny dear what was that about?" Andromeda asked

"I guess it's a good a time as any Gin." Harry said smiling.

"Well Harry and I found out this morning that we're having a baby!" Ginny said half squealing.

"Oh dears that's wonderful!!" Andromeda was practically beaming with pride at the two.

"I'm gonna be a god brother!" Teddy said giggling

"Well I'm glad you're happy. Tonight we're breaking the news to Ginny's parents, it'll be interesting hopefully Arthur doesn't kill me on the spot."

"Oh Harry Arthur and Molly won't kill you."

"I hope not."

A different waitress delivered their food and said Amy had gone on her break. Ginny simply smiled and ate happily. Harry shook his head knowing why Ginny was so happy they finished eating Harry paid the bill and walked out hand in hand with Ginny and Teddy under his arm. When they reached the ministry Harry handed Teddy to Andromeda.

"Alright well then we will see you two at dinner." Harry said ruffling Teddy's hair.

"Yes we want you to be there when my mother passes out and my father either a) joins her, b) yells screams and hex's Harry, or c) a combination of the two." Ginny said smiling

"Oh dears everything will be fine." Andromeda said to the couple.

They left leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the alley way. Ginny turned to Harry

"Do we really have to go in? Can we just leave?"

"Ginny I have a department to run."

She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck whispering in his ear making him turn red. She kissed his neck and nuzzled it softly. "Now do we have to go?"

"N….n….Yes!" Harry breathed.

"Awww why?!" she said whining

"Because I said so. 1 hour then we can leave."

"Fine." she said taking his hand and walking into the ministry.

They walked to the elevator and went up in silence. When they reached the office and shut the door behind them Harry sat at his desk and Ginny curled up on the couch slowly running a hand over her belly. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She wasn't married, not that it mattered, but she was hoping she would be when she got married. She would look at him occasionally watching him look over his files. She looked at her small baby bump. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on the love seat. Harry looked at her sleeping form and smiled. Two hours later Harry was finished with his work and was putting his cloak on. He walked to the couch and gently woke Ginny.

"Ginny darling wake up. We are going to dinner……we have to go tell your parents about the baby."

Ginny moaned and rolled over "No!"

"Come on Ginny…." He watched her and sighed he scooped her into his arms.

"Harry I can walk!" She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Your exhausted I don't think so." He held her close and disappeared on the spot. They popped in front of the back door and walked in.

Molly turned from the stove and saw Harry carrying Ginny "What happened?!"

"Nothing Mum she's just sleeping. I'll take her upstairs and put her to bed." Molly nodded and watched Harry take Ginny up the backstairs. She smiled at the young couple. When Harry reached her room he opened the door and tucked her softly between the covers. He walked out of the room slowly closing the door he walked back downstairs.

"Harry James Potter sit down" Harry knew better than to cross Molly he sat at the table and looked at her. "Now what is wrong with Ginny?"

"Moll…." she raised her eyebrows "Mum I told you nothing is wrong. She didn't sleep well that's all."

Molly shook her head and looked at him she watched his eyes skirt from hers. She glared at him trying to get him to break but to no avail. "Fine don't tell me what's wrong with my daughter."

"Mum its not that its just we want to tell everyone at one…..ah shit." Harry said knowing he had just given his soon to be mother in law the biggest clue to all this secrecy.

"Harry are you telling me that my daughter has a bun in the oven?! And watch your language dear."

"I'm not saying a thing I'll let Ginny tell you." Harry smiled at her his green eyes flashing.

"Alright well then I'll just let her tell me then." Molly said smiling over her cup of tea.

Ginny walked down the stairs at that very moment. She looked awful but Harry was not about to tell her so. "Mum do we have any salt crisps?"

"Yes we do dear are you feeling alright?"

"Just a stomach ache." Ginny said shooting a glare at Harry.

"Hey now don't look at me like that I didn't say a thing." Harry said holding his hands up in defense.

"Of course you didn't Harry my mother figured it out on her own!"

"Actually Ginny dear you will find I am a very smart woman and I am a mother myself. Pregnant 6 times I know the symptoms. Plus I have now watched 3 of my daughter in laws have the same look on their faces."

Ginny blushed "Just act surprised tonight when we tell everyone? I know our wedding is 3 weeks away but mum I couldn't be happier."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley I could never be mad at you. Disappointed maybe that you and Harry didn't wait but never mad. I'm very happy for you both." She opened her arms so the two could walk into them. They did and the three hugged for a long time. That is until the back door burst open.

"CHARLES GIDEON WEASLEY STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Allie ran through the kitchen not even noticing Harry, Ginny, or Molly.

Charlie rushed into the house after her. "Mum, Ginny, Harry." He started out of the room but Ginny was to fast. She blocked the doorway. "Move Gin."

"Nope. You heard the girl you have obviously pissed her off. Mum's already lost one son don't think she needs to lose another because he was to thick to listen to his own wife."

"That's just it Gin Allie wants a divorce."

All eyes were on him "Why?!" Ginny asked "No you guys can't be getting a divorce."

"Apparently we can. She thinks I'm having an affair which I would never do. One because this would happen." He said pointing up the stairs. "And two every woman in our family and probably all my brothers would hex me into the next century."

"To true mate." Harry said looking at him looking at his shirt that was red. He didn't say anything at that moment. "Where are Arty and Catherine?"

"Charlie take a deep breath you can't go up there all hotheaded." Ginny said looking at her older brother. "Here why don't I go upstairs and try to calm her down ok?"

"At Percy's." Charlie said answering Harry's question. "Yeah thanks Gin." Ginny walked up the stairs Charlie sat down at the table head in his hands. "What if Ginny can't talk sense into her? What if this is it?"

"Then you beg for mercy. If you didn't do it then she should know that. By the way what's on your shirt?" Harry asked.

"Blood one of the dragons got in a fight I cleaned as much as I could but I didn't get all of it and well it looks like a….."

"Trail of lipstick!" (A/N: Yeah sorry I thought it would be funny if they finished each others thoughts in a different part of the house ok back to le story :] ) Allie sobbed against Ginny. "He said it was blood but it just doesn't look like it!" She sobbed harder

"Allie it could have been blood did you test it to see?"

Allie turned red "Well no actually I didn't think of that."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Oh brother" she muttered.

"Oh god Ginny what if it is just blood……I…..I told Charlie I wanted a divorce"

"YOU WHAT?!" Ginny exclaimed 'She's worse than Hermione!' she thought to herself. "Allie what would possess you to do that?!"

"I never meant to say it I was angry and he was just standing there. Then when I looked at his shirt and saw all that red I assumed it was lipstick and went over the edge I apparated away and ended up here."

Ginny shook her head "K CHARLIE GET YOU ARSE UP HERE!" Ginny yelled from the bed causing Allie to cover her ears.

Charlie cringed in the kitchen "Harry she's your fiancé."

Harry held up his hands "Sorry mate this is out of my hands. She's all yours just tell her not to over excerpt."

Charlie looked at him with a raised eyebrow not knowing what that meant. He walked up the stairs and into his old room he saw his wife sitting there with big puffy eyes and his sister who was shooting daggers at him. "Look Gin before you start…."

She cut him off "No you listen to me Charlie let me see your shirt." She pointed her wand at the shirt and scanned it. She then proceeded to roll her eyes "Yeah its blood." She got up and sighed putting a hand to her stomach she smiled walking out of the room. She walked back down the stairs seeing her fiancé standing there looking at her. "What?"

"You took the stairs two at a time."

"Yes I did."

"Ginny shouldn't you be thinking about you know and well taking care of yourself."

"Harry I'm pregnant not sick!" Ginny snapped clearly annoyed with him.

"YOUR WHAT?!" came 4 male voices behind her.

Harry and Ginny turned around and saw Arthur, Bill, George, and Percy, who had just walked in the back door with Audrey, Arty, Catherine, and baby Molly and Lucy, standing there all with their mouths on the ground. Ron decided to stay out of this one, shaking his head decided to go find Hermione. "Pregnant P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!" Ginny said looking at them.

"Potter you better run!" Bill said seething

"Yeah mate this is not ok!" George said

"Harry I don't know what you were thinking but fatherhood now awaits and the wedding is 3 weeks away and plus dear brothers that means no wedding night." This seemed to calm them down Percy seemed pleased with himself but Ginny looked furious.

"Oh there will be a wedding night let me assure you!" She said practically screaming

"Ginevra can your mother and I talk to you and Harry in the lounge please?" Arthur said walking out of the

"Uh sure dad." Ginny said following her parents Harry right behind her. "Ginevra he called me Ginevra that is never a good sign" she whispered to Harry. They entered the den and shut the door.

"Now then your mother and I would just like to know when all this happened and why you didn't use protection."

"Er it was after the wedding." Harry coughed finding this whole conversation odd "not exactly planned and we got wrapped up in the moment."

"Honestly Arthur they are getting married in a matter of weeks!"

"Yes well I'm just saying they should have been more careful."

"Yes they should have but there's nothing we can do!"

"Molly our daughter is pregnant!" Arthur said

"Yes she is and I'm happy for the both of them and you should to. How do you think your parents felt when we told them I was pregnant with Bill?!" Molly stated

"Yes well why didn't we tell your parents again?" Arthur asked

"Because my mother was so wrapped up in her pure-blood state of mind that no daughter of hers was going to get pregnant straight out of Hogwarts." Molly said in a huff

"Molly we were three years out of Hogwarts newlyweds and your mother still didn't approve." Arthur said his eyebrows raised at his wife. Molly nodded and moved closer to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes this is true." she said smiling at him.

"Are we off the hook then?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"I'm not sure." Ginny whispered back.

"You two can leave now." Arthur said chuckling seeing how uncomfortable the young couple had become.

"Good." the two said and walked out.

"So 5 galleons says they're shagging right now." Ginny said

"Ugh Gin I don't want to picture your parents doing that please!" Harry said laughing and walking back into the kitchen and coming face to face with the rest of the family. "Oh boy." he muttered under her breath.

"Ginny why didn't you tell us!" Allie said running to her.

"Tell you what?" Ginny asked innocently.

"That you're pregnant duh!" Audrey said laughing.

"Oh that." Ginny said laughing.

"Yez zat! And I ave news for you Beel Weesley!" Fleur said pointing at her husband "You are going to be a fazer again!"

"What?" Bill asked paling

"Yes I found out today!" Fleur said smiling.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Victorie asked.

"It seems so Vic!" Bill said picking his daughter up and swinging her around.

"This family just keeps growing doesn't it?" Angelina asked walking in with her slightly swollen belly.

"Angie how far along are you?" Ginny asked they hadn't even told anyone she was pregnant but Ginny knew.

"Let's see its January so that would make me 5 months along." Angelina said with a smile. "We were going to tell everyone tonight."

Molly and Arthur emerged from the study and saw everyone talking laughing and congratulating each other. "Did we miss something?"

"Mum dad turns out I'm not the only one that's pregnant! Angelina is 5 months along, and Fleur is about a month along!" Ginny said smiling.

"Well since we're making announcements of pregnancy." Allie started looking at Charlie.

"What?" Charlie looked a little pale.

"Mumma what's wrong wif dada?" 2 year old Rebecca asked.

"Nothing sweetie Mummy's going to have a baby!"

"Reey?"

"Really!" Allie smiled hugging her daughter. Catherine and Arthur exchanged looks shrugged and hugged their parents..

"You mean we'll have grandbabies that are a few months apart?!" Molly said smiling

"Yes." the 4 women said hugging one another.

"Oh how wonderful! Oh Arthur so many grandchildren!"

"I know I heard Molly. George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Allie, and Ginny and Harry."


	9. yet another ghost chapter

It was 3 days before the wedding. Ginny and Harry had made all the preparations Fleur had altered the dress so no one would see her rounding belly. Ginny awoke early that morning and rolled over and noticed Harry wasn't next to her.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled from the bedroom.

"Master Harry stepped out Mistress Ginny." Minny told her walking by the guest room.

"He did? Minny did he say when he'd be back?"

"No miss. Would you like Minny to find him?" the little elf asked.

"No thank you dear." Ginny got up from the bed and wrapped her dressing gown close to her walking out of the room and down the stairs. She reached the kitchen and ran into another house elf.

"Bob is very sorry mistress he is not seeing you there."

"Its quite alright. You haven't by any chance seen Harry have you?"

"Master Harry is out in the back mistress."

"Thanks." Ginny patted the elf on the head and ran out the back door. She saw Harry on his broom out in the field. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She bellowed.

"Morning Gin." Harry said landing and dismounting his broom.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I'm sorry love."

"Your sorry? Your sorry?!" She screamed at him "I wake up and your not there and and" she broke down crying. "Why is this so hard? I hate being pregnant!"

Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "I know Ginny. But just think in 4 months we will be a family."

"4 months? Harry when do I get to see that room?" Ginny said thinking she knew what was in there.

"After the wedding." Harry told her leading her back inside.

"Oh fine."

"So stag and doe party tonight." Harry smiled

"Yeah great and I can't drink." Ginny pouted

"Tell you what I won't drink either."

"You won't?" Ginny asked smiling. He nodded "Oh Harry!" she threw her arms around him.

"OY! Potter stop pawing my sister would ya!" Ron laughed walking into the kitchen Hermione right behind him.

"Ronald honestly leave the two alone they are having fun." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Ginny why are you still in you pjs?"

"Because someone let me sleep in this morning." Ginny said throwing a look towards Harry.

"Hey you tossed and turned half the night. I figured you could use a lie in." Harry said shaking his head.

"Oh right sorry." Ginny said blushing.

"Its ok. So what are the Weasley's doing here this morning?" Harry asked his two best friends.

"Oh well since tonight are the parties we figured we'd take you two out together." Hermione said smiling.

"I'm confused." Ginny said sitting down at the table and digging into the breakfast Sadie had made for her.

"Oh well the boys need to get their robes, the cake, and so on." Hermione said watching Sadie out of the corner of her eye.

"Hermione stop it." Harry said shaking his head. When Sadie left the kitchen to do some more chores Harry continued his thought. "She's happy and so are Bob and Minny."

"You have 3 elves?!" Hermione said jaw on the floor.

"They came with the house. Well Bob and Sadie did. They had some time on their hands waiting for me to come. And well they had Minny." Harry said shrugging.

"Well then they should be free!"

Ron rolled his eyes and put a hand on his wife's shoulders "Hermione please give it a rest."

"But….but….." she sighed "Oh alright. But Harry.."

Harry held up his hand to stop her. "Hermione I lost Kreacher in 2000 and this house is to big to take care of without help. Ginny is pregnant and soon won't be able to do much. OW!" Harry clutched his arm. Ginny had punched him hard. "Gin you know what Astoria said!"

"Yes but I don't want to be sitting on shelf I want to be useful!" Ginny said looking at her plate and sniffing.

"Gin honey look you'll be ok. Just think in a few months we'll be parents and everything will be ok." Harry smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Alright so I'm going to take a shower and then we can get going."

"Alright." Ron said nodding. "Do you think Sadie would mind making me something?"

"Ronald we just ate!" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Yes and I'm hungry again." Ron said sitting down.

"Sadie!" Ginny called.

The elf ran back into the room. "Yes mistress?"

"Do you mind feeding my brother?" Ginny asked shaking her head.

"Sadie doesn't mind in the least mistress. What would Mister Weasley like?"

"Whatever is on hand will be fine thank you." Ron said smiling appreciatively

20 minutes later Harry walked back downstairs in a navy blue polo and faded blue jeans. Ron was stuffing his face happily, Hermione and Ginny were talking and giggling, and Sadie was doing the dishes.

"Did I miss anything exciting?" he asked looking at his fiancé and company.

"Nope just us girls sitting here and talking. And of course my brother stuffing his face." Ginny said. "I guess I should go get dressed." Ginny stood and put a hand gingerly on her stomach. Smiling to herself she walked up the stairs in the kitchen and made her way to the bedroom.

"So Harry are you excited?" Hermione asked.

"About what?" Harry asked finishing his morning coffee and looking over the Daily Prophet.

"The wedding? Becoming a father? Any of this ringing any bells?!" Hermione asked him becoming angry very quickly.

"Of course I'm excited I'm marrying the girl of my dreams we're having a baby and there you go." Harry said leaning back in the chair finishing the paper.

"I'm glad you think so." Ginny said walking back down in jeans and hoodie.

"Don't you look cute. It has stopped snowing you know." Harry said with a small smile.

"Yes but its still cold!" Ginny fussed.

"Alright love. You look cute and as long as you are comfortable that's fine." Harry kissed her forehead. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes." Hermione said and with a loud POP the four were gone. When they reached Diagon Alley Hermione started giving orders. "Right then Madam Malkin's first to pick up the robes and dress then we'll pop back to the Burrow while you boys take yours back to the house. Then we'll meet back here."

"Sounds good." Ginny smiled walking hand in hand with Harry to the seamstress' shop.

When they entered Madam Malkin approached them with a bright smile. "Hello dears! Alright then Mr. Weasley Mr. Potter let's go get your robes. Mrs. Weasley your dress is ready as well."

"Wonderful!" Hermione said smiling.

Madam Malkin took the boys into the back and did the final fitting. The boys came out 15 minutes later and took Hermione and Ginny into the back. The girls came back out 30 minutes later giggling.

"Well aren't you two happy!" Harry said smiling.

"Yes we are. Hermione looks amazing in her dress!" Ginny said.

"I can't wait to see you out of it." Ron muttered wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione hissed.

"Yes my love." Ron asked.

"Behave!" She giggled.

"Harry are we going to be like that?" Ginny asked pointing at the two.

"For the first year I expect." Harry said shrugging.

"Harry how long have we been dating now?" Ginny asked as they walked along the street.

"Let's see its been almost 7 years since the war ended and we didn't get together again till year 2 so about 5 years." Harry said taking her hand in his.

"Remind me again why we waited this long."

"You got a boyfriend shortly after the war that wasn't me, which by the way ate me alive!"

"Yes so you've said." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Then shortly after you realized he wasn't the one, but then I had a girlfriend which lasted a whole 4 months. Then at a Holyhead Harpies game I made a little announcement."

"Yes as I'm flying around on my broom when all of a sudden I hear "Ginevra Weasley I love you." of course I'm looking around for Dave and their you are standing in the commentators box smiling with that oh so perfect smile." Ginny smiled and kissed him soundly right in the middle of the street.

"Do you ever feel like we're missing something?" Ron asked his wife.

"Every minute we're with them." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Sorry about that just talking about when we got together." Harry said looking at his two best friends.

"Oh yes those two you guys were with before each other man oh man." Ron shook his head.

"Dave and Rachel they were quite the pair weren't they." Hermione said

"Yes they were."

"Rachel I thought her name was Danielle." Ginny asked Harry confused

"No it was Rachel. Danielle was her sister she was something else to."

"Hmm well just as long as you don't wish…." but she was cute off

"Ginny!" someone called to her.

Ginny and Harry both turned to see the ex running over and swinging her around. Ron put a hand on Harry's wand arm. "Hold on mate don't hex him yet."

"Dave er hi." Ginny said surprised that they were just talking about him and then he shows up. She put a hand to her stomach and tried not to toss her cookies.

"Ginny love I've missed you so much." Dave said trying to kiss her but Ginny pushed away. "Oh that's right you never like kissing in public. Well we could always go back to my flat."

"Now can I hex him Ron?" Harry asked

"By all means mate." Ron said letting go of Harry's arm.

"Excuse me!" Harry said through gritted teeth

Dave looked over at him "Hey you're Harry Potter."

"Yes I am now do you mind getting your hands off of my fiancé!" Harry said trying very hard to stay calm and not hex this guy into the next century.

"Harry love calm down." Ginny said wrenching out of Dave's grip. "Dave we broke up 6 years ago. Do you really think I hadn't moved on?"

"Well I'd hoped you hadn't." Dave muttered. "But Harry Potter's a good choice I guess."

"Yes he is we've been dating for 5 years and the day after tomorrow we're getting married." Ginny said smiling lovingly up at Harry.

"It took you 5 years to propose?"

"Yes we made a deal when we got together. We knew we were going to spend the rest of our lives together but I wanted to settle into my job and she had her career." Harry said confused on why he was explaining himself to this guy.

"I see. Well then Ginny congratulations." Dave said before turning to Harry and extending his hand. "No hard feelings then Potter."

"None at all." Harry said shaking the mans hand. "Gin love we have to go. Lots of errands to run."

"Oh yes of course. Well bye!" Ginny said taking Harry's hand and steering him in the direction of the bakery.

"Bloody hell mate I thought for sure you were going to hex him." Ron said when he and Hermione finally caught up.

"I don't know how I would explain that to Kingsley his head Auror hexing an ex boyfriend of his fiancé's probably wouldn't look good." Harry said

"True but still the git had it coming."

"Yes he did Ron but Harry took care of it." Ginny said leaning on Harry "Plus I would have hexed Dave long before Harry got to him."

"And then once she'd finished with him I would have finished him the uh what did Charlie call it oh yes the muggle way." Harry said smiling leading the way to the bakery. The quartette walked inside and smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Hello sir how can I help you?"

"Harry Potter good to see you good to see you!" a large man said coming out from the back. "I'll take it from here Leslie."

"Of course sir." the young woman said with a smile towards Harry and Ginny. "Congratulations you two. I've seen your cake and its tres magnifique!"

"Great!" Ginny said smiling following the baker into the back.

He pulled the cake out and the couple ogled it. "What do you think?"

"Chef Bouton it looks amazing!" Ginny said smiling brightly.

"I have to agree you've out done yourself my good man."

"Thank you Mr. Potter that means a lot coming from you."

"You are coming to the wedding aren't you?" Ginny asked

"I'll be in the back by the cake." the large chef said with a smile.

"Well as long as your there!" Ginny said laughing. "Alright so we must be going. The wedding planner aka my mother wants us there in an hour so we should get going I want to change and pick up Teddy."

"Gin I told Andromeda we'd pick him up tomorrow." Harry said shaking his head.

"Oh right. Well I still want to change." Ginny stated simply wrapping her arms around him.

"Harry?" a voice said from behind the couple. Harry and Ginny turned around to see the blonde bombshell.

"Rachel." Harry gulped trying not to stare at her.

"How are you?" Rachel asked throwing her arms around him.

"Fine." Harry said hugging her back quickly.

"So where's Jenny?" Rachel asked.

"Its Ginny actually." Ginny said from beside Harry.

"That's right I'm sorry I'm horrible with names. You two are coming to the wedding right?"

"Wedding?" they asked.

"Harry hello! I sent the invitation to you 3 months ago! I'm getting married in December!"

"To who?" Harry asked confused.

"To me Potter." Harry and Ginny gaped at the man who had just stepped up beside Rachel. Blaise Zambini looking at slimy as ever.

"Well congrats we must be off." Hermione said pushing the two away.

"Harry your ex is marrying Blaise." Ginny said trying not to giggle.

"Yes and yours is still pinning for you." Harry snapped.

"Let's just go home so I can change." Ginny sighed.

"Alright then lets go." Harry said thanking the chef again. Ginny and Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and headed for home. They walked in the front door and walked to their "room" as it was right now. "Harry can we see the room now please?" she batted her eyelashes trying to persuade him.

"Gin do you really want to see it that badly that you can't wait till after the wedding? This is my wedding present to you. Sort of I mean I started it before we were engaged but well I intend it now as a gift." Harry asked her.

"Harry you know I want to see it. I've been waiting 2 months to see the room. Please?" Ginny said looking at him.

"Alright we can see the room." Harry said taking her hand and leading her towards the door. "Alright close your eyes Gin."

She covered her eyes. "Ok all shut and covered."

"Good now then," Harry led her down the hall and to the room with a swish of his wand the wards on the room were taken off. "Open them."

Ginny looked around pale blue and gold nursery. A Gryffindor banner hung in the corner pictures of the entire Weasley family hung on the opposite side. The crib Ginny had wanted so badly positioned very nicely in the middle of the room.

"Oh Harry." she breathed out leaning against him. This is…..this.…..this is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it. I know we don't know what we're having but I figured this was a start. I can always make the walls pink."

"Pink?" Ginny scrunched her face.

"Yes pink. If we have a girl I'm painting her room pink."

"Alright. but we're having a boy." Ginny said.

"But we don't know yet. Astoria said we won't know for another month."

"Harry I'm four months pregnant. I'm throwing up all the time and it's a pain. Mum said I was the easiest out of all her pregnancies. She said she'd throw up in the morning go about her day and she was fine. So I'm convinced we're having a boy."

"Well that sounds wonderful. First born son. Yes I like the sound of that." Harry smiled.

"Names we need names!" Ginny said sitting in the rocking chair.

"I thought we agreed to name him James after my dad." Harry asked sitting on the soft carpet.

"We did but he needs a second name." Ginny said absentmindedly rubbing her stomach and tracing small circles on it.

"Well what about Arthur?"

"No we have an Arthur and James Arthur just doesn't really flow."

"Harold?"

"It'd be like your name backwards."

"Remus?"

"No."

"Gin love I'm running out of names."

"Sirius." she thought suddenly "James Sirius Potter. Named for his grandfather and adoptive grandfather!"

"Well there you go. Now then we must be heading over to your mothers before she skins us for being late."

Ginny groaned and slowly got up from the chair. "You know what I'm not changing I like my look."

"You look fine as it is. Now come on before you mother goes into a right tizzy." Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around his fiancés waist.

"Harry I can apparate on my own still."

"I know that but if you that I can't do this." he kissed her deeply and the two disappeared with a pop ending up leaning against the Burrow's back door in a full blown snog.

"Should we open the door and let them fall in?" George asked his wife. The two had been planning on leaving but then Harry and Ginny had appeared and were now blocking the door.

"George that would be mean! She's pregnant!" Angelina said.

"Yeah well I'm hungry!" he complained.

"Are you two still here?" Molly looked at her son and daughter in law.

"Well we'd leave mum but Gin and Harry are blocking the door." George sighed.

"Use the side door then dear." Molly smiled.

"There's a side door? You mean I could have been off my feet by now?" Angelina placed her hands on her hips glaring at her husband.

"Yes well" George fidgeted with his collar. "I forgot about the side door."

"George!" Angelina groaned.

"What? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine he kicked yet again! Now get me home!"  
"Testy testy!" George laughed.

"George!" the two women yelled.

"Alright alright." George said pushing his wife in the way of the other exit.

Molly looked at the young couple at the back door. "That door has more action now than ever." She chuckled slightly remembering how many times her children and spouses, girlfriends, boyfriend, fiancés, or whatever they were at the time, would come through the door yelling or kissing.

Harry and Ginny finally pulled apart and walked in hand in hand having the freshly kissed glow about them. "Hello mum." Ginny smiled.

"Hello dears."

"So mum why exactly did we need to meet?" Ginny asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Just wanted to go over some last minute details."

"Like?" the couple asked.

"Well there's the honeymoon."

"We're going to Hawaii." Ginny smiled brightly. "I've always wanted to go, and since we only have a week I figured it was as good as any to go."

"Yes and I agreed." Harry said an arm around his wife. "I also checked it out they this stuff that's like champagne only its not."

"Really? You didn't tell me that."

"Yes it's a muggle drink. I thought we could serve it at the wedding. That way no one has alcohol and the temptation won't be there." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"That'll make Seamus happy." Ginny laughed. "Alright so about these details mum."

"Yes. Have you two picked up everything?"

"The flowers are being delivered Friday morning, Chef Bouton is delivering the cake personally, Harry and Ron picked up their robes today and Hermione got her dress. Is that everything love?"

"I think so. I called the travel agency and our car will be here Saturday at 10."

"Well it seems like you two have a handle on everything." Molly beamed at the two.

"Well we want this to be as stressful as humanly possible." Harry said putting an arm around Ginny.

"My mood swings have been more frequent and poor Harry has spent countless nights on the couch."

"Yeah we need a new couch that thing is bloody uncomfortable." Harry smiled.

"Oh so we need a new couch now? Really?" Ginny was getting angry and Harry didn't understand.

"Gin that couch is old. It belonged to my grandparents. It's the only couch I fit on! The one from the flat is to small to sleep on." Harry defended himself for reasons unknown.

"Oh so now its my fault you have to sleep on the couch?!"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it!" Ginny cried storming out of the kitchen Molly following close behind.

Arthur walked in the front door to see his wife consoling their daughter. "Is everything alright?"

"It's the hormones. Harry's in the kitchen. You might want to go talk to him."

"Alright." Arthur walked into the kitchen to see Harry sitting there looking rather frustrated. "How are you doing?"

"Spectacular."

"I can see that. Now how are you really feeling."

"Honestly dad was mum this hormonal. You say the wrong thing and it sets the whole thing off!"

"Yes Molly was quite hormonal but you learn to live with it."

"I don't know if I can go another 5 months."

"You can and you will Harry." Arthur looked over his glasses at the young man.

Harry sighed and nodded "Of course I will. I have spent the last 3 weeks on the couch."

"What do you mean? Have you two had a row?"

"No nothing of the sort. The baby has been kicking more frequently and God forbid I ask her to roll over. That earned me a bat-bogey. So I have taken to the couch."

"Don't you two have a guest bedroom?"

"We're sleeping in one at the moment and the other is being used as storage."

"So what upset her?"

"I said we needed a new couch."

"A new couch?" Arthur asked completely confused. "That upset her?"

"Apparently."

"There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Hermione said hands on her hips.

"Mione I told you we were coming here."

"Yes yes." Hermione waved him off.

"Ron control your wife." Harry laughed.

"Yeah right." Ron laughed "Ginny went and taught her the bat-bogey hex."

"Yes and its come in handy quite a few times." Hermione giggled. "Now where's Ginny?"

"In the other room crying."

"What did you do?!" Hermione cried running from the kitchen.

"Nothing actually Hermione." Harry sighed.

"Harry what time is it?" Ginny called from the sitting room.

"Quarter past 2."

"Shit I'm late!" Ginny cried running into the kitchen.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled.

"What?!"

"Don't run!"

"Oh right sorry." Ginny giggled and kissed him "Bye."

"Where are you going?"

"Well let's see I have practice. I'm due in June right before the cup."

"No your due in July."

"No June. They say you never have your first on time."

"Just be careful."

"Yes sir." Ginny gave him a mock salute.

"Gin…."

"Harry I promise I won't even get one a broom." Ginny smiled and apparated before he could argue with her.

"I'm going to have to talk to her about that." Everyone simply laughed.

WEDDING DAY!

Harry woke up at 9am and smiled getting up slowly he walked to the window. At the Burrow Ginny looked out hers. Allie walked over with her abnormally large stomach and smiled "Morning sunshine."

"Hey Allie. Good lord are you still pregnant?" Ginny giggled.

"Haha laugh it up missy. I'm 9 months 3 days. Very annoying. Angie is 8 months along, Fleur I believe is 7 months along and you are a dainty 5 months. And we all hate you."

"Thanks!" Ginny laughed.

"No we all love you to bits!"

"I'm glad. Help me get ready I'm getting married in t-minus 3 hours."

"GIRLS GET UP!" Allie yelled.

"Bloody hell Al's your going to wake up the kids." Charlie groaned walking past Ginny's bedroom.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at Harry's!" Ginny cried.

"I know I came by because I forgot my tux."

"Fine you have it now go. Oh and tell Harry I love him."

"Will do." Charlie disappeared with a pop.

"Good now let's get you ready. Cathy and Rebecca will take no time at all."

"Good." Ginny placed a hand to her stomach.

"You ok?" Allie asked eyeing her.

"Yeah just the baby kicking hard."

"You have a little Quidditch player then." Allie laughed.

"Great." Ginny laughed.

"Come on let's get you dressed." Audrey said smiling walking into the bedroom.

"Alright."

"Ginny have you seen my clip?" Hermione asked walking into the room her bridesmaid dress flowing behind her.

"Hermione its on your bag. Where it has been all night!" Ginny said exasperated "Honestly!"

"Sorry." Hermione blushed.

"I'll help you with your hair Hermione." Audrey said with a smile. The two walked out but were not out of ear shot when Audrey told Hermione "It's the hormones. I was the same way with Lucy and Molly."

"I figured as much." Hermione giggled.

"I can still hear you!" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry!" both women giggled.

"That's right." Ginny laughed.

"Gin?" a light knock on the door made Ginny turn her head. Harry was standing in the doorway with a hand covering his eyes.

"Mr. Potter you know you aren't supposed to see me."

"Yes I know. Stupid superstition." Harry smirked "But I forgot my tie and since its not at the house I figured it must be here."

"Oh um check the closet."

"Can you lead me to the closet please?" Harry asked his hand still over his eyes.

"Oh for heaven sakes Harry my dress isn't even out. Just don't look at me and go to the closet. I need to do my hair and make-up and I honestly don't have time!"

"Sorry Gin." Harry uncovered his eyes and looked at Allie who simply mouthed "hormones." Harry nodded and walked into the closet finding his tie he walked back out and out of the room.

"Was I to harsh?" Ginny asked her sister in law.

"Just a bit Gin." Allie sighed.

"Damn." Ginny sighed. "Oh well I'll apologize later."

"There ya go." Allie smiled and grabbed the dress that was hanging behind the door. "Come on let's get you dressed wedding in t-minus 2 hours."

"Ah!" Ginny screamed pointing her wand at her head "No time to do this the muggle way like I wanted." her hair became curly and pinned in place with sparkly lilies in memory of her mother-in-law.

"Gorgeous. Now for your dress."

1 hour and 45 minutes later her bridesmaids were dressed her nieces looked adorable and the groomsmen had taken their places. Arthur Weasley held onto his daughters hand tightly. "You look gorgeous little bit."

"Thanks daddy." Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Dad said it Gin-Gin you look amazing." George smiled and hugged her "Fred would be so proud of you."

Ginny choked up and held onto her brother tightly "You think so?"

"I know so." George smiled through his watery eyes and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Look at you Ginnybear all grown up and getting married." Bill smiled brightly.

"Yeah to the most amazing guy in the world."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Bill."

"Me too Ginnybean."

"What is it with you guys and nicknames?" Ginny laughed "And stop trying to make me cry. It's my wedding day time for happiness."

"I cried like a baby at our wedding didn't I Char?"

"You were also 7 months pregnant." Charlie smiled.

"Stupid hormones. I think I've been pregnant at every wedding."

"Not mine." Hermione pointed out. "You already had Rebecca."

"Yes I was I had just found out. You and Ron have only been married 5 months. And I'm 9 months pregnant."

"Oh right."

Molly Weasley came back "Is everyone ready?" she looked at Ginny and smiled "Look at you my beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks mum."

"Alright now your groom is waiting."

"Ok this is it." Ginny took a deep breath.

"Mama my dress is all wrinkly!" Victorie screeched.

"Oh shut it Tory." Arty sighed "Your dress looks fine."

"Hehe your look very purty." Cathy smiled.

"Purty Tory." Rebecca giggled.

"Ginny is my tie straight?" Teddy asked.

"You look very handsome Teddy." Ginny smiled "And yes your tie is straight." The music started "Ok girls go."

The three little girls walked out dropping flower petals along the silk walk. Then the boys walked out holding the ring pillows. Next went Angie and George. Followed by Audrey and Percy, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Allie, Luna and finally Hermione. After everyone had reached the top and stood in their spots the wedding march began. Harry caught sight of Ginny for the first time and fell in love all over again, unlike his friends he did remember to breath. He couldn't stop smiling though. This of course made Ginny smiled brightly. When they reached the end of the walk Arthur handed Ginny over to Harry and gently whispered "Take care of her son."

Harry nodded "I will sir."

Kingsley smiled at the young couple "Good morning friends and family of the Potter's and Weasley's. Today we are here to celebrate the union of these two wonderful young people. Before they exchange their vows I must ask that you remain silent and that pictures are not to be taken." He looked in the back at a few reporters that had managed to sneak in. "Now then Harry your vows if you will."

"Alright." He smiled and took Ginny's hands in his "Ginny love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard,  
when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Ginny smiled and started hers "Harry whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may trie us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. Harry, look to me for all the days to come; today I take my place as your wife. All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our live."

"Now that these two have exchanged their vows of love and friendship I ask now for the rings." the dark mans voice boomed through the silent marquee. Teddy and Arty stepped forward and handed the rings to Kingsley. "Now then Harry repeat after me. Come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment."

"Ginny come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." Harry slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Ginny please repeat after me. I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your us walk together always,and let us always walk towards the light."

"Harry I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your wife. Let us walk together always,and let us always walk towards the light." Ginny slipped the ring on his finger.

"Harry you may kiss your bride." without waiting another moment Harry pulled Ginny to him kissing her deeply and passionately for the first time as husbad and wife. "Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

Harry and Ginny smiled and kissed again walking down the aisle as husband and wife wondering what the futrue held for them. They couldn't wait to get started.


	10. Tragedy

Harry and Ginny sat at the head table of the reception hall laughing along with Ron and Hermione. Reminiscing about old times and making fun of the happy couple for waiting so long. Teddy and Arty sat at the end of the table with the other boys planning yet another prank but with a stern look from their fathers decided against it. Molly and Arthur watched as their only daughter and only son-in-law stepped onto the dance floor for the first dance.

"Um if I could have everyone's attention please!" Ron's voice boomed through the tent. Everyone stopped talking and looked to Ron. "Dinner is about to be served so if the bride and groom would kindly take their seats will go ahead and get started."

Harry laughed and walked over to Ron "Stomach talking?"

"You have no idea." Ron laughed. Dinner was pleasant and relaxing Ron stood again and tapped his glass. "Alright so I guess its time for my speech then." a few people chuckled. "I met Harry for the first time 12 years ago and right then we became the best of friends. We've had two fights our entire friendship both of which I will admit now we're my fault. Sorry mate." he said turning red. Everyone laughed. "In our 6th year Harry fell for Ginny hard. They dated for a few weeks but then when Dumbledore died Harry decided to be noble and break up with our Ginny. Then in 7th year well you all know that story. These two decided to be thick for two years. Ginny dated someone and so did Harry it didn't last folks. Thank goodness." People all smiled and laughed "So shall we tell embarrassing stories now?" People all cheered and cat called. "After the battle and after other things our noble and kind Harry decided to go for a little fly on a broom that is probably older than dear Auntie Muriel." George bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't comment. "Well friends needless to say the broom was in better shape then Harry." Harry shook his head.

"Ron my stories of you were way worse."

"To true mate." Ron smiled "But honestly I can think of no one better for my little sister then my best mate. I love you both congratulations." He lifted his glass of sparkling cider "To Harry and Ginny."

"To Harry and Ginny." Everyone said taking a sip of their cider.

"Alright so I guess its my turn." Hermione smiled standing up. "I became friends with Harry Halloween night 1991. Those who knows us know Harry saved me from a giant mountain troll. But Ron already talked about Harry I'm up to talk about Ginny. Ginny and I became good friends my 4th year of Hogwarts. She was the only girl friend I had. She and I would talk for hours on end and when she told me of her crush on Harry my heart broke. For Harry here had another girl on his mind. So I told Ginny to move on. And in her 4th year she did. Then in her next year after an amazing Quidditch match Ginny threw herself at Harry and Harry kissed her. Thus began that relationship. I don't have any stories about Ginny that would be embarrassing or anything like that. But I do want you two to know I love you both very much." she raised her glass as Ron had. "To the Potter's."

"The Potter's." Everyone smiled taking a drink.

The party continued without a hitch mothers kept a close eye on the boys so they wouldn't pull a stunt like they had at Ron and Hermione's. Teddy danced with Ginny a few times, and then with his grandmother. Harry danced with Ginny, and all of his new sister's in law. At the end of the night the two were exhausted they said their goodbyes and apparated to the house. They trudged up the stairs and smiled walking towards the master bedroom.

"I can't believe we finally get to sleep in here!" Ginny smiled brightly.

"Yes and that's all I want to do is sleep." Harry yawned.

"Yes we have a whole week to do other things." Ginny teased.

Harry simply chuckled as he pushed open the master bedroom doors to reveal a rose petal walkway. There were candles lit all over the room which gave the room a very romantic feel. "Welcome home Mrs. Potter." Harry placed a light kiss on her lips and pulled her further into the room

Ginny laughed and looked around the room. "Harry its gorgeous. You had other intentions for tonight Mr. Potter."

"I did." Harry smiled. "But now I'm so tired."

"Me too your son keeps kicking me."

"We still don't know what we're having Gin."

"Yes we do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I missed an appointment?"

"Yes."

"Aw Gin I'm sorry why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I couldn't."

"Yes you could."

"I should have but I didn't. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for missing an appointment." The two embraced and kissed deeply Harry slowly unzipped Ginny's dress letting it pool on the floor. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not recently." Ginny said softly kissing his jawbone.

"Well you are very very beautiful." Harry said huskily.

"I'm glad." she giggled as he picked her up. "Mr. Potter where are you taking me?"

"Bed Mrs. Potter we have a car picking us up at 10am."

"Say it again."

"The car's pick…."

"No the other part."

"Mrs. Potter."

Ginny moaned at the sound. "I love hearing that. But I would love to have my nightgown."

"Alright you stay right here and I'll get it." Harry kissed her nose and moved to the dresser.

"Wouldn't it be in the spare room?"

"No I had Sadie and Minny move all our belongings in here."

"Well aren't they the sweetest things ever." Ginny smiled.

"Yes they are quite amazing. Then of course Ernst was trying to give me lessons in love which was quite funny." Harry smiled handing Ginny her nightgown.

"The house elf was trying to…..your kidding?"

"No I'm not." Harry laughed taking his dress robes off and taking his shirt off.

"Aren't you Mr. Muscular!" Ginny laughed pulling her nightgown over her head.

"I have been working out." Harry smiled flexing his muscles.

"I can tell. Now come here so we can sleep!" Harry walked over to the bed in his boxers and crawled into the bed beside her "The sheets are so comfy."

"Yes they are." Harry said sleepily.

"Mr. Sleepy."

"Shush woman."

"Did you just shush me?" Ginny said in a mock irritated tone.

"Yes I did." Harry smiled.

"Humph." Ginny mumbled "Just for that no goodnight kiss for you."

"Oh Mrs. Potter I'll get that kiss."

"And just how," She paused and paled "Harry Potter don't you dare!" she started laughing as Harry tickled her mercilessly. "No stop stop stop!" Ginny laughed hard the baby kicked and Ginny placed a hand on Harry's chest.

"What what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothings wrong. The baby kicked that's all." Ginny laughed grabbing Harry's hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Wow." Harry smiled and leaned down and kissed her belly.

Ginny smiled "I think you earned that goodnight kiss."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

Harry gently kissed her lips and leaned back into the pillows. "Goodnight Mrs. Potter."

"Goodnight Mr. Potter."

The two fell into a deep sleep. Peacefully sleeping that is till they heard a crash early in the morning. Both shot out of bed. Harry grabbed his wand and ran from the room only to find a soot covered Teddy standing in the living room. "Teddy?"

"Hi Harry I'm all packed."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "I see that but what are you packed for?" he asked the little boy walking downstairs.

"Hawaii with you and Ginny. We're all going right?" Teddy looked at him.

"Well actually Teddy Ginny and I are just going. You're staying with your grandma. It's just for a week buddy. And we'll be back in time for our weekend together."

"But I thought….."

"Harry is everything alright?" Ginny called.

"Yeah Gin just an early morning visitor."

"Who?!"

"Teddy."

"Ok." Ginny came downstairs and looked at Teddy "Teddy love what's wrong?"

"I wanna go to Hawaii with you and Harry."

"Oh Teddy we'd love to take you with us. But this is a week for just me and Harry." Ginny beckoned the small boy to the couch. Teddy walked over and leaned against Ginny his hair turning a sad shade of blue and very limp. "Oh now this isn't the Teddy I know."

"It isn't?" the little boy sniffled.

"No the Teddy I know loves his hair to be turquoise and he will be ok for one week. Because he's a big boy. Now then no more tears."

"No more tears Ginny I promise."

"Good boy." Ginny kissed the top of his head.

"Will you bring me a t-shirt?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He picked the little boy up and hugged him tightly. "Of course we will. Now then does your grandma know your gone?"

"No." Teddy said sheepishly.

"I was afraid of that." Harry sighed. "Come on big guy let's get you home."

"Aw but Harry…"

"No buts Ted."

"Fine."

Harry chuckled "Say goodbye to Ginny."

"By Ginny." Teddy kissed her cheek before stepping into the fire with Harry.

"TONK'S COTTAGE!" Harry said clearly dropping the floo powder.

"Grandma! I'm home."

"Theodore Remus Lupin where have you been?!" Andromeda Tonks ran into the room looking pale and frazzled.

"I went to Harry's because he was leaving and I wanted to go to." Teddy said hanging his head. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright love just don't let it happen again ok?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Harry thank you for bringing him home."

"No problem Andromeda. We'll pick him up in a week. Since its our weekend."

"Alright Harry. You two be safe." the old woman smiled.

"We will." Harry placed a kiss on her cheek and kissed the top of Teddy's head. He apparated back to the manor and found Ginny standing by the door her bags all packed. "Someone's ready."

"Yes now let's go." Ginny smiled.

"Alright but the car won't be here for a half hour and I'm hungry."

"Yes food would be good." Ginny laughed remembering she hadn't eaten a thing. A half hour later the two were packed and on their way to the airport. Once there Ginny couldn't help but stare at everything. "Harry you never said we were traveling the muggle way." she whined.

"Surprise." Harry smiled "And hey this way no reporters."

"You and your reporter phobia."

"Hey you don't like them anymore than I do." Harry said pointedly.

"I know I know." Ginny sighed.

"And we're only using the muggle way from here to Florida. From Florida we're taking a portkey."

"Perfect." Ginny smiled. They checked their bags and walked to the waiting area for their flight. "So why do muggles wait this long again?"

"Because they don't have magic." Harry chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Ginny sighed.

"Excuse me." A young woman approached them. "I'm sorry my daughter is a big fan. But she's a little shy."

"Big fan?" the young couple exchanged glances.

"You are Harry Potter are you not?"

"Well yes." Harry said still confused.

"My daughter well please just…." The young woman broke down.

"Of course I'll sign anything." Harry said. The woman smiled through her tears and walked over to a man and then came back over with a little girl in a wheel chair who had no hair.

"Lily this is Mr. Potter."

"As in Harry Potter?" the girl looked at her mother and lit up.

"Yes love."

"Oh mummy! Hi Mr. Potter."

"Hello Lily." Harry smiled and got on one knee to be at eye level with the little girl.

Ginny got up and stood with the woman. The mother sensed her uncomfortable-ness and whispered to Ginny "Lily was diagnosed with Leukemia when she was 4 months old and since it's a muggle disease the healers couldn't do a thing for her."

Ginny's heart broke. "How old is she?"

"She just turned 8." the mother started to cry again.

Ginny did the only thing she knew to do she wrapped her arms around the woman and held her. "Shhh its alright."

"Oh Mrs. Potter I'm so sorry. I shouldn't burden you with my problems."

"No its quite alright and please call me Ginny."

"I'm Eve. Eve Barton. I attended Hogwarts with you actually. I graduated in your first year and got married. Then the war happened and I found myself a single mom."

"What happened to your husband?"

"He died in the war. He was an Auror."

"Oh my. Eve I'm so sorry if there's anything we can do please don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh Ginny I couldn't do that."

"Yes you could. Honest."

"Thank you. So where are the two of you headed?"

"Hawaii. Our honeymoon."

"Oh how exciting! Oh and here I am putting a downer on it!"

"No no your not. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Eve smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

"Your kidding."

"Nope."

"Ginny that's so wonderful." Eve looked over at Harry who was smiling and laughing with the little girl. "He's going to make a wonderful father."

"He is."

"Ginny my darling wife I have invited this charming little girl to lunch."

"Well then let's go. Eve my darling new friend let us follow these charming people to the nearest eating spot."

"Sounds positively wonderful." Eve smiled.

"So who's the guy?" Ginny asked.

"That would be Lily's healer."

"Oh goodness."

"Yeah. Well let's eat and celebrate your marriage." Eve laughed and linked her arm with Ginny.

The next 24 hours flew by and before Harry and Ginny knew it they were in Hawaii. They had parted ways with Eve and Lily in Florida and promised to keep in touch. They walked into their hotel which sat in the middle of Honolulu. They walked into the Wizard Hotel and walked to the reception desk. "Aloha and welcome to the Pilialoha Ohana Hotel. You must be the Potters. Welcome."

"Thank you. We've had a long day is our room ready?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. Here is your key." The receptionist handed them their key.

"Maholo nui loa." Harry smiled at the girl.

"He mea iki Mr. Potter." The woman smiled brightly.

Ginny looked at her husband in admiration "You are so amazing you know that?"

"I know. And guess what Mrs. Potter?"

"What?" Ginny asked as they boarded the elevator.

"Aloha wau ia 'oe."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked confused.

"I love you."

Ginny smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you too." Ginny's face fell slightly. "Harry that little girl we met did Eve tell you how long she has?"

"No love."

"If the American healers can't find a cure she'll die within the next year."

"Ginny love let's not think about it. When we get back I'll write Eve."

"Ok." Ginny forced a smile.

"Gin darling I promise you everything will be ok."

"Alright, its just I mean seeing her and then knowing I'm having a baby."

"Gin there is nothing wrong with him."

"That we know of!"

"Ginny darling tell you what when we get home we'll have Astoria check you out ok?"

"Ok." they reached the room and walked in. "Harry its huge."

"Yeah." Harry said looking around the suite. "Its bigger than the flat."

"We could fit the flat plus one in here." Ginny looked around a little unsure of the suite. "Harry?"

Harry walked out of the bedroom "I guess when they say honeymoon suite they mean it."

"Why? What's wrong?" Ginny asked walking into the bedroom "Oh." she looked at the bed that was in the shape of a heart.

"No that's not the bed Gin." Harry smirked. "The beds over here." he pointed to a canopy bed.

"Well then what's that….oh."

"Yeah. I don't think we'll be doing anything of that anyways."

"This is true." Ginny giggled placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm going to floo mum and let her know we got here ok."

"Alright." Harry smiled.

Ginny took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it in "The Burrow." the fire turned green and Ginny stuck her head in. "Mum?"

Molly walked into the room "Ginny darling do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No."

"Sweetheart its midnight."

"Oh mum I'm sorry! I just wanted to let you know that we got here alright."

"Alright dear." Molly smiled "Give Harry my love."

"I will mum. Give everyone their our love. And please give Teddy an extra cookie tomorrow night."

"Alright dear." Molly's head disappeared.

"Harry mum says hi."

"Glad to hear it." Harry chuckled.

Harry and Ginny spent most of their time at the hotel occasionally going down to the beach to take walks. Ginny worked on her Hawaiian and found it was easier than learning any other language. Wednesday Harry and Ginny decided to go explore the island. "Mr. Potter?" the receptionist called as they were walking past the desk.

"Yes?"

"Phone call for you sir."

"Phone call?" Harry wondered walking to the phone. "Hello? Yes."

"Mrs. Potter?" another receptionist called.

"Yes."

"Your sister in law."

"Which one?" Ginny mumbled taking the phone "Hello? Hi Hermione. What? Oh no. How is she? Alright I'll let Harry know. Love you too." Ginny hung the phone up and looked at Harry who looked just as upset. "Harry I have to tell you something."

Harry said the same thing at the same time. "Gin I have to tell you something."

"You first." they said together.

"How about we say it together." Ginny suggested.

"Alright. 1.…2.…..3.…..Andromeda passed away."

"Allie lost the baby." the two looked at each other shocked at what the other had said.

"What?!" They cried together.


	11. Say What?

"Andromeda passed away?" Ginny stared.

"Yes yesterday afternoon no one could get a hold of us till now. How's Allie doing?"

"Holding up. Hermione said she's devastated but she's staying strong for the other baby. Who by the way is a boy and the named him Maxamillian."

"Max for short right?"

"Of course." Ginny smiled then frowned "What about Teddy?"

"That's why we need to get home. I'll contact the ministry and…"

"Harry don't alert the ministry we'll travel by house elf."

"Ok." Harry smiled walking back towards the elevator.

"I take it we're going home?"

"Yep." Harry said.

"Harry your doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Shutting me out. I know your hurting."

"Ginny are we ready to have a kid but a kid that isn't ours."

"Harry you've raised Teddy so he didn't live with you 24/7 he's still like your son."

"Your right. So do you mind Teddy and coming and living with us?"

"Harry nothing would make me happier."

"Good." Harry smiled kissing her forehead. "Ernst? Sadie?"

With a loud crack the two elves appeared "Yes Master Harry?"

"Would you mind taking us home?"

"Nothing would make us happier sir." Sadie smiled "Sadie will call Minny tos take your bags home."

"Aright." Harry nodded.

The small elf appeared and bowed. "Minny is sos happy to sees you again Master Potter."

"And I you Minny."

"Minny wills take all of Master and Mistresses bags home and unpack for them."

"Thank you Minny." Ginny said she took hold of Sadie's arm and disappeared with a loud crack. Harry took Ernst's arm and disappeared in the same fashion. When they reached the manor Harry changed quickly and apparated to the cottage while Ginny went to the Burrow. Harry walked through the small cottage and heard tiny sniffles and sobs coming from the bedroom.

"Teddy?"

"Harry?" the little boy looked up and ran to him.

"Hi buddy. Why aren't you at the Burrow?"

"I couldn't leave. I miss her."

"I know buddy we all do."

"Harry what's gonna happen to me?"

"Well now your going to come live with me and Ginny."

"Really?"

"Really. We want you to come live with us."

"Cool. Do I get to be a big brother?"

"Yes I want you to feel like this is your family to."

"Ok. Can Marty, Arty, and all the other boys come over sometimes?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Do I have to call you and Ginny Harry and Ginny still?"

"What else would you want to call us?"

"Mummy and dad?"

"That's fine."

"Really?"

"Really. Now then I know Gin….mum is looking forward to seeing you."

"Ok." Teddy brightened slightly. Harry picked him up and apparated to the Burrow only to find everyone in a tizzy.

"What's going on Ron?"

"They lost Teddy."

"Your kidding?" Harry said looking at Teddy. "Did you know you were lost?"

"I'm lost? Oh no! I better go find myself." Teddy said looking around. "Self? Self where are you?!"

"I found him." Ron laughed.

"Where was he?!" Molly asked running into the room.

"With Harry perfectly safe." Ron said shaking his head.

"Oh thank goodness. Ginny is in a right state." Molly said looking at Harry.

Teddy's eyes widened he wiggled out of Harry's arms and ran into the other room where Ginny was sitting. She looked at Teddy and smiled. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi mummy." Teddy said snuggling into her arms.

Ginny looked up at Harry who nodded. Ginny smiled and stroked the little boys black hair. "How are holding up?"

"I miss her lots and lots."

"I know. I miss her to."

"Mummy I'm tired." Teddy said.

"Ok let's get you upstairs and you can take a nap." Ginny stood and handed Teddy to Harry. The couple carried the little one upstairs and walked into Ginny's old room. Ginny conjured a camp bed and Harry set the little one on it.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Sing me a lullaby?"

"Sure. I learned one in Hawaii and fell completely in love with it."

"Really?" Harry said wondering when they had heard a lullaby.

"Yes really let's see ah yes." Ginny cleared her throat. "Aloha `oe, aloha `oe E ke onaona noho i ka lipo One fond embrace, A ho`i a`e au Until we meet again."

Harry looked at his wife adoringly and then down at the sleeping boy. "You are something else."

"Thanks I do try. Now come downstairs. I want to see Allie and the new baby." Ginny whispered walking out of the room. They walked back downstairs and found everyone in the sitting room. Allie looked up at the young couple and shook her head.

"Allie?" Ginny looked at her sister in law.

"Don't talk to me Ginny. Ok? Just don't." and with that she walked out of the house.

"What did I do?"

"Oh it es not you Geeny. She es ow you say upset because we are pregnant and our babyz are ealthy."

"Oh the poor thing. Charlie how are you holding up?"

"Fine. Max is great he sleeps all the time and when he is awake he's quiet. None of the other 3 were this quiet."

"I'm happy for you." Ginny said looking at the sleeping babe.

"Thanks Gin. I'm so sorry about Allie but ever since we lost the other one well its been hard on her."

"What happened?"

"The healers said there really never was another baby."

"So she really wasn't having twins?"

"No. But Allie was so excited and so when they told her the sonogram had been wrong she freaked. She had it in her mindset that we were having twins. I did too but I wasn't going to let a mistake ruin my life. Allie has neglected Arty, Cathy, Becky and now with the newborn she very withdrawn."

"Let me try to talk to her." Ginny said. "I seem to be able to do so."

"At times Ginnybean."

"Trust me Charlie." Ginny smiled and waddled outside. "Al?"

"Ginny please just go away." Allie said turning from her.

"Not until you talk to me." Ginny said placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I wanted that baby so badly. We bought two cribs a double stroller, clothes for two. Ginny when I had Max and they told me I was done I couldn't understand. We told everyone I lost the baby because I felt stupid and embarrassed."

"Oh Allie." Ginny took her sister-in-law in her arms and hugged her tightly. "No one would have thought any less of you."

"I know your right but its so hard."

"I know but you and Charlie can have another baby and he or she will be amazing."

"How is it that I am so much older but you are so much wiser?" Allie laughed.

"I don't know. I guess having 6 brothers helps. I know its 5 now but growing up it was 6. Fred and George made it so amazing."

"Charlie's told me stories about those two. I bet growing up with them was awesome. I just have my brother."

"Your brother? Oh you mean the one who hit on me at your wedding?"

"Yeah that one. He was so angry when I was pregnant with Arty."

"Charlie didn't even know." Ginny recalled laughing.

"No he didn't. But there were other things going on. War was raging. I had a baby Ginny."

"I know."

"A baby I haven't even looked at." Allie looked at Ginny and smiled. "His name is Max."

"I know." Allie laughed and ran inside. "How do I do it?" Ginny said to no one and walked inside.

"Gin there you are." Harry smiled putting his arms around her "So how did the talk go?"

"Can you not see that amazing smile? Look at her Harry!"

Harry looked at Allie who was smiling and cooing at Max. "You are one amazing witch." he laughed kissing her lightly.

"George." Angelina said.

"Yes love?" George said while making faces at Rebecca and Molly.

"George."

"Yes dear?"

"GEORGE!" George finally looked over "It's time."

"Time for?" George asked confused.

"The baby!" everyone shouted.

"Oh." George said paling.

"I'll go get Teddy." Harry said running upstairs.

"No Harry let him sleep." Ginny called after him. Harry came back downstairs "He's had a long day as it is. Plus Arty, Cathy, and Tory are upstairs asleep. Lucy, Molly, and Becky are the only ones still awake."

"Alright."

"Tell you what Harry we'll stay behind and send the wives. They can floo us when the baby comes and then we'll take the kids." Bill said looking at Fleur.

"Zat is a good idea." Fleur said kissing her husband. "Come ladies."

"Alright." Ginny smiled and kissed Harry.

"Sounds good. I could do with sometime with my sisters." Allie said. "I'll bring Max though. He's going to be hungry soon."

"What and I can't feed him?" Charlie asked.

"Honey unless you get breasts that lactate in the next 2 minutes I'll have to take him." Allie smiled.

"Oh right."

"Bye love."

"Alright Percy take care of them. And please put Molly and Lucy down."

"Yes love."

"Ron behave." Hermione said feeling slightly left out. Each woman had a baby. She put a hand to her abdomen and looked down sadly.

"Arthur come with us." Molly said.

"Alright dear."

"Bye." the women said to their husbands.

"Bye boys." Arthur smiled.

Once they were gone Charlie and Percy looked at their daughters. "Come on Beck."

"Molly come on sweetie." Percy picked his daughter up and caught the crawling Lucy. "Come on." the two men walked upstairs.

"So anyone else catch that?" Bill asked.

"The sad Hermione look?" Ron asked.

"Yeah that. Is everything ok?"

"No." Ron said sighing and running a hand through his hair. "We've been trying very hard to get pregnant and the healers say she just might not be able to."

"Healers don't know anything." Charlie said reentering the room. "Notice we only had one baby and there never was a baby number 2."

"Have Audrey take a look at her." Percy suggested.

"There you go." Bill said looking at his youngest brother.

"Yeah I'll have to mention it to Hermione."

Audrey's owl patronus floated into the room and spoke "The baby is coming George wants you lot here. Get the kids up and meet us here." the owl disappeared.

"Alright I'll get Teddy." Harry said standing up.

"Could you get Becky to?" Charlie asked "I'll get Arty and Cathy."

"Sure you got it." Harry said.

"I'll get Tory." Bill smiled.

"I'll get Molly and Ron can you get Lucy?"

"Sure." Ron said.

The four fathers and Ron walked upstairs into the room where they had put all the kids down. Picking up their designated child all appareated to St. Mungo's and walked to where the women were all standing. Ginny smiled at Harry lovingly. Rebecca had found a very comfortable spot on her uncles shoulder and was sucking her thumb. Teddy had his arms wrapped around Harry's neck and was also sleeping soundly on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't you look fatherly." Ginny said softly looking at the two sleeping children.

"I feel fatherly." Harry whispered.

"You'll make a wonderful father Harry." Molly said moving over to the young couple. "Here give me Rebecca and you can sit with Teddy."

Harry handed Rebecca over she whined but went to her grandmother willingly. Teddy noticed Rebecca's absence and smiled. Harry took notice of the smile and chuckled lightly. He sat with Teddy and in his arms while the small boy slept. Ginny sat with Allie who was looking at Harry. "He's going to be a great dad."

"He already is. Harry's been a dad since he was 17 only he didn't know it. I mean think about it. Remus and Dora passed and Harry was left to raise him. Luckily Andromeda was there to help out but for the most part it was just Harry."

"This is true." Allie agreed. "I can't believe we're going to have kids in the same year."

"Twice. That's very crazy."

"That's right. Arty will be with Teddy and then Max will be with this little guy." Allie placed her hand on Ginny's belly.

"I know its so exciting!" Ginny giggled. "I know we should be sad right now but with death comes life. And George and Angelina have given us that part."

"This is very true."

"IT'S A BOY!" George said running out. "I have a baby boy!"

"George that's wonderful!" Molly said hugging her son tightly.

"We've named him…" George choked up hugging Molly tighter "Mum we've named him Fred."

Molly looked at George and then started to cry as well. Arthur took Molly into his arms and cried softly with her. Bill and Charlie nodded but couldn't get up since they both had kids on them. Harry congratulated him and Teddy smiled at his "Uncle George." Ginny hugged him tightly "Fred is smiling down on you today big brother."

George smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Gin-Gin. I know he is too." He looked over at Charlie "Hey Charlie gotta a question for you."

"Shoot." Charlie said.

"Angie agrees you'll be godfather?"

"Of course." Charlie smiled "I'd hug you but I'm a little tied up." he motioned with his head to Catherine and Arty who were both sleeping on him.

"It's all good. I better get back in there. Angie probably wants to sleep." George smiled at his family and walked back into the room.

"A baby boy." Bill smiled looking longingly at Fleur's stomach.

"Hey Bill another girl isn't bad." Charlie said. I mean we're even." Charlie said indicating to his kids. "2 girls and 2 boys."

"Yeah a boy would be great though." Bill sighed. Fleur looked at her husband furiously and looked at her daughter who was tearing up.

"Bill Weesley you insensitive prat!" Fleur errupted picking Victorie up and disappearing on the spot.

"Way to go Bill." Ginny glared.

"What did I say?" Bill asked.

"You said you want a boy." Allie said "While Victorie was next to you."

Bill's eyes widened in horror and then paled "Tory was oh no. I have to go home!" He stood and disappeared the same way his wife and daughter had.

"Well that was dramatic." Allie giggled bouncing Max who had started to whimper. "Uh oh its time for wittle Maxie to go bedy by. Yes it is yes it is."

"Muma!" Rebecca called holding her little arms out to her.

"Come here Beck." Charlie adjusted Catherine making to pick up his youngest daughter.

"NO!" Rebecca cried "Muma!"

"Sweetie Mummy has the baby." Allie said.

"No! Me baby." Rebecca pouted.

"Yes you are mummy's baby girl but you need to go with daddy."

"Phoo." Rebecca sighed reaching her arms to Charlie.

"Come here munchkin." Charlie picked her up.

"Arty hold my hand."

"Mummy I'm so sleepy." Arty yawned.

"I know little one." Allie said disappearing. Charlie and the girls went the same way.

"Well Perce shall we get going to?" Audrey said looking away from Lucy who was happily sucking on a bottle.

"Yes I think so." Percy nodded standing up adjusting Molly.

"Alright all. Night." Audrey and Percy disappeared.

"Harry shall we get Teddy home?"

"I think so." Harry said softly smoothing the little boys hair.

"Goodnight mum. Night daddy." Ginny hugged her parents.

"Night mum. Night dad." Harry smiled at his in-laws.

"Night." Molly and Arthur said together.

The three apparated to the manor. They walked inside and straight up the stairs. "Master Harry Ernst has set up little masters room."

"Thanks Ernst." Harry said walking into the bedroom next to the nursery. The room was a rainbow of neon colors.

"Harry this room is ummmm loud?"

"I know." He chuckled placing Teddy in the small race car bed. "All his favorite colors are on the wall. And this bed was in a muggle store and Teddy wanted it."

"So now that he's living with us…."

"I decided to get it."

"Without asking me?"

"I forgot." Harry said sheepishly. "I'm not used to asking you things yet."

"I'll let you off this time buckaroo but you need to remember that we are a team and we make decisions together."

"I know. I'm sorry love."

"Its ok. Now we need to get to sleep the funeral is tomorrow."

"Wait how do you know that?"

"While you were at the cottage getting Teddy and before I went to Mungo's a ministry official stopped by and told Sadie. She was a good elf and told him we weren't home."

"Good for her." Harry smiled and turned off the light softly closing the door.

"You're an amazing dad."

"Thanks love."

"No problem." Ginny said kissing him softly.

The two crawled into bed and fell asleep. It only seemed like they had only been asleep for 5 minutes before they heard "Sunny days sweeping the clouds away." Teddy was up and watching Sesame Street apparently. Harry grabbed his dress robe and walked downstairs to find the 7 year old in front of the tv with a bowl of cereal in his lap. Harry grabbed a bowl himself and sat on the couch next to Teddy. Elmo, Teddy's favorite character, came onto the screen and announced he had a few very special friends with him. Destiny's Child came onto the screen and Harry himself couldn't help but stare. The girls started to sing and Teddy started to dance and sing along with them. "I got a new way to walk (Walk, walk) I got a new way to walk (Walk, walk) I got a new way to walk And my new walk suits me fine I got a new way to walk (Walk, walk) I got a new way to walk (Walk, walk) I got a new way to walk And it makes my spirit shine It's a little bit of strut and a lot of smooth And a little bit of bouncing fine My chin is up, my feet don't stall When I walk my walk, I walk real tall."

Ginny walked downstairs and watched as her adopted son danced around the living room much to the amusement of her husband. She joined Teddy in his dance and then grabbed Harry's hand making him dance as well. The funeral ran smoothly so many people came to say goodbye to Andromeda including the sister that had disowned her all those years ago. Draco supported his mother as she sobbed against him. Afterwards she came over to Harry and Ginny.

"I just want you to know I never hated my sister. I was scared of Bellatrix. And in turn that made me ignore my sister when she needed me." Narcissa started crying harder. Harry didn't know what to do but Ginny's heart went out to the woman. She knew what it was like to loose a sibling. She opened her arms to which Narcissa went to willingly and wept with Ginny.

"I am so sorry for your loss. I know what its like to loose someone."

"Oh Mrs. Potter how horrid of me."

"Ginny please. And no its alright. You had nothing to do with his death. You were forced into something you didn't want. Never say you're sorry to me." Ginny said with a sad smile.

"Thank you. May I have a moment alone with her?"

"Of course." Ginny said squeezing the older woman's hand before walking away with Harry and Teddy. They stood off to the side while Narcissa spoke to her sister.

"Hi Andy. you're probably somewhere looking at me wondering why I'm talking to you. Andy I can never begin to express how much I missed you. When Draco was born you were the first one I wanted to go to. But that wasn't an option. Mother forbade it and Bella," she paused. "Well you know how she was. I remember the day you told me you were marrying Ted. I was so happy for you. And then I went and disowned you like the rest. It was horrid of me. I hope someday you can forgive me. I love you so much." she finished by conjuring a dozen blue and yellow roses and setting them beside her grave. "At least your with Ted now." she walked away thanking Harry and Ginny for their time. Draco nodded at the two and laid a single rose on the grave of his aunt. The two left without any further comments.

"Poor Narcissa." Ginny said through a sniffle.

"I know. I never knew."

"Neither did I."

"She was at school with my dad and Sirius."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was in her 6th year when they entered their first."

"Hmm you learn something new everyday." Ginny smiled.

"Yes you do." Harry picked Teddy up "Now how about we go home and watch some more Sesame Street?"

"Can we dance?"

"Can we dance?! Of course we can dance!" Harry laughed as they apparated back to the manor only to find it full of people. "Er hello."

"Oh Harry sorry but everyone wanted to come here." Hermione said blushing.

"It's alright. Teddy and I are just going to go watch some Sesame Street."

"Oh I used to love Sesame Street!" Hermione said.

"Well then you are welcome to join us." Harry said walking upstairs and turning the tv on in the master bedroom.

"This show has been on forever!" Hermione sighed. "My mum watched it as a little girl when it came over to England."

"Really? Wow." Harry said.

This is how life was for the Potter's very laid back and every morning the Harry would sit Teddy in front of Sesame Street with a bowl of cereal. Ginny was getting bigger by the month but her love for her baby and new family was infinite and she love her husband and both her boys. On March 16 Ginny was 8 months 5 days pregnant. At 8 months 5 days pregnant Ginny Potter awoke with a start.

"Harry….."

Grunt.

"Harry."

Another grunt.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Ginny yelled smacking her husband.

"What Gin?" he looked at her rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Gin did you….." He stopped trying to find the right words.

"No you arse my water broke!"

"Oh well that would make more sense." Harry said rolling over.

Ginny sighed and counted down in her head 5.….4.….3.….2.…..1

"WHAT?! Oh gosh Gin ok plan!" Harry got up from the bed and ran to the closet and pulled out a board. "Alright the time is 10:35 that is route 7 plan F. Alright good good. We'll make to the hospital in 20 minutes."

"Or we could just apparate like normal wizards."

"You're in labor and you know what Astoria said."

"I know I know don't apparate. Load of bollucks if you ask me."

"I know love but Gin we're going to be parents."

"And what do you call the last 3 and a half months Harry? Or rather the past 7 years?! Harry you became a dad May 2nd 1998."

"I know I know. I love Teddy as if he were my own but Gin this baby this is something I helped create."

Ginny took a deep breath as a contraction hit. "Don't EVER let him hear you say that. Now get me to the damn hospital so I can have this baby."

"Ok. Let me go get Teddy up and I'll floo Astoria." Harry ran from the room.

Ginny sat there shaking her head. Harry was out of his mind. He loved Teddy. DNA didn't matter, it should never matter. Family is family. Harry should know that. Sure he grew up with people who didn't love him but that doesn't mean Teddy has to. Harry'd make a good father wouldn't he? What am I thinking?! Ginny yelled silently at herself. Harry is going to be, no he is the best father. This baby will complete them.

Harry ran back into the room with Teddy in tow. "Astoria is on her way. She said your in no condition to go to Mungo's so she's bringing a team here."

"Reporters?" Harry nodded "Figured as much." Ginny sighed as another contraction hit. "AH!" she screamed. "Ugh this is insane!"

"I know well I don't know and love I wish I could do this for you I really do."

"You're a horrible liar Potter." Ginny laughed and grabbed her stomach "Where the hell is she?!"

"Right here." Astoria walked into the room. "Hello Ginny how are you feeling?"

"Awful." Ginny said.

"I bet. I've heard childbirth is the worst. I myself have yet to experience this wonderful experience."

"Do you and Draco want kids?" Ginny asked.

"Yes someday. I'm hoping someday is soon." Astoria smiled.

"So when can I push?" Ginny asked leaning into her pillows.

"Ginny you've only been in labor for 15 minutes. This could take hours."

"Lovely. Well can't we move to the hospital then?"

"Yes we can that's why I brought these wonderful people." She gestured to the healers. "They're going to take you. Then Harry, Teddy, and the rest of your family can meet us at there."

"Fine." Ginny said getting up from the bed and letting the healers take over. They disappeared without a sound and Astoria nodded at the two before disappearing with a pop.

"Alright buddy shall we go see your new brother?"

"Yes!" Teddy said running back to his room.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed!" Teddy called.

"Ah yes that's a good idea." Harry laughed looking down at his pajamas. "But first to send everyone the news. Expecto Patronum." the stag emerged from his wand. "Ginny's gone into labor going to the hospital. No need for everyone to come just thought we'd let you know." Harry finished and looked at the stag. "Boy take that to The Weasley's. All of them." the stag pranced from the room. Teddy came back in wearing jeans and a red t-shirt that said "S.I.T." and on the back there was a golden snitch. Ron had given the shirt to Teddy for his birthday. He was certain that Teddy was going to be a seeker. Though Harry and Teddy knew otherwise, he was going to be a chaser just like James had been.

"I'm ready dad."

"Ok let's go meet your new brother." together the two apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Oh good Mr. Potter you're here. Your wife hasn't stopped yelling for you. Oh what are you going to do with your…."

"Son." Harry said proudly patting Teddy's head.

"Right. Well he can't go back."

"Ok so what am I supposed to do with him? You're saying my wife's yelling for me but I can't take my son back with me so give me some options here."

"How about his favorite Uncle takes him." Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione standing there smiling. "Nice message mate but you have to remember who we're related to." Harry looked confused "The biggest worry wart in the world. Aka my mother." Ron jabbed a thumb back to where Molly Weasley was pacing.

"I told everyone we had it covered."

"Again related to a worry wart."

Harry laughed "Alright I better get back there." he ran through the doors just in time for the delivery.

"Bout time you got here." Ginny smiled.

"Sorry I was running behind love."

"Its quite alright." Ginny said opening her hand. Harry placed his inside and Ginny took a firm grip.

"Ok Ginny on the count of the three ready?" Astoria asked. Ginny nodded "1.….2.…..3.…."


	12. Oh Dear

Ginny let out a bloody curdling cry of pain and gripped Harry's hand. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can Ginny. You are doing beautifully."

"No no no!" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny you need to calm down the baby is going into distress." Astoria said.

"Ginny look at me. Ginny look. At. Me." Harry said sternly. Ginny turned and looked at him tears streaming down her face "You need to calm down I don't plan on losing either one of you tonight. Now calm down."

"How can you be so calm?!" Ginny screamed at him. "It hurts so much!"

"I'm calm because you are so stressed and if your stressed and I'm calm maybe you'll calm down as well."

"Harry talk to her softly. She's losing blood." Astoria said softly so that only he heard.

Harry paled but regained his composure quickly. "Did I ever tell you when I first fell in love with you?"

"6th year wasn't it?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"No it was my 5th year in the D.A."

"You were dating Chang though."

"Yeah because you were dating Corner. You were so beautiful and I was well I was awkward."

"You weren't awkward." Ginny said her breathing becoming steadier.

"Good Harry keep talking to her."

"I was to awkward I couldn't even buck up the courage to ask you to Hogsmeade. Always saw you walking with Corner. Then when I wanted to ask you Cho cornered me under the mistletoe and kissed me…..worst relationship of my life."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Really now?"

"Yes. You were the best and I plan on keeping you."

"Good very good ok Ginny you ready to push?" Astoria asked liking the fact her blood pressure had gone down as had her heart rate.

"Yes."

"On the count of three again ok?" Ginny nodded "Alright 1.…2.…..3.…push Ginny!"

Ginny screamed until she heard the scream of a baby. She looked at Harry who was positively beaming.

"Healer Malfoy?" a nurse said

"Yes?" Astoria said getting up.

"He's ummmm well you better come over here." another said.

"Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked confused.

"I don't know." Harry said holing her hand.

"Shit shit shit." Astoria muttered from the table. "Ok get an O.R. booked."

"Yes ma'm."

Astoria looked at the anxious parents. "He's really small. He'll be fine we just have to fix something."

"What?" Ginny and Harry asked.

"Well his lungs are filling with liquid we need to get him to an O.R. and fix it it's a simple procedure."

Ginny started to cry and Harry paled turning to Ginny he held her close kissing her forehead and whispering words of comfort in her ear. An hour later Astoria came back into the room. "He's doing just fine Ginny we were able to get the liquid out. You were really lucky this time. He's small and will have to spend a little time in ICU but he should be able to go home in a few weeks. We're going to move you into a private ward and then when your feeling better you can have visitors."

"Harry can stay with me right? And Teddy can come in?"

Astoria nodded "Yes but no one else. Harry you'll give them my apologies but Ginny is in no condition to see anyone right now."

"Of course." Harry said. "I'll go tell everyone now and then bring Teddy back."

"Harry don't forget to tell Ron and Hermione."

"I won't love."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Gin." Harry said kissing her before the healers rolled her down the hallway. He walked out to the waiting room only to get bombarded by a swarm of redheaded men and several over anxious women. "Please." Harry said putting his hand up "She's fine you can't see her right now but she's fine."

"Why can't we see her what happened?" Molly asked.

"There was a complication during the delivery. Both Ginny and James are fine…..oh we named him James Sirius."

"What kind of complication?" Arthur asked.

"James Sirius? He's going to be a handful." George laughed.

"He and Fred!" Ron laughed along with them.

"Will you two shut up! How is she Harry?" Blair asked approaching from the back holding 1 month old Ben.

Harry couldn't help but laugh leave it to a Quidditch player to shut his brother in laws up. "She's fine. When she was delivering, the baby went into distress and his lungs filled but Astoria assured us everything's fine."

"Good." Blair said walking back over to the team and giving them the news.

"And the baby?" Hermione asked.

"Going to be just fine. He's in ICU right now but he'll be just fine."

"Thank goodness." Hermione said leaning against Ron.

"I have a question for you two."

"Shoot mate." Ron said.

"Will you be James' Godparents?"

"Seriously?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Of course!" Hermione said hugging Harry tightly.

"Can I see my little brother?" Teddy asked.

"Of course Ted." Harry said picking him up. "Ginny can't have any visitors right now."

"When can we see her?" Arthur asked before Molly could explode.

"I'm not sure but I'll let you know soon."

"Alright then we should all go home." Bill said looking at his sleeping daughters. "Fleur you ready love."

"Yes give Geeny our love."

"I will."

"Als you ready?" Charlie asked his wife.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"Harry tell Ginny to rest easy." Blair said.

"I will Blair."

"Oh and tell her Gwen said her scrawny arse better be on the field next week."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I'll do that." He picked Teddy up and headed to the ICU unit and looked in the window.

"Which on is he?" Teddy asked.

"That one right there." Harry pointed to a very small baby in an incubator. "He just got out of surgery."

"Will he be ok?" a voice came from behind him. Harry turned to see a woman he had so many months before.

"He'll be just fine." Harry said with a sad smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily she's uh…..well the American healers er doctors couldn't do anything for her." Eve said sadly. "Lily is uh well it doesn't look good."

Harry sat Teddy down and walked over to the mother "She'll be fine."

"No Harry she won't. She's been sick to long and the cancer has spread all over her body and its slowly shutting down."

"Which room is she in?"

"She's on the 4th floor room 17." Eve said looking at Teddy. "Is this your son."

"Good as." Harry said looking lovingly at Teddy.

"I'm his godson but I call him dad. My parents died in the war. My mummy was an auror and my dad was a retired professor." Teddy said proudly.

"Your mum was an auror?" Eve looked at Harry who nodded. "What was her name?"

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin." Teddy said extremely proud to be questioned about his parents.

"I knew her." Eve said looking at Harry "She and I were in Hufflepuff together. I know I look super young but I'm the same age as dear old Dora. I heard about her death shortly after I heard about Jim's."

"Did you know about me?" Teddy asked. "I was only a few weeks old when they died."

"No sweetheart I didn't. Your mum and I lost contact shortly after the war started. She had told me about your dad and how happy she was."

"I can't believe you knew them." Harry said a little shell shocked.

"What? Dora had friends Harry. Few but she had friends. I was the only one who stuck by her. Ok that's not true I had to stop talking to her after the war started because Jim was in danger and I had to choose between my best friend or my family."

"You made the right choice." Harry said softly.

"Thank you I know I did." Eve said. "How rude of me." she exclaimed "Ginny is probably wondering where you are!"

"She probably is." Harry said with a laugh picking Teddy back up.

"Tell her hello for me."

"I will." Harry smiled and walked off towards Ginny's room. They entered and found Ginny sitting up in bed her arms crossed.

"You know I really hate hospitals."

"Who doesn't love." Harry said with a small chuckle.

"Hey there love!" Ginny said happily looking at Teddy.

"Hi Ginny." Teddy said smiling.

Ginny looked a little taken aback. "No more calling me mummy huh?"

"Not now." Teddy said shaking his head. "I love my real mummy and dad."

"That's fine sweetie." Ginny said.

"So guess who I ran into?"

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Eve."

"Eve?"

"Remember we ate with her at the airport."

"Eve as in Eve Barton mother of that adorable little girl Lily?"

"The very same."

"What is she doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Lily is in the hospital…"

Ginny went to cut him off "But…."

Harry then cut her off by holding a hand up. "The American doctors couldn't do anything for her. The cancer has spread and its terminal."

"Oh Harry she's so young."

"I know love but she is so sick."

"You should go visit her. Leave Teddy with me. I need some kind of company."

"Alright love." Harry smiled and kissed her lightly before heading out and heading to the nurses station. "Hello I'm looking for Lily Barton's room."

"She's in 12 sir." the nurse smiled. "That little one loves visitors just try not to over extend her Mr. Potter."

"I won't."

Harry walked into the room and took a deep breath. Eve was holding the little girls hand and crying softly. Eve looked up and shook her head, Harry slumped against the wall he hadn't figured on this. He slowly walked over to Eve and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm so sorry."

"She's no longer in pain that's all that matters." Eve whispered. "No parent should have to bury their child."

"I know." Harry said thinking of the Weasley's, and Andromeda back after the war burring their children.

"I told her you were here and she said she'd watch over your little guy from heaven." Eve said choking up.

Harry hugged her and looked down at the little girl. He walked back to Ginny's room. "Hey love."

"Hey how did Lily look?"

"Gin...." Harry started.

Ginny looked down "She's gone isn't she?"

"Yes. She passed away about 10 minutes ago. She promised to look after James and make sure he sticks around."

Ginny looked at him and started to cry again. Teddy looked at Harry confused "Who are you guys talking about?"

"A little girl we met on the way to Hawaii." Harry explained "She had cancer and she passed away."

"Oh." was all Teddy said looking very sad. "Harry why do people die?"

"Sometimes Teddy people die because it's their time, other times they don't have a choice."

"Like my mummy and dad?"

"Exactly like them. They didn't want to leave you. My parents didn't either."

"Yeah. Voldemort sucks."

Ginny started laughing and Harry couldn't help but crack a smile "Yeah sport, Voldemort really sucks."

One month later, Ginny and baby James were home from the hospital and the Quidditch World Cup was upon the Wizarding World. "HARRY!" Ginny yelled one afternoon.

"What Gin?" Harry asked walking out of his home office.

"Have you seen my jersey?"

"No Gin I haven't."

"Harry! Ginny! James is crying again!" Teddy called from upstairs.

"Coming!" Ginny called "Harry go check on him."

"Alright." Harry sighed running upstairs and into their bedroom was James was wailing in his bassinet. "Hey sport no tears." He said picking the baby up and holding him close.

"Ugh did I cry that much?" Teddy asked walking in.

"Yes you did." Harry said rocking James softly in his arms humming "You used to cry so much your grandmother said it was like your mum all over again."

Teddy laughed and looked at James. "He's cute."

"He is."

"He has your hair but Ginny's eyes."

"Yep."

"He looks like that picture of your dad." Teddy said smiling.

"That he does." Harry said looking at the small boy who had taken a fascination to Harry's buttons.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled from downstairs. The scream caused James to tear up.

"No no its ok buddy mummy isn't angry just frustrated." Harry said rocking the small boy again.

"Harry?" Ginny said walking into the bedroom, she couldn't help but smile at her husband. "Is he sleeping?"

"No just woke up. He's not wet, but I'm guessing he's hungry." He handed James over to Ginny who sat in the rocker and smiled when James latched onto her breast. Harry chuckled and watched as his little guy sucked away happily.

"Harry, where's my jersey?" Ginny asked when James had finished eating and she was burping him.

"Gin I honestly have no idea where your jersey is."

"Damn." Ginny muttered. "Oh well I mean what's the worst Gwen can do bench me?"

"Potter your benched." Gwen said at the next team practice.

"WHAT?!" The whole team exploded.

"Look I've talked to the healers and they say your not ready and that you could seriously hurt yourself out there. I can't afford to lose you as a player Ginny."

"Alright." Ginny sighed.

"Look if your better by next week we'll see." Gwen said "Until then your benched."

Blair walked over and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder "Tough break Gin."

"Yeah but hey what can you do right? She's the captain and what she says goes."

"Its still unfair. I mean you look great."

"Thanks Blair but I don't feel that way." Ginny said sitting on the bench.

"It'll be ok Gin." Blair said mounting her broom and taking off.

Ginny sighed and looked at her broom "Yeah right." She couldn't take much more of this so instead of sitting on her broom like a good little Harpie she mounted and took off into the air. The wind in her face felt great.

"POTTER WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S SWEATY BALLS ARE YOU DOING?!" Gwen bellowed.

"Flying Jones!" Ginny laughed.

"Your going to hurt yourself!"

"I've been on the bench since I had the baby Gwen. I think I'm ok now."

"If you die I am not responsible." Gwen grumbled.

"I know." Ginny said.

"Alright Ginny!" Belinda said punching the air.

"Watch it Mare." Gwen said narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry Cap." Belinda laughed.

"Alright let's get practice over with." Blair said "I've got a little one at home that drives Oliver insane if left alone to long."

"Awwww he's a mama's boy!" Nicole laughed.

"Watch it Davis, I might just spill to the press about a little weekend in Cabo." Blair said flying over and getting in the seekers face.

"Alright you two break it up!" Ginger yelled flying between the players and pushing them apart "We're teammates not mortal enemies!"

"Whatever." Davis and Blair said glaring at each other.

"I give up!" Gwen said "If you two don't stop this feud I will bench the two of you."

"Feud?" the other team members asked.

"Davis here is jealous that Ollie and I got married. She had a crush on him for the longest time but he chose me and she just can't seem to handle that." Blair said narrowing her eyes "News flash doll-face he chose me!" she held up her left hand letting her wedding band and engagement ring glitter in the sunlight.

"Look can we get practice underway?" Ginny asked "I left my 5 week old son with my husband who is at work and probably going crazy."

"Ginny's right this is ridiculous!" Lacey said flying down from the goals. "I mean we made it to the cup and we're arguing over someones husband?!"

"We're the Holyhead Harpies!" Ginger said. "We can do anything! We're the only all girls team in the world and we're fighting over something as stupid and catty as a guy?"

"Ginger's right." Blair sighed "Look Davis I can't say that I'm over the fact that you like my husband but we have a cup to win."

"Whatever Harper." Nicole said turning from the team and flying high.

"Drama queen." Lacey said in a singsong tone.

"Come on let's just practice." Ginny said flying to her position on the pitch.

2 1/2 hours later practice was over and no one was happy. Nicole had tried several times to push Blair off her broom, which resulted in Gwen benching her for the rest of practice. No one could really understand what the big deal was. Blair and Oliver had been together for a long time they had the twins back just before the war and then Ben. Ginny felt for the young mother, Blair was fearful of Nicole's temper. Ginny just hoped she never had to deal with a crazed fan of Harry's.

A/N: I know really random end to this chapter. Next chapter will be after the summer. The Quidditch World Cup is hard to write so I'm going to skip it. How do you all feel about the Nicole/Blair animosity? I thought it was different and crazy. So anyways lemme know :)


	13. Postpartum

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated lately! Here is chapter 11 of Rest of Our Lives!!!

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since James' birth and 1 week since the Holyhead Harpies had won the cup. Ginny had been ecstatic but had landed herself on bed rest for over exerting herself. Harry visited James every moment he could since he was still in the intensive care unit at Mungo's. He was still incredibly small and still very ill. Molly fussed over James from the other side of the glass wanting nothing more than to cuddle her grandson. Teddy kept busy helping Ginny around the house and helping Ernst put the last finishing touches t the nursery. Finally after a month and a half of not having James at home Astoria gave the aok to take him home. Ginny watched him closely as they drove home. She smoothed his black hair and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. When they pulled into the driveway Ginny got out and took James from the carseat carrying him inside.

"Mistress Ginny is home!" Sadie bustled over. "Oh yous brought the new baby home!"

"Yes Sadie we did."

"Harry! Ginny!" Teddy ran downstairs smiling. "You brought James!"

"Yes we did." Harry smiled "But you have to use a quiet voice Teddy."

"Ok." Teddy came over and stood by Ginny "Can I see him?"

"You saw him this morning." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah so?" Teddy smiled at his godparents.

"Alright Teddy." Ginny smiled and leaned down so he could see the baby.

"He's so small." Teddy said again just like he always had.

"Yes he is." Harry smiled at the three most important people in his life.

Two months later the Potter household was insane. Life for new parents is never easy. They knew this. They knew this very well, yet every time James cried from his bassinet Ginny cried as well. "Harry there is something wrong with this baby!" Ginny cried one night as she tried very hard to get James to quiet down. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail, deep dark purple circles inhabited the skin under her eyes, and her whole demeanor was very tired looking.

"Gin love he's only a few weeks old. You're just going through....."

Ginny caught him off "I AM NOT SUFFERING FROM PPD!"she yelled.

"I know that Gin. Please keep your voice down."

"I WILL NOT!" Ginny yelled again, James began to scream from the bassinet. Harry sighed walking over to the baby up and rocking him.

"Shhhh James come on."James sniffled in Harry's arms and fell asleep almost immediately.

"OH!" Ginny exclaimed storming from the room. Harry sighed and put the newly asleep baby back in his bassinet.

Teddy walked in rubbing his eyes, his toy wolf dragging on the ground "Harry why is there so much yelling?"

Harry sighed and walked over to the young boy picking him up "No reason Teddy. James isn't sleeping well and Ginny is very tired."

"Poor Ginny." Teddy scrambled from Harry's arms and ran from the room and down to the sitting room where Ginny lay curled up in a ball. "Ginny?"

"Oh Teddy. Oh honey did I wake you with my silly yelling?"

"Yeah but it's ok." Teddy scrambled into her lap. "What's a matter?"

"Being a mummy is harder than I thought. I miss my work too."

"But Quidditch is over for the season." Teddy pointed out.

"Yes, but we practice all year long."

"That's weird." Teddy said.

Ginny smiled and kissed the boy's turquoise hair "Yes I guess it is."

"Gin, I just flooed Blair." Harry said walking downstairs. "I'm taking the next week off so you can go back to work."

"Oh Harry!" Ginny took Teddy off her lap and ran to his waiting arms. "I'm so sorry about all this!"

"It's alright Gin love. Now then will you accept you have postpartum?"

"Yes Harry dear."

"Good, now then Teddy you should be in bed little mister." Harry smiled looking at his godson.

"Aw, but Harry!" Teddy whined.

"No, bed now." Harry pointed at the stairs.

"Not fair." Teddy stomped his foot marching upstairs the lights flickering and some breaking as he did.

"Uncontrollable magic?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Uncontrollable magic." Ginny confirmed.

"Lovely." Harry sighed taking his wand out of his pocket waving it at the lights fixing them "Bett go tuck Mr. Grump in." he smirked walking up. "You coming?"

"Yeah be there soon."

"Alright love." Harry smiled walking up and into Teddy's room.

"Go way." Teddy said looking at Harry.

"Not gonna happen mate."

"Why not?"

"Because its bedtime and if you don't go to sleep then we can't go shopping tomorrow."

"I hate shopping." Teddy said looking at the wall.

"Really? Even if we're shopping for new brooms?"

Teddy perked up "What?! Really?! A....really?!" the little boy jumped up and down on his bed.

"Teddy calm down!" Harry laughed grabbing the little boy and tickling him.

"Harry you're supposed to be putting him to bed not winding him up."

"Not my fault the little guy won't go to sleep!" Harry laughed.

"Teddy Remus Lupin." Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

Teddy gulped "Yes Ginny?"

"Bed."

"Yes ma'm." Teddy lay down in his Cars pjs looking around "Where's wolfie?"

"I'm sure he's here somewhere." Ginny said soothingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and simply said "Accio Wolfie." the gray wolf came zooming into the room and into Harry's hand. "Here you go bud."

Teddy took the wolf and yawned rolling over "Thank you daddy."

Harry's eyes misted as Teddy called him that. He didn't want to dishonor the memory of Remus but at the sametime he liked hearing that word come out of Teddy's mouth. Life would only get better and Harry knew this.


	14. Teddy's First

**A/N: Sooooo sorry this took forever to get up. I had a serious case of writers block then a random story came to mind and Rest of Our Lives got pushed to the back burners till I could think of a good plot for the chapter. Nothing came to mind then randomly at 2am I got an idea. I may later go in and add a chapter or three on how Lily and Albus came to be.....k that rhymed weird.  
**

* * *

Harry awoke early and abruptly on September 1st thanks to his wailing daughter in the next room. It was still dark outside which led Harry to believe it was insanely early. He threw the covers back slipped on his slippers. Ginny didn't stir beside him just continued to breathe softly and pull the covers tightly around her. Harry trudged groggily out of the master bedroom. The minute he left the bedroom he noticed the crying had stopped. Confused he went to the door and looked inside there in the rocking chair sat his eldest, Teddy, holding the 1 year old talking to her quietly.

"Guess what Lilybug?" he asked her.

"Gee." she sighed.

"Today is my first day of Hogwarts. I finally get to go to school." Lily looked at him. "Sure I'm scared but it'll be ok. I mean Art will be there along with Abby, Eden and Marty. I'm sure there will be others there as well. I think the Finnigan twins start this year as well."

Harry silently crept back to bed and lay down beside his wife who immediately stirred when his weight shifted the bed. "Is the baby ok?"

"Yes love the baby is fine Teddy has her."

"Ok good. What time is it?" Ginny yawned burying her self deeper into the duvet.

Harry glanced at his watch. "Quarter to 5."

"Goodnight." Ginny groaned falling to sleep instantly.

"Goodnight love." Harry to fell asleep.

"DADDY!" a young voice yelled what seemed like 5 minutes later. But a glance at the alarm clock told Harry otherwise it had been nearly 4 hours.

Harry groaned and found his glasses on the bedside table. He got out of bed again and walked out of the room. He found his 4 year old son, James, standing outside the door tapping his foot. "What's wrong James?"

"How come Teddy get to go?" the 4 year old asked.

"Because he's 11 and you're 4." Harry explained.

"Want to go now!"

"You can't James you have to wait till you're 11. Then you can go."

"Go now with Al?!"

"Al will be a year behind you."

"No fair." James huffed and stomped off.

"Dada?" a little voice asked tugging on Harry pajama pant leg.

"Yes Al?" Harry asked the little one picking him up.

"Seep wif mumma?"

"Ok Al lets go put you in bed with mummy." Harry walked back into the bedroom to find Ginny sitting up in bed smiling.

"Good morning love. Hello my Albus and how did you sleep last night?"

"Still seepy." Albus said. Harry put him down on the bed. "Seep for wittle bit mumma?"

"Of course angel. You sleep while mummy makes breakfast ok?"

"Mumma seep to?"

"Then who will make breakfast?" Ginny asked her son.

"Dada."

"You think daddy is a better cook?"

"Nuh uh dada burn."

Harry blushed "One time and the 3 year old never forgets huh?" he sat beside Al and began tickling him.

The little boy screamed with giggled thrashing around on the bed. Soon they were joined by Teddy and James who heard the giggles. Teddy picked James up and put him on the bed soon the little family was immersed in a fit of giggling forgetting about what they were doing in the first place. Ginny went into the closet to change leaving the boys on the bed.

"When does the train leave again?" Teddy asked.

"11." Harry told him shooing James and Albus to their rooms to get dressed.

"Well it's 15 till."

"Till what?" Ginny called from the closet.

"10." Harry called back.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny screeched running out of the closet her dress only half buttoned. "Alright Harry get the boys dressed. Teddy check on Lily. Harry after the boys are dressed please put the diaper bag together. Is it cold in here?"

"Gin, love your dress is only half buttoned."

"Right." Ginny buttoned them quickly "Sorry Teddy."

"Its ok mum." Teddy blushed and his hair changed along with it.

"Good now then go to the kitchen and see if the sticky buns have finished warming up."

"But you haven't even left the bedroom." Teddy said in awe.

"I know being a witch is amazing and having a magical kitchen helps. Now go!"

Teddy smiled and ran out of the room down the stairs and into the kitchen where a disgruntled Harry was chasing a half naked Albus and a giggling James. Lily was sitting quietly in her high chair but the minute Teddy walked in she started to giggle loudly. Teddy smiled and walked over to the highchair. "Hey sweetpea." He kissed the top of her head and checked the sticky buns they were warm and gooey.

"Theodore Remus Lupin?!" Ginny yelled downstairs.

"Yesh muver?" Teddy yelled with a full mouth of sticky bun.

"Did you pack?!" Ginny asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Your new underwear?"

"Yesh." Teddy answered swallowing his bite.

"Really and what are these?" Ginny pulled a package of boxers from behind her back.

"Ok so I thought everything was packed."

Ginny rolled her eyes "March it upstairs mister we're going over your trunk."

Teddy sighed and picked his plate up following Ginny out of the room. Lily began to cry. "Ginny!" Harry yelled.

"Oh dear, Teddy can you get her please."

"Sure." Teddy walked back into the kitchen and took Lily out of her high chair. "Come on sweetpea." He adjusted her on his hip and she tried to grab his sticky bun. "No way Lily this is my breakfast." they reached Teddy's room. Ginny had his trunk completely unpacked. "Mum what are you doing?"

"Repacking your trunk."

"I'm pretty shre al dat wash out wsh de unrwr." he said through sticky bun.

"You're right that's all that was missing."

"How did you know what he said?" Harry asked from the doorway James on one leg Albus on the other.

"I grew up with 6 brothers love." Ginny smiled. "Alright he's all packed. Get the kids to car I'll dress Lily and then we'll be out of here."

"Alright come on Ted I'll help you with your trunk." Harry smiled.

"Or you could just use your wand dad." Teddy smiled hopefully.

"True that might make it easier with two rascals on my legs." Harry pulled out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." the trunk started to float in midair. "Much better." the 4 walked downstairs and to the car making sure to hide the trunk from any muggles passing through. "So are you all ready to go?"

Teddy shrugged "I guess so."

"I have something for you." Harry said with a smile hoping this would cheer up his adopted son.

"A present? For me? My birthday isn't till April."

"I know that. But this isn't like a birthday present it was something that your father left."

"My dad?"

"Yes. Come with me." Harry put a hand on his shoulder and led him into the house. Quietly the two entered Harry's at home office. "Now then this was left to me it was full of my own pictures but I was able to find a good number of pictures from when the Marauders were at school."

"The Marauders? Oh those people in the stories you tell us."

"Yes exactly. Now one of these men was my father, another my godfather, one a traitor, and the other was…."

"My father?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"Yes indeed. Remus Lupin, or better known as Moony back then, was the creator of a certain map."

"The Marauders Map."

"Yes. Now I'm giving this to you. Don't abuse it or make me regret giving it to you." He said giving him a stern look.

"I won't I promise." Teddy smiled holding the map close.

Ginny walked downstairs packing Teddy's sack lunch for the train ride. Harry was once again chasing the two boys. Ginny set Teddy to the task of finding Lily's shoes which she had thrown across the room. He found a sandal but failed to find the other.

"Lily cub where are your shoes?" Harry laughed walking over to the one year old giggled shaking her fists in the air. "Aw I see you threw them. Can you help daddy find them."

"Teb." Lily giggled.

"Yes daddy needs….Ginny?"

"What?" Ginny asked flustered.

"Did Lily just say her first word?"

"What?" Ginny looked over. "I don't know. I'm to busy finding her bloody shoe."

"Teby!" Lily screamed giggling.

"Oh Harry." Ginny looked at him laughing. "Her first word was Teddy."

"Well it was more Teby than Teddy but yes that was her first word." Harry laughed.

"My name was her first word?" Teddy was surprised and all the same happy.

"Yes it was Teddy you should feel very special. James was Daddy and Albus was mummy. So its only fit that hers be Teddy." Ginny said hugging him. "Now then shall we get going?"

"Yes. I'll get the boys in the car." Harry said. And as if on cue both Albus and James attached themselves to Harry's legs. "You know boys for once daddy would like it if he got to carry you."

"No fun daddy." Albus said.

"Yeah no fun mat all." James said smiling.

"Well to bad daddy is carrying the both of you." Harry reached down and pulled both boys up and held them in a football lock. "Now then to the car we go."

"Teddy will go get Lily while I go check the diaper bag."

"Wasn't dad supposed to do that?" Teddy asked.

"Yes but the likely hood is very slim." Ginny smiled.

"Alright come on sweetpea." Teddy said picking Lily up.

"Teby."

"Yes Lily?" He smiled at the little one. She snuggled close to him. "I love you too Lily." He carried her out to the Potter's Ford Galaxy. Harry hated the van but it worked for their family. With three little ones and Teddy they needed a big car. Ginny insisted something that was big but not a bus. Harry had finally agreed to the Galaxy since it was a little sporty looking. Teddy smiled at the navy blue van, he loved riding in it. It had been magically altered to fit the 6 comfortably and give Teddy his own space away from the little ones. Harry had the boys in their toddler seats.

"Ah good you have her. Still couldn't find her shoes?" Harry pointed to his daughters bare feet.

"I'll go grab another pair." Teddy said with a smile.

"Good I'll put her in her seat." Harry took his daughter from Teddy and watched him run in the house.

Ginny looked at him confused. "What's wrong Ted?"

"Lily needs shoes." Teddy informed her grabbing a pair of pink trainers and light pink socks. "These'll do."

"Great now out to the car. Go go go!" Ginny instructed shooing him out of the house.

"Alright I'm going!" Teddy laughed

"Alright good you got her shoes!" Harry sighed.

"Yes and mum is right behind me." Teddy said getting into the car.

"Harry we're running terribly behind." Ginny said.

"I know dear." Harry started the car smirking.

"Harry why do you look like you've done something wrong."

"Because he has." Teddy laughed.

"Daddy big trouble." James giggled.

"Big big trouble."

"Teb." Lily giggled.

"Harry James Potter what did you do?" Ginny glared as Harry started the car.

"Nothing." Harry smiled.

Something clicked in Ginny's mind. The van had been at her parents for sometime and oh no her dad and oh no "No, you didn't!" she said out loud.

"Oh yes."

"You….HARRY!"

"What? I didn't." He smiled and paused "Dad did."

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled again as the car took off.

"Hold on." Harry laughed as the car took off into the sky.

"Harry I'm going to kill you!" Ginny cried.

"Oh please Gin you won't touch a hair on my head."

"Daddy trouble oooooooo." James said from his seat.

"Daddy big trouble." Albus giggled. Lily clapped her hands together.

"Yes daddy is in very big trouble." Ginny glared.

"Aw come on Gin its fun. It's like flying a broom only a bit safer." Harry said looking over at her.

"Safer?! SAFER?! If this thing fails we'll die!"

"No we won't I made sure of that. Now then King's Cross is just over there." he pushed a button and the van instantly became invisible. "New and improved invisibility booster." he landed the van safely in the parking lot. "See Gin nothing to OW!" he yelled as Ginny punched him in the arm.

Teddy rolled his eyes he looked on at his adoptive parents. Albus giggled and looked at Teddy "Teddy pomise wite?"

"I promise to write Albus."

"Evyday?" he asked.

"Not everyday but as much as I can."

"Evyday." Albus pouted.

"Albus I can't write everyday. I'll have classes and homework."

"No!" Albus cried throwing his juice cup.

Said juice cup hit Ginny right in the back of the head getting sticky pumpkin juice in it "Albus Severus Potter, what has mummy told you about throwing your juice."

"Not to." Albus said.

"That's right mister." Ginny said waving her wand over her head and getting it all clean.

The family got out and loaded Teddy's trunk onto a trolley. They walked though till they came to platforms 9 and 10. "Alright Teddy just run directly at the wall." Harry said.

"What?!" Teddy looked up at him in horror.

"Trust me Ted."

Teddy groaned and ran straight at the pillar knowing he was going to crash into it but that moment never came. He opened his eyes and found himself on the platform staring at the magenta train that was the Hogwarts Express. "Wow." he breathed.

"She's something isn't she?" Harry asked coming out beside Teddy, Albus on his shoulders.

"She's beautiful." Teddy smiled.

"TEDDY!" A brunette bombshell hit him like a ton of bricks "I thought you were going to miss the train for sure!"

"Abby let the boy breathe!" Dean laughed making his way over. "Hello Harry, Ginny."

"Hi Dean." Ginny smiled.

"Ted!" Martin and Braden made their way over.

"Abby! Teddy!" Eden and Darcy giggled hugging their friend.

"Guys!" Arty jogged over his read hair looking rather unkepmt.

"Arthur Septimus Weasley did you forget to comb your hair this morning?!" Ginny asked looking at her nephew.

"Course not Aunt Gin-Gin I did it on purpose." Arty waggled his eye brows and hopped on the train followed by Darcy, Abby and Eden.

"Charlie that boy of yours."

"I know Ginny." Charlie laughed waving at his son.

"Teddy promise to have a good year?" Ginny smiled kissing his cheeks.

"Promise Ginny."

"Bye Teddy." Albus and James said together hugging him.

"Bye guys."

"Teby." Lily sniffed.

"I know Lilybug." Teddy kissed her cheek and turned to Harry. "Bye."

"Bye kiddo." Harry smiled and pulled him into a tight bear hug "I expect a letter tonight about what house you got into."

"I will."

The train whistle blew and the wheels started to turn "Get going you." Harry ruffled his hair and gave him a gentle shove. Teddy hopped onto the slow moving train and smiled. "Good luck Ted!"

"Bye Harry, bye Ginny! See you at Christmas!" Teddy called going to find a compartment.

"He'll be fine Harry." Ginny whispered kissing his cheek.

"I know that." Harry smiled and picked Albus back up and put him on his shoulders.

"Daddy?" James asked.

"Yes James."

"When Teddy writing?"

"When he gets to school."

"When that?"

"Few hours."

"Oh." James said.

That night Harry paced the study waiting for that letter to come. Ginny watched from the kitchen and smiled to herself. A large barn owl swooped into the kitchen and landed on the counter. "Harry post!" Ginny cried.

Harry came running out of the study and grabbed the letter from the owl and ripped it open.

_Dear Family, _

_I was sorted into..........HUFFLEPUFF! Just like mum according to the sorting hat. It's real great yellow and black, and a badger for a mascot. Pretty cool. All my school clothes match this color scheme now. I know Ginny is dying to know who went where so I'll tell you. Abby and Darcy are in Hufflepuff with me and the rest of them are in Gryffindor. Our head of house seems alright.  
She's pretty strict, her names Professor Patil and man she's mean. She threatened to give Marty detention just for mouthing off to his sister. Darcy says it has to do with the war. I think she's just cranky. Professor Longbottom told me to tell you hi and he'll be round for tea next week. Hagrid said to tell you hello as well and that he wanted pictures of Lily soon. Apparently he has a spot in his hut where our families pictures go. I think that's all for now. We get our schedules in the morning. _

_Love,_

_Teddy  
_


	15. Again?

Harry sat in his office looking over several files one Tuesday morning in November. Ginny was at home with the kids more than likely baking for the upcoming dinner at the Burrow. Ginny promised her mother that she would bring dessert and Harry knew that she was more than likely having trouble. "Harry?" Harry looked up and saw Neville Longbottom's head floating in the fireplace.

"Hey Neville. Everything ok?"

"Not exactly you and Ginny better get here asap."

"What did he do now?" Harry sighed rubbing his temples. Since the beginning of the term Harry and Ginny had been called to the Headmasters office twice a month.

"You better just come." Neville said his head disappearing from the fire.

Harry groaned and walked to the fireplace. "Best to leave Ginny out of this one." he thought about it then decided against doing that "Potter Manor" he said sticking his head into the fire. "Ginny?"

"DADDY!" James and Albus yelled running to the fire and then screaming when they saw it was just his head.

Ginny came running from the kitchen Lily on her hip "Oh boys honestly why are you screaming?"

James turned towards his mother tears brimming his eyes "Why daddy a head? Where his body?"

"It's here buddy." Harry smiled "Gin leave the kids with Sadie."

"Not again." Ginny said.

"Yep Neville wouldn't say what he did this time."

"Alright let me put Lily down and I'll meet you there."

"Alright love. Boys be good for Sadie."

"Yes daddy." the boys said together.

Harry's head removed from the from the fire. He walked down the hall and into his right hand man's office "Hey Ron." Harry knocked on the open door.

Ron looked up from his file "Hey mate."

"I'm off to Hogwarts."

"Again? What did he do now?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"I don't know Neville wouldn't tell me. You, Hermione and the kids still coming for dinner?"

"Yeah we'll be there."

"Great I'll tell you everything then."

"Sounds good mate."

Harry turned from Ron's and back into his own he grabbed more floo powder and stepped into the grate "Hogwarts headmasters office." he said clearly zooming from the Auror office. He came out in Headmaster Gregory's office.

"Mr. Potter so glad you could come at such short notice." the headmaster said. Teddy turned in his chair and gulped. Arthur sunk further down as did Abby, Darcy and Braden. Charlie and Allison stood off to the side having their own conversation. Susan stood looking at her daughter shaking her head. Seamus and Lavender were also talking together."Will your wife be joining us?"

"I'm right here." Ginny said stepping from the fire. Teddy slumped in his chair trying to disappear. "What did they do now?"

"Please." Professor Gregory gestured to the chairs set up for the parents. They all sat "I figured this was better than meeting with you separately." the parents all looked at him "Your children have decided to take up the name 'The Marauders' Mr. and Mrs. Potter your son has made himself the ring leader."

Harry stifled a laugh and cleared his throat "Is that all?"

"I'm sorry?" the headmaster looked at him.

"Is that why we were called here? Because our kids made up a group that has been around since the 70's?"

"Mr. Potter gangs are not acceptable."

"Gangs? Your kidding right?"

"Harry." Ginny hissed.

"No, I'll have you know, Headmaster, that my father was an original member of this so called gang. He was ringleader, and head boy."

"I'll have you know Mr. Potter that as long as he is a part of this gang he will never amount to anything here at Hogwarts." Professor Gregory stood up. Harry did the same and leaned on the desk.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning."

"Enough!" a loud voice boomed behind the desk. Everyone looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore standing in his frame.

"Professor, this boy has done nothing wrong. The Marauders were a good group of boys." Professor McGonagall spoke next.

"They were arrogant, yes, but very talented." Professor Snape said looking at Harry. "They knew how to love their friends in their time of need."

"That's right." Ginny said standing up.

"Is that seriously why we are here?" Allison asked. "I have little ones at home wondering where mummy and daddy had to rush off to and this is why?"

"Well, yes." Professor Gregory said.

"I was called out of a lesson because of this?" Susan said.

"And I from a patient?" Lavender raised an eyebrow.

"They also blew up the potions classroom." Professor Gregory said.

"WHAT?!" all four sets of parents exclaimed.

"It was nice knowing you." Teddy whispered to his friends. "I did it Professor. They had nothing to do with it."

"Teddy." Ginny said softly looking at him. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I stayed after class to have Professor Miller help me with my potions assignment and it went a little haywire and it exploded which set the desks on fire."

"So it was an accident?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Teddy said.

"Did you talk to Ethan?" Susan asked.

"It wouldn't matter if I did."

"I'm starting to think you have something against my son." Harry said looking at the man.

"Wait Gregory, Gregory, Antonio Gregory class of 1979 Slytherin." Minerva said from her portrait "He hated James and his group of friends."

"Is that true?" Seamus asked.

"Yes." the headmaster said.

"I think Hogwarts needs a new headmaster." Ginny scoffed at the man.

"My dear you will find no one up for the position."

"Sorry am I late?" a dreamy voice came from the door.

"Luna?" Ginny turned and embraced her friend.

"Hello Ginny don't you look wonderful."

"So do you what are you doing here?"

"Kingsley flooed and told me Hogwarts was looking for a new Headmistress and wondered if I wanted the job. I've always loved it here and so I accepted. He said the current headmaster was an awful little man." Luna sighed and looked behind the desk "Oh hello you must be Antonio, your at my desk."

"Well I never!" The man stood and stormed from the room.

"Good riddance." Abby said earning a stern look from her mother "Sorry."

"So what seems to be the problem?" Luna asked.

"I accientally blew the Potions classroom up." Teddy said looking at her.

"PROFESSOR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Young Professor Miller yelled bursting into the office "Theodore didn't mean to do it!"

"It's alright Ethan everything is settled now." Luna smiled.

"Oh great." Ethan smiled looking at Teddy "Come on you can help me clean the classroom."

"Do I have to?" Teddy asked.

"Theodore Remus....." Before Ginny could finish his name Teddy, Arthur, Darcy, Braden and Abby had all run from the office and down to the classroom. "Lovely." Ginny smiled to herself.


	16. Why is the train late? TEDDY!

It had been two months since Teddy and his friends had caused havoc at Hogwarts. Since then Harry and Ginny had received no letters or floo messages from the school. "Ginny we have to get going." Harry said putting his coat on.

"Coming!" Ginny called carrying Lily downstairs "Are the boys in their coats?"

"Yes and they're in the car." Harry said. "And how is my Lilybug doing?" Harry cooed taking his daughter from Ginny. Lily squealed with delight hugging her father tightly.

"Awe look Harry she loves you." Ginny laughed.

"Course she does she's daddy's little girl. Aren't you Lilybug?"

"Gee." Lily smiled.

"Still only saying Teddy huh?" Harry said looking at his daughter and taking her out to the car.

"Teby?"

"Mummy and I have to go pick him up." Harry said putting her in her car seat.

"TEBY!" Lily wailed.

"Shhh Lily come on now." Harry said smoothing the little ones red hair.

"TEBY!" she wailed again tears brimming her eyes.

"Liwy you gots be tuiet!" Albus said looking at his little sister "You be tuiet and get see Teddy."

"Teby." she sniffled.

"Yeah Lily. If you're good you get to see Teddy." James smiled.

"Alright good." Harry smiled at the boys.

"Everyone in?" Ginny asked walking out to the driveway wearing her coat and gloves.

"Yep, everyone is in, coats on and ready to see Nana and Granddad."

"Teby!" Lily giggled clapping her hands together.

"That's right Lilybug we're getting Teddy today."

"Muma we go?" Albus asked.

"No Al, mummy and daddy are going to get Teddy and then come to the Burrow for a big dinner."

"Treacle tart?!" James asked.

"No chocolate fudge pudding cake." Harry said a little bitterness in her voice.

"You know mum is making treacle tart as well."

"Really?" Harry said like a little kid on Christmas.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shoved Harry around the front of the van "Just get in the car."

"Fine." Harry laughed getting in on the drivers side. "Everyone ready?"

"Teby!" Lily clapped her little hands.

"Yes Lily we're going to get Teddy." Harry laughed as they pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road.

"Harry?" Ginny asked after about 10 minutes.

"Hmm?" Harry answered concentrating on the road.

"Why don't we just take Lily with us? The boys will be enough for mum and dad let alone dumping the baby on them."

"You're right." Harry said turning and smiling. "We'll take her."

They reached Devon an hour later and continued driving another 10 minutes into Ottery St. Catchpole. "Daddy?" James asked.

"Yeah sport?"

"Do you think Teddy missed us?"

"I'm sure he did sport."

"Why didn't he write?"

"He was probably busy with his studies." Harry said looking the rear view mirror.

"He still wuv us?" Albus asked.

"Of course he does loves." Ginny said turning around and looking at the boys. They pulled into the Burrow's long drive and Harry put the car in park.

"Alright everybody out."

James undid he belt and hopped out of his booster seat helping Albus with his. Lily had fallen asleep in her car seat. Ginny smiled at her baby girl "I don't want to wake her."

"Ginny if you don't we won't get any sleep tonight." Harry said picking Albus up so he didn't fall into the deep snow that had yet to be shovled from the path.

"Daddy are you gonna pick me up too?" James asked looking at the deep snow.

"You bet buddy." Harry smiled picking James up.

Ginny smiled at her husband and the two boys who were now fighting over leg space. She unbuckled Lily and held her close. Lily stirred and began to whimper. "Shhhh." Ginny soothed the small child rubbing her back in small circles.

Harry smiled and walked through the deep snow to the door and bumped the bell with his rear. The door opened to reveal Ron. "Ron?" Harry looked at his best mate confused.

"Hiya Harry." Ron smiled "Got the whole crew with you."

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Ginny laughed looking at her brother.

Ron smiled taking James from Harry "Hermione is helping mum cook and I'm watching Rose and Hugo while she does."

"Ugo!" Lily looked around for her cousin.

Hugo toddled out from the living room and gave a small toothy grin "Ily!" he clapped his little hands together.

"Well it looks like we can leave her here after all." Harry smiled.

Ginny smiled and nodded "Let me get the diaper bag." she pointed her wand out the door at the van "_Accio diaper bag_." the van door opened and the blue and purple bag zoomed inside the house "Her sippy cup and nappies are in here along with Mr. Bubbles."

"Mr. Who?" Ron asked.

"Her bunny." Harry laughed.

"Mr. Bubbles?" Ron asked again.

"Budles." Lily said looking at her mother.

"You want Mr. Bubbles."

"Pee." Lily said.

"You know that's the most she's talked." Harry smiled.

"Yes, I especially like how she says 'please'" Ron laughed.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione said coming out of the kitchen. "Harry, Ginny!" she rushed towards the two of them giving them each a hug.

"Daddy can we go play in the yard?" James asked his father.

"You'll have to ask Nana." Harry said.

"She'll say no." James huffed walking into the living room.

"Exactly." Harry laughed looking at Ron with a side glance.

"Gotta love mum." Ron smiled.

"That we do. Gin, we have to get going."

"Right." Ginny smiled kissing her daughters cheek. "Be good for Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione James." she warned looking at her eldest.

"K' mum." James said flipping through a book he had found on the coffee table.

"Albus?"

"Kay kay mumma." Albus said before toddling off to find Rose.

"Is he reading?" Hermione asked.

"No he's looking at the pictures." Ginny laughed. "We are still on beginner books."

"Well we'll just have to work on that today." Hermione smiled.

Ron groaned than an idea hit him "Hey James wanna come out and help me build a snowman!"

"YES!" James jumped up and followed his uncle outside.

"Ronald!" Hermione ran after him.

"Well goodbye to you too." Ginny laughed.

"Ginny is that you?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Yes it is and I'm leaving now!" Ginny called back.

"Alright dear be safe."

"Will do mum. I'm not driving though Harry is."

"Harry?"

"Yeah mum?"

"Careful dear, you know how I feel about that muggle contraption."

"Yes, mum." Harry smiled and led Ginny outside. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Ginny smiled walking out to the van and getting in.

They reached the station an hour later and stood on the platform waiting patiently. "What time does the train get in?" Harry asked.

"5."Ginny laughed. "And before you ask the time its two minutes later than the last time you asked."

"Sorry, Gin it's just that boy has got me all worried."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Two months with no letter saying he's gotten in trouble."

"Maybe Luna is doing some good at the school."

"Or maybe the nargles have infested his brain!" Harry gasped.

"Harry!" Ginny laughed placing a hand on her nervous husbands shoulder. "You sound ridiculous!"

"I know, I know." Harry laughed and thrust a hand through his unruly hair.

20 minutes later Harry started pacing again "The train is late."

"Yes." Ginny smiled.

"It's never late."

"It happens." she shrugged.

Charlie, Allison, Oliver, Blair, Dean, Susan, Seamus and Lavender had joined them and watched Harry pace. "Mate, you have got to calm down." Seamus said.

"I'm calm." Harry said.

"Far from it." Lavender laughed.

"The train is late and I just know Teddy has done something."

"What makes you think Teddy did anything?" Blair asked.

"Marauder intuition." Harry responded.

"Whoda whadywhat?" Dean asked.

"A group that our children started Dean." Charlie laughed.

"The Marauder's were a group of teenagers that caused trouble back in the 70's." Ginny explained "Harry's father, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the four members. And since Teddy's biological father and adopted grandfather were members he decided to form a new generation."

"Yes, but since Luna has taken over as headmistress we haven't gotten a letter and that worries me." Harry said. A train whistle alerted the parents that the train was close. "45 minutes late and I bet it was ours that made it late."

"Harry it's snowing they probably were just going slow." Ginny said looking at her older brother for support.

"Sure, I mean these conditions are nothing to be tampered with." Charlie said.

The train pulled in and the Prefects stepped off opening the doors for the students. Teddy's bright blue head came off laughing along with Braden and Martin. The girls looked disgruntled and ready to kill. Dean exchanged a look with his wife "Damage control." he said simply.

"See you all later." Susan said walking over to her daughter who was shooting daggers with her eyes.

"If looks could kill Teddy would be dead." Charlie laughed.

"Charlie." Allison chastised "Notice Darcy is shooting the same look at our son."

"And ours is looking at Braden." Blair laughed.

"Teddy." Harry looked at him as he approached.

"Hi dad." Teddy smiled.

"Anything you want to tell me."

"It's snowing?" Teddy offered.

"Yes, I see the snow Ted."

"What your father is failing to ask is why was the train late?" Ginny asked finally getting to the point.

"Oh Aunt Gin you should have been there." Arty laughed. "We decided to pull an end of term er thing." he looked at his mother's narrowed eyes.

"Really Arthur?" Allison said. "And what exactly did you do?"

"Put 50 dung bombs in front of the Slytherins common room, a portable swamp on the fifth floor, and a fireworks show in the Great Hall." Abby said walking over. "The Ravenclaws couldn't even get out of their common room."

"Theodore Remus Lupin!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That still doesn't explain the train being late." Charlie said.

"Oh that was because there was a bad storm near Hogwarts." Eden said chewing on her nail.

"Eden stop chewing on your finger."

"Sorry mum."

"Can we go now?" Teddy asked.

"You are in so much trouble mister." Ginny said placing her hands on her hips.

"Gin, we didn't get an owl." Harry said. "So maybe no one knew it was them. No need to punish him for something no one knows about."

"This coming from a man who not 45 minutes ago was ready to pass a stone because it was our son that made the train late?"

"A man can change his mind." Harry shrugged.

"2 weeks Ted." Ginny said.

"2 weeks?" Teddy exclaimed.

"2 weeks." Ginny said walking away.

"Tough break mate." Arty said.

"2 weeks Arthur Septimus Weasley." Allsion said.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"2 weeks Braden." Lavender said shaking her head.

"Hey wait a minute!" Braden tried to argue.

"What?" Lavender looked at him.

"I'm in Gryffindor." Braden said. "Not Hufflepuff."

"Me too!" Arty said looking at his parents.

"Yeah it was just me and Abby." Teddy said.

"Oh no don't you go dragging me into this!" Abby said looking at him.

"Well you helped me along with Darcy." Teddy said.

"Whoa!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Abigail Daniella Thomas!" Susan exclaimed "You are grounded for 2 weeks and one of those weeks will be spent doing community service."

"That goes for you too Darcy." Seamus said.

"The Gryffindors are off the hook." Lavender said.

"Thank goodness." Braden said.

"Thanks guys." Teddy said with a sigh.


	17. Snow

It had been two days since the Potter's had returned home and already Teddy was asking to go out. "Please?"

"No." Ginny said bustling around the kitchen preparing dinner and baking cookies.

Teddy sighed and walked away. Five minutes later he returned "Please?"

"No." Ginny said firmly.

Teddy huffed walking into the living room and sitting down. Looking at Albus and James he got an idea. Walking back into the kitchen he smiled "Mother dearest?"

"Theodore Remus Lupin ask me one more time and I will ground you until you are 30 years old." Ginny said pointing a battered spoon at him.

Teddy gulped "Well it's nothing to do with that, I was just thinking that I'd take Albus and James to the park. You know get them out of your hair. Lily's taking a nap and won't be up till dad gets home so I just thought..."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and cut him off mid-sentence "Ted, you are grounded. No Tv, no calls, no flooing, no going out unless it is a family function, and no trying to smuggle an outing in because you feel the need to do something!"

"Fine." Teddy huffed and stomped off.

Ginny sighed turning back to the stove stirring the stew and waving her wand towards the dough on the counter. James walked into the kitchen clad in dirty trousers and insanely ruffled hair. "James Sirius Potter what happened?"

"Albie and I decided to play Wizards chess." James said simply climbing onto one of the kitchen stools.

"I still don't see how that means you got dirty."

"The board won." James said looking at his mother seriously.

Ginny stopped what she was doing to look at him. "What?"

"The board won. Uncle George gave us a new board for Albie's birthday." the little boy smiled "And instead of you playing against someone else you play against the board."

Ginny groaned "Sadie!" she cried.

The old elf appeared "Mistress Ginny called?"

"Sadie, dear I know it's your day off, but I could really use your help."

Sadie smiled "I woulds be happy to help you!" she cried.

"Good can you watch the stew and put the pie in the oven? The cookies should be done in about 3 minutes and the next batch just needs to be cut and put on a tray." Ginny rambled off the things that needed to be done.

"Mistress Ginny doesn't need to worry about anything, Sadie is here and she will takes care of everything she will!" the elf said "Minny yous gets here right now."

The young elf appeared "Yous called?"

"Yes, wes is needing to be helping Mistress Ginny."

"Don't go overboard Sadie." Ginny warned. Over the years the elf had taken it upon herself to make sure the manor was spotless and the children were always given a treat no matter what Ginny and Harry told them. She spoiled them rotten.

"Of course not Mistress."

"Alright." Ginny said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "James where is the board?"

"In my room." James said.

"Jame's your room is not big enough to have a chess board."

"The board is special mummy." James said looking at her.

"Special how?" Ginny asked slowly. James never answered though because a scream from Albus startled both of them. Ginny whipped his wand out and ran into James' room to find the queen chasing her three year old with a sword. "Reducto!" she shouted at the piece watching as it exploded "Protego!" she cried again protecting her baby boy from the flying pieces.

"That fun!" Albus giggled.

"No Al, that was not fun for mummy." Ginny said waving her wand again shrinking the board and pieces. "James put that away and then give it to me."

"Yes mummy." James said grudgingly.

"Thank you, love." Ginny walked out of his room, and down the hall to the nursery. Lily was sitting her crib playing her bunny. "Hi sweetie."

Lily turned and looked at her mother "Budles."

"You have Mr. Bubbles."

Lily nodded "Teby?"

"He's in his room, love." Ginny smiled walking over to the crib.

Lily stood up and extended her arms "Pee."

Ginny laughed and lifted her out of the crib. "There you go." Lily wiggled so Ginny would put her down. Once Lily's feet were down she waddled out and down the hall to Teddy's room.

"Teby?" she softly said tapping on his door.

Teddy opened his door and smiled "Hi sweetpea."

"Teby ow?" she asked him.

"I can't go outside." Teddy said looking at his sister.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she said throwing a small tantrum.

Ginny ran down the hall. "Lily what's wrong?"

"Teby ow!" Lily cried sitting down crying.

"Teddy what did you do?" Ginny asked looking at him misinterpreting Lily's word for 'snow' as 'ow, like ouch'

"Nothing, she wants to go in the snow!" Teddy exclaimed defensively.

"Oh." Ginny said blushing slightly for accusing him. "I'm sorry Teddy. Would you please take her out back? I bet the boys would like it too."

"I thought I couldn't leave the house."

"Technically you're not." Ginny smiled.

"So I can go outside, take them and not get in trouble?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!" Teddy punched the air picking Lily up "Come on sweetpea. Let's go make a snowman!"

"Owan!" Lily giggled.

Ginny laughed and watched as her four children ran outside, all wearing coats, gloves, mittens, scarfs, and knits caps. She walked back into the kitchen to find Sadie and Minny baking like crazy. Ginny walked over to the counter and began icing the gingerbread men, sugar cookies, and chocolate carmel cauldron cookies. An hour later Harry walked in the front door. "Ginny?"

"In the kitchen." Ginny called back.

Harry smiled and walked into the kitchen leaning against the frame. Ginny was finishing the cookies, her hair was falling in her face and she looked rather frazzled. "Hello, love."

Ginny turned around. "Hi."

Harry walked over and pulled her close to him putting a finger under her chin and leaned down kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss a moment later "Hi love."

Ginny sighed "Hi." she giggled.

"Where are the kids?" He asked sitting down on a stool picking up a sugar cookie.

"Harry Potter if you want to keep that hand I suggest you put the cookie down." Ginny warned.

Harry gulped and put the cookie back "Kids?"

"Are outside building a snowman."

Harry looked at her "Teddy too?"

"Yes Teddy too. Like I would let our 4, 3 and 1 year old go outside like that!"

"I thought Teddy was grounded."

"He is." Ginny said icing another cookie.

"Then why is he outside?" Harry asked walking over to the kitchen window and looking out at the four. They already had four snowmen built and were currently working on a fifth.

"Because he's not technically leaving is he?"

"Gin, he's grounded. Usually that means not leaving the house period."

"So I found a loop hole."

"Gin, you made a loop hole." Harry smirked turning away from the window.

Ginny placed her hands on her hips "Is there a problem with that?"

Harry rubbed his temples and took his glasses off "Gin when you grounded him two days ago you made the rules. You can't go back on them."

"My rules, so yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes, I can. Maybe I don't think he should be grounded." Ginny snapped.

"You're the one who felt it necessary in the first place!" Harry exclaimed.

"So I changed my mind." she countered.

"You can't keep doing that Gin!"

"Watch me." Ginny glared walking outside. "Teddy!" she called.

"Yeah?" Teddy looked at her.

"I've decided to unground you."

"You have?"

"I have."

"Oh, um ok." Teddy said looking at her "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine." Ginny said walking inside and looking at Harry "Couch tonight Mr. Potter."

"You cannot be serious." Harry said looking at her.

"I am." Ginny said walking out of the kitchen.

Harry closed his eyes and took his glasses off not understanding what just happened. Teddy walked in with James, Albus and Lily. "You ok dad?"

Harry looked up at him "Yeah I'm fine."

"Daddy!" James and Albus smiled running to their father, their coats soaked.

"Hey boys. You two are soaked. March it upstairs into the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok daddy." James and Albus ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Hey bug." Harry smiled picking his daughter up.

Lily hugged Harry close. "Da." she sniffed.

"Uh oh. You need a bath too little missy." Harry smiled "Ted, you are just as soaked. Shower and get into some dry clothes."

"Yes, sir." Teddy said walking upstairs.

"Come on bug let's go get all dry." Harry held the little one close walking upstairs. He walked into the bathroom to find the tub overflowing and the boys splashing. "Whoa!" he cried getting his wand out and vanishing the water. "Boys!"

"Hi daddy." they said looking at him innocently.

"Mind telling me why the water was on?"

"We wanted to be big boys." James said hanging his head.

"Well big boys would have waited for daddy and not disobeyed him." Ginny said from the doorway. "Here give me Lily. You bathe the boys."

"Still mad at me?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"We'll talk later." Ginny said walking from the bathroom.

Harry sighed "Alright boys bath time."

Three hours later the kids were bathed, fed, had a cookie, put in pajamas, tucked in, and had a story read to them. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch not talking just sitting there. "Harry?" Ginny finally spoke.

"Hmm?" Harry looked over at her.

"I'm sorry about earlier." she said softly.

Harry sighed "It's ok. Threw me off the way you came out of left field like that."

"I know I'm sorry." Ginny said scooting over on the couch. Harry moved so she could be near him, Ginny placed her head on his chest her hand naturally resting on his chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "Am I still stuck on the couch?"

Ginny giggled and looked at him "No."

"Good. I worked to hard today to sleep on a narrow couch."

"Aww babe." Ginny smirked "Did the big bad trainees hurt you?"

"More like my brother-in-law." Harry laughed.

"Ron? Really?" Ginny looked surprised.

"Yes sent me flying across the room at one point. We were just dueling, we were rather bored during lunch."

"Oh Harry." Ginny laughed.

"What?"

"You are such a child."

"I am not."

"You are too." Ginny laughed.

"Am not." Harry said tickling her side.

"AH!" Ginny squealed laughing "Harry s...s....s...s...t...stop!"

"I don't think so." Harry smiled tickling her more flipping so he was on top of her. He stopped looking down at her, Ginny was breathing heavily as she looked into his eyes. Harry leaned down and captured her lips hungrily. Ginny moaned against his lips slipping her tongue out running it along his bottom lip then lightly nibbling on it. Harry opened his mouth a little giving her access to his mouth. Ginny thrust her tongue into his mouth swirling it around his. A cry from the baby monitor made the two jump apart breathing heavily.

"She always has perfect timing." Ginny groaned shoving Harry off.

Harry chuckled "I'll go check on her."

"No I'll do it. You go into the bedroom mister and when I get in there we are going to have a long overdue shag."

Harry looked at her shocked "You have never called it that."

"I've never been without for so long." Ginny said walking upstairs.

Harry laughed and walked up shortly after her. In Lily's room Ginny walked over to the crib "What's a matter bug?" she leaned over and felt Lily's forehead and quickly yanked her hand back. "Oh honey you're burning up. Harry!" she called.

"Yeah Gin?" he poked his head in.

"Get the baby thermometer quick!"

"Ok." Harry ran into the bedroom and into the mater bath. Opening drawer after drawer trying to find the thermometer. Finally opening the cabinet he saw it sitting there. He ran back into the nursery. "Here you go."

Ginny took it and picked Lily up. She sat in the rocker and held Lily close "Ok baby here we go." she ran the tip of the thermometer over Lily's head and waited for the beep. It did and she looked "We need to take her to St. Mungo's now. Take the boys to my mum's or Ron and Hermione's." She said apparating away.

Harry picked up the thermometer and looked at it. There in blue was the number 104.6 "Shit." he said running to get the boys up.


	18. Gone

**A/N: **Hello All! It was brought to my attention in the last chapter that I used an American analogy. First off let me start by saying my bad! Being a California girl these analogies just come easily. I also kind of figured that since Harry and Ginny vacation in America a lot they might have picked up a few analogies that they would use. Plus Hermione is a muggleborn and knows a lot about different cultures.

Anyways, I love getting reviews and love reading what y'all think about the story! In case anyone was wondering about the baby chapters they are in the works. Albus and Lily are hard to write and a pregnant Ginny is no easier. Not only is she pregnant, but so are Hermione, and Allie. I will try to get those chapters up as soon I can.

* * *

Harry ran into Teddy's room and shook him "Teddy! Teddy!" he shook him harder "Teddy, come on get up son."

Teddy groggily turned over and opened his eyes "Wassa matter?"

"Get up, I need you dressed and downstairs in five minutes."

"Dad? What's wrong?" Teddy asked pushing the covers back knowing better than to argue.

"It's Lily. Mum's taken her to the hospital." Harry said walking out of his room.

Teddy's eyes grew large as he jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on. Five minutes later Teddy was holding James and Harry holding Albus. "Let me go with you." he begged.

Harry shook his head "Teddy I need you to stay with the boys. They are going to need to stay calm and get some sleep. They will be very cranky if they don't sleep."

"But, I could help."

"Ted, all we'll be doing is sitting there." Harry said adjusting Albus. "For me do this? And if not for me for Lily."

Teddy sighed in defeat "Fine."

"Thank you."Harry said "James you're going with Teddy ok?"

"K' daddy." James said rubbing his little eyes.

"Are we going to Nana Molly's?"

"No, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's." Harry said.

"Do they know we're coming?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok."

"Alright you and James go first. Albus and I will follow."

"Ok." Teddy said stepping into the grate and taking a pinch of powder "Weasley Cottage, London!" he said clearly disapearing in the green flames.

Harry groaned "Teddy what are you doing? They moved a month ago two blocks away!" He sighed stepping into the floo himself "Weasley Estate!" and with that he disapeared the same way Teddy and James had. He landed in Ron and Hermione's living room and managed not to fall on his face.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea. She looked up and was surprised at who was standing there "Harry?"

"Hermione, can you watch the kids?"

"Of course." She said walking over, setting her tea on the coffee table before taking Albus from him.

"Thanks."

"Where are Teddy, James and Lily?"

"Teddy and James flooed to your old house. I have to go get them." Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"And Lily?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at the carpet and then at the ceiling trying not to cry. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong with Lily?"

"Ginny took her to the hospital. She woke up screaming, she has a temperature of 104.6." Harry said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Go to the hospiatl. Ron will go after Teddy and James."

"Are you sure?"

"Very, now go!" Hermione said kissing his cheek.

Harry nodded and apparated away. He walked into St. Mungo's and ran to the nurses station standing behind a few people. He began to bounce nervously, when the medi-witch called next he rushed to the counter "My daughter was brought here."

"Name?"

"Lily Potter."

The nurse looked up "Mr. Potter your daughter was taken to Ped's about 15 minutes ago."

Harry thanked her and took off towards the lift. He pushed floor 7 and when the gate opened he ran to the nurses station on the floor "Lily Potter?"

The nurse looked at him "Mr. Potter, your daughter was taken to ICU by Healer Malfoy. Your wife is waiting for you there."

"Thank you." Harry took off down the corridor and through the doors marked ICU.

Ginny sat on a bench her head in her hands. She heard the door open and she saw Harry and ran to him. "Harry." she beathed throwing her arms around his middle sobbing into his chest.

"Shhhh it's alright, love. What's going on?"

"Harry she's so pale, and so very sick. When Astoria took her from me, she was crying. I don't know anything else. I just know she is very sick."

Harry closed his eyes and held her close "It'll be ok."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked looking up at him.

"We almost lost James when he was born and we still have him don't we?" Harry asked her.

"Yes."

"Then Lily will pull through this. She's stubborn just like you."

Ginny gave a watery laugh and held onto him tighter "I'm not that stubborn."

"Harry, Ginny?" Astoria walked out of the room.

"How is she?" they both asked.

"She has pneumonia. She'll be ok we just need to keep her here overnight."

"How did she get that?" Harry asked.

"Has she been exposed to the severe cold lately?"

Ginny nodded "Yes, today Teddy took the kids outside to play in the snow."

"Was she wearing a coat?"

"Yes, plus a scarf, mittens, long underwear, a turtle neck, jeans, long socks, and a knit cap." Ginny rattled off.

"Ok, when she came inside?"

"All the kids were soaked. We stripped them and gave them warm baths." Harry said.

"Ok." Astoria said sitting down on the bench. "When a child is that small they cannot stay outside long. How long was she out would you say?"

"An hour." Ginny said.

"To long. It's ok Ginny. She's going to be fine. We've given her some medicine and we're going to keep her here overnight to monitor everything."

"I'm a horrible mother." Ginny said crying softly into Harry's chest.

"You are not a horrible mother. I did the same thing with Scorpius a year ago." Astoria said.

"Was he this sick?"

"If not worse." Astoria said "I thought I was the worst mother alive." she smiled softly "But I'm not and neither are you."

"Thank you." Ginny said hugging the other woman.

"You're welcome. Now you two need to go home and rest. I'll floo you tomorrow and let you know how she's doing."

Harry and Ginny nodded walking out to find Ron running towards them. "Ron, mate what's wrong?"

"Mate, I'm so sorry." Ron said handing him a note.

Harry read it and dropped it shaking. "Harry? Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny asked looking at her husband.

"It's Teddy and James." he whispered.

Ginny paled "What about them?" she choked.

"They've been kidnapped." Harry said looking at her.

Ginny picked the note up and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_If you ever wish to see your children again. You will release the Death Eaters from Azkaban. You have until Monday at midnight._

_Signed,_

It was signed with a dark mark. Ginny closed her eyes and screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **Well if it's not one thing it's another. Harry and Ginny's lives just got a whole lot more complicated. One child in the hospital, one safe, and two who have been picked up by a rogue Death Eater. Stay tuned for more coming soon!


	19. Who?

Harry and Ginny went home that night. Harry put Ginny to bed after giving her a calming draught. He walked downstairs into his home office and began to pace. Who would want to take his kids? Who would want the Death Eaters released? The only Death Eaters that were still alive were Draco, his father, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Fenrir Greyback, Mcnair, and several others he couldn't remember. He wished they were all dead. They would pay for this. Giving up Harry left a note for Ginny and apparated to the ministry and into his office. Yanking open a filing cabinet he pulled files out. Every death eater that had been captured. Dead, dead, dead, alive, alive, alive. He read through the files marking those that weren't of importance.

"Harry?" Ron walked in.

"What?" Harry asked looking at him.

"Mate, you need to go home and get some sleep."

"Ron, my boys are in the hands of Death Eaters, and my daughter in the hospital. I can't sleep."

"What about Ginny?"

"What about her?" Harry asked flipping through a file.

"She's worried about you." Ron said looking at him. "She woke up and you weren't there. She found the note and flooed us."

"Fine, so she's worried." Harry snapped "I want my kids back Ron."

"I know. I want them back too."

"Help me get those bastards."

"You wouldn't be able to stop me if you wanted to."

"I think it's time Dumbledore's Army had a little reunion." Harry said looking at Ron.

"Sounds good. But first you need to go home and sleep. You won't be any good to us as a zombie."

"Alright." Harry sighed walking to the attrium and flooing home.

"Harry?" Ginny asked coming out of the kitchen, her eyes red and puffy.

"Yeah." Harry looked at her.

"I was so scared." Ginny said walking over to him.

"I'm sorry." Harry said hugging her burying his face in her hair taking in her scent. "We're getting the D.A. back together tomorrow."

Ginny nodded "That's a good idea. We need all the help we can get."

"Gin, keep the nightmares away." He said sounding like the 17 year old boy who had come to her after the battle eleven years ago.

"Always." Ginny said leading him upstairs to their bedroom. "I want Albus with us tonight."

"Is he here?"

"In his room."

"I'll go get him." Harry said getting out of bed.

"Thank you."

Harry walked into Albus' room and picked him up out of bed. "Daddy?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Where Jamie, Teddy and Liwy?"

"They're on a trip, sport. They'll be home soon." He whispered walking back into the bedroom and settling him in between himself and Ginny.

"Mumma?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I miss them." Albus said closing his little eyes.

"I know sweetheart. Me too." Ginny said tears rolling down her cheek.

Harry leaned across Albus and kissed Ginny "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The next day, Dumbledore's Army, the Weasley brothers, and the Auror teams sat in Harry's office "Please!" Harry held his hands up. Everyone quieted down. "Last night my sons were taken by Death Eaters. I want them found. We don't know where we are. All we know is the demands."

"What are the demands Harry?" Charlie asked.

"They want the Death Eaters released from Azkaban." Harry said.

"Fat chance." Seamus said.

"Look we all know this is going to be a tough assignment." Ron said standing up. "Teddy is a metamorphgus. If they take him out we need to make it easy for him to get to one of us."

"That and it wouldn't be hard for them to preform a charm on James." Hermione said. "We need a plan."

"We'll put some Aurors in the Leaky. Hannah?" Harry looked over at her.

"Harry you know that's fine. I love those kids." She said looking at her husband.

"We'll keep an eye out Harry." Neville assured him.

"We'll need a team in Diagon Alley." Ron said.

"We can station a team at the shop." George said. "Not Aurors though. I say we Weasley's take care of that."

Bill nodded "It won't look suspicious that way."

"Good." Harry said "We'll need a team in London as well."

"We got it sir!" Hopper said standing up.

"Alright Alpha team you cover downtown. We need another team for King's Cross."

"We'll take care of that." Anthony Goldstein said from the back.

"You sure?" Harry said.

"I'm sure. Michael, Cho, Dean, Susan and I will cover it." Anthony said.

"Alright." Harry said.

"We'll cover the hospital." Lavender said gesturing to herself, Katie, and a few other girls.

"Great. The rest of us will cover the places kids like to go. Parks, malls, that kind of thing."

"Sounds good." Ron said.

"I'll cover the Quidditch pitches." Oliver said.

"I'll go with him." Blair said.

"Great." Ginny smiled.

"Ok. We have a plan." Harry said.

"Harry!" Kingsley walked in.

"Minister." Harry looked at him.

"Harry, they've found them."

"Where are they?" Ginny asked.

"Devon." Kingsley said.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look "What?"

"The guy's got a hideout there."

"Alpha team!" Harry barked.

"Sir!" they all said.

"Get your arses down there and bring him in!" Harry shouted again. "Delta!"

"Sir!" the other team cried.

"Get down there and provided coverage!"

"Yes, sir!" both teams said running out of the office.

"Bravo!"

"Sir!" the last team shouted.

"Get the room ready. I tend to beat this guy senseless." Harry growled.

"Yes, sir." the Aurors said walking from the room.

"Harry," Ginny lay a hand on his shoulder. "What if the kids aren't there?"

"Then we look for them." Harry said looking at her "Ginny I promise you I will find them."

Ginny hugged him tightly "We should still stake things out just in case."

"Sounds good." George said. "Come on boys, to the shop we go!"

"We'll head to the station." Dean said.

"We'll head back to the hospital." Katie said.

"Great." Ron said "And we'll stay here."

"Auror Potter!" a man ran in.

"What is it?"

"We found the man who did it, but the kids weren't there."

"Put him in the tank. I'll be there in a minute." Harry seethed. "Ron I need you with me on this."

"You've got me Harry." Ron said walking out of the room.

20 minutes later the room had cleared out and Harry was pacing. "Harry, please sit down you're making me nervous." Hermione said.

"I can't just sit here!" Harry said.

"You know you can't run off, you need to be here when they bring in the man who did this." Ginny said standing up and placing her hands on his chest. "Please for me, calm down."

Harry sighed and took her small hands in his large ones "Alright. It's just, Lily's in the hospital, James and Teddy are missing, I just keep waiting for someone to say there is something wrong with Albus."

"Nothing is going to happen to him. Mum would die before she let anything happen to him." Ginny said.

"Auror Potter they've got him in the tank." Hopper said walking in.

"Good. Ron?"

"Right behind you." Ron said grabbing his wand.

The two walked down the rows of cubicles till they reached the holding tank. Walking in neither expected to find "Malfoy?"


	20. Who Dunnit

150 miles from the Ministry a young woman paced a study. "This is wrong and you know it!" she cried pointing at another woman.

"Oh please, they will never suspect a thing!" she cackled "It's the perfect plot!"

"You never said we would hurt them! He's only a child!"

"Yes, and he's Potter's!" the other spat.

"Potter has done nothing to us!"

"He ruined everything!" the older of the two yelled.

"They can't hold him you know. There is no proof!" the younger said glaring at her. "Your handwriting is not his!"

"Oh shut up!" the older said.

"You are just like mum!" the sister exclaimed.

"And you are quite the opposite." she sneered. "Poor ickle baby sister." she cackled. "You act like out traitorous mudblood loving aunt!"

"I am not a kidnapper!" she cried.

"Calm yourself Bella." a man's cool voice came from the far corners of the room.

Bella's back stiffened "Go away." she said.

"Potter will come after his children. I want the older one for myself!" the man licked his lips staring at the door that led to the bedroom.

"You will not touch a hair on his head!" Bella cried. "Tomi stop this please!" she begged her older sister.

"Never, I want Potter to suffer the same way we have for the past eleven years!"

"Mum was a Death Eater, she got what was coming to her!"

"Bitch!" Tomi lunged at her sister scratching her face drawing blood. "Look Greyback, I've made a little snack for you."

"I don't do blood."

"But you do injured. I think it's time my little sister learned to respect her elders." Tomi ran a long nail down his shirtless chest.

Greyback smiled a yellow stained smile grabbing Bella's hair dragging her towards the second bedroom. "Please let me go!" she screamed "Tomi! Please!"

Tomi just stood there though staring straight ahead a sick smile on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Malfoy I will ask you one more time where are my kids?!" Harry yelled slamming his fists on the table.

Lucius looked at him "And I have told you Potter I don't know where your blasted brats are."

"They were taken by Death Eaters. They signed a note with the Dark Mark. All clues pointed to you." Ron said grabbing the note and handing it to Lucius.

"My writing looks nothing like this. If I had taken the children I would have not signed it with a Dark Mark." Lucius examined the not more carefully. "Gentleman if you had taken a good look at this not you would notice it is not a Dark Mark."

Harry snatched the note and looked at it "Yes it is. There's the skull and the snake."

"Yes, but look more carefully." Lucius said.

Harry looked at the mark again and saw that it had an added feature a green lightening bolt pattern on the snake. "Who's mark is this then?"

"Bellatrix used to do something like that when she was younger. She would draw patterns on the snake."

"She's dead." Ron said.

"Yes, I know." Lucius said.

"So whoever took my kids, is not a Death Eater."

"Oh I didn't say that." Lucius smirked.

"Who is it?"

"My bet is on my nieces." Lucius said then rephrased it "Well my eldest niece."

"Nieces?" Ron and Harry looked at each other then back at Lucius.

"Tomi and Bella, Bellatrix and Rodulphus' kids."

"Tomi?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Bellatrix wanted a child with the Dark Lord. So instead she named her daughter Tomi."

"Ah." Ron said looking at Harry.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Haven't the feintest. I haven't seen them in eleven years. Bella keeps in contact with my wife. You may ask her." Lucius said.

"You're free to go Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry for any inconvience we have cause you." Harry said.

Lucius nodded and headed for the door. He turned and looked directly at Harry "I know we have had our differences over the years, but I would not wish this upon anyone. Losing a child is every parents nightmare." and with those words he left.

"I think old age has softened old Lucius." Ron said looking at Harry.

"That and being a grandfather." Harry said shaking his head.

"There's that." Ron laughed.

"So we need to talk to Narcissa and see if she know's anything." Harry said rubbing his temples and collapsing in a chair.

"It will be ok mate."

"I know it will. I just feel like we've overlooked something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "I should collect Ginny and go to the hospital."

"Let us know how she's doing." Ron said.

"You got it." Harry said walking from the tank and back into his office.

Ginny stood up and rushed to him "Where are they?"

"They brought in the wrong man. He was completely innocent."

"How do you know?"

"It was Lucius."

"Harry he's a Death Eater." Ginny said.

"He's also a father and a grandfather. He's changed Gin."

"It's true." Ron said from the doorway. "I still don't like the man, but he's changed."

"Fine. Who's behind it then?" Ginny asked.

"We're not sure yet." Harry answered truthfully.

"Alright, let's go check on the baby and then we can regroup at the Burrow."

"Sounds good."

"We'll meet you there. I need to check on the kids." Hermione said.

"Ok." Harry said putting an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny looked at Hermione in envy as they walked out. "I know that look." Harry said.

"Both her kids are safe. Only one of ours is safe Harry!"

"Gin, they'll be ok."

"No they won't!"

"Gin, we can obliviate the memory." Harry said. "That way neither one will remember."

"What about me?!"

"I'll do it to you too." Harry said. "I don't want to live with this memory either Gin."

"I just want to hold them in my arms."

"I know you do. I do too."

They reached the attrium and flooed to St. Mungo's and walked upstairs. The medi-witch looked up "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter." she smiled brightly "They just put Lily in a normal room. She's doing beautifully."

Ginny smiled and bit back some tears "What room?"

"17." she smiled.

Ginny smiled and ran down the hall into room 17. Lily was in a crib sleeping soundly. Ginny leaned over and picked Lily up "Hi sweetie. Mummy's got you."

Lily stirred and opened her little eyes. Seeing her mum Lily sucked her thumb and snuggled into Ginny's chest. Harry watched on and smiled. A nurse passed "Excuse me."

The young woman turned and her eyes grew wide "C....c....can I help you?"

"Yes, can you find Healer Malfoy for me?"

"Uh s...s...su...sure." she stuttered.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"No." the young woman said.

Harry took in her appearence "I think you should see a healer."

"Harry, stop playing healer." Astoria laughed walking over "Hmmmm," she looked over the girl "You do look awful. Go see a healer." she shooed the girl.

"Odd." Harry said.

"What's odd?" Astoria asked.

"Nothing. Umm Ginny's in with Lily. I'll be back." Harry said his Auror senses going off. He ran down the hall "Miss? Miss!" he called.

The girl turned around "Y....y....y...yes?"

"Auror Potter. I wondered if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Of course." the girl said gulping.

"First what's your name?"

"Bellania." the girl said.

"Pretty." Harry lied "Why are you bruised?"

"I have a horrible sister." Bellania said.

"Your sister did that to you?"

"No." she took a deep breath "Mr. Potter, I know where your children are. So please stop trying to be slick. I can't tell you here though. Meet me in Muggle London in 3 hours, in front of the fountain."

"Which fountain?"

"The old one near main st." Bellania said.

"Alright I'll be there." Harry said. After Bella left his sight he took his mirror out of his pocket. "Ron."

"Yeah, mate?" his face showed up a minute later.

"We've got em'."


	21. A Little Bit of Bella

Bella tried her best to sneak back into the house after leaving the hospital. She shouldn't have gone, but the chance of running into the Potter's was high. Impersonating a nurse was wrong, she always wanted to be a nurse, but with a last name like Lestrange no one would ever let her be anything. She walked into the bedroom where Teddy and James were and sat near them. Both boys were sleeping, Teddy's arms protectively around James. "Hi boys."

Teddy stirred and looked at her narrowing his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I thought you might like some food." Bella said pulling two muffins from her jacket. "They're blueberry."

James sniffed crying softly next to Teddy "I want mummy." he told Teddy.

"I know." Teddy hugged him. "Why are you so nice to us?"

"I'm not like my sister." Bella told them. "She is evil, pure and simple."

"Then why stay?" Teddy asked her taking the muffin and giving some to James. James nibbled on the muffin looking at Teddy and then at Bella.

"Fear." Bella said.

"Teddy eat." James said holding his muffin up.

"Ok Jamie I'll eat."

"Promise me you'll finish those?" Bella looked at the two boys. Both nodded and she smiled "Good."

"BELLA!" Tomi yelled from somewhere in the house.

"I have to go. I'll brig you more food later." Bella said sneaking from the room. She found Tomi in the study. "You yelled?"

"Where have you been?" Tomi asked.

"I went for a walk." Bella said. "Around the grounds." she added.

"Oh?" Tomi asked.

"Yes. I needed some fresh air."

"I need you to run to the store." Tomi said.

"Fine, for what?"

"Bread. We're out."

"Send a house elf." Bella said.

"I don't want to. I'm sending you." Tomi said.

"Fine!" Bella stomped her foot and turned a smile on her face. As she was leaving Greyback was entering. She gulped and ran from the house pulling her cloak firmly around her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny held Lily close as she stared at her husband "What?"

"We found them Gin!" Harry laughed hugging the two of them. "I'm meeting my informant in just a few minutes."

"What if it's a trap?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'll have Aurors stationed all over. I already thought of that."

"Alright. Just come home to me, and bring our boys." Ginny said kissing him deeply.

Harry kissed her back and kissed Lily's forehead "I'll bring them home, Gin." with that he left the room and walked out into Muggle London.

"Harry!" Ron shouted running over to him.

Harry turned and smiled "Hey mate!"

"So where are we headed?"

"The old fountain on Main St."

"Alright." Ron said smiling "So who is this informant?"

"Lucius' niece Bellania."

"Bellania? What kind of weird name is that?" Ron asked as they reached the fountain.

"One that I have hated since the day I was born." Bellania lowered her hood.

"Sorry." Ron said looking at her.

"It's quite alright." Bella said. "Now then, I must hurry. I have to get back."

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"In a cottage outside Devon. There's a rose bush outside, blue roses not red. Come at sun down. My sister is not one to mess with. And..." she shuddered "Greyback is getting anxious."

"Greyback?!" Ron and Harry hissed.

"He's awful, promise you'll kill him." Bella looked at the two men "I am not my mother. I'm nothing like them." she pulled her left sleeve up to show a lack of mark. "I ran away before anyone could mark me."

"How old are you?" Ron asked.

"27." Bella said. "My sister is 32. She was born in 1977."

"Why did she take my boys?"

"She wants you to suffer the way we have."

"How have you two suffered?" Ron asked.

"Your mum killed our mum. I don't miss my mother or my father for that matter."

"Your father is...." Ron started.

"In Azkaban, I know." Bella said "That's why Tomi is so bent on getting him out."

"We'll come tonight to get the boys."

"Thank you. I do my best to make sure they are ok, but they need their parents." Bella smiled "I need to go, before my sister kills me. Or Greyback for that matter."

"I don't understand." Ron said looking at her.

"My sister offered me to him as a play thing." Bella said choking up. "I have scars in places that are not visible and I am scarred for life."

"I'm sorry." Ron said looking at her. "We'll do our best to make sure they see justice."

"Auror Weasley no offense, but your best is not good enough."

"I promise you as a father that we will bring those two to justice" Harry said.

"That I will believe. Now I really must go. Your sons eat a lot." she smiled.

"You feed them?" the two asked.

"When I can." Bella smiled.

"Alright be careful." Harry said.

"I will." Bella smiled and apparated away.

"So, we go tonight?" Ron asked.

"We go tonight." Harry said.

Bella came out in a small alley just outside a small general grocer. She walked inside and looked over the shelves grabbing a loaf of bread. She passed the produce and picked up a few apples. She figured the boys might like those. Passing the sweets aisle she picked up a chocolate bar as well. Walking to the ceckout she smiled at the clerk. "Hello."

"Back again." the guy smiled.

"It's been a few days."

"Couldn't stay away from me huh?" he smirked.

Bella blushed and looked at his name badge "Ryan, you know I'm a sucker for the flirtacious guy but please tone it down."

"Go out with me then."

"You know that's not an option." she said sadly.

"Bella I get off in an hour please?"

"Ryan..."

"Please?"

"I'll try."

"Great." he smiled and finished bagging her items.

Bella took the bag and walked out pocketing the apples, and chocolate bar. She walked into the cottage only to be pulled into a room by her hair "Let me go!" she screamed.

"I've missed you my little pet." Greyback breathed licking her ear "I'm going to play with you now and you are going to be a good girl."


	22. Found

A/N: Ok so I felt this chapter needed a little something. So why is this ever fabulous not up here? Harry and Ginny are going to have a little couple time so please if you aren't into that skip that part!! There's nothing major in there just smut/lemony stuff =P I really don't want to freak anyone out! Thank you all for keeping up with this story it makes me smile and if I could I would send you all some cookies!

* * *

Harry and Ron stood by the fountain for awhile. "Alright we'll meet at the ministry in an hour." Harry smiled.

"Sounds great. Harry we've found them."

"I know." Harry sighed and sat on the edge the fountain and put his head in his hands his shoulders shaking.

"Mate." Ron sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "They're safe."

"Ron, I haven't cried, I haven't shouted, I haven't gotten angry. I have bottled every emotion up trying to be strong for Ginny and Albus. Lily is fighting for her life and who knows what my boys have been going through."

"Harry they're ok." Ron said "Lily is going to be fine. And the boys will be too."

"I know you're right."

"Good. Now then go home and eat."

"First I need to go back to the hospital and check on my little girl."

"Fine I'll go home and eat." Ron smiled.

Harry laughed and apparated to the hospital walking to Lily's room "Daddy!" Albus smiled running to Harry.

Harry smiled and picked Albus up swinging him around. "Hello Al, how are you sport?"

"Good." Albus smiled "Liwy better?"

"I don't know."

"Mummy said she tell when you get here." Albus said looking at Ginny "He here now."

Ginny smiled "Lily is one hundred percent better. Astoria said we can take her home anytime."

Harry smiled "That's great love. Now then let's go home and eat!"

Ginny smiled "Sounds wonderful."

"Daddy up!" Albus said looking at his father.

"Alright Al." Harry smiled picking the small boy up.

The little family apparated home. "Harry take Albus upstairs. I need to talk to you." Ginny said looking at him.

"Alright." Harry looked at her. "No, Sadie!" the elf appeared at Harry side "Please take Albus up to his room."

"Of course Master Harry." she took the small boys hand in hers "Come come Master Albie."

When the two were out of site Harry turned back to his wife "Alright what's wrong?"

"I'm scared Harry. Where are the boys?"

"They're fine. Our informant turned out to be someone who wants the boys back with us just as badly as we do. She makes sure they're taken care of and have food."

"When are you going to get them?"

"After I have something to eat." Harry said. Walking to the fridge. Ginny held Lily close and began to cry. Harry turned "Oh Gin." He wrapped his arms around her making sure not to crush Lily.

"I'm sorry, all I seem to do lately is cry." Ginny sniffed leaning into his chest.

"It's okay Gin. I cried today." Harry sighed.

"You? Mister big bad auror?"

Harry chuckled taking Lily from Ginny and placing her in the play crib that they kept in the kitchen. Turning back to Ginny he wrapped her in his arms. Tears formed in his eyes as he began to cry again "I couldn't take it anymore. I cried in the middle of muggle London with Ron for comfort."

Ginny giggled and kissed him deeply "I love you Harry and I know you'll bring our boys home safe and sound."

Harry smiled and kissed her back holding her tightly to him. "I love you too." he whispered in her ear. "I have to go. I promise you I'll bring them home."

"I'll be at mum's. I need to update her on everything. And I know she'll be dying to see Lily." Harry chuckled and kissed her again, this time he kissed her as if he would never see her again. He needed her to know how much he loved her. Ginny responded to the kiss "When do you have to leave?" Ginny asked.

"45 minutes." Harry said looking at his watch. He began an attack on her neck.

*******BEGIN LEMON/SMUT WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT*********

"Harry make love to me. Please I need to feel you before you leave. It's been to long." she ground her hips against his getting an immediate response from him. Ginny ran a hand down his body and began rubbing him through his pants.

"Gin, do you really think this is a good time?" He growled nipping at her neck his hand on her breast rubbing it rather hard earning a gasp and a loud moan.

"Yes, but Harry the bedroom. Lily is in the room." Ginny moaned.

"Alright." Harry scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the downstairs bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind him he pushed her hard against the door kissing her fiercely and hungrily. He knew this was not the time to do this but he couldn't help it. He needed her, he needed her skin against his moaning, making the noises that drove him insane. Ginny began unbuttoning his robes shoving them off his shoulders never breaking the kiss. Harry worked his hand under her shirt reaching around the back and expertly unsnapping her bra. Breaking the kiss he ripped her shirt, literally, off her and removed her bra in the same fashion.

He leaned down and took her right nipple in his mouth pinching the left between his fingers "Harry." Ginny moaned. Harry rubbed her breast in circles switching his mouth from one to the other. Ginny moaned sinking against the door.

"Oh no you don't." Harry growled standing up. Picking her up quickly he set her by the couch "Take your pants off." he panted, turning to the door he set the proper locking and silencing charms. Turning back to Ginny he couldn't help but grow harder. Ginny sauntered over to him pressing her naked form to his still clothed one.

"Take your clothes off Harry or I'll start without you." She walked back over to the couch and waved her wand transfiguring it into a replica of their bed upstairs.

Harry quickly shed his clothes and joined her on the bed "Are we going to use any foreplay?" he asked her.

"No, I want you Harry, I _need_ you." Ginny moaned looking at his very erect manhood.

"As you wish, love." Harry smiled hovering above her gently guiding himself to her soaking wet entrance. "Shit Ginny, you are soaked."

"Still amazed you have this effect on me?"

"Yes! After 4 years of marriage you are still so amazing." Harry smiled thrusting into her.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped out.

"Ginny I want to make you scream!" Harry said leaning down and kissing her hard as he began to pound into her. Ginny moaned pushing on his chest. Harry slowed his pace "What's wrong?"

"I want to ride." Ginny smirked a glint in her eyes that Harry had not seen in awhile.

"Alright love." Harry smiled flipping them over, he still inside Ginny.

Ginny slowly rolled her hips against his her eyes fluttering shut. She felt like she did the first time they did this on her seventeenth birthday. She began to move faster grabbing her breasts "Move with me Harry."

Harry complied grabbing her hips and thrusting up meeting her speed. "Ginny!" he moaned beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"Yes Harry, just like that! Oh Harry harder!" she cried moving faster on him.

"Harder? You want it harder?" he asked her.

"Yes!" Ginny cried.

Harry grabbed her breasts and pushed her onto her back thrusting harder into her till he filled her completely. Ginny screamed his name out as her first orgasm washing over her. Harry smirked going faster feeling his own release coming, but he always waited for her second one to hit. "Gin you feel so good around me!"

"Yes! OH HARRY!" She screamed.

"I'm so close Gin." He pounded faster.

"Yes! Harder Harry! Fill me Potter!" She cried. Harry knew what to do. He threw her leg over his shoulder and rubbed her nub with his thumb hard. Ginny screamed and rode out her wave of pleasure. Harry unable to hold it in any longer cried out "GINEVRA!"

*********END LEMON/SMUT WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT!**********

Harry and Ginny lay breathless in the bed. Harry looked at his watch "I have to go." he said slipping out of the bed.

"Harry?" Ginny sat up looking at her husband.

"Yeah Gin?" Harry said pulling his pants on.

"Why do I feel like that was a goodbye shag?" she asked.

"What?" Harry asked turning around.

"You have never been that rough or demanding before. I am not complaining. I'm just wondering."

"I just, I wanted you to remember me in case anything were to happen."

"Harry, I will never forget you. I love you, even in death." She smiled "We may have been married under 'till death do us part' but I will always love you."

Harry leaned over and hugged her "I love you so much Gin."

"I love you too. Now finish getting dressed and go get our boys."

"Yes ma'm." Harry smiled dressing quickly. He walked out of the office and apparated to his office. Standing in the room were two people. "Teddy? James?" He dropped to his knees and let the boys rush to him.

"Daddy!" James ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Dad!" Teddy ran to him as well.

"How did you two get here?" Harry asked hugging them close.

"Bella brought us here." Teddy said.

"She did."

"Bad man hurt her daddy. He made her bleed really really bad." James explained.

"Where is she?" Harry asked standing up holding James close.

"St. Mungo's mate. They don't think she's going to make it." Ron said walking in.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Looks like Greyback got a hold of her. Lavender says there is no way they can stop the bleeding." Ron walked over and hugged Teddy "You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry Uncle Ron."

"Uncle Won-Won." James giggled holding his arms open for uncle.

Ron laughed and took his nephew from Harry. Harry asked the question everyone wanted to know "Why Teddy?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you floo to their old house?"

"I don't know." Teddy looked down ashamed. "I forgot they'd moved. When James and I stepped out of the fireplace I knew something was wrong because there was no furniture."

Ron looked at him confused "What?"

"Ron you sold the place to a family didn't you?"

"Yeah, nice couple to. The Martins I believe."

"What happened after you realized you were in the wrong place?" Harry asked sitting in his chair.

"Bella came into view and tried to get us to leave. But her sister caught her and threw her to a scary looking man. His eyes were big and looked like a wolf's." Teddy said. He took a breath "That man tried to take James from me, but James did some accidental magic and sent him flying backwards. Then the woman said something I didn't understand and then everything went black."

"So Bella has been helping them from the beginning." Ron said sitting down in a chair. James ran over to his father.

"Daddy I want mummy."

"Alright buddy." Harry smiled. "First we need to go see Miss Bella."

"Come on Ted." Ron said standing up "From now on you don't go anywhere without an adult by your side."

"Yes sir." Teddy said looking ashamed.

The four apparated to St. Mungo's and were directed to a room at the end of the hall. Walking to the end they saw the room was guarded by Aurors. "At ease men." Harry said as they approached. "I need to get in there and thank that woman."

"Sir?" one of the Aurors asked confused.

"She saved my boys. I want to thank her."

"She said she kidnapped them." said another.

"No, she was only acting under someone elses orders. She has been through enough. Now let me through." The man nodded and moved aside. They walked in and saw that Bella was hooked up to a muggle breathing machine and was badaged everywhere.

"Auror Potter." Bella gasped for breath her lungs making a terrible noise.

"Shhh, I came to thank you." Harry said softly.

"I'm just glad they're ok." Bella said looking at the boys.

"Thanks to you they are." Ron said "Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"Tell Ryan I'm sorry we never got to go on that date. And lock my sister away for good." she said her breathing becoming more unstable with each word.

"We'll do that." Ron promised "Wait who's Ryan?"

"He works at the general grocer by the cottage." Bella whispered.

"Thank you again." Harry said. "Your name will never be shown as involved. As far as I am concerned you are innocent."

Bella smiled and closed her eyes, an alarm sounded from inside the room. Lavender ran in and checked her pulse and on the machines. She closed her eyes and then opened them looking at Harry and Ron "She's gone."

Harry closed his eyes and then looked down at the woman "I promise you Bella those two will not walk free."


	23. He's Just Not Teddy

A/N: Hello all! So a few people have asked for a chapter focusing on the kids at Hogwarts so here is the first of a few!!

* * *

Harry and Ron left the hospital in shock. "I can't believe she died." Ron said still in a state of shock his voice shaking slightly.

"I can't either. Makes me want to catch her sister and Greyback more now. She was innocent."

"Let's get these boys home." Ron smiled looking at James who was sleeping in Harry's arms.

"Sounds good." Harry said apparating to the Burrow, Ron and Teddy right behind him. "James, buddy wake up."

"Seepy daddy." James yawned.

"I know, but we're going to see mummy."

"Mummy!" James cried wiggling out of Harry's arms. "Mummy!" he pushed the Burrows door open and saw all his aunts and uncles there. "Mummy!"

They all looked up and stared "James?"

"Mummy where are you?" James walked through his stunned relatives.

Ginny came out of the kitchen holding a tray of drinks and dropped them looking at James "James." she breathed out running to him.

"Mummy!" James cried running to her. Throwing his little arms around her neck, Ginny began crying the moment she had him in her arms.

"Where's Teddy?" Ginny asked him.

"Mum!" Teddy cried running to her as well.

"Oh Teddy!" Ginny engulfed him in a hug too.

"Teby!" Lily toddled over and pulled on his pant leg.

"Teby up!"

Teddy looked down at his sister and smiled. "Hi sweetpea!"

"Jamie!" Albus rushed forward and hugged his older brother.

"Albie!" James hugged him as tightly as he could. "I always going to protect you. Just like Teddy protects me."

Teddy smiled and hugged Lily "And all three of us will protect Lily."

"Uh huh."

Hug, kisses, and tears were shared over the next hour. Ron suddenly remembered something they had to do. "Harry we have to go."

"Go where?"

"Go and tell that guy at the grocer about Bella."

"What happened to Bella?" Ginny asked.

"She died, getting our boys out of the cottage."

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth "Oh my goodness."

"We'll be back soon. Keep a close eye on those two." Harry winked at Teddy.

He and Ron walked out of the house and down the lane to the general grocer where a young man stood outside bouncing on his heels looking at his watch. "Are you Ryan?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Ryan looked at the two.

"Detective Potter, my partner Detective Weasley. I wish we had better news."

"What's happened?" Ryan asked.

"Bella Lestrange, she was murdered earlier today."

"That's impossible I talked to her not three hours ago." Ryan looked at them wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "She was killed about two hours ago."

Ryan paled and sat on the bench outside. "Who did it?"

"We're not sure." Ron said "But, we have every intention of finding out who did it and bring them to justice."

"If I can help in any way, please let me know. Bella was my friend, and I loved her dearly."

"Of course." Harry said. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

Ryan nodded and walked off down the lane shoulders shaking. Both Harry and Ron knew he was crying. Four month later Tomi and Greyback were still on the loose. The trail had gone cold and it worried the Ministry. No one wanted another kidnapping. They feared the next one would end in the murder of innocent children or adults. Harry sat in his office trying to make heads or tail of the whole thing. Ginny was keeping an insanely close eye on James, Albus and Lily, she moved her work home. She didn't trust anyone with her children now.

Currently Teddy was sitting in Charms not paying attention. His quill writing notes for him, a gift from George, Abby looked at him and sighed she knew that these past few months had been hard on him. He had changed since the kidnapping. He no longer wanted to prank. This scared her and worried the others. "We have to do something." Darcy said after class.

"Yeah, he actually took notes." Arty said.

"It was disturbing." Abby added "I know I'm always telling to pay attention and to take notes, but I never thought he'd take me seriously!"

"It's weird." Eden said watching Teddy.

"I think it's time the Marauders did a little pick me up session." Martin smiled.

"Leave me out of it!" Braden said.

"Aw come on Brady!" Darcy said looking at her brother.

"No way. You know how much trouble we'd get in?!"

"He's our friend." Darcy said.

"Plus, we won't hurt anyone. Just bend a few rules." Abby smiled. "Look if it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to my mum. Maybe she'll have a way we can make Teddy feel better without getting into some serious trouble."

"That's a good idea." Darcy smiled. "Let's go talk to her now. I mean it's lunch so she shouldn't be doing anything."

"How about this, we girls will go talk to her and you boys go talk to Ted." Eden said looking at them.

"Alright." Arty said with a nod."Come on boys."

The girls turned and went right back into the classroom. Susan was putting her books away when she heard the door open. Looking up she saw her daughter "Abby what's wrong?"

"Mum you know how Teddy's been acting all weird lately?"

Susan nodded "Yes, the whole staff's noticed."

"Well we were thinking that maybe we could snap him out of it."

"How?" Susan asked sitting on her desk.

"Well, we'd need permission to break some rules." Darcy said.

"I see." Susan said "Girls, I'm afraid you'll need to talk to the headmistress about this." the girls looked crestfallen as they left the office. They walked to the Great Hall trying to figure out how to approach the situation.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Braden asked.

"Who knows." Arty and Martin said together.

Over at the Hufflepuff table Darcy and Abby were trying to get Teddy to eat "Please eat something." Abby urged.

"I'm not hungry Abs." Teddy said.

"Teddy for me please." Abby took his hand in hers.

Teddy nodded "Alright. For you." he sighed taking some mashed potatos and ate them slowly.

After dinner the friends all met in the entrance hall and watched sadly as Teddy walked to the Hufflepuff common room. "Let's go talk to her now." Darcy said. "I can't bare to see him like this."

"I agree." Abby said.

"Come on then." Braden smiled. The group walked to the gargoyle and stopped.

"Not in trouble again are we?"

"No we need to talk to Headmistress Scamender."

"Alright password?" the statue asked.

"Um." they all looked at each other.

Darcy rolled her eyes "Nargles." the gargoyle jumped aside. Her friends stared shocked. "What? I still get in trouble!" they walked up the stairs and knocked on the oak door.

"Enter." a dreamy voice answered. Walking in the friends all cocked their head to the side. Luna was on her head atop the desk. "Not in trouble again are we?"

"No ma'm we um needed to speak to you." Eden said.

"Yeah it's about Teddy." Braden said still staring at her oddly.

"Is he alright?"

"No ma'm, he's not himself."

"How do you mean?"

"He doesn't want to prank, he won't eat, he isn't sleeping well, and he's just not Teddy."

"I see." Luna got off the desk and sat in her chair. "What do you want me to do?"

"We want your permission to prank with no consequences."

"I see."

"Just to see him smile again. That's all we want." Abby said.

"Alright you can make him smile." Luna smiled at them. "No consequences."

"Thank you!" they all cried running from the office.

"So where do we start?" Arty asked.

"Hufflepuff common room." Darcy said "Abby and I will take care of that. The rest of you go to the Great Hall and make sure at breakfast it's one no one will forget."

"Ok." the others said running to the Great Hall.

"What are we doing in the common room?" Abby asked.

"Trying to cheer Teddy. Make him snap out of it."

"Ok." Abby said walking with Darcy to the common room. Walking in they saw Teddy in front of the fire staring into the flames. "Hey Ted." she smiled sitting beside him. Darcy sat on the other side. "Teddy? Hello!" she waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh for heaven sakes!" Abby turned his face and kissed him on the lips.

Teddy shocked pulled back "Bloody hell!" he cried jumping off the couch wiping his mouth. "Abby! What was that for?!"

Abby and Darcy were rolling on the couch with laughter. "I, I, I was trying to get you a..a...a..ttention!" Abby said between laughs.

"Well it worked." Teddy smirked chuckling to himself before joining the laughter.

"We made Teddy laugh!" Darcy exclaimed high fiving Abby.

"Two points for me!" Abby said standing up and doing a victory dance. "Woo hoo!"

Teddy laughed even harder there were tears falling from the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard. "You are such a dork!"

"Yes I am." Abby smiled. "Now then stop taking notes, stop being your Uncle Percy!"

"I was not!" Teddy defended.

"Total killjoy." Darcy confirmed.

"Wow, I'm sorry guys." Teddy said looking at them.

"It's ok."Abby smiled hugging her best friend.

Back in Godric's Hollow Harry was reviewing several files trying to find a tie to that would lead them to Tomi and Greyback. Nothing was making sense. This was all to much. Death Eaters were dead or locked up. Where were those two. Giving up for the night, he walked up to the bedroom where Ginny had been for a good 3 hours and fell straight to sleep. The next morning Neville's voice woke him up. "Harry!"

Harry shot up groping for his glasses, finding them he walked downstairs to the fireplace "Neville?"

"Hey Harry, sorry to wake you, but uh."

"He got in trouble?" Harry asked shocked a smile gracing his face.

"Oh yeah. Apparently Luna gave them permission to make him laugh again, but Teddy then got involved and poisioned all of Slytherins breakfast."

"Sure it was him?"

"He stood up on his bench and bowed." Neville smirked.

"That's my boy, he's back." Harry smiled "We'll be there soon."

"Oh no need, Luna let it slide. She said no consequences." Neville laughed.

"Bad move."

"Oh yeah." Neville laughed. "Anyways I'll let you go, I have a lesson to prepare."

"Alright Neville." Harry chuckled getting up off the floor and heading back upstairs.

"Everything alright?" Ginny mumbled as he got back in the bed.

"Teddy poisioned the Slytherin's breakfast."

"Did he get in trouble?"

"Nope." Harry chuckled.

"Ok, night."

"Night, love." Harry smirked kissing her lightly.


	24. Just One Of Those Chapters

7 years had passed since the Potter's had gotten their boys back. Seven years and still no trace of Tomi or Greyback. They had just disappeared. Teddy had become head boy and was quite proud. Harry had taken him to where his parents and grandparents were burried so he could tell them. Currently they were sitting around the breakfast table, it was May and James was becoming antsy. "Why hasn't it come yet?!" he asked looking from Harry to Ginny to Teddy and back to Harry.

"Maybe your not a wizard after all." Albus said looking at his older brother.

"That'd be so sad." 8 year old Lily said. "We'd love you anyway Jamie."

"Ugh enough of the Jamie! I'm eleven now, I'm a man."

Teddy snorted into his tea "You're a what?"

"A man, Ted, a man." James said narrowing his eyes.

"Right, your a man and I'm a monkey." Teddy smiled making Lily giggled. Teddy reached over and tousled her hair causing her to smack his hand.

"Well Mr. Monkey you are going to be late for work." Ginny said pointedly. "Both of you." she looked at Harry.

"I'm the boss I can be a few minutes late if I want."

"Hey, I'm the bosses kid. Can I be late too?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"Nope, you're still a trainee which means Ron is your boss not me."

"Gotta go!" Teddy said standing up and kissing Ginny's cheek before walking into the backyard and disapparating.

"Knew that'd get him out of here." Harry smirked.

"Your the boss over everyone Harry, even the trainees."

"I know, Gin. I won't show him special treatment, even if he is my son." Harry said "Wouldn't be fair to the others."

"I see." Ginny smiled "Well Mr. Big Bad Auror. You need to go to work."

"Yes, dear." Harry laughed standing up and kissing her "Have a good day, dear. I won't be home late, dear. I love you, dear."

"Oh shut up you!" Ginny laughed pushing him "I love you too. Now get out of here."

"Bye kids."

"Bye dad!" they said together.

"Mummy do you have to work today?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I have to finish getting ready. You lot are going to Grandmum and Grandpa's. Rose and Hugo will be there as well."

"Mum I wanted to hang out with Freddie today. He wants to show me his Hogwarts letter."

"Well sweetheart Freddie is helping Uncle George at the store. I need to to behave for Grandmum."

"Fine." James said reluctantly. He looked out the window, suddenly he perked up. "Mum!"

Ginny who was half way down the stairs turned "Yes, James?"

"An owl!" Lily giggled.

"What?" Ginny came back down and looked out "Oh, yes it is an owl." she smiled as the owl swooped down and dropped the letter on the table.

"It's not for me." James sighed looking crestfallen.

"Yes it is." Lily giggled.

"It says 'Mr. Potter.' I'm not a Mr."

"It says Mr. James S. Potter. That's you." Lily read picking the letter up.

"Go on James." Ginny smiled.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" James read excitedly. "I'm in I'm in!"

"Sweetheart that's wonderful! You'll have to floo your father and tell him."

In his office Harry sat there going over the daily reports. On his desk was the newest picture of his family, Harry and Ginny stood behind James, Lily and Albus, Teddy was standing next to Ginny smiling and changing his hair color. Lily kept making silly faces at the camera, James put bunny ears on her, and Ginny scolded him. Harry smiled at the picture. There were scattered pictures all over his office of his family. On his filing cabinet were pictures Lily had colored for him. One picture he had that he refused to take off was a picture of Teddy and Abby. It was on graduation a year ago. Abby was smiling as her arms were wrapped firmly around Teddy's waist, it didn't matter that there were other people in that picture, Abby looked at him with all the love in the world. Teddy, however, only has eyes for a certain blonde Weasley.

"Hey mate." Ron smiled walking into the office.

"Hey Ron."

"Looking at pictures again?" he smirked.

"Can't help it they're all over my office." Harry smiled. "I was just looking at this one from Teddy's graduation."

"Which one?" Ron asked moving behind the desk and sitting on the edge "Ah yes we all remember this one. Teddy received a black eye later."

"Nothing he didn't deserve." Dean said walking past the open door.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before laughing. Leave it to an open office door, and the father of the friend to walk by. "No one knows what happened that day Dean." Ron said. "Teddy tells it one way, Abby another."

"True, but let me ask you something Ron." Dean started "If Rose came home and told you she was in love with her best friend, and then at graduation when she confessed her love, he blew her off. Who would you believe?"

"Rose." Ron answered right away.

"Exactly." Dean said walking away.

"I still think she overreacted." Ron chuckled.

"We all do. Ginny included, and she a hothead." Harry smirked.

"To right mate."

"But Teddy and Abby would have made a cute couple." Harry sighed setting the picture back in it's rightful place.

"True, but I think he has a thing for blondes." Ron laughed.

"Blondes?"

"Yeah, didn't you see him staring at Victorie at the last family gathering?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head "No I didn't. I was to busy trying to be the disciplinary parent."

"You are head auror and yet you can't even discipline your own children."

"Ginny has that face that makes James cringe with fear, with me he just brings up that I'm the son of a Marauder."

"He's got you whipped mate." Ron laughed.

"Yes, my eleven year old is making my life hell." Harry said thrusting a hand through his hair. "So any new developments on Tomi or Greyback?"

"No, but our old friend Ryan is in the paper."

"Who?" Harry looked at him confused.

"You know that bloke who we had to tell about Bella?"

"Oh right him. What's he done?"

"Nothing, he's just graduated from the academy and is now a full fledged officer for Scotland Yard."

"How nice for him." Harry laughed.

"Oh yes, and the reason he did it was because the love of his life was murdered and he wants to keep the world safe from killers like them."

"It does not say that." Harry laughed.

"It does to right here." Ron pointed to the page.

"Well what do you know." he shook his head.

"DAD!" an excited voice came from the fireplace causing both Ron and Harry to jump.

"James?" Harry rushed to the fireplace "What's wrong?"

"I'M IN!" James cried in excitement.

"In where?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts! My letter came shortly after you left."

"That's great sport."

"Dad can we go shopping tomorrow? Please? Please? Please?"

Harry shook his head laughing "Yes we can go shopping tomorrow. I'll have to come into the office for a bit, but then we can go."

"Great! Mum says it's time to go. I'll see you tonight dad!" James head disappeared from the fire.

"Could he be anymore excited?" Ron laughed.

"I'm sure he could be." Harry said laughing. "Alright let's get back to work."

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE ARSEHOLE!" a female voice yelled. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and ran from the office. Coming to a halt they saw Abby standing with her wand on Teddy.

"Abs come on!"

"NO!" Abby yelled tears rolling down her cheeks "YOU PROMISED! You promised." she broke down and fell to the floor.

Harry noticed the crowd they had drawn "BACK TO WORK! he bellowed watching as the Aurors scurried back to what they were doing. "AUROR LUPIN! HEALER THOMAS! MY OFFICE NOW!" he yelled at the two.

"Must you yell while I'm standing next to you?" Ron said looking at him.

"Sorry." Harry chuckled walking into his office. Teddy and Abigail walked snapping at each other.

"Well it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh yeah right!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled at the two. They immediately fell silent. "Ron the door please."

"Of course mate. I'm gonna sit this one out." Ron said walking from the office shutting the door tightly.

"Now then, what the bloody hell is your problem? This is a place of work! Not to have a bloody duel!" Harry said.

"Dad..." Teddy started.

Harry cut him off "Outside of this office I am your father, but in here I am your boss. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from my aurors or from anyone else."

"Mr. Potter it's my fault. Teddy promised to take me to lunch to talk about what happened at graduation, but when I came to get him he was in the middle of talking to his precious girlfriend and she told him that he could no longer be friends with me." Abby said "I overreacted and started yelling."

Harry sighed "Alright head auror hat is coming off and dad hat is going back on. Two questions, one Ted who's your girlfriend? Second, what did happen at graduation?"

Teddy blushed "Um no one."

Abby scoffed "No, she's just pretty and young. And in answer to your second question, I went to tell Teddy how I felt about him. I pulled him out of the hall after all the pictures, I told him and then the floozy came and kissed him. In front of me, just shoved me out of the way and shoved her tongue down his throat. I was heartbroken."

Harry nodded "That was wrong on her part. Whoever she is. That still does not excuse both of your behavior."

"I'm sorry, sir." Teddy said "It won't happen again."

"You bet your arse it won't. When your best friend tries to tell you something, make sure the damn slut is nowhere to be seen! If she EVER shows up again, I swear Teddy Lupin I will hex her into the next century." Abby said threateningly. "Got it?"

Teddy visibly gulped "Got it."

"Good, now that that's settled, who's hungry?" Harry asked.


	25. Puppy?

The next day Harry was sleeping soundly enjoying his day off. Ginny was wrapped in his arms just the way he liked it, and if everything was going the way it should his children should still be asleep too. A crash from the kitchen made Harry sit straight up in bed grabbing his glasses from the bedside table. "Wassamater?" Ginny asked rolling over looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Nothing, Gin. Go back to sleep." Harry said kissing her forehead, the redhead need not be told twice she rolled over and fell right back to sleep. Harry grabbed his dressing gown and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. 8 year old Lily was frantically running around the kitchen trying to stop the wooden spoon and pot that was flying high above her head. Harry ducked as it soared toward him.

"Stupid pot."she stomped her foot. "Get back here!" she cried. Harry was amazed when the pot did go back to her as instructed. "Stove." she pointed, the pot set itself down on the stove. "Much better, now then where was I." Lily got back up on her foot stool and looked over a cook book. "Ah here we are."

"Lily?" Harry asked walking in.

Lily turned around quickly one of her braids smacking her in the face "Daddy? What are you doing down here? Your supposed to be asleep." she paled looking at him. Harry knew that look, she was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

"I am?" Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's your day off."

"I see. Well what are you doing up? You like sleeping in." He smiled, just about every morning he went to work Lily was sound asleep in her room.

"Well how else am I supposed to bring you breakfast in bed?" Lily asked.

Harry chuckled "Hmmm that's a good question bug. How about I go back upstairs and you can bring it to me?"

"Ok." Lily smiled turning back to the stove.

Harry shook his head and walked back upstairs crawling into bed. "Everything ok?" Ginny asked turning over.

"Yes, Lily is making me breakfast in bed."

"That's sweet." Ginny smiled.

"Yep, we have a little witch on our hands. She was chasing a pot and a spoon when I came down." Ginny shot out of bed quickly grabbing her dressing gown and running from the bedroom. "That was odd." Harry said to himself following his wife down to the kitchen.

"LILY LUNA POTTER!" Ginny yelled running into the kitchen and over to the stove moving Lily away "What has mummy told you about cooking without someone in here watching?"

Lily hung her head "I'm sorry mummy."

Harry looked between his wife and daughter "Am I missing something?"

"Yes, yesterday Lily tried to make lunch and wound up catching her sleeve on fire and burned her arm." Ginny said. "I was here and didn't see it. So we made it a rule that we don't cook without supervision."

Lily sniffled "I wanted to make you and daddy breakfast in bed. I'm sorry."

Harry looked at Ginny and raised an eyebrow. Ginny sighed and got down to Lily's level "I'm sorry Lils. Mummy was scared that's all."

"You were?"

"Oh yes, mummy's get very scared when they think their babies could get hurt."

"I'm sorry I made you scared mummy." Lily said hugging Ginny.

Ginny held onto her tightly "It's alright love. Now then what were you making?"

"Porridge." Lily said proudly.

Ginny made a small grimace and then regained her composure "How about mummy teaches you how to make daddy's favorite breakfast?"

Lily's eyes lit up "Treacle Tart?!"

Harry turned a laugh into a coughing fit, Ginny glared at him and looked at Lily "No, daddy loves blueberry muffins."

"I like them too!" Lily said looking at Ginny smiling.

"Alright, let's make them for daddy and the boys."

"Alrighty then, I'm going to the office to do some work." Harry said starting to walk out of the kitchen.

"STOP!" Harry turned thinking Lily had said it, but when he turned his daughter had her hands on her little hips looking uncannily like her mother. "It is your day off. You aren't doing work today! You are spending the day with me, mummy, James, and Albus."

Harry blinked at the small girl. Ginny looked proudly at her "Well you heard her Harry. I personally could not have said it better myself. You work to hard, this is your first day off in months. It's Friday, which means you are off tomorrow and Sunday. We are going shopping for James' school things. You will be there mentally and physically."

Harry sighed "I'll just go watch the telly then."

Ginny smiled "Good. Now Lily, every good chef needs an apron."

Lily smiled brightly two of her bottom teeth missing. "Ok mummy!" she ran off to get them.

Harry smiled and walked out of the room and into the living room just as the front door opened and a blue haired teen walked through. "Just getting in?"

Teddy jumped a mile into the air and looked at him "Crap dad! You nearly gave me heart failure and at eighteen my heart is very important for a long life."

Harry raised an eyebrow "Are. You. Just. Getting. In?" he asked again slowly.

Teddy blushed "Umm no?"

Harry smiled a knowing smile "My office."

Teddy's face fell "Seriously?"

"Yes, I don't care that you are eighteen. You live under my roof."

"Yes, sir." Teddy sighed following Harry into his home office.

Harry closed the door and leaned against his desk as Teddy took a seat "So where were you last night?"

"I was um with some friends." Teddy said. "I...I told you that."

"With some friends? Who?" Harry asked hoping to finally find out who the mystery girlfriend was.

"Oh you know Martin and Braden." Teddy said waving his hand "The girls were there too."

"Oh? The girls?" Harry looked at him with a mischievous smile. "Which girls?"

"Dad this is ridiculous you know which girls. Eden, Darcy and Abigail." Teddy huffed.

"Abigail is it now? She's no longer Abby?" Harry asked concerned.

"No she is no longer Abby. She will be Abigail until she stops acting like an awful person."

"How is she acting?"

"She keeps saying things about....well about someone I care about." Teddy blushed.

"Someone you care about? Dammit Ted, why are you being so secretive? You never keep secrets from me!" Harry demanded.

"I'm not trying to be I just don't want you to flip when you find out who it is."

"Just. Tell. Me." Harry said.

"Victorie." Teddy said with a sigh.

"Your cousin?" Harry asked.

"She's not technically my cousin." Teddy said.

"We adopted you when you were eight bud, she's 'technically' your cousin." Harry said.

"Well I don't see it that way." Teddy said in a huff.

"Alright, so you are going out with her. That still doesn't explain why you got in at 7 o' clock in the morning."

Teddy sighed "I started the night out with Victorie, but I did meet up with my friends. Abs and I got into a huge fight."

"Oh she's Abs again?"

"Dad." Teddy sighed. "Anyway we got into a huge fight and well I crashed at Braden's flat."

"Alright. Let your mother believe you were here the whole time, she'll have your head for being out all night."

"I will, plus I have to leave in about thirty minutes anyway. Work and all." he sighed.

"Stay and have a muffin, Lily made them." Harry smiled.

"Really?" Teddy smiled. "Great, I'm going to go change and then I'll have one."

"Alright." Harry walked from the office as Ginny walked out of the kitchen. Teddy ducked back in before she could see him.

"So how late were you out Ted?" Ginny asked placing her hands on her hips.

Teddy came out "Till now."

Ginny sighed and shook her head "You're an adult, I can't say anything." she said walking back into the kitchen.

Teddy sighed "Her not saying anything is worse than her yelling."

"And she knows that." Harry said "Go shower and change you have work." Teddy nodded and walked upstairs. Harry walked into the kitchen and watched as an angry Ginny slammed cupboards. She was yelling but he couldn't hear anything.

Lily turned and looked at him "Mummy used one of Uncle George's silence bubbles." Harry nodded and walked to the table sitting down. Lily ran over and crawled into his lap "Why is she so angry?"

"Teddy just came home, so mummy is angry that he didn't say anything."

Lily looked at him confused "Yes he did."

"When?"

"Last night we were watching that silly movie and then Teddy said he was going out with his friends." Lily sighed.

Harry thought for a moment "Oh that's right."

"Mummy are the muffins done?" Lily asked looking at Ginny who was still yelling. "MUMMY!" she yelled.

Ginny looked over and waved her wand making the bubble go away "What Lily love?"

"Are the muffins done?" Lily asked.

"Oh the muffins!" Ginny ran to the oven and pulled the muffins out thanking Merlin the tops had just begun to brown. "There, perfect."

"Mummy the bottoms are gonna be burned." Lily sighed "I'm not a very good cook."

"You are an excellent cook sweet pea." Teddy smiled walking back into the kitchen, showered and in his auror robes.

"Thanks Teddy." Lily smiled.

"Where are those boys?" Ginny thought aloud.

"I'll get them!" Lily smiled running to the bottom of the kitchen stairs "JAMES! ALBUS! GET YOUR SKINNY REARS IN GEAR! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Harry bit back a laugh and looked at his wife "Skinny rears in gear?"

"It's what my mother says when the boys stay there. Lily thinks it's funny." Ginny said smirking over her tea.

"I see." Harry laughed.

James and Albus walked downstairs their hair sticking up from all sides. Albus' worse than than usual. "Good morning big brothers." Lily beamed. "I made breakfast."

The boys groaned. "I helped." Ginny said looking at the two of them.

"Sure it's great mum." James yawned.

"Yeah, real great." Albus muttered.

"James, are you ready to get all your supplies?" Teddy asked grabbing a muffin off the plate Ginny had just set down.

James smiled "Totally! I can't wait to get my wand, and everything else."

"But mostly a wand?" Teddy asked smirking.

"But mostly a wand." James echoed with a bright smile. Both Albus and Lily scowled.

"You guys will be there soon enough." Teddy offered.

"Three years." Lily grumbled.

"Only a year for me." Albus poked her side.

"Shut up Albus!" Lily said poking him back, hard.

"OW!" Albus said rubbing his arm.

"Ha ha." Lily smiled.

"Lily, Albus stop it you two. Eat your breakfast and then get dressed." Ginny looked at her three children, but her gaze stayed on the younger two.

"Yes, mum." the two said hanging their heads.

"Dad?" James asked.

"Hmmm?" Harry asked over the paper.

"Can I get an owl?"

"What?" Harry put the paper down. "Sorry son, what did you ask?"

"Can I get an owl?"

"You don't want a pet?" Ginny asked.

"Mum my letter says I can bring an owl, a cat, a rat or a toad. I want an owl."

"Alright James, we'll get you an owl." Ginny smiled.

"Yes!" James said punching the air.

"Daddy?" Lily looked at her father with a cute expression.

"Yes Lu-Lu?" Harry smiled.

"Daddy!" Lily giggled. "Daddy can we get a puppy?"

"A puppy?" Harry asked slowly as only a father would.

"Yes, Albus and I would take care of her."

"Or him." Albus interjected.

"Yes, or him." the eight year old smiled.

"I don't know."

"Oh Harry come on it will teach them a sense of responsibility and weren't you saying the other day you yourself wanted a family dog?" Ginny said looking across at him.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded "Well I guess I'm out numbered here."

"YAY!" Albus and Lily cried together high-fiving.

"Looks like we need to get going then. We have supplies, an owl and a puppy to get." Ginny said standing up.

"And I must be going." Teddy said standing up. "See you all tonight." he kissed Ginny's cheek, ruffled James and Albus' hair, kissed Lily's forehead and shook Harry's hand before walking to the fireplace and flooing.


	26. Breaking Silencing Charms

"Alright kids go get dressed." Ginny said.

"Yes, mum!" all three ran from the room laughing about what kind of owl James was going to get and what kind of puppy the family was going to get.

"Gin, we are going to a muggle rescue center right?"

"Of course." Ginny smiled.

"Good, because the last thing we need is some magical dog running around this house." Harry smirked.

"I know."

"MUMMY ALBUS TOOK MY SHOE!" Lily shouted downstairs.

"I DID NOT!" Albus yelled.

"YOU DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"ENOUGH!" Ginny shouted at them. "Albus if you did take your sister's shoe please return it. Lily you don't need to call me for every little thing."

"Yes mum." the two said.

"Oh won't they be fun to have at home." Ginny sighed. "Without James, Albus will not have a playmate which means he will be bugging Lily all the time. And vice-versa of course." she added.

"Those two do fight a lot." Harry said.

"And just think how it will be when she gets her first boyfriend! Albus will probably murder the poor boy!"

"Whoa! Gin, come on! Lily is eight she is years away from having a boyfriend. YEARS!" He emphasized the last part.

"Alright, dear. Whatever you say, dear." she smirked.

"Ha ha very funny." he laughed.

"Now then we must get dressed." Ginny said "I need a shower, though."

Harry looked at her "Oh really?"

"Mmmhmm, I'm feeling very, very dirty." she said slowly untying her dressing gown revealing a black lace short nightgown that was quite see through.

Harry lept up and closed the gown around her "Ginny, love, we have three children upstairs who could come down at any moment."

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Then shower with me, it's been to long since I've had you in me." she stood on her tiptoes and took his earlobe between her teeth nibbling.

"G..G...Gin, come on that's not fair." he moaned into her ear.

"Oh I think it is." Ginny smirked rubbing her hips against his groin.

Harry moaned again his body reacting to her touch immediately "Ginny please!" he whispered harshly.

"Alright, alright." Ginny sighed stepping back, but smiled when she saw the obvious tent in his pants. "I've still got it."

"Gin, your 35 of course you still have it." Harry smiled "And you'll have it when your 105."

"Well I hope I don't live that long, to long in my opinion." she said running her finger down his chest and softly rubbing her hand on the outside of his pajama pants.

"You are going to be the death of me woman." He said grabbing her shoulders before crashing his lips down upon hers. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back while grinding her hips against his.

"What say we move this party upstairs?" Ginny mummered against his lips. Harry didn't respond only smiled picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

Lily was the first back downstairs after her parents had fled the kitchen. She looked around and saw no one and decided to watch a little telly. Lily turned the machine on and flipped it to TV Land where she sat and watched old reruns of Bewitched till her brothers came down. James was next and sat next to his sister taking the remote turning it to the all WWQ, Wonderful World of Quidditch Channel "Hey!" Lily exclaimed "I was watching Bewitched."

"Lily it's a story about a witch who marries a muggle. It happens everyday. I want to watch Quidditch. Besides the Cannons are playing the Tornadoes. The Cannons might actually have a chance."

"The Cannons haven't won in centuries." Lily said rolling her eyes. "Now the Harpies they're a good team."

"You only say that cause mum was on the team." Albus said joining them.

"No, I like the Harpies because they have a good team. Mrs. Wood is on the team and she is one of my favorite players." Lily glared at her brothers.

"OH HARRY!" a scream came from upstairs.

All three Potter kids jumped and looked toward the stairs. "What was that?" Albus asked.

"Mummy sounded weird." Lily said.

"Yeah, she wasn't angry or anything." James said.

"Who sounded weird?" a voice from the fireplace grate asked. The Potter kids screamed again. The head in the fire screamed too.

"UNCLE GEORGE!" the three chided.

"Sorry kids. Where are your parents?"

"Upstairs." James said.

"Damn, needed to ask them a favor. Lily don't repeat that word." George added as an after thought.

"Damn?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Why? Is damn a bad word?"

"Yes." George said again.

"Beavers build dams though. And daddy says damn all the time. I think he wants to build one in the backyard." Lily said.

James and Albus began to laugh, while George tried to hide his "Well, a beaver dam is different than the bad word."

"Oh so I shouldn't say damn?" Lily asked innocently.

"No."

"Ok no more saying damn. Damn I said damn." Lily giggled.

"Alright, now you're just being cheeky." George laughed.

"Yes, yes I am."

"George?" Ginny walked downstairs her hair tied back with a green ribbon and she all aglow.

"Wow Gin, have a nice romp in the room?"

Ginny blushed a very deep shade of Weasley red "H....h......how did you know?"

"Your kids here heard you." George gestured to the kids.

"We put up a silencing charm." Ginny muttered.

"Holy shit. Lily don't say that either."

"Shit." Lily repeated giggling.

"Shut it George. Stop corrupting my child. Now, did you need something?

"Yeah, Angie wants to know she and Fred can tag along with you guys to get the boys supplies. I'm stuck at the shop and Rox has a fever."

"Of course they can." Ginny smiled.

"Great, why don't you guys come here and then you can head out from here."

"Alright sounds good." Ginny said looking at her brother.

"I can't believe you broke through a silencing charm." George laughed his head disappearing.


	27. Diagon Alley

Ginny sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands groaning. Lily walked over to her mum "Mummy? Are you alright?"

Ginny looked up "I'm fine sweetheart."

Harry came downstairs whistling and smiling like a fool "Way to go dad!" James laughed.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

Ginny got up and walked over to him "We broke through the silencing charm. George heard us."

Harry paled "What?"

"Yes, we are never going to live this down."

"Your embarrassed, dad's embarrassed, we're embarrassed, everybody is embarrassed, now then let's go!" James said gesturing to the door.

"Alright James." Harry laughed "We'll go now."

"Daddy can we take the car?" Lily asked. "I don't like flooing and the last time we apparated I got sick."

"Of course Lu-Lu we can take the car." Harry smiled fondly at her.

Lily closed her big brown eyes and looked at him "Daddy, I'm a big girl now. Please don't call me Lu-Lu." with that she walked out of the house with her brothers behind her.

Harry looked taken aback as his eyes followed his daughter. Ginny walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist "Hey are you ok?"

"I've called Lu-Lu since she was little. What am I saying? She still is little."

"She's growing up Harry." Ginny sighed "We're going to have to let her."

"I don't think I can Gin, not yet." Harry said kissing her temple before walking out to the car as well.

Ginny sighed and followed him. Twenty minutes later they found themselves standing in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George was holding his side from laughing so hard "You two are great!" he laughed "I mean breaking through a silencing charm?! That is the best! I can't wait for Sunday dinner!"

"George leave them alone!" Angelina sighed. "Make sure Roxie gets her medication in fifteen minutes. Take her some soup in a bit, oh and make sure she is sipping on her apple juice."

"Yes, dear." George said straightening up.

"Thank you love. Freddie!"

"Coming!" Fred slid down the spiraling staircase and landed at the bottom perfectly.

"Landing was a bit off, but I give it an eight." James smiled embracing his cousin.

"Thanks." Fred smiled. "Alright mum let's go."

"George promise me you look in on her." Angelina said.

"Ang I promise to look in on Roxie. That's why we didn't give the flat up just in case the kids got sick. I promise that in fifteen minutes I will march upstairs and give Roxie her medicine and her apple juice."

Angelina smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you. You are a wonderful husband."

"I try. I do try." George said looking at her.

"I know." Angelina turned to her in-laws "Shall we?"

"We shall." Ginny smiled walking over to where Fred was showing James something "I don't think so." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw mum come on! This would be so cool!" James said holding up the Skiving Snack Box.

"No James. Let's go." Ginny pointed to the door.

"Fine." James sighed walking out of the shop Fred right behind him.

"No worries cuz, I'll make sure to have dad pack me some." Fred whispered to him.

Ginny looked at Angelina and linked arms with her "It's like Fred and George all over again huh?"

"Yes," Angelina shook her head "only this time we're your mum and we have to discipline them." she laughed.

Ginny laughed with her and looked at her wrist where a charm bracelet sat. She unlinked her arm from Angelina's and smiled at the toilet seat charm. "I remember how excited I was when Fred and George promised me they would send a Hogwarts toilet seat. Never did get it."

Angelina laughed "I remember them talking about that."

Lily skipped up to her mum and aunt and smiled "Aunt Angelina did mummy tell you we're getting a puppy?!"

Angelina looked at her niece "No she didn't are you excited?"

The eight year old bobbed her head up and down "Uh huh. I want a big dog!"

"I don't know about that." Ginny said looking at Lily.

"Mum!" Fred called.

"Mum!" James said at the same time.

"What?" the two mothers said.

"Wand!" The boys pointed at Olivanders.

"Think they want their wands first?" Angelina asked laughing.

"I don't want to watch Jamie get a wand!" Lily whined. "It'll be boring for me and Albus."

"She has a point." Harry looked at Ginny.

"Don't you want to see your son get his wand?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Of course I do." Harry huffed "Lily you are just going to have to stick it out."

"No fair!" Lily stomped her foot.

"Sorry kiddo." Harry said.

"It's ok." Lily sighed dramatically.

Harry ruffled her hair and hoisted her onto his back giving her a piggyback ride "Is this better?"

"Yep." Lily giggled.

"Honestly Harry." Ginny smiled.

"Mum! Dad! Olivanders!" James called.

"Alright James we're coming." Ginny said catching up with him.

James shook his head and walked inside the store. Looking the shop James eyes lit up looking at all the wands. "Hello?"

Mr. Olivander came out from the back and smiled "I wondered when you'd be bringing him in Mr. Potter."

"Please it's just Harry." Harry smiled at the old man.

"Of course." He looked at James "It seems like just yesterday your mother and father were in here choosing their first wands."

"How do you choose?" Albus asked.

"The wand chooses the wizard young Mr. Potter not the other way round. Now then who is getting a wand today?"

Fred and James stepped up together smiling. "We are."

"Right then, Mr. Potter if you please." Mr. Olivander gestured to the counter. James looked at his parents who nodded, he stood at the counter waiting. "Let's try this one mahogony 10" with dragon heart string." James picked the wand and immediately felt something. "Well give it a wave." James gulped and waved it watching as bubbles came out the end. This caused Lily to giggle as she popped a few. "Wonderful, wonderful."

James smiled looking at the wand "This is so awesome!"

"Next, Mr. Weasley." Olivander gestured to the counter. Fred's wand was more tricky. He tried four wands before Olivander came out with one. "Let's try this one oak 11" unicorn hair." he gave the wand to Fred and was glad when he waved the wand and bubbles came out just as it had for James. "Wonderful, wonderful!" the parents paid for the wands and left the shop with the boys.

"I can't wait to learn how to use it!" Fred said "Hex some Slytherins."

"Fred!" Angelina scolded.

"Sorry mum." Fred laughed.

"Come on robes next so we can get it over with." James said walking down the street.

"Good thought." Fred said walking into Madame Malkins.

"Welcome." the old woman said as the boys walked in.

"Hi." the boys said together.

"Give it back Lucy!" a red haired girl ran past the boys, Albus stumbled and fell into James who lost his balance and fell onto Fred. All three boys fell to the ground.

"No! I saw it first Molly!" the younger red head said.

"Girls please!" Audrey ran to the front to try and keep her daughters from killing each other. She stopped when she saw three of her nephews on the ground "Albus, James, Fred, where are your parents?"

"Right here." Angelina said walking in. "Hi Aud. Fred why are you on the floor?" Fred said nothing just got up glaring at his two crazy girl cousins.

"Hi Ange." Audrey sighed looking at her sister-in-laws and brother-in-law. "Ginny, Harry."

"Hi." the two said together.

"Aunt Audrey what are Molly and Lucy fighting over?" Lily asked.

"Dress robes."Audrey sighed "The ministry's ball is on Saturday and the girls needed new robes."

"Daddy do we have to go?" Lily asked.

"No bug, we don't have to go." Harry smiled.

"Good, I hate frilly dress robes." Lily said making a pained face.

"I know you do." Harry laughed.

Fred and James were fitted for their robes and both looked quite sharp. They moved onto the other items and two hours later Fred and Angelina headed back to the shop. "Dad we still need to get my owl!" James said.

"I know James." Harry said looking at him with a smile.

"So can we go now?"

"Yes James we can go to the owl emporium and get your owl."

"Yes!" James punched the air.

"And then we get our puppy? Right daddy?" Lily asked gripping her father's hand tightly as they walked along the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"Yes Lils then we'll get our puppy."

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed. "I want a boy puppy."

"Really?" Albus looked at her.

"Uh-huh." she smiled. "I want a girl to, but to save on arguing I want a boy puppy."

"Wow Lily that's awesome!" James said smiling at her. "But my owl comes first!"

"Oh James for heavens sakes we will get your owl!" Ginny sighed.

"Thanks mum." James said with a sly smile. The family walked to the Owl Emporium and walked inside where the three Potter children immediately began their search for James' owl.

"Oooo look at this one!" Lily exclaimed looking a dark barn owl.

"Nah, he's to dark." James said looking at the owls.

"Ah, Mr. Potter wonderful to see you again." the store owner said walking towards Harry shaking his hand.

"And you, hopefully my sons and daughter don't wreck the place." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure they will be fine."

"You haven't met James." Ginny said going after her son who almost dropped a jar of owl treats. "JAMES!"

"Sorry!" James' voice rang out.

"Oooo mummy! Mummy!" Lily's voice rang out from the back of the store.

"What Lily?" Ginny went and found her daughter looking at a snowy owl.

"Oh mummy isn't she beautiful?!" Lily gushed.

The store owner walked back and smiled "Aye, that's my owl Athena. She is nesting right now."

"Nesting?" Lily asked.

"She laid an egg a few weeks back." the owner explained.

"Wow." Lily looked at the owl and reached out to stroke her feathers. Athena put her head towards the child and let her stroke her feathers.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." the man said.

"What?" Harry and Ginny asked.

"That owl does not take kindly to strangers and she has been extra snippy since she laid that egg."

Lily looked at her parents and smiled "Isn't she pretty?!"

"That she is Lily." Harry smiled.

The owner smiled fondly at Lily and knelt down to her level "You know, I can't sell Athena's baby once she has it."

"You can't." Lily agreed.

"Aye, but I can give it to a little girl who Athena has chosen."

Lily's eyes grew wide and she smiled "Really?!"

"Aye." the man said.

"Oh mummy can I? Can I?" Lily begged.

Ginny looked at the owner "Are you sure?"

"Positive." the man said.

"Alright then Lily, you can have the owl when it hatches and can leave it's mother."

"Yay!"

"Mum I found an owl." James smiled walking up with a tawny owl on his arm.

"He's beautiful James." Ginny smiled.

"Albie guess what?!" Lily squealed running up to her brother.

"What Lily?" Albus asked amused by his sister's enthusiasm.

"I'm getting an owl in a few months!"

"Why?" Albus asked confused.

"That nice man's owl Athena is having a baby and I get the baby owl!"

"Mum can I get an owl too?"

"It's only fair." Ginny smiled.

"Yes!" Albus said punching the air. He ran off with Lily to find the perfect owl.

"You have a beautiful family." The owner said.

"Thank you." Harry smiled "I'm sorry I don't recall catching your name."

"That's alright, Mr. Potter. My name is Simon Owens."

Albus came up smiling a Great Gray Owl on his shoulder "I found him!"

"Wonderful. Say thank you to Mr. Owens." Ginny instructed.

"Thank you!" the kids said together.

"Can we go get our puppy now please?!" Lily begged.

"Yes Lily now we can go get our puppy." Ginny said watching as Harry paid for the two owls.

Harry walked back over and smiled at his family "Shall we go get our puppy now?"

"Yes!" the kids said.

"Alright back to the car." Harry said waving his wand at the two owl cages. The boys gasped as the cages vanished.

"Where did they go?!" they demanded.

"Home. We might be awhile." Harry said looking at his boys.

"Oh, ok." James said turning a slight shade of red.

"Daddy if they have one can we get an Australian Shepherd?" Lily asked.

"I want a Golden Retriever." Albus said.

"I want a mutt." James said "They last longer than purebreads."

"Let's get a mutt." Albus and Lily said together.

"Well, first we have to get to the car!" Harry laughed.

Lily squealed and ran out into the street with her brothers across to parking structure. Lily laughed not seeing the car that was speeding down the road "LILY!"


	28. Puppy, Puppy

Ginny screamed seeing the car before her daughter did. Albus saw the car too and shoved his sister away, James shoved Albus out of the way too diving before the car hit any of them. Harry and Ginny ran across to them. "Are you kids alright?!" Ginny asked hugging Lily to her.

"Yeah we're fine." James said hugging Harry.

Harry looked down at his son "You're bleeding James!" he knelt down and rolled James' shirt sleeve up. "We need to clean that out." Harry looked around and saw no muggles. Pulling out his wand he healed the wound and put his wand back in his pocket. "There we go."

"Thanks dad." James said as Harry hugged albus.

"Mummy that car was coming so fast." Lily whispered. She let go of Ginny and ran to Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Shh it's ok bug." Harry whispered into her ear smoothing her hair.

Ginny grabbed Albus and hugged him too "You saved your sister."

"James saved me." Albus said "It's just what big brothers do."

Lily let go of Harry and hugged Albus "Thanks Albie."

"You're welcome Lils." Albus smiled hugging her.

"Alright, let's get to the car and go get our new dog." Harry said putting Lily on his back.

"Yay!" Lily smiled. "Can we go eat afterwards?"

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked.

"Very." all three kids answered.

"Why don't we eat now and then we can get our dog."

"NO!" the kids exclaimed.

"We want to go now!" James said.

"We've been waiting for hours!" Albus moaned.

"And you said once we got Jamie's owl we'd get our puppy." Lily added from Harry's back.

"We did say that Gin." Harry said looking at her.

"Alright, we'll go get our dog and then go get food." Ginny said as they reached the car.

"Thank you mummy!" Lily smiled as Harry put her down. She clamered into her seat and buckled up. "Can we call Teddy?"

"Why do you want to call Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"Well this is his family too. He should come help us pick out a dog." Lily explained.

"I guess you're right kiddo." Ginny smiled pulling her Wizcell out (A/N: Yes, they have cellphones for wizards now!) she said Teddy's name clear into the reciever and smiled when he picked up "Hi Ted, yes we got all of James' supplies. Lily wants you to come with us to get our family dog." she paused for a moment listening to Teddy. "Alright, we're across the street from the Leaky Cauldron in the parking structure. Alright dear, we'll see you in a bit." she hung up her phone and smiled "He's on his way."

"Good, then we'll wait for him and then go." Harry said.

"I get to sit next to Teddy!" Lily cried suddenly.

"No fair!" her brothers exclaimed.

"You got to sit next to him last time!" James complained.

"Yeah, plus on Sunday when we went to Nana and Grandpa's you said that next time James or I could sit next to him." Albus said.

"Lily it's only fair that James or Albus sit next to Teddy."

"But mummy I said it first!" Lily whined.

"Lily please don't," but she was cut off by Teddy apparating into the structure by the car.

"Hello family!" Teddy smiled.

"Teddy!" Lily cried jumping into his arms.

"Hey sweetpea." Teddy smiled swinging her around and kissing her cheek "So James, Albus who's sitting next to me?" he asked the boys.

"How did you know we were talking about that?" James asked in awe.

"Because Lily attacked me the moment I got here and you two looked ready to kill." he explained "Plus that usually only happens over who's sitting next to me."

The three kids nodded "I have a sollution," Harry started "James you sit next to Teddy on the way to the shelter, Albus on the way home."

"That works." the boys smiled.

"Alright into the van." Ginny smiled. "Lily, Albus into the back. Teddy and James cames take the captains chairs."

The kids and Teddy climbed into the van. The family took off and began driving to the shelter. Harry pullled into the parkinf lot of the shelter and the kids ran inside before Ginny even got out of the car. Harry, Ginny and Teddy rushed in after them, the woman behind the counter was smiling at the kids and explaining how the adoption process worked. "All you need £10 for one dog and that covers the license and adoption fee. Then it's another £8 for shots and cleaning. So for one dog it's a total of £18."

"Can we see the puppies?" Lily asked.

"Of course." the woman smiled. "Are your parents with you?"

"We're right here." Harry said walking up to the counter.

"Wonderful, just sign the guest book and you can go look."

Harry signed the family in and they headed into the back where the kennels were. James and Albus walked into the puppy room, but Lily's eyes fell onto a dog in a kennel. She walked over and sat down on the cold floor. "Hi doggy." she whispered to the cage. The dog perked up and walked to the cage door and sat in front of her.

"Harry look." Ginny pointed to Lily.

Harry smiled "Well I'll be, the one who really wanted a puppy has fallen for a dog."

"Dad come look at this puppy!" James said sticking his head out of the door.

"Coming James. Gin, why don't you go see how she's doing."

"Alright." Ginny smiled and walked over to her daughter and sat beside her. "Hi Lils."

"Hi mummy. I like this dog. She's very sweet." Lily said.

Ginny pulled the piece of paper that was attached to the kennel and read it to Lily "She's eight months old and she's a boarder collie, Australian shepherd mix."

"I wanted an Australian Shepherd, oh mummy this the dog for me!" Lily said looking at the dog.

"How's everything going?" the lady from the front came out.

"Well my daughter has taken a liking to this dog." Ginny explained.

The woman smiled "She's my favorite. She doesn't have much time left either."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well there are so many dogs in here and we keep getting more everyday. If she's not adopted soon we're going to have to euthanize her." the person explained. Ginny gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Mummy what does euthanize mean?" Lily asked.

"It means that if someone doesn't adopt her soon, the pound will put her to sleep for a very long time."

"How long?" Lily asked.

"She would go to heaven with Grandpa, Grandma and Uncle George." Ginny told her.

Lily's big brown eyes filled with tears "Oh mummy we have to save her!"

"Alright, let's go talk to dad and see what he says." Ginny said picking Lily up and walking into the puppy room.

"Mum we found the perfect dog!" Albus smiled.

"It's a mutt!" James said. "He's two months old mixed with Golden Retriever, Lab, Collie, and some other breads."

"That's wonderful." Ginny smiled. "Harry can I speak with you outside?"

"Sure Gin." Harry said walking out.

They stood outside the door and Ginny explained about the dog Lily had found "So I was thinking, why don't we get both. The puppy and the dog? That way Lily could take care of one and Albus the other while James was away from school."

Harry thought about it for a moment "And next year when Albus is away? And then two years after that when Lily leaves?"

"Then we take care of them and we'll be in full swing. Lily's dog would be four and the boys' dog three."

"Alright, alright. Looks like we're getting two dogs." Harry sighed.

"Have I told you what a wonderful husband you are?" Ginny asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Hmmm, no not lately." Harry smiled down at her.

"Well you are." Ginny smiled kissing him lightly. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

"Ewww!" Harry and Ginny pulled apart to see their kids pressed up against the window giggling.

"I love you." Harry smiled kissing her nose.

"I love you too." Ginny smiled.


	29. my first an thingy!

lilyxoxoscorpius sat at her computer staring at the screen. Her teacher was drowning on and on about the internet and she was soooo bored! So she decided to write. In an hour she wrote 2 chapters. The moment chapter 28 was up she sighed happily. "YES!" she exclaimed silently. She was in class and could not be too loud. "Now then tomorrow is Turkey day and there is no way I'm writing. I need to take a break." she told herself silently. "But what of my reader?!" she thought suddenly. "I cannot leave them hanging, I won't leave them hanging!" Just when she thought all was ok, her characters appeared before her "AH!" she screamed out loud.

"SHHHH!" her characters hushed her. "Focus on your schoolwork." they said. "We will still be here in a week!"

A/N: ok so this was silly but I needed to post why I've been so lapse on updates. I'm really hoping to get another chapter out here within the next week. Forever will be 50+ chapters and with 28 done I'm really happy! My other stories come second to this one. This was my first story and so it's my baby. I need to focus on school, but when inspiration hits, man oh man it hits HARD!

Anyways thank you all so much for sticking with me!


	30. Father Talks and Crazy Mornings

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch curled up sipping on a glass of wine. They were toasting Jame's first September 1st and one less child at home. "I'm going to go check on the kids." Harry said getting up off the couch.

"Harry they went to bed two hours ago, I'm sure they are fast asleep." Ginny said pulling him down next to her.

Harry laughed and wrapped her in his arms again "Alright, I'll check in on them before we go to bed. Which should be soon." he said looking at his watch "We have to be up early, you know James will be."

"What time is it?" Ginny asked snuggling into his chest.

"11:30." Harry said.

Ginny stretched "Alright, come on time for bed."

Harry chuckled and got up pulling her with him "Alright I'll check on the kids while you go and crawl into bed."

Ginny smiled and kissed him "Yes, sir."

Harry smacked her rear and smiled when Ginny giggled like a schoolgirl. He made his way upstairs and peeked into Lily's room first Chesie was curled at the end of Lily's bed. Her tail began to thump on the bed. Harry walked into the room and rubbed the dogs head before putting a finger over his lips and emitted a low "shhh." He covered Lily up and moved on to Albus' room. Duke was missing and Harry could only guess James had taken him. He checked to make sure Albus was covered up and then went into James' room. James was sitting by the window, Duke at his feet. "Hey Sport." Harry said walking into the room.

James turned around and gave a half smile "Hey dad."

"What's up?" Harry asked sitting on James' bed taking in the blue walls that he had painted eleven years ago.

"Just can't sleep." James said with a shrug.

"I understand. I was nervous my first night before Hogwarts."

James snorted "Yeah right. You're never nervous about anything."

"Sure I am."

"Name one time you were nervous." James said looking at his father skeptically.

Harry moved over to an old overstuffed armchair and looked at James with a smile "I was nervous before I married your mum, and before I became a father."

"You had Teddy before me or Al or Lily." James said raising an eyebrow.

"True, but from the time Teddy was a baby to when he was seven he lived with his grandmother. When your mum told me she was pregnant I couldn't help but think 'what kind of father will I be?' I was nervous I would mess up and be an awful father."

"You're a great dad." James said looking at Harry, Ginny's eyes sparkling back at him.

Harry smiled and hugged James "Thank you."

"So once mum had me, were you still nervous?"

"Oh yeah. But getting your room ready helped. It was something I could give you." Harry smiled looking around the room. "Took me four months to paint the room and get it all ready for your mum to see and then for you to sleep in when you were old enough."

"How old was I when you moved me in here?" James asked.

"Seven months." Harry said.

"Wow, I was young."

Harry chuckled "Yes, and no. Some parents put their kids in their own room from birth. But your mum had a special attachment to you and couldn't do that."

"And you?" James asked.

"I was afraid I was going to break you." Harry chuckled. "Now come on, you need to go to bed."

"Alright." James said getting off the window seat picking Duke up, and placing him in his dog bed. Harry tucked James in just as he had when he was little. He smiled and started for the door "Dad?"

Harry turned around and looked at his son "Yeah sport?"

"Can you play my music box?" James asked sheepishly.

"Sure." Harry smiled and walked over to the dresser and turned on the muggle Disney contraption that played "When You Wish Upon A Star" and projected pictures on the wall. Harry smiled and walked out of the room and into his and Ginny's finally.

"Kids all asleep?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Yep, James was still up." Harry said sitting on the edge of the bed taking his shirt off and then his pants.

"Is he ok?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Yeah he's fine." he said slipping under the covers in just his boxers.

"Good." Harry lay silent for a few moments and then let out a small sigh. "What's wrong bright-eyes?" Ginny smirked.

"Ha ha bright-eyes. Boy that brings back memories." Harry sighed.

Ginny knew that tone, she sat up on her elbow and brushed some hair from his face "Seriously what's wrong Harry?"

"When did they grow up Gin?" Harry turned and faced her.

Ginny smiled and lowered herself so her head was on his chest and his arms instinctively went around her "They have turned out to be wonderful so far."

"Tomorrow will be hard." Harry sighed.

"Two down two to go love." Ginny said.

"Yes well if it's all the same to you I'll skip the other two. One was hard enough. I can't imagine what tomorrow will be like, and then there's Albus and Lily to go through. Oh Merlin Lily's will be the worst!" Harry groaned.

Ginny shook her head chuckling softly. She kissed Harry's shoulder "My darling it will be fine. And just think after Lily goes off to Hogwarts we will have the whole house," she kissed between his shoulder and neck "to ourselves." she whispered in his ear nibbling on the lobe.

Harry shivered "An empty house does seem to have some advantages."

"Oh yes," Ginny smiled kissing his jawline "it has amazing advantages. We could shag in any room and no one would be here to notice." she kissed him full on the lips hungrily.

Harry moaned and broke the kiss "That sounds lovely, Gin but we still have three years before that happens."

"Yes, I know." Ginny smiled. "But for now we can always send them to my brother."

"Poor Ron." Harry chuckled closing his eyes.

"Or Percy, or Bill, or Charlie, or George." Ginny giggled snuggling up to him. The two fell asleep shortly after happy that their family was safe and happy. They had two dogs who were so well behaved, four amazing children and a large family that was ever growing with love.

The next morning Harry and Ginny awoke to the noise of arguing downstairs. "I swear if that's James and Albus I'll kill them." Harry muttered.

Ginny snorted "Yeah right." she said sleepily. "Go check it out."

"Too tired." Harry groaned rolling over.

"Mummy!" Lily ran in clad in footie pajamas.

"What Lily?" Ginny mumbled from her pillow.

"Mummy, Teddy and Abby are in the kitchen yelling at each other and Teddy left the front door open and I can't find Chesie anywhere!" Lily cried little tears falling down her face.

Harry shot out of bed at the words "Teddy and Abby." he grumbled pulling his dressing gown on muttering words like "To early." and "Wish they'd just kiss and get it over with!" he stormed from the bedroom.

"Mummy what about Chesie!" Lily cried.

"Mum have you seen Duke?!" James and Albus asked running into the bedroom.

"Both dogs are missing?" Ginny asked as she got up and grabbed her dressing gown tying it tightly before walking downstairs. Teddy and Abby were throwing daggers at each other across the counter. Harry was outside calling for the dogs. "Theodore, Abigail, since you two have started this I suggest you get outside and help Harry find the dogs."

"Teddy Chesie is missing!" Lily pulled on his hand.

"So's Duke!" the boys cried.

"Alright, let's go find the dogs." Teddy said looking at Lily. "Why didn't you keep her in your room?"

"I did, but I let her out when I went potty." Lily explained.

"Yeah and I put Duke in Albus' room after I went to the loo." James said.

"Teddy you have to find Chesie!" Lily cried "Abby you have to find Duke!" she pushed the two towards the door.

"Alright Lils we're going." Teddy said walking outside.

"I told you not to leave to door open!" Abby scolded.

"How was I to know the door was open?!" Teddy yelled.

"You bloody opened it!" she yelled back.

"They're not going to find the dogs are they?" James asked looking at Ginny.

Ginny sighed "No James, I don't think they are."

James sighed too "Come on guys." he said to his brother and sister walking past Teddy and Abby.

"CHESIE!" Lily called running around the front yard.

"DUKE!" the boys yelled.

"Daddy where is she?" Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"We'll find her bug." Harry picked her up and held her close. He looked over at Teddy and Abby and knew he needed to put an end to all this. "You three keep looking. Go over to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's and see if they wandered over there."

"Ok dad." James said walking down the street still calling out "DUKE!" Albus ran after him catching up.

"Go with your brothers bug." Harry said putting Lily down.

"Ok daddy." Lily said running after her brothers.

Harry walked over to where Teddy and Abby were still arguing "Enough!" Harry yelled at the two. Immediately they fell silent "Now, what is all this about. I thought you worked everything out?"

Abby sighed "I thought so too, until the night of the party where someone couldn't keep it in his pants!"

Teddy narrowed his eyes at her "You are over exaggerating as always Abigail."

"Oh we're back to Abigail are we Theodore? You know what I'm done!" she yelled.

"Done with what arguing?" Teddy mocked. "That seems a little silly, it's all we do anymore."

"OH!" Abby cried in frustration "Not that this!" she gestured between the two of them "I can't do it any longer! I refuse to stand by and watch her change who you are! So you know what I'm done with our friendship. Once I help your family find your dogs I'm out of here!"

"You live across the street." Teddy rolled his eyes using a yeah right tone.

"I moved out three months ago! If you ever listened you'd know that!" Abby stormed away wiping angrily at her eyes.

Lily came back smiling Chesie following beside her. When she saw Abby her face fell "Abby what happened?"

Abby knelt down beside the little girl "Teddy and I have decided that we aren't going to be friends anymore."

Lily's brown eyes grew large "Why?!"

"We just decided this was better." Abby said hugging her "I'm glad you found Chesie." and with that she apparated away.

James and Albus walked up next to Lily carrying Duke "Where'd Abby go?"

"She left for good." Lily sniffed rubbing her nose.

"Weird." James said.

The three walked back to Harry and a sad looking Teddy "You found the dogs?" Harry smiled at his children.

"They were by the church." Albus said.

"They came right to us." Lily smiled, she narrowed her eyes at Teddy before walking inside.

"Great Lily's mad." Teddy sighed.

"You're the one who left the front door open." James said walking inside too.

"I have no comment." Albus said walking in.

Harry put a hand on Teddy's shoulder "Don't know what to tell you." he walked in too.

Teddy thrust a hand through his hair and walked into the house too. Ginny was serving breakfast when he walked in, she looked up at him "Well, well, well look who decided to join us."

"Who decided to come in mummy?" Lily asked not looking at Teddy.

"Awe sweetpea are you ignoring me?"

Lily didn't look at him "Do you hear something mummy?"

Teddy sighed and looked at the clock "I have to go to work."

"You have to eat." Ginny instructed.

"Mum, it's quite obvious that Lily is mad at me and I really don't want to deal with the silent treatment right now."

Lily hung her head "I'm not mad at you Teddy bear." she sniffled.

Teddy walked over and squatted beside her chair "You're not?"

Lily shook her head "No, I'm sad that you and Abby aren't friends anymore."

Teddy nodded "I want us to be friends, but Abby doesn't want to be my friend."

"I think she does. She was crying when she said goodbye to me." Lily told him.

"Lily you need to eat." Ginny looked at her "We have to leave for the station in about ten minutes."

Lily nodded and put a forkful of eggs into her mouth. James looked at Teddy "Aren't you going to come to the station to see me off?"

"You want me to come?" Teddy asked.

"Duh, you're my big brother." James said rolling his eyes.

Teddy smiled and sat down at the table "Alright, well pass the eggs, bacon, toast, porridge."

Harry nodded and passed the food down to Teddy "Alright, James, Albus, Lily get upstairs and get dressed."

"Yes daddy." Lily pushed her chair back and ran up the back kitchen stairs. "Chesie!" she called. Chesie got up from her blanket and ran up the stairs after Lily.

James and Albus "Come on Duke!" they said together watching the puppy slide across the kitchen floor.

Ginny laughed and picked the small dog up "Silly Duke." she nuzzled the little dogs side before handing him to James "Keep him upstairs. Lock him in the bathroom before we leave and make sure there's nothing for him to chew and tell your sister the same for Chesie."

"Yes mum." James said running upstairs holding Duke.

"Hey that's not fair!" Albus ran after him.

Ginny smiled and shook her head at her boys. Turning she put her hands on her hips and looked at Teddy "Well?"

Teddy stopped chewing and looked at her "Well what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "What happened with you and Abby?"

Teddy sighed "Remember back when you all went to get James' school supplies and I walked in late, er early?" Harry and Ginny nodded "The night before we had all gone to a party and while Abby was talking to me my girlfriend kind of came and interrupted everything. It pissed Abby off and she told me off."

"She had every right to." Ginny said "From what I have been able to gather is that you and Abby do not see eye to eye on this whole thing. What you need to do is sit down and have a civilized conversation."

"Mum it doesn't matter, she said she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"I don't think that's the case." Ginny said softly.

"Well I do." Teddy said shoving his chair back. "If you can somehow magically get her back for me. Great, but that would take a miracle." he shook his head and headed into the living room.

"It won't take a miracle to get those two back together." Ginny smirked.

"Gin, stay out of it." Harry said from behind the Prophet.

"I won't do anything rash, but it's high time those two see eye to eye." Ginny smiled walking out the back door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going across the street to ask Abby over for some tea after we drop James off at the station."

Harry shook his head and lifted the paper back up "Stay out of it Ginny."

"Harry I'm just going to...." she started for the back door.

"No." Harry said not looking up from his paper knowing exactly where his wife was going.

"But..."

"No." Harry cut her off again. He lowered his paper and laced his fingers together "They are adults and they need to work this out."

Ginny started to say "But.."

But Harry cut her off "No buts Ginny. We are not meddling in this."

Ginny sighed "You're right, you're right. I just hate seeing him like that."

"I do too. But he's 18 we can't help him out every step of the way." Harry said standing up and walking over to her wrapping his arms around her.

Ginny leaned her head against his chest "I hate not helping him. I want him to be a little boy again, the one who ran to me with all his problems and I could fix them."

"He grew up, Gin." Harry sighed. "I don't know when but he did."

"ALL I DID WAS BRING BACK THE STUPID JACKET!" a yell floated into the kitchen and the couple watched as Abby walked through her eyes red and puffy. "IT'S YOURS SO STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!"

"YOU'VE HAD IT FOR THREE YEARS! WHY BRING IT BACK NOW?!" Teddy yelled back.

"BECAUSE," she yelled and then took a deep breath turning and looking at him "because the Teddy who gave me that jacket was the Teddy who I was in love with. The Teddy who, just until recently, I love." she looked at him and shook her head. "I don't know who you are anymore. I don't like this Teddy, he's rude and conceited and he's not for me." Abby's eyes filled with fresh tears as she walked out the back door and out the back gate.

Teddy stood there blinking "She's in love with me?"

"Duh!" James, Albus, and Lily said together coming back into the kitchen.

"Anyone with eyes could have seen it." James said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah." Albus nodded.

"I don't know who you are dating Teddy, but you hurt Abby." Lily shook her head "I love you Teddy bear, but I don't like you right now."

Ginny needed to end this right now "Come on you lot, into the van we need to get going."

"Mum I don't have to be nice to Bridget Finnigan do I?" James asked as they walked out the door.

"Of course you have to be nice to her." Ginny said staring at him.

"But she's all clingy and calls me her Jamie. I am no ones Jamie!" he exclaimed.

"Your my Jamie." Ginny pointed out.

"That's different, you're my mum." James said rolling his eyes getting inside the van.

Ginny smiled and looked at Lily "Did you put Chesie in your bathroom?"

"Yep, and I put everything on the counter so she wouldn't tear it up." Lily said getting in to.

"Good girl. Albus, Duke is in your bathroom?"

"Yes mum." Ablus said climbing into the car.

"Teddy?" Ginny held the door for him.

"It's ok I'm going to apparate." Teddy smiled and with a pop he was gone.

Ginny shook her head and looked across the street to where Susan was standing. She shrugged and shook her head. Ginny nodded before getting shutting the door and getting into the passenger seat. "Where's Ted?" Harry asked starting the engine.

"He's decided to apparate." Ginny said.

"Why isn't Susan already at the school?" Harry asked.

"I think she was heading there." Ginny said.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." James said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because that's where the brave and strong end up."

"It's the brave at heart. Not the brave and strong." Albus said rolling his eyes.

"Well it should be the brave and strong."

"I bet you end up in Hufflepuff." Lily giggled.

"Yeah right! I don't want to be a badger! I want to be a lion!" He exclaimed "Freddie, Ben and I will be in Gryffindor where we will become the new Marauders."

"Another group of Marauders?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah!" James smiled.

"You'd need to find someone who was a werewolf." Lily shuddered. "That'd be so sad though. When I'm older I'm going to find the cure for lycanthropy."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other "That sounds great Lils." Harry smiled.

"I bet that would make Teddy happy." Albus said.

"More than likely." Lily replied.

"Here we are guys Kings Cross Station." Harry smiled pulling into a parking space.

James smiled knowing that everything for him was about to change. It was scaring and quite exciting all at the same time.

* * *

A/N: So I'm a dork! Lily is only 7 in the last chapter. Her birthday (in my stories) is August 15 and when they went shopping it was May. So please overlook that little lapse of stupidity on my part! As for those house-elves that were in my story earlier Harry set them free and now they see them from time to time. He sent them to Hogwarts so the kids will be seeing them if they ever sneak to the kitchens. But I mean they're Potters they love to follow rules right? Right?!

haha Chapter 30 is almost done and will be up later. But now it's time for bed! Good Night! =)


	31. Fear

"Alright everybody out." Harry instructed turning the car off.

James was the first one out climbing over Lily who was trying to unbuckle her belt "Hey!" she cried.

"Sorry Lils, but I'm going to Hogwarts today!" James smiled. "Come on dad, stop lagging it!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his son "Excuse me?" he asked pulling James' trunk from the back of the van.

"Um sorry?" James gave a small smile.

Harry shook his head and chuckled looking around for any muggles before taking his wand out and shrinking the trunk "Forgot to do it at home."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Come on you lot. Platform 9 3/4 awaits."

James and Albus tore off laughing together "I'm gonna beat you!" James laughed.

"Daddy?" Lily looked at her father.

"Yeah Lils?" he looked down at her.

"Where's Porthos?" she asked noticing the tawny owl was missing.

"Merlin's baggy pants we forgot Porthos!." Harry groaned. "Gin, I have to apparate home and get the owl. I'll apparate into the station."

"Alright." Ginny said taking Lily's hand into hers. "Hurry Harry."

"I will." he smiled kissing her. "Be good for your mum." he instructed his daughter.

"Yes daddy." Lily said holding Ginny's hand.

Harry smiled and walked into a back alley apparating away. Ginny sighed "You know I asked your brother if he had everything."

"Yes, but we're not used to having so many pets." Lily pointed out.

"True Lils, very true." Ginny chuckled. "Come on let's go find your brothers." they walked into the station looking for James and Albus. They found them still chasing each other.

"Boys." Lily said shaking her head.

Ginny laughed and nodded "Let's go get them." Lily giggled letting go of Ginny's hand running off after her brothers "Lily!" Ginny yelled rushing after her.

Lily laughed before smacking right into someone. She looked up and gasped looking at the man who looked positively mean "I....I....I'm s....s....s...o...so....sorry." she stuttered. She hasn't stuttered in years. The man looked at her his yellow eyes looking deep into hers, this scared Lily more.

"You're a Potter aren't you?" He picked at a red wave his mouth watering looking at the small girl. Lily whimpered trying to back away from him.

"Lily!" Ginny ran up picking her up. She looked at man and gasped. Not saying anything else she ran and grabbed the boys "Inside the barrier now!" she demanded.

"Where's dad?" James asked.

"Not now James." Ginny snapped pushing him towards platforms 9 and 10. "James you take Albus through there right now."

"Yes mum." James said asking no more questions knowing something was wrong "Come on Al." together the two ran through.

"Come on Lily." Ginny whispered.

"Mummy, mummy that man is coming this way." Lily said looking behind Ginny.

Ginny turned and gasped running through the barrier. James and Albus were standing with George, Angelina, Charlie, Allie, Oliver and Blair."Ginny?" Blair ran over and looked at her "Ginny you look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Greyback." Ginny said. "He was here. It was like he was waiting for us." she breathed hard. "George." she looked at her brother "Take Lily."

George rushed over and took his niece "Uncle George what's wrong with mummy?"

"Nothing Lily-bean." George smiled.

"Uncle George who was that man? He asked if I was a Potter." she said.

Ginny closed her eyes shaking from shock. Blair moved and hugged her trying to make it all better. Ginny took a deep breath and took Lily back from George "Come here Lily."

"Daddy when can I go to Hogwarts?" Roxanne asked bouncing up to her father.

"Two years." George smiled at her.

"But I want to go now!"

"Come on Rox, it'll be great!" Fred smiled.

"How?"

"Two years with no me." Fred was trying to make her feel better, but was failing. Miserably.

"I don't want two years without you!" Roxanne said hugging him.

"Catherine stop messing with my hair!" Max yelled smacking his sisters hands away.

"Arty it's going to be so weird without you there!" Rebecca said hugging her brother.

"You'll be fine." Arty smiled.

"Molly can you braid my hair on the train?" Lucy asked her sister.

"Sure." Molly smiled at her sister. "Bye mum! Bye daddy!" she kissed and hugged her parents and her sister followed suit.

"Dom do you have all your stuff?" Victorie asked.

"Yes, and you are a total witch." Dominique said walking over to James, Fred, and Ben.

"Why is Dom mad at you Vicky?" Lily asked her cousin.

"Who knows." Victorie said walking away.

"Where's Ron?" Charlie asked.

"They should be here soon." George said looking at his watch.

Ginny looked around "Where are the aurors Charlie?"she asked Charlie

"Seamus is down there. Dean was around earlier and I saw Hopper and Jones somewhere." he told her.

"I need to go find one of them."

"Find one of who?" Harry asked walking up carrying the owl cage.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed jumping into his arms.

Harry hugged her confused "Hey, what's wrong?" he put her at arms length.

"Harry, Greyback was in the station. Lily ran into him and I was so scared."

Harry's eyes grew large pulling her back into his arms "I'll get a team out there now." he walked over and hugged James "Be good sport."

"Dad?" James looked at him.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder and led him away from Fred and Ben "I have to get some aurors together. Promise me that you will behave and not wander."

"Aurors? Dad what's going on?" James asked.

"Your sister ran into Greyback."

James' eyes grew wide, he remembered the kidnapping seven years ago. "Go, I understand."

"James promise me." Harry said.

"I promise not to run off looking for trouble." James said.

"Good boy." Harry said pulling him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. He apparated away to the office.

James walked over to his mum and hugged her "Mum, look after Al and Lil." he told her.

Ginny looked at him "Your father told you?" James nodded "I will. Now get on the train and have a wonderful term."

"Jamie!" Lily ran over and put her arms firmly around his middle "I don't want you to go."

James hugged her "It'll be ok."

"Bye James." Albus smiled.

"Bye Al." James said pulling his brother into a quick head.

Teddy ran over and smiled "Sorry, had something to take care of." He ruffled James' hair "Come here kid, I have a present for you."

"What is it?" James asked following his big brother.

"Daddy I wanna go to Hogwarts!" Andrea told her father.

"Next year Andi." Charlie said.

"I wanna go to." her twin Tony said.

"Next year." Charlie chuckled.

"I wanna stay home." Mariah said.

"You're the year after that." Charlie said picking the nine-year old up.

"I can't wait to have the house to ourselves again." Audrey told Ginny.

"I've still got three years." Ginny sighed watching Molly braid Lily's hair. "She's so good with her."

Audrey looked over and smiled "She loves Lily like a sister."

"She needs one sometimes. I know I always did." Ginny smiled.

Audrey smiled and looked at her watch "Molly, Lucy time to get on the train."

"Ok mum!" the girls said. Molly finished Lily's hair before hopping on the train.

"Fred!" Angelina called.

"Getting on mum!"

"Catherine, Rebecca, Max." Allie smiled.

"Ok mum." the three said.

"Dom!" Victorie walked over.

"Go away." Dominique said getting on the train. Victorie rolled her eyes and got on the train.

"James?" Ginny looked around "James!" she called.

James came running over smiling from ear "Bye mum!" he kissed her cheek and hopped on the train.

The Weasley cousins all leaned their heads out and waved to their parents until they were out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Hello all!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 31 is already in my head and ready to go. So the minute I submit this chapter I will get started on that one! Please make sure to review! I love getting your opinion. Thank you to Siriusmunchkin and Fen Fiction for always giving me awesome suggestions and for their constant support! Thanks guys!


	32. Train Rides, Meetings, & Letters

On the train James, Fred and Ben found a compartment. Max trailed after them "Hey guys can I sit with you?"

James nodded "Sure Max. You're family, not gonna get rid of you."

"Thanks." Max smiled.

About 15 minutes into the ride their compartment door opened and a boy with dark blonde hair poked his head in "Is there room for one more? Everywhere else is full."

James and Fred nodded "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." the boy smiled.

"What's your name? I'm James and these are my cousins Fred and Max."

"I'm Ben." Ben smiled.

"I'm Joseph Whitman, but I prefer to be called Joey or Joe."

"Nice to meet you Joey." Fred said "Well then boys what houses are ya looking to get in?"

"Gryffindor." Ben and James said together.

"I want to be in Hufflepuff, like my mum." Max said.

"I don't know what house I want to be in." Joey said.

"If you don't mind me being blunt what's your blood status?" Ben asked. Joey looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Not that it matters." he added quickly.

Joey snorted and then chuckled "I'm half. My mum's a muggle-born witch and my dad's a pure-blood from America." he said.

"Wow that's awesome." James smiled "My dad's half and my mum is a pure-blood."

"My parent's are both pure-bloods " Fred said with a shrug. "I never think anything of it."

"My mum's half and so is my dad." Ben said.

"My parents are both pure-bloods." Max said.

"Cool." Joey smiled.

"You know blood status has always confused me." James said.

"How?" Fred asked.

"Well think about it, Ben parents are half, so basic mathematics tells us that half and half make a whole. So he should be considered a pure-blood. My parents too, I should be a pure-blood. But I'm half."

The boys sat in silence for a moment "You know you're right." Joey said.

"I thought so." James laughed.

Fred started laughing too and soon Ben and Max joined in. After about an hour later the trolley lady came by "Anything from the trolley's dear?"

All three cousins held up their sandwiches and grimaced. "I'll take a chocolate frog." Joey said getting up.

Ben bought some sweets as did James and Fred. Max didn't get anything saying he didn't want to ruin his appetite. James rolled his eyes and mentioned something under his breath about his cousin being a pansy. "So Joey do you follow Quidditch?" James asked.

Joey nodded "Yeah I'm a big supporter of Ireland and the Chudley Cannons." he said proudly.

James, Fred, Max and Ben all shared a look and at the same time smiled and said "Welcome to the family Joey!"

Back at the station the family had gone home to the Burrow as Harry had instructed. "You'll be safe there." he assured them. "We've put a lot of security into that house over the years and I'm having a team stationed around the village and the house."

"Do you really think that necessary?" George asked him.

"Greyback knew we'd be here today dropping James off." he said "I need to know all of you are safe."

"Alright." George nodded looking at Angelina who nodded. Everyone left except for Ginny. Her brothers and their wives had taken Lily and Albus.

Ginny looked at her husband closely "Harry, promise me you will stay safe. Promise you won't put yourself in harms way."

Harry nodded "I promise, Gin." she smiled and hugged him kissing him as if it were the last thing she would ever do with him. "Be safe."

"I will." he assured her "I love you."

"I love you." she said before apparating away.

"Alright, team he's wearing muggle clothing. Be on the look out." he instructed.

A security guard walked over and looked at Harry "Can I elp' you sir?"

"No we're fine."

"You some kind of Bobbie or something?" he asked.

Harry chuckled "Or something, we're from a private section of her majesties royal task force." he said, it wasn't all together a lie. The Queen knew of the magical world just like the Prime Minister did. She had given them power over a new task force that no one would ever know about.

The security guard looked at him wide eyed "Who are you lookin' for?"

"A man who has been wanted for seven years. My daughter ran into him today."

"Should I alert someone?"

"No." Harry pulled his wand out and looked around making sure no one saw him and muttered "Oblivate." he walked away before the man could blink.

"Harry should we alert the local authorities?" Ron asked running up to him.

"No, it's time we took this to a higher authority. I need to meet with the Prime Minister and you're coming with me."

Ron nodded "You got it mate."

"Alright, tell the guys to keep looking and then we'll go get Kingsley."

Ron gave a quick nod before running over to the first group telling them to keep looking and spread the word. He came back to Harry "Alright, they'll keep looking and alert us if they find him."

"Good. Let's get this over with." Harry said. The two apparated to the Ministry and walked through the atrium to the lifts.

"Hey there Harry."

Harry turned and saw Dennis Creevy standing there smiling. "Oh hey Dennis. Um how are you?"

"I'm good. Just finish sending your son off to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Mine is next year." he laughed.

"So is my middle and Ron's eldest." Harry said.

The lift opened "Well this is my stop, see ya round Harry." Dennis said getting off.

Ron looked at his retreating back "He looks like his brother."

Harry nodded his chest tightening "Yeah, he does." the lift opened again and the two got off heading for Kingsley's office.

"Good afternoon Auror Potter, Auror Weasley."

"Holly." Harry smiled at the older woman "Is Kingsley in?"

Holly shook her head "No I'm afraid that infernal husband of mine has taken off for the afternoon." she smiled. She and Kingsley had a whirlwind romance sixteen years ago and had been married for fifteen. Together the two had a fourteen year old daughter who went to Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"No, thank you though. Is he at home?" Harry asked.

"More than likely." Holly said with a shrug. "He needed to take the afternoon off. He's been looking a bit off color lately."

"We'll tell him." Ron chuckled walking into the office "Your wife is something else Kingsley."

Kingsley smiled "She is, she's mad at me right now." he chuckled.

"Why?" Harry asked leaning against an armchair.

"This morning I missed seeing Tiana off." Kingsley said.

"Ah, well we've got some troubling news." Ron said.

"What?" Kingsley asked.

"Lily ran into an old friend of ours today." Harry said.

"Who?"

"Greyback." the two said.

"Where?"

"King's Cross."

"When?"

"When we dropped James off."

"Which was?" Kingsley asked.

"Three hours ago." Ron said looking at his watch.

"Do you have a team at the station?" Kingsley asked Harry.

"Yes I got one together shortly after Ginny told me of the sighting." Harry said.

"Then the next thing we need to do is contact the muggle Prime Minister." Kingsley said.

"Oh no you don't Kingsley Shacklebolt!" Holly said walking into the room. "We are going out for our anniversary!"

"Holly what are you talking about, our anniversary isn't," he paused a frown crossing his face before realization set in "our anniversary was last week."

Holly made a face and nodded "Yes, yes it was. I had a wonderful dinner made up for you! Tiana was so angry with you."

"I was wondering why she wasn't talking to me." Kingsley mumbled.

"Now why are you breaking your promise this time?" Holly asked putting her hands on her hips.

Harry and Ron both felt very uncomfortable listening to the two. This was a private matter and they felt like they were intruding "Holly, little Lily Potter was caught by Fenrir Greyback." Kingsley said.

"Where?" Holly asked. "He hasn't been see for seven years."

"Kings Cross Station." Harry answered for Kingsley "Lily ran after her brothers and she ran straight into Greyback. I want to find that guy and lock him up for life for touching my daughter."

"Is she alright?" Holly asked eyes growing large.

"She's fine a little scared, but fine." Harry said "We need to warn the muggles about all this. Greyback has been hiding out for seven years, which means he is hungry and our children will be his target."

"Holly I can always go tomorrow." Kingsley said.

Holly sighed "Go." she said simply turning to her husband.

"Holly?"

"I need you to do this. If Tiana had run into him you would feel the same. Go, we can go to dinner tomorrow."

Kingsley smiled and kissed her "You're right. The first thing we need to do is get in touch with Minister Tyler." he walked to a portrait of a pudgy old man "Mortimer please alert Minister Tyler that we are on our way."

"Of course Minister." the man replied walking from his frame. He returned a few minutes later "The minister is expecting you."

"Wonderful. Shall we gentleman?" Kingsley gestured toward the frame. The three went through and came out in a well furnished Victorian style office. The man sitting behind the desk was older, in his mid to late sixties. His hair completely gray and his smile warm and welcoming.

"My dear Minister Shacklebolt." The man came from around the desk and extended his hand.

Kingsley took it covering both hands with his free one "Mike, I wish I were here with better news."

"I was wondering to what pleasure I owed this visit." Mike said walking back behind his desk. "Please make yourselves at home." he gestured to the cushy chairs in front of his desk.

Harry, Ron and Kingsley sat down "Minister," Harry began but Mike cut him off.

"Please call me Mike. And if you don't mind I'll call you Harry. I don't believe about formalities amongst friends. Causes to much friction."

Ron smirked and Harry nodded "Alright, Mike." he said with a slight smile "Do you remember seven years ago when we came and warned you about Greyback and Lestrange?" Mike nodded "Greyback has resurfaced and my daughter ran into him when my wife and I dropped our son off at the station this morning."

"Hmm that is a problem isn't it?" He said "Well we'll get right on that. I will have a team out in London and a special task force team all over the region."

"If you don't mind minister I would like to keep my men in the surrounding area of Kings Cross Station."

Mike sat back for a long moment and then leaned forward "Will they blend in?"

"It will be as if they aren't even there." Harry promised.

"Then I don't mind at all." Mike smiled.

"Great." Harry said "I hate to run off, but my wife will kill me if I leave her at her mothers any longer."

"Of course. Tell Jenny I said hello." Mike said.

"I will, and it's Ginny sir. Not Jenny." Harry said walking back through the protrait. Holly sat dosing in Kingsley's chair. Harry walked over and gently touched her shoulder.

Holly stirred and looked at him "Oh Harry, did everything go alright?"

"Yes, it all went fine. Kingsley and Ron are just behind me."

"Good. Now go home to Ginny and the kids."

"On my way." Harry smiled walking out of the office and down to the atrium. He flooed to the Burrow and stepped out of the grate.

"DADDY!" Lily giggled running to her father.

Harry smiled scooping her up "Hello bug!"

"Daddy, Nana gave me a bowl of double cauldron ice cream and a cookie!" Lily giggled.

"You're hyper now aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Very, very hyper daddy!" Lily giggled.

"Harry!" his family ran in.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, Rose and Hugo in tow.

"He's on his way. He got tied up with the minister. Oh who by the way sends a hello to a one Jenny Potter."

Ginny rolled her eyes moving to his side "He refuses to get my name right doesn't he?"

Harry nodded "I'm afraid so."

"Dad!" Albus smiled hugging his middle.

"Hey Al, did you have lots of sugar too?"

"No mum wouldn't let me." He said making a face.

"How come I gots lots of sugar then?" Lily asked wiggling out of Harry's arms.

"Because mummy didn't know." Ginny sighed. "Mum you relaize she won't go to bed till midnight now right?"

"One of the many things I love about being a grandmother I can sugar them up and then send them on their way." Molly chuckled.

"Gee thanks mum!" her kids all laughed.

"Nana when are mummy and dad flooing?" Louis asked walking over.

"After the feast my little love." Molly said.

Louis nodded, but his features were sad. "Hey bud, why don't you come have a sleepover tonight." Charlie said.

"Yeah!" Tony said moving to his cousins side. "We'll have fun."

"Really? Can I Nana?!" Louis turned his blue eyes shinning.

"Of course, I'll tell your parents where you are." Molly smiled.

"Alright Potter family. Let's go get our car and go home." Harry said. Fourty-five minutes later the family walked in the house carrying bags of food.

"Chesie!" Lily said suddenly.

"Duke!" Albus said at the same time. The two tore off up the stairs.

"I completely forgot about the dogs." Harry said.

"So did I." Ginny grimaced "Oh there is going to be such a mess to clean up."

Lily and Albus came running down after the two dogs "They're ok mummy!" Lily smiled. "Chesie was sleeping on the rug."

"So was Duke." Albus smiled.

"Take them outside loves." Ginny said.

"Come on Chesie!" Lily said running to the back door.

"Duke follow Chesie."

Harry shook his head and set the food bags on the counter. "Gin, who got what?"

"Lily is the nugget meal with the toy, Albus is the pizza and green salad, I'm the cheeseburger and chips, Teddy is the cheese-steak and chips, and you are whatever you got." she smiled.

"Thank you. Where is Teddy?"

"Right here." Teddy smiled walking in the back door Porthos on his shoulder.

"Porthos!" both Potter parents exclaimed.

"He just flew up."

"Lily! Albus! Jame's letter is here!" Ginny called out the back door."

"James!" the two exclaimed running inside. "What does it say what does it say?!"

Harry laughed opening it up "Dear Family," he began

_I bet you can't wait to find out what house I'm in, right?! Well I'm going to make you wait. We had a smooth train ride over, scared the girls a few times. Victorie kept flashing that stupid prefect badge in our faces as did Catherine. Stupid prefects. Dominique laughed, but when Vic gave her that stupid look she stopped. The guys and I made a new friend. His name is Joseph, but he prefers to be called Joey. Hagrid sends his hellos. The sorting was pretty cool, Uncle Neville was happy to see us. And you'll never guess who the headmistress is!"_

"It's Luna isn't it?" Ginny asked confused.

"I thought so." Harry said "Let's keep reading."

_It's Aunt Minnie! Yep good ol' Professor McGonagall is back. Apparently Aunty Luna had to take some time off to go traipse in some mountain with Lor, Ly and Uncle Rolf. So she's back for now. Alright so who went where. Dom, Fred, and Ben are in Gryffindor, Max went to Huffepuff, and Joey went to Gryffindor. My house you ask? Here I'll give you a hint. This house has my favoite colors, they have an amazing Quidditch team, our whole family, minus Ted, have been in this house. That's right! I, James Sirius Potter, am in Gryffindor. _

_Guess that's all for now. Classes start tomorrow so I should get to bed. Tell Lily I'll get to work on sending her a Hogwarts souvenir. Tell Albus he's still a nerd and he's so getting into Slytherin next year. _

_Love,_

_James_

"I am not a nerd!" Albus shouted.

"Oooo I wonder what he's going to send me?" Lily sighed.

"McGonagall is back? We're going to be down there every other day." Harry groaned.


	33. Not Fair

A/N: Hi all!! K, so we didn't go into it, but the kids are involved in some extra curricular activities. Albus is involved in the Junior Athletes Quidditch League, something I made up haha, and Lily is in dance, Jazz, Ballet, and Lyrical. I love dance for little ones so yeah!! haha

* * *

Halloween came to quickly for Harry's liking. James had yet to get into any trouble, much to the dismay of his siblings. Teddy was over for dinner before taking Lily Trick or Treating around the neighborhood. "Daddy!" Lily cried when he came home from work that afternoon. She was already in her costume. She was a fairy, her costume was from her summer recital.

"Hey bug!" Harry smiled picking her up.

"Daddy tell Al that my costume is not girly!"

Albus came out dressed as Woody the Cowboy "Her costume is girly."

"I wanted to be Jesse but mommy said I couldn't be because you were Woody. So this was my other choice!" the two began to argue.

"Alright you two break it up." Ginny said walking in.

"Mummy, tell him it's not girly." Lily said.

"Well darling, fairies are girls." Ginny said.

"But there are seven boys is in my dance class that were fairies!"

Harry and Albus snorted. Ginny shot them both a glare "Well then I guess it's not girly." she smiled.

"Is Teddy still coming over?!" she asked jumping up and down in the kitchen twenty minutes later as Ginny made their dinner.

"As far as I know love." Ginny said sprinkling cheese over her lasagna.

"Something smells wonderful." Teddy said walking in the back door.

"TEDDY!" Lily squealed running to her brother.

"Hey sweetpea!" Teddy scooped her up.

"Teddy!" she giggled "Put me down."

Teddy laughed and put her down "To big now?"

"No," Lily shook her head "I need to go to the bathroom."

Teddy laughed and put her down "There you go." he watched as she raced out of the kitchen.

"Knock, knock." Dean stood at the back door smiling.

"Dean, come on in." Harry said trying to sneak a bite of garlic bread before Ginny smacked his hand. "Ow." he said under his breath.

"Thanks." he smiled walking in "I have a huge favor to ask you guys."

"Anything." Ginny said putting the last finishing touches on the lasagna before it went in the oven.

"Can Abby and the kids tag along tonight? I promised Susan I'd go up to the school."

"Sure, Dean. That's not a problem." Ginny said ignoring Teddy's open mouth behind Dean.

"Great, thanks." Dean said walking out "Abby! It's ok." he called and left the house just before she entered.

"Hello everyone." Abby smiled walking in the back door just as her father had. Amelia and a man followed her in "I hope you don't mind I brought a friend." she indicated to the tall man.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look "We don't mind at all Abby." Ginny said walking over and hugging her.

Abby hugged her back smiling "Great. This is Alex." she smiled.

"Hello." he said in an unmistakable American accent.

Teddy looked the man up and down and morphed himself a bit taller before walking over to the guy "Names Ted."

Alex extended his hand "Nice to meet you."

Teddy looked at his hand and then at Abby "Who is he?"

Alex kept his hand there for a moment and then withdrew it flexing just a bit. Abby narrowed her eyes at her ex best friend. "I'm not talking to you." she said.

"Abby!" Lily cried running over and hugging her.

"Lily!" Abby's face brightened as she hugged the small girl "Oh sweetheart you look wonderful! Is this your summer recital costume?"

Lily nodded "Uh huh."

"You were so amazing in that." Abby said looking at her.

"Thank you Abby." she looked at Alex "Who are you?"

"I'm Alex." he said not extending his hand this time.

So Lily stuck her's out "I'm Lily, unofficial sister of Abby."

Alex smiled and shook her hand "How do you do Miss Lily."

Lily giggled "You're funny."

"Thank you."

Harry kept eying Teddy and watched as his son's whole demeanor changed "Abby we need to talk, now!" Teddy said grabbing her upper arm leading her outside.

"No need to get so physical." She muttered narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh I'll get physical. Who the bloody hell is that guy?!" He yelled walking out the back door.

"You have no right to tell me anything!" she yelled slamming the kitchen door behind her.

Ginny sighed "I smell another Teddy and Abby fight about to take place."

Amelia looked at Albus "They saw each other two weeks ago and there was no shouting."

Albus nodded "I know it's weird." he turned to Alex "So who are you exactly?"

"Yes I'd quite like to know that as well." Harry said.

"I'm from Boston, Massachusetts and Abby and I met while I was here with my family during the summer. Asked her out a few times, but she said she was involved with someone." he explained "I came back earlier this week and we ran into one another and I asked her out again and she said yes."

Lily looked at him hard "Abby is in love with my brother, and my brother loves her. He's seeing someone else, though."

Abby came back in looking dazed and she was a little giggly "Alex umm we need to talk." she said leading him into the sitting room.

Teddy came back in looking just as dazed. Lily walked over to him "You kissed her didn't you?"

Teddy snapped out of it and looked at her "What?"

"You kissed Abby huh?"

Teddy knelt down to her eye level "Yes, sweetpea I did."

Lily squealed "I knew it!"

Harry looked at him "What about Victorie?"

"What about her?" Ginny and Teddy asked together.

"Won't she be a little miffed that her boyfriend kissed another girl?"

Teddy shrugged "Don't think so. She'd have to ask him."

"Now I'm confused."

"We broke up two months ago." Teddy said.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Victorie and I have been dating since my seventh year." he told her.

"I see."

"And on September 1, I caught her snogging the head boy. So I broke up with her. I felt nothing, so I'm figuring it was nothing anyways." he said with a shrug.

"Can we go trick or treating now?!" Lily asked tugging on Teddy's hand.

Teddy laughed "No, we have to have some of mum's amazing lasagna."

"Fine." Lily said in a dramatic tone.

Abby came back into the kitchen alone and walked over to Teddy kissing his cheek "Where's Alex?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I sent him on his merry little way." Abby said.

"Good." Teddy smiled.

"Alright, dinner is ready." Ginny said setting the lasagna on the table.

"Yum!" Albus said sitting down.

"Teddy sit next to me!" Lily said tugging on his arm.

Teddy laughed "Alright." he smiled sitting next to her.

"Abby, you can sit next to Teddy and I'll sit next to you." Amelia said.

"Ok." Abby blushed sitting next to her friend.

Teddy smiled looking at her his blue hair changing to sandy-blonde. Ginny smiled and ruffled it "I haven't seen this hair in awhile."

Teddy blushed "Well, you know."

"I like his natural hair." Abby said looking at Teddy "Makes him look so handsome." she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Ew!" Lily and Amelia gagged.

"Gross." Albus said making a face.

The kids ate quickly wanting to get out for candy as fast as they could. Teddy and Abby finished shortly after them and left within five minutes. "Teddy and Abby." Ginny chuckled.

"Yes, stranger things have happened."

"I know my brother and Hermione are perfect examples."

Harry laughed "Exactly who I was thinking of."

Two hours later Albus walked in the back door looking extremely tired and Teddy walked in carrying a sleeping Lily "She fell asleep about twenty minutes ago."

"I got her." Harry chuckled taking her from Teddy.

"I'm tired mum." Albus said walking over to the couch.

"Don't you want to go to your bed?" Ginny asked.

"To tired." Albus muttered.

"I've got him." Teddy said walking over picking Albus up.

"I'm not five Ted." Albus groaned.

"You're tired like one."

"Jerk."

"Baby."

"Mummy's boy." Albus yawned as Teddy lay him in his bed.

"Yes, and I'm proud of it." Teddy laughed.

"Night Ted."

"Night Al."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Ginny whispered kissing his cheek.

"Night mum."

Ginny walked down the hall to Lily's room and kissed her cheek as well "Goodnight Lily." she whispered.

"Night mummy." Lily sighed with a yawn.

The next night Harry and Ginny lay sleeping in their bed soundly. The day had been quiet for the most part with Harry occasionally catching Teddy and Abby cuddling on the couch. Lily wore her Halloween costume

_Tap tap_

Harry woke slightly and saw there was no light and figured he'd imagined the noise. Pulling Ginny closer he closed his eyes again.

_Tap tap_

"Harry." Ginny mumbled.

"Ignore it."

"Harry it's an owl."

"Don't care."

_Tap tap_

"Harry the tapping is going to keep me up." Ginny said.

Harry groaned and threw back the covers, grabbed his glasses and walked to the window letting the annoying bird in. Looking he saw it was not Porthos, or the _Prophet _owl. The owl was large and looked a lot like a school owl. Harry let out a huge sigh and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I hate to wake you at this ungodly hour, but your son and his friends were found out after hours. I'm going to need you or Ginny to come to the school as soon as you get this. _

_Again I am sorry for waking up,_

_Minerva_

Harry ran a hand through his hair. He leaned over the bed and kissed Ginny's cheek "I have to go to Hogwarts."

"Why?" Ginny asked sitting up.

"James and his friends are in trouble."

"Ugh." Ginny groaned "Do you need me to come?"

Harry shook his head "No, you sleep. I'll go this time."

"Ok." Ginny sighed sinking back into the pillows "Give him hell for me."

Harry chuckled, kissed her forehead and flooed to McGonagall's office. When he arrived Ben was arguing with Oliver, Blair was frantically trying to calm the two, Fred was laughing while Angelina looked at him sternly George was holding back his amusement, James was consoling another boy Harry only assumed was Joey, a woman he didn't know was standing in the corner. Harry guessed this was Joey's mother. Minerva looked up "Harry wonderful you're here."

"Yes, now what exactly happened?" he asked looking at James.

"Nothing. If anyone would listen!" James snapped.

"You were found out after hours James." Neville sighed.

"Yeah, last night!" James exclaimed "And it's only because we went looking for Joey. We woke up and he was gone. So we went looking for him." he added.

"It's my fault Professors. Don't punish them they were only trying to be my friends." Joey said hanging his head.

Harry looked at him and then at James who put a hand on Joey's shoulder "Professor, it's not Joey's fault. We wanted to know where he went and we saw Aunt Fleur leading him to the Whomping Willow, and well," James shrugged "you know the rest."

"How did you get caught for something that happened last night?" Harry asked his son.

"Some sixth year saw us sneak in the portrait hole and told Uncle Nev this morning." James said looking at his father with no shame on his face at all.

The woman Harry didn't know spoke "Joey, you promised."

"Mum I didn't mean to." Joey said quickly.

"Your father is not in the country and this happens!"

"Mrs. Whitman please," Professor McGonagall started.

"No! I knew this was a bad idea!" she exclaimed.

"Penelope!" The headmistress said.

Oliver looked at the woman "Penelope? As in Penelope Clearwater?"

"Hello Oliver," Penelope said "long time no see."

"I should say so. You've heard of course of Percy's marriage."

"I was there Oliver."

"Bet that came as a bit of a..."

"Oliver!" Blair exclaimed looking at her husband shocked.

"Can we get back to the issue." Harry pressed.

"Right sorry." Oliver cleared his throat.

"I don't see what the big deal is really. So they were found out after hours. Fred and I were all the time. Mum and dad were never called here." George said.

"Neither were mine." Oliver said.

"I never had parents to come down so no need for me to go there." Harry said with a shrug.

The flames the headmistresses fire glowed green. Ginny Potter emerged looking like she had just woken up "Sorry I'm late, I woke Teddy up and had him watch the kids. So what did I miss?"

"Nothing." the kids all said with a shrug.

Blair rolled her eyes "My husband was making an arse of himself before you came. Other than that it's been very boring."

"Then why are we here?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because Fred, Ben and I were out after hours last night." James told her "Some girl saw us, told him," he pointed to Neville "and now you are filled in."

"I'm a werewolf." Joey said looking at her.

Ginny smiled softly at him "And I don't care. I knew a werewolf once and he was my favorite professor. He was married to a wonderful woman and they had a beautiful baby boy together. So I don't care that once a month you turn into something you cannot control."

Joey smiled and looked at James "You have an amazing mum."

"I know." James smiled.

"You all have amazing parents." he said looking at his friends.

Minerva sat back in her chair and looked at the portrait above her "Albus?"

Professor Dumbledore looked over the room over his half moon spectacles "I think in light of everything they should be let off with a warning. They really did nothing wrong Minerva."

"I agree. Boys, you are getting off with a warning. If this happens again detentions will be issued." She looked at them sternly.

"Yes ma'm." they all responded.

"Penelope I suggest you take some time to read up on being a parent to a child with lycanthropy. You will find that it is rare for them to have friends, but when they do they are true friends." she said "Another group of students passed through these very halls and were amazing friends. Joseph is in good hands here."

"He is." James said putting an arm around his friends left shoulder.

"Good hands." Ben said putting his arm over Joey's right shoulder.

"Great hands." Fred smiled putting an arm over James' shoulder.

"See, nothing to worry about. Once a month he'll go through this but in the morning he'll have friends waiting for him." Ginny said then looking Penelope her eyes grew large "Penny? You're Joey's mum?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Ginny said looking at her "Well glad to see you found someone."

Penny smiled "Thank you. My husband is wonderful."

Ginny nodded and turned to James "Promise me not to become your grandfather."

"Mum we're not going to become the next Moony, Wormatail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"Nah Aunt Gin-Gin we're Moody, Wormwood, Dogfoot, and Buck." Fred joked.

Angelina smacked him upside the head while the rest of the adults laughed hysterically. "Alright I'm tired." George announced "And since our children have done nothing wrong I suggest they all go back to bed."

"I agree." Blair said.

"Aye, I do to." Oliver sighed yawning.

"Goodnight boys!" their mums said kissing their cheeks.

"MUM!"

* * *

A/N: TA-DA! Hope you all liked this chapter, it was a little weird I know!

All Teddy/Victorie peoples I'm sorry! I just don't like that pairing very much, why I don't know! So anyways don't hate me! Please review this chapter and if you haven't reviewed up to this point please do!! I thrive on them! And if you have read another story and haven't reviewed go back and review it please!


	34. Shopping and Frogs

A/N: Sorry I have been so absent! I have been trying to catch up on sleep! ha ha ha hopefully now my brain has had a good rest and I can get a move on with the next chapter!!

* * *

Since the night of finding out Joey was a werewolf Harry and Ginny had not been called to the school for any reason. They still received their weekly letters from James and they sent theirs to him. Harry sat at his desk reviewing files and trying hard not to think of the impending holidays. Christmas was three weeks away and he had yet to do any shopping. He usually left that up to Ginny, but this year she said she actually wanted to be surprised. Lucky him. It wasn't that he hated shopping it was more he hated the idea of spending time in line with a million of his closest friends. Leaning back in his chair he pressed his finger tips together thinking.

"Hey boss got a sec?" Hopper popped his head in.

"Sure." Harry said looking at his Auror.

"Great." Hopper sat down in a chair.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked.

Hopper looked contemplative for a moment before answering "It's about the Greyback case."

"What about it?" Harry asked gesturing with his hands.

"Well, I'd like to be taken off." the man said in one breath.

Harry arched an eyebrow and looked at him "Any particular reason why?"

Hopper looked visibly uncomfortable "Well sir, it's just ummm, well to put it simply," before he could finish though, Ron burst into the office.

"YOU ARE BLOODY NOT OFF THIS CASE!"

"Ron, calm down!" Harry exclaimed standing up.

"He's scared of being bit!" Ron bellowed "We're all scared, but Merlin's saggy shorts man! Do you really think we'd go out on a full moon?! Do you think we're insane?!"

"RON!" Harry shouted. Ron looked at him, his chest heaving "I'll handle this."

Ron sighed "Fine." he walked out of Harry's office to find a crowd of people "Don't you people have jobs to do?"

Harry shut the door with his wand and locked it "There, that should keep anyone else from interrupting. Now why do you want to be taken off?"

"Didn't you hear Ron?"

Harry chuckled and leaned his hip against the desk "I'd rather hear it straight from you."

"I'm scared, my wife is scared, hell Harry my kids are scared!" the auror said.

Harry nodded "Mine are too, remember it was my daughter who ran into him." he gently pointed out "Let's think about this for a moment, wouldn't the satisfaction of him being caught and dealt with make you feel safer? Or would hiding be the better option?"

Hopper sighed "Harry, my wife is this close to leaving me." he indicated with his fingers "She says if I don't get off this case she'll take the kids and leave."

Harry intertwined his fingers and let his eyes wander to the family photo. After a few moments he nodded "Alright, I'll assign you to something else. Family comes first. I have always said that."

"Thank you."

Harry nodded watching him leave the office. He sat back down and looked at mountain of paperwork. Harry sighed and put his face in his hands. This case was proving to be more trouble than it was worth. That wasn't true, but it meant a lot of trouble for families. He thought of Joey, he'd been bitten at a young age. That could have been prevented if Harry had just caught Greyback years ago. It was his fault all this was happening. Slowly he felt himself entering a depression that had held his life for a year back after the war had ended."Daddy!" a giggle came through the office. Harry looked up and saw Lily standing in the doorway holding a bag from the Leaky, and in some sort of blue dress tutu outfit.

"Hello bug." Harry smiled.

"Mummy and I brought you lunch." Lily giggled running into the office and onto her father's lap.

"Where's Al?" he asked lifting her onto his lap.

"With Rosie at Nana and Grandpa's house." Lily said setting the bag on the desk.

"Lily what are you wearing?" Teddy asked walking in.

"My Christmas recital outfit." Lily said "I'm a blue snow fairy!" she smiled proudly.

"A blue snow fairy huh?" Teddy asked lifting her into his arms.

"Yes, I get to dance around and make snowflakes!" Lily smiled "You and Abby are coming right? Please, tell me you're coming!"

He kissed her cheek smiling "Yes my darling lovely sweetpea, Abby and I are coming."

"Yay! It wouldn't be the same without you two there. I like having you there because then I have my own cheering section and Lindsey Barker can just shut her pie-hole about her big brother coming and seeing her!" Lily said getting worked up about the other little girl.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Ginny exclaimed walking into the office "What have I told you about using that phrase?"

"Not to." Lily sighed wiggling out of Teddy's arms and back into Harry's lap.

"I thought it was funny." Teddy said trying not to burst out laughing. He failed and began laughing hard.

Harry couldn't help it either he began to laugh too. A smile broke out over his face and he hugged Lily tightly "Only you bug could make me laugh and chase all the bad thoughts away."

Lily looked at him "I do all that?"

He nodded "Oh yes, you make me feel better just by hugging me."

"But sometimes you don't want hugs." Lily said "You say that I hug you to much."

Harry sighed and gave a small nod "Yes, but that's when daddy is very stressed and he has so much on his mind he doesn't want hugs."

"No hugs?" Lily's chocolate eyes grew wide.

"Mmm hmm, sometimes I just need some space."

"That's really weird daddy. Mummy says hugs make everything better."

"Yes, sometimes hugs make everything better."

"Harry you should eat your lunch before it gets cold." Ginny suggested lightly.

"You're right."

"Come on Lily, let's go show Grandpa your costume." Ginny said taking Lily's hand.

"I'll take her mum. I'm on lunch now anyway." Teddy said.

"You're not meeting Abby for lunch?" Lily asked.

"I am, but I can take you to Granddad first."

"Can I come with you to lunch instead? Please? I promise I'll be good." Lily begged holding Teddy's hand.

Teddy smiled "That's fine."

"Yay! Mummy can I go? Please can I go mummy?"

Ginny looked at Teddy "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all, you and dad need some time to talk." Teddy said picking Lily up "Come on sweetpea."

"Bye mummy! Bye daddy!"

"Bye Lily." her parents said together.

When Teddy and Lily were out of the office Ginny shut the door and looked at her husband "Alright mister what is going on?"

"What'd you mean Gin?"

"Gee I don't know, maybe the fact that Teddy is saying we need to talk and it seems like a morgue in here."

"Gin, it's just hard."

"Why? You haven't lost any of your team. Nothing has gone wrong. What is it Harry?"

"EVERYTHING!" he yelled.

Ginny looked startled for a moment, but then her face softened. She walked behind his chair and ran her hands through his hair "Just let it out Harry, don't keep it all in."

He took a deep breath "I hate that Greyback keeps slipping through our fingers. Who knows how many kids were attacked in the last seven years. Joey is a werewolf because of him. I keep thinking that maybe if I had tried harder, or stayed longer something would have turned up."

Ginny continued running her hands through his hair, she knew this calmed him down "Harry my darling, darling Harry. None of what has happened is your fault. What happened to Joey was an accident. Remember Greyback only bites the children of people who have angered him. That's why Remus was bit. Don't blame yourself Harry, please don't blame yourself."

Harry sighed and looked up at her "What would I do without you?"

"Wallow in self pity that's what." Ginny said looking at him "But you do have me."

"Yes and I'm bloody lucky."

"That you are." Ginny smiled "Now, have you done your shopping?"

"Ummm." Harry tried to think of an excuse.

"I'll take that as a no. Harry you promised you would do all the shopping for us. I want to be surprised for once. Please."

"Alright, I'll go on my lunch break."

"Which is?"

"In two hours."

"And you promise to go?"

"I promise to go."

Ginny narrowed her eyes "Fine. Eat your lunch now so you can focus completely on shopping."

"Yes, dear."

"I love you." Ginny said looking into his emerald orbs.

"I love you too." He said kissing her deeply.

"K, well I guess I should go rescue Teddy and Abby from our daughter."

"Hey it's good practice for them." Harry smirked.

"Ha ha they're to young!" Ginny said walking from the office.

Harry chuckled and opened the takeout box. He ate his sandwich and crisps before downing his butterbeer. Deciding to take the rest of the afternoon off he walked to Ron's office and popped his head in "I'm taking the rest of the day off."

Ron looked up and shrugged "Ok. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just lots on my mind and I have to go Christmas shopping."

"I need to do that too." Ron groaned "Why Hermione can't just get the stuff I will never know."

"Ginny is the same way this year."

"Mind if I skive with you?"

Harry shrugged "I'll get Dean and Seamus to watch everything and have them use the coins if they need us."

"That works for me."

Harry nodded and walked down to the cubicles "Dean, Seamus I need a favor."

Seamus looked up from his corn beef sandwich "What's up boss?"

"Can you two watch the office? I've got some stuff to take care of."

"Sure, that's not a problem." Dean said.

"Great." Harry smiled walking away. He reached Ron and nodded "All set."

"Good, let's start in muggle London."

"Alright." The two walked from the atrium and out into the strip "Where to?"

"Well, I want to get Hermione something special."

"How special?" Harry asked knowing Ron was tight with his pocketbook.

"Real special."

"Like diamond jewelery special? Or are we talking getting her a fake crystal zirconium bracelet?" Harry asked.

"No we're talking diamond special." Ron said.

"Alright, then we need to head to London's diamond district."

Ron raised an eyebrow "We have one of those?" Harry rolled his eyes towards the skies "What?"

"Ron, you have got to learn how to spoil your wife."

"Mione' has never wanted to be spoiled. Told me five times in one day once."

Again Harry rolled his eyes "When our wives say that they want us to. It's a kind of code for them."

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to decode that?"

"Some of us don't have that issue." Harry reminded him.

At the Potter house Ginny was frantically trying to get everything ready for Christmas dinner. Yes it was three weeks away, but since they were hosting this year everything had to be special. Abby had offered to take Lily for the rest of the afternoon, using her as an insider to see what Teddy really wanted for Christmas. "Ginny? Are you home?" Hermione's voice rang through the fireplace.

"Yeah I am." Ginny called back.

"Great I'm coming through."

Ginny looked at Chesie and Duke who were curled up in the corner "You two behave, we all know what happened the last time Hermione came." Chesie lifted her head and barked a happy bark "Yes, none of that missy."

"Hey Gin." Hermione smiled walking over hugging her sister-in-law.

"I'm gonna get you!" Albus laughed. Rose squealed running through the kitchen and out the back door. Albus hot on her heels something in his hands.

"Albus Severus Potter." Ginny glared at her son.

Albus gulped and looked at his mother "Yes mum?"

"What do you have in your hands?"

"Just a frog." Albus said with a shrug.

"A frog?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, Grandpa said I could keep him." he opened his hands revealing the wet looking creature.

Ginny looked at it and her eyes grew wide "Get that slimy thing out of my kitchen."

"Mum!" Albus looked at her shocked "They are not slimy, they are covered in mucus."

"OUT!" Ginny pointed at the back door. Albus laughed running from the kitchen.

"So that's what that was all about." Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked pulling plates out of the cupboard.

"When I picked the kids up Albus' pocket croaked. I thought it was just me imagining things after a hectic day at work, but apparently not."

Ginny laughed "That's Harry's son. Always trying to do something to torture poor Rose."

"Harry never had anyone to torture."

"True, but he sure likes to torture you." Ginny laughed.

"From time to time sure." Hermione laughed with her. "Did you send Harry Christmas shopping this year?"

"Yes, he told me he was going on his lunch break today and I bet you anything he won't do it. So I've bought extras just in case."

Hermione looked at her concerned "Is everything ok with you two?"

Ginny looked at her alarmed "Of course!" she then sighed and looked at Hermione "It's just since Lily saw Greyback, Harry has been acting so distant. Like he did after the war. He fears one of the kids being bit by a werewolf, I'm scared to, but I know that'll they'll be ok."

"Ginny, I need you to answer me honestly."

"Alright."

"Has anyone been bit?"

"Yes, as far as we know once. There are sure to be others."

"How old?" Hermione feared the answer.

"He was five when he was bit. He's eleven now and James' best friend." Ginny said setting the stack of plates down.

Hermione gasped "How awful."

"Harry blames himself."

"Of course he does, he's Harry. It seems to come naturally."

"One trait I will never understand."

"None of us will, Gin." Hermione giggled. "But you guys are fine other than that?"

"Yes, we are perfectly fine aside from that."

"I sent Ron to get presents too." Hermione said changing the subject.

"Really?" Ginny asked walking into the formal dining room with the stack of plates following her. She stood there before pointing her wand at the table watching as the table set itself.

"Yes, what are you doing?" Hermione asked watching the table set itself.

"Mum asked me to host Christmas this year."

"Sounds stressful." Hermione laughed.

"You have no idea!" Ginny groaned "I have to figure out how to fit thirty-six people into this house comfortably."

"Thirty-six?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes. Mum, dad, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dom, Louis, Charlie, Allison, Arthur, Catherine, Rebecca, Max, Tony, Andrea, Max, Darcy, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Ron, you, Rose, Hugo, me, Harry, Teddy, Abby, James, Albus, and Lily. Thirty-six people."

"For some reason I forgot there were that many people in out family."

"I wish I could. Now come help me figure this out!"

In muggle London Ron and Harry were entering their fourth jewelery store "Ron, mate just pick something!"

"It needs to be perfect, Harry."

"Hello can I help you?" A thin woman came out from the back.

"We're looking for a gift."

"Girlfriend? Fiance? Wife? Or life partner?" she asked.

"Wife." they answered together.

"Wonderful. How long have you been married?"

"Twelve years, and together for eighteen."

"Wonderful. That's wonderful." The woman smiled "Now then, we have a wide variety of rings."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a necklace."

"Alright, well we have several wonderful pieces over here." she began to lead them to a clearance counter.

"I don't need anything off that counter."

The woman turned "Really?"

"Yes really." Ron said.

"Our store is the very classy, you sir don't strike me as such. You strike me as a man who can barely afford to dress himself."

Ron's eyes widened and darkened with anger "Listen here lady..."

Harry cut him off "I think we'll be leaving. We'll take our business elsewhere."

The door opened and a well dressed woman walked in "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, how are you?"

"Lady Klara." the woman curtsied.

"I honestly hate when people do that." Lady Klara sighed.

"Hello Lady Klara." the men smiled.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were buying a gift for my wife, but then she insulted me." Ron explained.

"That won't do at all now will it?" Lady Klara turned to the clerk "These gentleman are part of her majesties special elite team of officers, now what did you say?"

"She called me cheap." Ron said.

"Really? I'll have you know that Mr. Weasley spoils his wife. Maybe not in fine jewelry but in things that matter. Plus he could buy this store three times over. Everything included."

The saleswoman's eyes grew large "I had no idea. Please forgive me."

"Only because I like the pieces here, I will stay."

Harry rolled his eyes, they had yet to look at a single necklace. Ron, ever the drama king Harry laughed in his head "Great, let's pick something and go. I still have my own shopping to do."

"Alright, mate." Ron laughed "Lady Klara, what do you think Hermione would like?"

Klara looked over the necklaces and smiled looking at one particular piece "That one."

"That one?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it's perfect for her."

"Alright." Ron said "I'll take that one."

"Wonderful choice, sir." the woman said.

Harry waited for Ron to pay for the necklace "Ready?"

"Yeah." Ron smiled happy with his purchase.

"Good, now then Ginny wants jewelry too, but I have somewhere in mind." Harry smiled.

"What?"

"It's in Diagon Alley." Harry smiled walking to an alley to apparate to the small wizarding shopping center. Ron sighed following him. They came out in front of George's shop.

"Where to mate?"

"Just beyond the shop is a little place. They've been doing my family's pieces for years."

"Really?" Ron said as they walked.

"Yes, it's quite the place." Harry smiled.

"What are you picking up?" Ron asked.

"Ginny's Christmas present. Remember that necklace I gave her when we got back together?"

"Yeah."

"It broke when Lily was two. I'm getting it fixed."

"How did it break?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lily pulled on it." Harry chuckled.

"That's all it took?"

"The necklace was over thirty years old Ron."

"True." Ron laughed.

Two hours later the men were both home with a hot meal waiting for them along with their wives and children. "How was your day Harry?" Ginny asked taking his robes.

He handed them to her kissing her cheek "Good." Harry smiled.

"Daddy, mummy thinks you won't go Christmas shopping. That's not true is it?" Lily asked her father.

Harry looked at Lily and then at Ginny. He raised an eyebrow at her before looking back at Lily "Well you don't have to worry bug because I already went shopping."

"Yay!" Lily smiled brightly.

"You actually went shopping?" Ginny asked not believing what she was hearing.

Harry, knowing his wife couldn't believe it nodded "Yes, I actually went shopping." he said "As did Ron."

"You both did what Hermione and I asked you to do?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Harry asked.

"Well, no."

"Great, now can I enjoy my dinner without feeling like my wife has no confidence in me?"

Ginny felt awful "Harry I'm sorry."

Lily and Albus sat eating in silence, neither wanting their parents to fight "It's alright Gin. Lily how did lunch go with Teddy?" Harry asked.

"It was fun. They took me to this little place where I got a kids meal and it came with a muggle toy! It doesn't move at all!"

Harry chuckled "Really?"

"Uh huh it's really cool daddy!"

"And how was your day Al?"

"I got a frog." Albus smiled.

"A frog?"

"Yeah and I chased Rosie around the yard for a good two hours. She kept saying it was slimy, mum did too,"

Harry cut him off "You chased your mother with a frog?"

"No!" Albus sighed "No I just showed her. I was trying to say that frog's aren't slimy at all it's really just mucus!"

"How interesting." Harry laughed.

"I thought so."

After dinner Ginny and Harry cleaned the dishes and tucked both kids into bed. As they changed for bed Ginny snuggled under the covers and looked at Harry.

"Christmas can not come fast enough."

* * *

A/N: So I think I have written this chapter three times. Either my computer crashed or it randomly backed out or the site logged me out or whatever! AHHHH! haha  
so don't forget to review this chappie! if you have anything you would like to see just let me know!


	35. Of Sightings and Dinners

A/N 02/25/10: Ok so I feel completely ridiculous I had this whole chapter written and when I got online right now I saw that it was gone. In my haste of deleting old story chapters I deleted my new one. Go me. NOT! OMG!!! So now I have to try and remember what I was writing. Oi and vey.

A/N: 02/26/2010: So I reread the last chapter and now remember the direction this chapter was going....nowhere. Time for a major rewrite. OH look! There's a blank screen in front of me. Looks like I get a new start after all. Yay me!

A/N: 03/06/2010: Wow this has taken me forever to finish! I'm hoping to finish today! Thanks for being patient!!

A/N: 03/07/2010: You know as if life weren't tough enough last night someone egged my house, and broke my rear view mirrors. =[ sorry the chapter didn't go up last night I was dealing with that.

* * *

A week before Christmas vacation began James, Ben, Fred and Joey were all lounging in the common room basking in the after finals glow. "This is perfect we go home in a week and there's no exams!" Fred sighed.

"Yes but we'll still have classes." Joey said from over a book.

"Joey why are you reading?!" James asked.

Joey sighed closing his book "Because I want to keep my mind stimulated. Merlin know's you three could do with some brain stimulation."

"Sure if the right bird were involved." Fred snickered.

Ben rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Fred "We're eleven you twit."

"And you are a pansy." Fred smiled.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Not."

"To."

"Not!"

"TO!"

"Enough!" Victorie cried walking into the common room "It's bad enough I'm related to two of you, I don't need to babysit all four of you."

"I might point out I'm not doing anything." Joey said from over his book.

"Guilt by association I'm afraid." she said sympathetically.

"Leave them alone Tor." Molly said "They aren't doing anything wrong."

"Really, they're just being boys." Lucy agreed.

"I don't care I'm a prefect and there must be order." James stood behind her mimicking her moves as she had said this countless times "James Potter if you don't stop right now I'll box your ears in!"

James paled and moved over to where Molly and Lucy sat "Save me."

"Victorie leave them alone." Molly said "The only person they seem to be bothering is you."

Victorie's eyes flashed before she huffed back up the stairs "And that ladies and gentleman is how the Weasley girls roll." Lucy giggled giving her sister a high-five.

"I will never understand her." Molly sighed.

"None of us will." Fred said shaking his head.

"She's jealous you guys." Lucy said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, hello she dumped Teddy because he was boring to her. Then he started going out with Abby and she found him interesting again." Lucy said.

"What?" the others looked at her

"You know when Ted came to visit she was pressing herself on him and he looked thoroughly disgusted." James said.

"I can only imagine." Fred said shuddering "She's been real weird."

"Yeah, but she cheated on him let's not forget that." Ben said.

"Let's stop talking about this. It's rather depressing and makes me want to kill her. Come on dinner is about start and I for one can't wait to stuff myself with pudding!" Molly said smiling at her cousins and their friends.

At home Lily and Albus were standing nose to nose arguing over who was going to set the table. A rare instance, but an instance nonetheless. "Would you two stop fighting?" Ginny said walking into the dining room.

"Mummy tell him it's my turn to set the table."

"She set it last night!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Albus said getting back in her face.

"Not." Lily said glaring.

"Did."

"Not."

"Stop!" Harry laughed walking into the room "Why don't you two set it together?"

"What?" they looked at him.

"Sure, Lily you set the silverware and Albus you set the glasses. Then Lily set the bowls Albus set the plates." Harry said.

"Ok." the two ran into the kitchen to grab their instructed stuff.

"How do you do it?" Ginny asked "They've been fighting for over an hour."

"I just thought of it actually." Harry laughed kissing her lightly.

"Mmm hello love."

"Hello, what's for dinner?" Harry asked following Ginny back into the kitchen.

"I'm trying a muggle dish." Ginny smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, bow tie pasta, chicken, sour cream, mozzarella cheese, frozen spinach and some kind of creamy soup." Ginny smiled.

"Sounds different."

"Yes, thought it would be a good way for the kids to get their vegetables."

"Masking it with several other ingredients? Positively ingenious." Harry smiled.

"I thought so, Hermione suggested it. She makes it for Rose and Hugo when they stop eating their vegetables."

"Well then I can't wait to try it."

"I think you'll like it. Hermione told me Ron has at least four servings when they have it."

"Ron? Mr. I hate anything green?"

"Yep the very same." Ginny chuckled.

"Well I'll be a bogart's uncle."

"Oh Harry."

"What?"

"That is the silliest analogy ever."

"So? I like being silly."

"Glad to see the old you coming back."

"Yes well," Harry smiled wrapping his arms around his wife "I told that other Harry to take a hike he was cramping my style."

"You? Style?"

"Yes me." Harry laughed.

"Hmm we'll have to see about that."

Harry laughed and looked at the two casseroles "Gin are we feeding an army?"

"No," she laughed rolling her eyes "just our family."

"Gin there are four of us."

"Yes and Teddy, Abby, Ron, Hermion, Rose, Hugo, Percy and Audrey."

"Percy?"

"Yes, Audrey wanted to catch up so I invited them to dinner. Everyone should be here any moment."

"Mum we're here!" Teddy called.

"Teddy!" Lily giggled.

"Hello sweetpea!" Teddy smiled.

"Abby!" Lily smiled hugging her.

"Ladybug!" Abby scopped her up hugging her tightly.

"Hello hello!" Audrey called from the fireplace.

"Aunt Audrey!" Albus smiled "Uncle Percy!"

"Hello Albus." Audrey smiled hugging her nephew.

"Hello Audrey." Ginny smiled walking out of the kitchen with Harry.

"Ginny."

"Hello Ginny." Percy smiled at his sister.

"Hi big brother." Ginny smiled hugging him.

"Hello!" Hermione called from the front door.

"Albie!" Rose giggled running into the room.

"Ugh don't call me that Rosie."

"Then don't call me Rosie." Rose smirked.

"Hi Rosie." Lily smiled.

"Hi Lily."

"How come she can call you Rosie?"

"Because she's younger and I like her better." Rose smiled.

"That's just rude."

"Come on everyone dinners ready." Ginny smiled.

"Abby you'll sit next to me right?" Lily asked.

"Of course Lily." Abby smiled shrugging at Teddy.

Teddy smiled at his girlfriend taking a seat next to Albus "Hey champ."

"Hi Ted."

"Excited for James coming home?" Teddy asked serving himself some food.

"No." Albus said "I don't need him to tell me how great Hogwarts is." he sighed putting food onto his plate.

"He's gotten in trouble so many times already." Lily told Abby.

"Really?" Abby asked serving herself and Lily.

"Oh yes mummy and daddy were called out there in the dead of night. It was funny."

"Was not." Harry muttered.

"Never is." Audrey smiled "I remember Molly's first year goodness how many times were we called?" she looked at Percy.

"Too many." Percy chuckled "Lucy didn't get into to much trouble."

"True." Audrey smiled.

"We'll get to deal with all this next year." Ron chuckled.

"Rose won't get into that much trouble."

"Mione, her parents and her uncle caused more trouble in their first year than any of these kids."

"You know he's right." Harry said serving himself some of Ginny's casserole.

"Yes, but we were fighting a dark lord." Hermione reminded them.

"She has a point." Percy said pointing with his fork.

"Maybe." Ron smiled winking at Rose. Rose giggled before turning back to her conversation with Abby and Lily. "So Perce how's everything going at the ministry?" Ron asked.

"Good for the most part. This Greyback case has everyone on edge. Are there any new leads?"

"Unfortunately no." Harry sighed "It's been weeks since he's been spotted."

The kids all stopped talking to listen to the adults. "Harry," Ginny warned.

"I'm sure he'll show up again though it's inevitable." Ron said with a shurg.

"Ronald," Hermione warned as well.

"What about that Tomi girl?"

"She hasn't been sighted either." Harry said.

"Bet Greyback killed after he shag..."

"RONALD!"

"HARRY!"

"PERCIVAL!"

All the men turned and looked at their wives and saw them all shooting daggers at them "What?" they asked together.

"Need we remind you there are four children sitting at this table." Ginny glared at the three.

"Look at time I really have to be going." Abby said getting up.

"I'll see you out." Teddy said jumping up.

"I think I'll go play with my toys." Lily said.

"I'll go with you." Hugo said getting up. The two ran upstairs.

"I think I'll go read." Rose said.

"Me too." Albus followed her out of the room.

Once the kids were all out of the room Hermione stood up "Ginny why don't we help you clear the dishes?"

"That would be wonderful Hermione thank you." Ginny smiled.

Getting up the three women grabbed their husbands plates that were still full of food before walking into the kitchen "Something tells me we should not have been talking about that stuff at the dinner table." Percy said.

"Oi woman where are you going with my food?!" Ron exclaimed. In response Hermione threw a dinner roll at his head. "Thanks, love."

"I'm on the couch tonight I guarantee it." Percy sighed taking his glasses off and cleaning them with the cloth napkin.

"We all are mate." Harry sighed.

"Harry you there mate?" someone's voice carried from the home office.

Sighing Harry walked into the office and saw Neville's head floating "Neville please tell me this is a friendly call and not telling me that James is once again in trouble."

"James is not in trouble and I only wish this were a friendly call."

"What's going on?" Ron asked walking in.

"Ron were you listening at the door?" Harry asked eyebrow raised.

"It was either that or listening to Percy drone on about sleeping on the couch and how his back couldn't handle it."

Harry chuckled "Come on in. Now Neville what's going on?"

"There was a sighting in Hogsmeade tonight."

"Of?"

"Greyback and some woman."

"Your kidding?" Ron asked.

"I wish I were."

"Alright so we need a team at Hogwarts then?"

"That's what I'm being told to tell you."

"Alright, I'll assemble a team and be there within the hour." Harry said getting up off the floor.

"Sounds good mate." Neville's head disappeared with a pop.

Harry and Ron rushed out of the office and into the kitchen "We have to go to Hogwarts." Ron told Hermione kissing her quickly.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Greyback and some woman were spotted in Hogsmeade." Harry told her kissing her quickly as well.

"Be careful you two." Ginny said.

"Please." Hermione and Audrey said.

"We will." Ron and Harry said rushing from the house.

"Daddy where are you going?" Rose and Lily said watching their fathers run out of the house.

"We'll be back later. Be good for your mums." Ron said to the girls.

"Love you!" Harry called as he aparated away Ron following just behind him.

* * *

A/N: And FIN! Well for this chapter at least. WOO HOO! It only took me forever and a day to finish this chapter but it's done! Be on the lookout for the next chapter!! Virtual cookies to all who review!


	36. Meetings

Harry and Ron aparated straight to the ministry to gather up a team. The two split the list in half to double their chances of getting everyone there in a timely manner. The worst call Harry had to make was back to the house to see where Teddy had gotten off to "Harry Potter you tell me what's going on this instant or I swear you will be on the couch for a month!" Ginny raged.

"Ron will be too if you don't tell us." Hermione glared "You two are always leaving us women here to stay with the kids because apparently it isn't safe. Well guess what pal I fought a war with you, by your side. Cooked in horrible conditions, nursed you back to health I don't know how many times and..."

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted.

"What?" Hermione snapped coming off her tirad.

"If you would just stop for a moment I will tell you." He said looking at his sister-in-law.

"Oh right well go on then." she blushed pushing her brown bushy locks from her face.

Sighing Harry shook his head and told the two women what he knew "Neville flooed and said that Greyback was sighted in Hogsmeade by one of the villagers so we're just going on a routine check. It should be no big deal, nothing to worry about."

"Harry Potter when the words 'nothing to worry about' come out of your mouth there _is _something to worry about." Ginny said narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Ginny it will be fine I promise." he assured her.

"Do you need any other MLE out there?" Hermione asked.

"No we should be fine with just the Aurors." Harry assured her "But we might if he's actually there."

"I'll put a team of hit wizards on standby for you."

"Thanks Mione' you're the best." Harry said pulling his head out of the fire glad to be out of the firing range of any bat-bogey that might just happen to fly his way. He still hadn't found out where Teddy was, but he was sure he'd show up.

"Hey mate everyone I talked to is on their way. Teddy was at Dean's so that took care of that call." Ron said sticking his head into the office.

"Ok great." Harry smiled walking into the conference room. Teddy came in looking a bit horrified, but waved Harry off when he questioned him about his odd behavior. Dean was the last to arrive looking as frazzled as Teddy had looked horrified "Dean, mate are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Harry have you ever caught the two of them snogging?" he asked looking at Teddy who's hair went from mousy brown to a deep red.

"Several times." Harry chuckled. "But Teddy's been here for the past ten minutes, why are you late?"

"Because I've spent the past ten minutes arguing with my daughter." Dean sighed running a hand over his face and sending a glare towards Teddy.

"Abby thinks we shouldn't have to hide our affections, while I think we should respect her father's wishes of no PDA." Teddy said running both his hands through his hair "This of course earned me a smack to the shoulder and her saying we wouldn't snog for several weeks if I agreed with him. Dean thought my thoughts were correct, but that there should be no PDA period. They started fighting and that was when Ron flooed. So I left and let them go at it."

Ron coughed something that sounded a lot like "brown noser" and "coward." earning a smack from a few of the female aurors. "What?" he questioned looking at them only to see Alliah roll her eyes and mutter "men." under her breath.

"Look let's worry about that later, I need a team to accompany Ron and I to Hogsmeade. Greyback was spotted there with a woman and we don't know if it's Lestrange or a hostage." Harry explained.

"I'll come." Teddy said.

"Count us in." Hopper and Jones cried from the back.

"I'm in too Harry." Seamus smiled.

"There's gotta be at least one woman on the team." Alliah smiled smugly.

"Make that four women." Lisa, Padma, and Parvati smiled.

"I'll come as well." Dean said with a nod.

"We need a few more." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded "We need more people, this isn't an easy task I know but please think of those kids at Hogwarts and the people in the village if we don't get enought people innocent lives could be in danger."

"I'm in Harry." An older Auror said from the back.

"If he's in I'm in." another said clapping his friend on the back.

"Me too." Yet another said.

Before Harry knew it he had a team of twenty-one including himself "Wonderful. I need someone here to be a sort of liaison to all the wives, husbands, and significant others who floo."

"That's my job and don't you dare go giving it away Mr. Head Auror." Harry's receptionist Samantha said hands on her hips.

"Sam when did you get here?" Harry asked confused. He knew he hadn't called her and he was pretty sure Ron hadn't. Was she really Samantha? Or was she possibly an imposter?

"Been here the whole time. I got a message on my coin and came down here." She said rolling her eyes "Your wife probably did it." she smirked at him. Harry mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that. Of course Ginny would send a message to Sam. "I'm sure I will get a frantic floo from Ginny, Lavender, Hermione, and a few others."

"Not Susan?" Dean asked confused on why his wife had not been added into the normal list of wives that flooed.

"Please you're going to be in the same place she won't be flooing me. Now your daughter on the other hand, with both the men she loves out she will more than likely floo. Now I am getting overtime correct?" she asked Harry.

Harry chuckled in spite of himself "Of course Sam."

"Good because it is date night and you interrupted that, my husband is not happy. However, going home and telling him I got overtime, well he'll be happy."

"You're getting overtime Sam." Harry laughed.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Sam smiled sitting down at her desk.

"We'll keep you posted on everything that's going on so the wives and others aren't to frantic." Harry promised.

"And if one of you knuckleheads should get hurt?" Sam asked knowing they were going to.

"Lie through your teeth until I can get in touch with them myself." Harry said with great emphasis on this sentence.

Sam raised an eyebrow and said with her ever so charming California accent "And should it be your brain-dead head?"

"Don't lie to Ginny it won't do anyone any good to have both of us dead." Harry laughed grabbing his robes and putting them on.

"All right fine, and what about you?" she asked looking at Ron.

"My wife will know if you are lying so I don't care either way," he said with a shrug "Hermione is my boss as she is Harry's so if you lie it might just cost you your job."

"Shut up." Sam said rolling her eyes and grabbing her latest issue of Cosmo that her parents sent to her every month.

"Alright people, let's get moving." Ron said grabbing his auror robes from the coat rack.

With a loud pop the team disappeared leaving Sam shaking her head and popping her gum loudly. "They are going to get themselves killed."


	37. Fights and Scares

The team appeared just outside the Three Broomsticks all with their wands out and ready for anything. What they were not expecting were three students to be coming out of the back Honeydukes at that precise moment. "James?" Harry whispered looking at his son and his friends who were all dressed in their black school robes. Harry knew at that moment letting his son keep the map was a bad idea. He knew the kids had taken it from his desk but he did not think James would do something like this.

"Dad?" James exclaimed "I uh we're not here, just an elusion you see." he waved his arms around like an idiot.

"Yeah Uncle Harry ooooo we're ghosts." Fred said doing a very poor impression of a ghost.

"Did we lose the invisibility cloak?" Ben asked.

"No we're wearing it aren't we?" James looked up and saw the material was not above them "Whoops."

"We're still not here." Fred said still pretending to be a ghost.

"Come off it you Fred, your uncle is smarter than that. I tried to talk them out of it Mr. Potter honest I did!" Joey said.

"You are such a whimp. Mr. Potter is the greatest escape artist in the history of Hogwarts. Well besides your dad Fred. We saw his file in the cabinet remember? That's how we found out how to do half the stuff we do." Ben said rolling his eyes.

"Ben you are getting us into more trouble by opening your big trap." James hissed.

"Oh sorry." Ben said realizing what he was doing.

"I'll talk to you boys later, but right now I need you back up at the castle and in your dormitory." Harry said "James we're going to have to have a talk this summer about the Marauders Map."

"Yes sir." James sighed.

Harry took a deep breath "Which tunnel did you use?"

"The one eyed witch." The boys answered.

"I need a team to make sure my son and his friends get back to the castle and alert the headmistress that we're here."

"I'll go." Teddy said walking over and placing a hand on James' shoulder "That way we can have a nice little chat."

"Alliah, Jones, Hopper, you go with Teddy and secure the castle. Alert all the heads of house and have them alert the prefects." Harry said.

"Dad I'm really sorry." James said looking at his father.

"We'll talk about it later James." Harry said, "I'm disappointed in your choice. I know you are just trying to have some fun, but…" he cut himself off with a sigh "we'll talk later."

"Mr. Potter, there's a werewolf close by. I can feel it." Joey said looking at him.

"Get them inside now." Harry ordered.

"Dad we can help." James said.

"James, go. Now." Harry said looking at his son with both pride and disappointment. He was proud that he wanted to stay, but disappointed that he was out here to begin with.

"Come on James." Teddy said steering him toward the shack.

"But Ted we can help!" James cried.

"James you're in enough trouble as it is. Don't make it worse for yourself." Jones whispered to the boy.

"Yeah cheer up pal, at least you don't have to find this werewolf." Hopper laughed slapping James on the back.

"He's close." Joey whispered.

"What?" the aurors turned looking at the boy.

"The man you're looking for, he's close. Werewolves can smell each other and I can smell him. He's hiding, waiting." Joey said staring into the woods.

"Joey, where is he?" Harry asked looking at his son's best mate.

"Over there in the trees." Joey pointed beginning to look nervous.

"I want those kids back inside the safety of the castle gates faster than you can say Quidditch or so help me every single one of you will be out of a job." Harry growled. The aurors with the boys grabbed their shoulders and apparated to the castle gates and waited for a professor to come and let them in. "Now then let's go get this monster before I do something stupid."

"Mate calm down." Ron urged, "James isn't hurt."

"No, but his best mate was bitten as a child and will have to live with this for the rest of his life. I will not live with that on my shoulders any longer." Harry snapped walking off his wand at the ready.

"Come on team let's go after him before our fearless leader gets himself killed." Ron sighed walking after Harry.

Back at the castle gates Hagrid came down looking from the aurors to the four boys with them "James? Fred? Ben? Joey? What're you doin outside the castle gates at this hour?" he boomed.

"Being eleven year old boys Hagrid." Teddy said.

"That's no excuse! Could have gotten yerselves killed!" Hagrid exclaimed opening the gates.

"We didn't mean any harm Hagrid." James said looking at his father's friend.

"James there is a werewolf on the loose and all you can say is ya meant no harm?"

"Hagrid!" Teddy shouted "They've beaten themselves up enough about this." Teddy let go of James and the other aurors let go of the other boys. James took the opportunity to gesture to the other boys to go back to the village.

"Ummm where did they go?" Alliah asked realizing the boys were gone.

"What?" Teddy and Hagrid turned.

"James is dead when dad gets a hold of him." Teddy groaned pulling his wand out "Go alert the heads of houses and tell them what's going on. Leave the boys out of it for right now. They are in enough trouble already without adding suspension or expulsion to the list." he said before apparating back to the village in hopes of blocking James from getting anywhere near the fight. When he got there he saw all the aurors nursing wounds "What happened?" he asked Seamus.

"Harry went after Greyback. We went with him and were ambushed. He's been recruiting." Seamus groaned holding his shoulder.

"You need a healer." Teddy said.

"No, if I call for a healer Lavender will come. I'm fine there are others worse than I." Seamus pointed to some of the aurors.

"We need back-up." Dean said coming out from the woods "We're getting our asses handed to us."

Teddy cursed under his breath running into the Three Broomsticks "Rosmerta I need to use your floo."

"Right there Teddy."

Teddy threw some powder into the fire and stuck his head in "MUM!"

"Teddy what's wrong?" Ginny asked running into the study.

"Mum where's Aunt Hermione?"

"Right here Teddy. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"We need back-up. Lots of it. Greyback's been recruiting. We're in need of medical asisstance too." Teddy said.

"I'm on my way." Abby said walking into the study.

"You are staying there." Teddy ordered.

"Theodore Lupin I am a big girl and I do not take orders from you." Abby glared.

"Abigail you are not coming and that's final!" Teddy snapped. "Aunt Hermione get that help as soon as you can." he pulled his head out of the fire before his girlfriend could protest.

"Alright I'll call my team and get them over there." Hermione said watching Ginny grab a cloak "What are you doing?"

"Going to help my husband, brother, and son." Ginny said "You are too. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines Hermione. I want to fight."

"What about the kids?" Hermione asked not arguing. She wanted to go too.

"Percy can watch them. They're still here so that's all settled."

"I'm going too. Teddy can't boss me around like that." Abby said "I'll go grab my medical bag and meet you girls there."

"Be careful." Ginny instructed.

"I will. I promise." Abby smiled walking from the house.

"Alright let's go before I change my mind." Hermione said stepping into the floo "Three Broomsticks." she disappeared behind the green flames.

"Here we go." Ginny said stepping in as well disappearing from sight as Hermione had. The two women ran out of the pub and saw the devestation in front of them.

"Ginny? Hermione?" Dean cried.

"Dean what's going on?" Ginny asked running over him.

"We went after Greyback and we were ambushed."

"Where's Harry?"

"Still in there." Dean said pointing to the woods where spells could be seen flying.

"Harry." Ginny breathed taking off towards the woods.

"Ginny? Ginny where are you going?" Hermione yelled. Ginny said nothing just continued into the woods. Hermione groaned and took off after her. She could only guess that their men were in there, she only hoped they did not find them dead.

"Daddy!" Abby cried when she apparated into the viallge bringing several healers with her.

"Abby? What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Taking care of you." Abby said pointing her wand at her father's broken arm.

"Thanks love. Now stay low and remember everything I taught you." Dean smiled kissing her forehead.

"Where are you going?" Abby yelled.

"Back into the fight." Dean winked before disappearing into the fight.

Abby smiled proudly after her father before running into Teddy "Abby?"

"Theodore." Abby looked him over "Well you don't look to horrible. A few scratches. I'm sure you'll live."

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping people." Abby said looking one of the older aurors over.

"I gathered. Why are you here?" Teddy asked again "I thought I told you to stay home."

"And I said I was a big girl and could look after myself." Abby said putting ointment on the man.

"Go home Abigail before you get hurt." Teddy demanded.

"I will not be bossed around like a five year old Ted!" Abby snapped standing up "Why don't you want me here?"

"Because!" Teddy cried.

"Because why? Because I'm a woman?"

"You guys fighting is stupid right now!" Darcy called over her shoulder running past.

"Darcy what are you doing here?" Seamus asked looking at his daughter.

"Shut up dad and let me look at your shoulder." Darcy said.

Teddy turned back to Abby "Go home Abby."

"NO!" Abby yelled.

"GO HOME!" Teddy yelled back.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO GO HOME SO BAD?"Abby screamed.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Teddy exploded.

Abby looked at him confused "What?"

"I can't lose you Abs. My mum died in a war because she didn't stay home like my father asked her to." Teddy said.

Abby looked at him softly leaning on her tiptoes she kissed him softly "I'm not going anywhere. Go fight and come back to me."

"Get ready men they're coming this way!" one of Hermione's men called.

"Ted! Abby!" Arty ran over "Abby, you and Darce need to get somewhere safe."

"Arty, Darcy and I are not hiding." Abby said "You two go fight. We know how to use our wands." Abby smiled.

"Come on Arty."

In the woods Ginny and Hermione found Ron nursing a bad shoulder wound "Ron!"

"Hermione?" Ron looked at his wife "What are you doing here?"

"We came to help." Hermione said looking at her husband "Ronald this looks bad."

"Just a scrape love."

"Ron where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Last time I saw him he was dueling Greyback."

"WHAT?" both women exploded.

"He'll be fine." Ron assured them "Come on the traitorous bastards are moving towards the village."

Ginny looked at them before tearing off farther into the woods "Harry!" she called her wand out shooting spells at anything that moved. "Harry!" she called again. She tripped over something and looked down screaming.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! haha I'm so evil LOL So umm hi there! I did not die! My laptop died and all my files are still on their so my chapters for this have been erased from my memory for the time being. I was able to find these two chapters though hiding in my email yay! I promise to update soon!


	38. St Mungos and Stories

When Harry opened his eyes he saw white. White walls, white sheets, and monitors. Where the bloody hell was he? Looking over he saw Ginny sleeping in a chair. She looked distressed. How long had he been out? The last thing he remembered was fighting Greyback when he saw the kids running up. James! Was he ok? Oh Merlin what if he hadn't saved his son? What if something had happened to Fred? To Ben? To Joey? If anything happened to those kids he would never forgive himself. Groaning he tried to sit up. "Nope not gonna work." He said softly laying back down.

"Harry?" Ginny opened her eyes groggily "Harry!" she rushed to the bedside and grabbed her husbands hand "Oh love we were so worried."

"Where's James?" Harry asked in a husky voice "How long have I been out?"

"He's fine love. A broken arm, but that's it. It's in a muggle cast. I told him that was his punishment. Six weeks that muggle thing." Ginny said running a hand through his hair. "You've been out for three days. We've been so worried."

"Three days?" Harry sighed.

"Glad to see you're awake." Darcy smiled walking in.

"Was anyone hurt badly?" Harry asked her.

Darcy and Ginny exchanged glances "Teddy was hit with a spell and umm well he's in pretty bad shape." Darcy said.

"Take me to him." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter you're in no condition…" Darcy began, but Harry cut her off.

"Darcy he's my son. Please take me to him."

"I'll get a wheelchair." Darcy walked from the room coming back with one. She wheeled him to the room and the first thing he saw was Abby. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and had been crying. "Abby mind some company?"

Abby turned and shook her head "It's fine."

Darcy wheeled Harry over to the bed "Ten minutes Mr. Potter and then back to your room."

"Alright Darcy ten minutes."

"And not a moment longer." she said sternly walking from the room.

"What happened Abby?" Harry asked.

"He was trying to save me. One of those stupid death eaters came out of nowhere and attacked me." Abby said sniffling.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Abby nodded "I'm fine. He slapped me and pulled his wand out. Teddy came over and pulled him away and they began wrestling like a couple of muggle schoolboys. I let them go so I could take care of some other patients. When I looked back a stream of bright blue light came out of the mans wand and hit Teddy. Teddy collapsed and I ran back over to him. He was unconscious but still alive. Whatever the spell was though was killing him. I put my arm on him to apparate away but someone shot a spell at his leg. It's gone Mr. Potter. Teddy's leg is gone."

Harry choked on a sob. This was his fault. What would Remus and Tonks think of him if they were here? Their only son was left in his hands and now he was missing a limb. "How exactly was it gone?"

"The spell cut it off. I grabbed the leg and they were able to put it back, but Teddy can no longer be an auror. How am I supposed to tell him that his dream has been shattered? It's my fault. If I had only stayed home like he asked me none of this would have happened!" Abby sobbed putting her head on Teddy's bed her shoulders shaking violently from her hard sobs.

"Mr. Potter it's time to go back to your room." Darcy said coming back into the room.

"What about Abby?" Harry asked as she wheeled him back to his room.

"Her mum's on her way from Hogwarts. Dean has tried several times to get her to come home, but she won't move." Dracy said.

"How is she doing?" Ginny asked when they got into the room.

"She still hasn't gone home and keeps crying." Darcy sighed "I'm hoping Susan can talk some sense into her. We've all tried. Braden is the one who's worried the most. He doesn't like seeing her hurt like this."

"Why would your brother care that much?" Harry asked confused.

Darcy rolled her eyes helping Harry back into the hospital bed "Because he's had a crush on Abby since we were eight. He's totally obsessed."

"Isn't he engaged?" Harry asked settling back into the pillows of his bed.

"No broke up with the girl awhile ago. Said he couldn't marry a girl he didn't truly didn't love."

"Teddy and Abby have been fighting to long to break up now." Ginny said.

"Yes, but if he's anything like Remus he'll break up with her to save her. Think about Tonks." Harry told her.

"Yes, but that was different."

"How?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were in the middle of a war, Remus was a werewolf, Tonks had been completely cut off from the world, and she was pregnant with a child who may or may not have been a werewolf."

"What if Abby's pregnant?" Darcy asked suddenly.

"What?" Ginny and Harry looked at her.

"What if Abby is pregnant?" Darcy asked again "That would explain Teddy being so protective of her, he's never been like that towards her. He let's her do her own thing, because he knows she's going to do it anyway. From what I have heard though, Teddy was adament that she not go."

"Oh Merlin Harry, what if she is pregnant?"

"What if who's pregnant?" Ron asked as he and Hermione walked into the room.

"No one." the three responded.

"Ron what happened to your arm?" Harry asked noticing the sling on Ron's arm.

"My shoulder. Threw it out tackling Greyback to the ground." Ron said with no emotion in his voice.

"Why in the name of Merlin's saggy shorts would you do that?" Harry asked shocked.

Ron gave a one shoulder shrug "It seemed like the only thing to do when he went after the kids and you threw yourself on top of Fred to save him."

"I jumped on top of Fred?" Harry asked again.

"Yeah, only you hit a rock." Ron said chucking.

"That would explain the headache."

Ginny said "And all the blood I saw when I came upon you."

"Is Fred alright?" Harry asked.

"Angelina is making him wear a cast. So are Oliver and Blair, Ben broke his leg." Hermione sighed.

"How's Joey?" Harry asked afraid of the answer.

"He's alright. Got hit in the head with some flying debris. He gave Greyback a nice little bite." Ron said proudly. "He'd make a good auror one day. We had to talk Penelope out of taking the boy out. She was bound and determined to take him away. His dad, however, said he fought like a good little soldier and he could stay right where he was. God bless America!" Ron laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ronald honestly."

"Daddy!" Lily cried running into the room and onto the bed "Oh daddy I was so worried about you!"

"Lily darling you're going to hurt your father." Ginny said gently pulling their daughter from the bed.

"Oh daddy did I make it worse? Albus is right I'm a screw up." Lily sniffled.

Harry's heart broke for his daughter, he was going to have to have a nice little chat with his son about saying these kinds of things to his sister. Ron and Hermione exchanged a silent conversation and left the room. "I think I'll go check on Abby." Ginny said walking from the room.

"Bug, why don't you come sit on the bed with me?" Harry asked inviting her up.

Lily shook her head "I'll hurt you."

"No you won't. I promise you that you can sit on the bed and nothing bad will happen."

"You promise?" Lily asked inching towards the bed.

"I promise." Harry held out his arms and Lily walked into them letting her father lift her onto the bed. "There you see? I'm still in one piece and not in any pain."

"Not even a little bit?" Lily asked unsure.

"Not even a little bit." Harry smiled.

"Mr. Potter you really need to rest." Darcy said walking in.

"Alright Darcy." Harry sighed settling back into the pillows.

"Come on Lily." Darcy held her hand out to the little girl. Lily smiled taking Darcy's hand.

"Bye daddy. I love you."

"Love you too bug." Harry smiled watching them leave. Sighing he closed his eyes and was surprised when sleep took over almost immediately.

The next morning Ginny was back with the kids to check on Teddy and Harry. Lily ran off to Harry's room, but Albus stayed with Ginny. Walking into Teddy's room they saw Susan sitting stroking her daughter's hair as Abby lay sleeping soundly "How's she doing?" Ginny asked.

"Horrible," Susan whispered "it took me forever to get her to fall asleep. She just kept crying and saying that Teddy was going to break up with her."

"Poor thing." Ginny sighed.

Albus walked over to the bed and looked at his brother "Mum how long is Teddy going to sleep?"

"We don't know Al."

"For another hour or so if you people would stop talking." a mumble came from the bed.

"Teddy?" Ginny rushed to the bed and stroked her sons hair. "You're ok."

"For the most part." Teddy mumbled his eyes still closed.

"Teddy?" Abby stirred opening her eyes slightly.

"Abs?" Teddy woke up and looked at her "You're ok."

"Yes thanks to you." Abby walked over to the bed and crawled onto it snuggling up to him "I thought I lost you for good."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Teddy smiled slightly.

"Teddy bear!" Lily exclaimed running into the room and jumping onto the bed showering him in kisses.

"Lily, ow ow ow ow ow ow." Teddy groaned and moaned.

Lily's eyes grew large and filled with tears almost instantly "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Lily, just careful how you hug." Teddy said through hollow gasps.

"How are you feeling now?" Abby asked lifting her head slightly.

"Fine." Teddy said finally catching his breath.

"Good." Abby smiled and then smacked his shoulder "Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Well if you had stayed home to begin with." Teddy muttered.

"Oh so now you being in the hospital is my fault?" Abby cried out.

"No, I'm just saying you should listen to me. What if something happened to you or," he paused looking at Ginny and siblings "well to you."

"Nothing would have happened to," Abby looked at her mother and back at Teddy "me. I'm a big girl."

"Abigail Thomas what is going on?" Susan exclaimed.

"Nothing mum."

"Theodore Remus Lupin." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Ooooo mummy used your whole name!" Lily whispered through a giggle.

"Shush Lily." Teddy muttered blushing.

"I think Abby is pregnant only they don't want anyone to know because it would look bad since they aren't married." Albus said looking at the adults.

"Teddy?" Ginny looked at him.

"Mum don't freak out." Teddy said gulping.

"Abigail?" Susan looked at her daughter.

"I was pregnant." Abby said looking at her mother and Ginny "But um, I lost the baby with all the stress."

Teddy closed his eyes and brought her closer "I'm so sorry." he whispered in her ear.

Abby shrugged softly "It just wasn't meant to be."

"It still doesn't make the pain any less." Teddy said holding her closer.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me! This story is once again on hold.

Teddy: What! They need to know the story!

They already know it Teddy. Abby was hit with a spell, plus the stress equals the miscarriage.

Teddy: Yeah but what about telling dad. He's going to freak!

Haven't gotten there yet now shut up so I can finish my authors note SHEESH! Anyways, my muse is gone. It's very sad. But I am not giving up on this story! Hang tight folks and please make sure to review =)


	39. Say What Now!

A month had passed since the Hogsmeade battle. A month since the healer's had done an experimental procedure to fix Teddy's leg and make it possible for him to continue his career as an auror. A month since Harry had found out about Abby's miscarriage and one month since Abby and Teddy had broken up. Teddy had walked around like a zombie for weeks not eating much and not talking much for that matter. The family tried to help him, but nothing seemed to help. Harry sat at his desk staring at the reports in front of him not wanting to do any work "Hey mate." Ron said walking in "Got a moment?"

Harry looked up and nodded "Sure Ron, I could use a good distraction right now. These damn reports just seem to be piling up."

Ron nodded "My desk looks about the same."

Harry ran his hands over his face and through his hair "What did you want to talk about?"

"Teddy." Ron said simply.

Harry sighed "What's wrong?"

"You mean besides the fact that he's letting everyone beat him? Let's see his lack of focus makes him useless, Harry unless he pulls himself together I'm going to have to kick him out. Adopted nephew or not, this kid is being ridiculous and I cannot show favorites." Ron said looking at his best friend.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath "This breakup has been killing him. Abby lost the baby then the two had a huge fight, worse than any fight they have ever had and then she broke up with him. Just like that. He's a wreck, I tried to tell him to take time off, but he says working is good for him."

"Mate, he's useless right now." Ron sighed.

"I know I'm sorry." Teddy said walking in "I can't do anything right."

"Ted, knocking is always good." Harry said with a small smile towards his son.

"Right sorry should I go back outside and knock?" he asked.

"No, you're in now. Take a seat."

"Thanks." Teddy said down next to Ron and took a deep breath "Can I request some time off? Get my act together and then come back?"

"I think that's an excellent idea." Ron said "Harry?"

"I agree, take a month or two off. Spend time with your friends, with the family, but steer clear of the Thomas'. The last thing I need is to referee a fight between you and Dean or you and Abby." Harry said.

"Right, actually I want to talk to you and mum about something tonight if that's alright." Teddy said.

"Alright, I'll floo her later and let her know."

"Great. Mind if I take off then? I don't think I'm much use around here right now as it is."

"That's fine. See you at home." Harry said dismissing him. Teddy gave a small smile getting up and walking out. As Teddy left Dean walked in "Dean? What can I do for you?"

"Popular office today." Ron smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. Dean smirked "I can see that. Just wanted to see how Teddy is holding up."

"For the most part alright, he's taking some time off to clear his head and pull himself back together. This whole thing has really shaken him up." Harry replied clasping his hands together and leaning forward in his chair.

"So is Abby. She tries to tell us she's okay, but we can see she isn't. So I sent her to her aunt's in Boston." Dean said.

"What?" Ron and Harry looked at him shocked.

"That's right, I was tired of her moping so I gave her a choice. Either she pulled herself together and talked to Teddy or she would go to Boston and forget all of this. I was rather hoping she chose option one. She didn't."

"I can't believe she's not in England anymore." Harry said.

"Neither can I. Susan was livid and told me to get her back, but I told her she needed time."

"A break will be good for them." Ron said "Maybe they'll meet new people and this will be good."

"Ron's probably right. We are just being father's." Harry sighed.

"Yes and we need to get back to work." Dean laughed getting up "This will all work out and who knows we may still be in-laws one day."

Harry laughed "We may just."

Dean smiled and walked out. Ron looked at Harry and shook his head "You are both barking mad. There is no way that those two will ever get back together."

Harry shrugged "Who knows. They might, Teddy and Abby have known each for a long time. They fight constantly are the only ones who have secrets that only the other knows, and both are adopted."

"Yeah, but they are both loved."

"True, but they always shared that connection." Harry pointed out "Alright now get back to work. We've both taken enough time thinking about this."

"Right you are mate. See you later." Ron laughed walking out of the office. Harry shook his head and began diving into the reports that he needed to look over not wanting to take any of it home.

In Godric's Hollow Ginny was having a similar day. The school year was almost over and Albus was getting anxious "Why hasn't it come mum!" he asked her as she hung laundry out to dry.

"Remember Albus, James didn't get his letter until the end of June." Ginny gently reminded him.

"Yeah, but James is James. I always come in second to him!" Albus complained.

Ginny stopped and looked at him "Albus Severus that isn't true."

"Yes it is mum! James is older and does everything right. I can't do anything right compared to him."

Ginny clipped the shirt she was hanging and pulled her son to her kissing the top of his head "Peanut, listen to me you are special in your own way. You are the only one who can help me with the laundry without spilling something. You are the only one who can keep James and Lily from killing each other. And to top it all off you are my little peanut. No one else gets to be that."

"Mum." Albus whined.

"Well it's true."

Albus smiled "Thanks mum."

"You're welcome, no go and get Duke's food and tell your sister to get Chesie's. I'm going to start dinner soon."

"Yes ma'm." Albus walked inside calling the golden retriever over.

Ginny shook her head and finished hanging the laundry before walking in and starting dinner. Lily sat at the table coloring face hard with concentration her tongue occasionally making an appearance at the corner of her mouth. Ginny laughed softly shaking her head "Lily have you fed your poor dog?" she asked her daughter.

"Not yet." Lily answered not looking up.

"Please go do that."

"I will."

"When?" Ginny asked watching her.

"In a minute." Lily responded eyes still not leaving the paper.

"Lily, now." Ginny said.

"Just a sec."

"Lily, I'm going to start counting." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest "1…..2…." she watched as Lily got up and ran from the table. She smiled "Works every time." Ginny busied herself with making dinner and trying to make sure Albus and Lily didn't kill each other. She was going to be glad when James was home for the summer and he could take the two out for a game of quidditch. Lily came back with Albus carrying the dogs food bowls. They sat them in front of the two dogs and sat down at the table.

"I'm home!" Harry's voice rang through the house.

"In the kitchen!" Ginny called back.

"Dad!" the kids smiled jumping up from the table and running over to Harry both giving him hugs.

"Hello Al, Lily." Harry smiled "Hello love." He said smiling brighter and kissing her.

"Hello yourself." Ginny smiled "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. Is Teddy coming home for dinner?"

"As far as I know. I'm going to go take a shower before dinner I smell like my office." Harry joked.

"Yes you are rather smelly." Ginny smirked.

"Oh really?" Harry grabbed her waist.

"Ah Harry!" Ginny squealed as her husband hugged her "Oh you really do smell!"

Harry laughed kissing her softly "Alright off I go to the shower."

Ginny shook her head as Harry headed upstairs "Are the dogs done?" she asked.

"Yes mum." the kids answered.

"Okay put them out in the yard please."

Lily hopped up from the table first and opened the back door "Oh hey Teddybear." she said looking at Teddy who stood right outside the door. Chesie and Duke ran past him and he didn't notice.

"Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?" Teddy asked looking at Ginny.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah m'fine." he said walking inside.

"Lily, Albus why don't you two take your dinner upstairs." Ginny said making two plates.

"Really?" the kids asked together.

"Really what?" Harry asked coming back in wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"There we go, head upstairs to our room and watch the telly with dinner." Ginny said handing them their dinner.

"Really?" they asked again shocked.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." Ginny laughed watching the two as they smiled walking out "Now then Theodore Remus Lupin mind explaining to me why you are drunk!"

* * *

A/N: Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been suffering from major writers block and then last night BAM! hello new chapter! The next chapter will be up in just a bit :) Don't forget to hit that lovely review button and leave me your thoughts.


	40. Drunken Stories and Summer Plans

Harry turned shocked looking at Ginny "What?" he turned his attention to Teddy "Drunk?"

Teddy wobbled slightly "Pft I'm not drunk. I just had one no four wait." he screwed his face up trying to think "Okay maybe I am a teensy bit drunk."

Ginny narrowed her eyes "What were you thinking? There are two young children in this house!" she stormed to the cabinet and grabbed a hangover potion and handed it to him "Take this. I can't believe you would get drunk in the middle of the day. What were you thinking?"

Harry placed a hand on his wife's shoulder "Hold on Gin, let's hear him out. Ted, after you left work what happened?"

Teddy sat down at the table and took the potion shaking his head in disgust at how awful the potion tasted "Ugh that's awful!" he said before taking a deep breath "I went to the Hogs Head and started with a butterbeer and before I knew it I was doing shots of Firewhiskey."

"Why?" Ginny asked sitting across from him.

"Because, I'm a mess. Abby meant everything to me, she was my other half. Or at least I thought she was."

Ginny's face softened and she reached across the table taking Teddy's hand in hers "I seem to remember someone else who almost lost the woman he loved."

Teddy looked at her "Who?"

"Your father." Ginny said "Remus was so worried about being a father he left Dora and it nearly killed them. Luckily someone, I won't say who, talked him, no guilted him into going back to her."

"What did you say to him?" Teddy asked her.

"It wasn't me." Ginny said looking at Harry.

"It was me." Harry said "Not sure how my telling Remus to go back to Tonks applies here Gin."

"Hmmm I guess it doesn't. I was thinking it did."

"Wait, my dad left my mum?" Teddy asked looking at his adopted parents.

"For a week yes." Ginny said.

"What in the name of Merlin's sweaty sock possessed him to do that?"

"When Dora found out she was pregnant with you, Remus was so afraid you had inherited his lycanthropy he freaked. So he left her thinking it was the best thing to do." Ginny explained.

"What did you say to him?" Teddy asked.

Harry sighed and sat down shooting his wife a look "I told him that I was pretty sure my dad would have called him a coward. That parents shouldn't leave their kids unless they have to. Actually I said that to Ron and Hermione. It's the gist of what I told your father though."

"Wow, so he went back then?" He asked.

"Yes, he went straight back to Dora. I was home for Christmas and witnessed everything. She was so happy he was back and he swore never to leave her side again." Ginny smiled.

"That's great, but they still died." Teddy said.

"You're right, but you know you can always talk to them." Ginny said.

"Yeah, a portrait. Not the same." Teddy said rolling his eyes.

"Gin, Teddy came home early tonight to begin with to tell us something. The drinking obviously wasn't in the cards when I let him leave, but that's besides the point at this time. So Ted what did you need to talk to us about?" Harry asked.

"I'm moving out." Teddy said "I've decided I need to be out on my own to get over all of this and I can't do that if I am still living at home. Plus next year it will just be Lily at home so you can move into the summer cottage. You know permanently. You really don't need Potter Manor anymore. You don't host parties like before and when you host Christmas you have it at the estate house. It's much bigger than this. So see this is a good thing."

Ginny's jaw about hit the floor as she listened to him "But Teddy, we love having you here!"

"I know that, I just think it's time for me to be out on my own."

Harry was silent for a moment "Where would you go?" he finally asked.

"Braden and I have already found a flat in downtown that's close to work and really reasonable. It's in the wizarding part so it's safe to use magic."

"How much is the rent?"

"One hundred galleons a month." Teddy said.

Ginny chocked "How much?"

"It's in one of the best neighborhoods, close to work, close to family, I mean it's the best of everything really."

"And where are you planning on getting the money?" she asked him.

"I have a lot saved up, my paycheck is more than decent, and I have the money my parents left me."

"It sounds like you've done a lot of research on this." Harry said.

"As much as I could." Teddy responded "Look I know you guys have been taking care of me since I was a kid, but I'm not a kid anymore. It's time for me to fly the coop."

"I just can't believe you want to leave. Teddy what happened with Abby is clouding your vision you aren't ready for this."

"The thing is Ginny, I think the whole thing with Abby opened my eyes to see that it's time for me to be a man and be out on my own."

Harry ran a hand through his hair "Teddy, before you rush out and sign any papers I would like to take a look at this flat if that's alright with you."

"Sure, that's fine. I don't mind that."

"Good then we'll go tomorrow. Right now though I would appreciate it if you took a shower and changed your clothes. You smell like a bar."

Teddy laughed for the first time in a month "Merlin I do smell awful. Alright I'll head up now." he smiled a genuine smile and walked up the stairs to take a shower.

"He called me Ginny." she said when he was gone.

"He's called me Harry all month." Harry said.

"Yes, but Ginny? I've been mum since he was ten."

"He's growing up and at some point we are going to have to realize Gin that no matter how much we consider Teddy a son, he isn't ours." Harry said wrapping his arms around her.

"But he is. Harry we've raised him. Blood or not he's my baby." Ginny said burying her head in his chest.

"Mummy is Teddy really going to leave us?" a little voice came from the kitchen door.

Ginny and Harry turned to see a tearful Lily standing there. Ginny moved from Harry's arms and picked the small child up "I'm afraid so Lily. Teddy is an adult now and wants to live on his own."

"Doesn't he like us anymore?" Lily asked.

"Of course he does bug." Harry said pushing a red strand behind her ear "He just needs to live on his own and experience all of that the adult world has to offer."

"Are you sure he still likes us?" she asked her father.

"Positive. Trust me Lily, Teddy still loves us very very much." Harry smiled kissing her forehead "Now do you need to take a bath tonight?"

"I really don't want to." Lily said looking at him.

Ginny laughed softly "Come on my little love, let's get you all clean!"

"Must I?" Lily asked.

"Yes, you must and afterward I will braid your hair."

Lily sighed "Fine."

Harry chuckled kissing the top of her head "That's my bug. Now go get clean and maybe we can go out for ice cream." Lily's eyes lit up as she tore out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"HEY AL! DADDY SAYS WE CAN GO OUT FOR ICE CREAM!"

Harry laughed and looked at his wife who was shaking her head "What?"

"Bribery Harry? Really?" She asked, but was smiling.

"It's not bribery. I really want ice cream." Harry laughed.

Ginny laughed rolling her eyes "Oh Harry honestly." she continued laughing as she walked upstairs to help Lily wash her hair.

Harry shook his head after she walked upstairs and sat at the kitchen table picking up the evening Prophet. A tap at the window made him turn and see a barn owl looking at him with a letter in his beak "Now what?" he muttered getting up and opening the window. Taking the letter from the bird he sat back down at the table looking at the letter with messy handwriting. Opening the envelope he pulled the piece of parchment out and was glad to see the letter was from James.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Well the term is almost over and I was wondering if Joey could stay with us this summer. His mum is dead set on him spending his summer holiday in America with his relatives. His parents are going on a second honeymoon so he would be staying with his Gran. Please please please can he stay with us? I know his mum doesn't particularly like me, but hey maybe she'll be okay with the great Harry Potter? Huh? Maybe? Well anyways just let me know. We need to let Joey's mum know right away!_

_Love, _

_James_

Harry set the letter down and sighed. Trying to convince Penelope to let Joey come for the summer was going to be hard. Especially when once every full moon Joey turned into something they didn't have a safe place for. Maybe they could spend the summer at the manor? That had a big basement that could be locked from the outside and could be magically locked and guarded. That didn't sound to bad.

"Harry dear have you seen Lily's brush? Oh did James send us a letter? He's not in trouble is he?" Ginny asked walking downstairs.

"No he's not in trouble. He wants to know if Joey can stay for the summer."

"I think that would be lovely." Ginny said smiling.

"You think that would be lovely?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes, why...oh." she paused.

"That's where my mind went as well. But I think I have the perfect solution."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we could stay at the manor. There's a large basement there and it would be perfect."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Write him back and say yes and then get on the floo with his father. You know Penelope will say no, but his father seems more level headed." Ginny smiled brightly thinking of the wonderful summer they could offer Joey and how nice it was that James really was his grandfather reincarnated. She just wished the four boys hadn't become the next generation of Mauraders_. _In more ways than one she hoped that the boys were nothing like their namesakes. _  
_


	41. Quidditch Cup and History Repeated

Before anyone in the Potter family could blink summer had arrived. Joey's father had been more than willing to let his son stay with the Potters for the summer. He said it would be the perfect time for he and Penelope to really reconnect as a couple and maybe go on a second honeymoon. So the Potter family headed to the summer estate, there they would have plenty of room for the kids to run around and there was somewhere for Joey to go during the full moon. Ginny loved the summer because it was the time for the World Cup which meant a big family camping trip "Is everyone packed?" she asked bringing her own bag downstairs and looking at the four kids sitting on the couch still in pajamas and looking half dead.

"No." they all answered.

"Well go get packed. We are leaving in ten minutes."

"Mummy it's too early." Lily whined.

"I know sweetheart. You can take a nap when we get to the campsite." Ginny promised.

Lily complained all the way upstairs as Ginny led her. Harry came down in jeans and a t-shirt looking at the boys "Boys go get dressed and bring your bags down."

"Too early." they mumbled.

"Fine guess I'll just call up Oliver and tell him to give our tickets to someone else." Before he could finish his sentence all three boys were upstairs and down dressed and knapsacks in hand "Thought that would get you going. Ginny! Darling we must get going!" he called up to her.

"Be right down!" Ginny called back.

Harry sighed and shook his head "Well boys I guess we can head to the backyard."

"Dad where are the dogs?" Albus asked.

"I took them to the kennel yesterday."

"You did? I was at Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's all day yesterday. Did Duke get his favorite toy?"

"Yes I made sure both he and Chessie had their toys."

Ginny and Lily walked back down, Lily still looking half asleep "Alright we all set then?" she asked looking at Harry.

"I believe we are." Harry smiled picking up his pack.

"Are Ron, Hermione and the kids meeting us at the portkey?"

"I believe so, but you know Ron. He never gets up on time for these things." Harry smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Come on you lot lets get going."

Harry laughed and led the family up to a small foot hill where Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo stood "Bout' time mate!" Ron laughed looking at Harry.

He blinked several times "Ron? How the bloody," Ginny narrowed her eyes "er how did you beat us?"

"My wife knows me all to well mate. We camped out here last night." Ron laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes "Well at least you aren't late."

Ron laughed harder "Too right! Now then portkey leaves in five minutes."

"Anyone else coming with us?"

"No, the rest of the family is meeting us there. Charlie was able to borrow one of the big tents from the reserve, so we can all stay in one tent. The bloody thing has ten rooms."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"What? It does." Ron looked at her confused.

"Honestly Ronald there are children present."

"We hear worse at school Aunt Mione'." James shrugged.

"Lovely." Both Hermione and Ginny responded. The group sat there talking for another few minutes before the old can started to glow.

"There's our cue!" Ron smiled "Everyone touch the can!"

Ten hands reached and touched any part of the can they could reach and were immediately pulled through a sort of wormhole "Let go!" Harry instructed.

"What?" the kids all looked at him confused.

"Let go!" The adults said together.

Screaming the kids let go falling to the ground. The adults walked gracefully to the ground laughing "In the words of my father 'that'll clear the sinus'!'" Ron laughed helping Rose up.

Harry laughed as well picking Lily up. Ginny and Hermione shook their heads helping the boys up and brushing them off. The two families headed off down the road to their camp site. The wizard standing there smiled at the adults "Mornin' Potter's and Weasley's!"

"Mornin' Smithers." Ginny smiled "Having any trouble checking people in?"

"None whatsoever ma'm." Smithers beamed "Now you all are down this road," he pointed on the map "just past the second oak and to the left. Can't miss that monstrosity of a tent you have set up." he laughed.

"Oh I'm sure." Ginny laughed taking the map from the man and walked away.

"Who was he mummy?" Lily asked holding her hand.

"That was Alexander Smithers, he works with me at the Prophet. He's kind of our PR person. He sets up all the camps for everyone. Stakes them out, that kind of stuff."

"Oh." Lily said as they continued their walk. It was shortly after beginning that they found the tent Smithers had laughed about. It was large, but not a monstrosity as he had said. It looked simply like a large family tent muggles had.

"Alright everyone inside." Harry said holding the flap open, everyone filed in except Joey "Everything alright Joey?" he asked.

"Mr. Potter, how is everyone fitting in that tent?"

Harry chuckled "Trust me." Joey shook his head but walked into the tent and felt his jaw drop at how large it was inside. It was like a house "Magic is pretty impressive isn't it?"

Joey nodded looking at the other members of the Weasley family playing cards, chess, reading, and just keeping busy "Harry! Ron! Glad to see you finally made it." Charlie laughed.

"Yes well some of us could not get moving this morning." Harry smiled.

"Now you're sounding like dad there Potter." George laughed.

Harry laughed "Where are Gin and I sleeping?"

"Third door." Charlie pointed. Harry and Ginny nodded and walked towards the room to deposit their packs. Once their parents were out of sight the three Potter kids, two Weasley kids, and Joey collapsed onto the couch "Tired?" he asked Lily.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Would you like to go sleep with the girls? They all went to lay down."

"Yes please." Lily said curling up into a ball on the couch falling asleep almost instantly.

"Don't move her now Charlie, she's out." Angelina laughed.

"Poor Lily, she looked absolutely exhausted!" Allie said looking at Ginny.

"She couldn't sleep at all. She was just too excited to come here and spend time with the family."

"Poor dear." Audrey sighed shaking her head "Lucy was the same way when she was little."

"She's still little." Percy muttered to which Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Perce your daughter is almost thirteen." Ron laughed.

"Yes and Rose is eleven and off to Hogwarts in September." Percy said looking at his younger brother.

"Hey now, she hasn't gotten her letter yet."

"Daddy I got it yesterday." Rose muttered from the couch.

"That's right Ron she did." Hermione smiled.

"Did he feint like George when Roxie got hers?" Angelina asked.

"Or try to burn it like Charlie?" Allie giggled looking at her husband.

"Or ow' about telling er' she es to young to attend school." Fleur looked at Bill.

"Or heaven forbid floo the school and tell them they had made a mistake on her age?" Audrey looked at Percy.

"I don't remember dad over reacting when I got my letter." Ginny said walking out of the room and into the main room "In fact I remember him being excited." she looked at each of her brothers "Or am I remembering incorrectly?"

"No you are remembering correctly Ginny." Arthur said walking into the tent followed by Molly.

"Dad!" the Weasley kids exclaimed.

"I thought you couldn't make it." George said giving him a hug.

Arthur shrugged "I was able to rearrange some things."

"Too loud." Lily groaned grabbing a pillow and putting it over her face.

Harry chuckled and walked over to his daughter picking her up "Bug, would you like to lay down in mummy and dad's room?"

"Please." Lily muttered eyes still closed.

Harry picked the small girl up and carried her to the room. Ginny shook her head and looked at her family "Has anyone heard from Teddy?"

"No, we figured he was coming with you." Bill said from his chair.

"I hope he comes." Victorie said walking out from the girls room. All the adults looks at her "You know because it's a Weasley family tradition."

"Gag me with a freaking spoon." Dominique muttered from next to her aunt.

Ginny wrapped her arm around her and gave her a little squeeze "She just has a crush Dom."

Dominique rolled her eyes "No Aunt Gin, she has a lust. She is lusting for Teddy."

Ginny sighed and gave her another squeeze "It will all work out."

"I know, sad that I'm rooting for another girl. I love my sister, but she needs to find someone else." Dominique said walking out of the tent.

Bill watched her and shook his head. Fleur moved to walk out of the tent, but he stopped her "I've got her." he said walking out of the tent.

"DADDY!" several screams came from the girls room.

"What on earth?" Audrey exclaimed looking at the room. Everyone watched as the girls came flying out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked picking Mariah up.

"A mouse!" Mariah said looking at Charlie.

"A big huge ugly mouse!" Molly and Lucy said hiding behind Percy.

A laugh from the room made everyone raise an eyebrow "You girls are just too easy!" Fred laughed walking out of the room a rubber mouse on his shoulder "It's not even real!"

"Frederick Arthur Weasley do not make me send you to Aunt Muriel's." Angelina said narrowing her eyes at her son.

Fred's tan skin paled "Sorry mum."

Roxanne laughed "Ha! Freddie finally got in trouble!"

"Wait mum, you said I would never go to Great-Great Auntie Muriel's again because last time I went she fed me ice cream till I was sick." Fred said looking at her horrified.

"So close." Angelina sighed.

Molly laughed softly and placed a hand on Angelina's shoulder "Just like his namesake, always able to come up with a way to get out of trouble." Angelina and several of the others laughed at this.

"So when do we leave for the pitch?" Bill asked walking back inside with Dominique.

"I say about five." Harry said.

"Oh shit, I need to get to the press tent." Ginny said looking at her watch "Damnit, damnit, damnit, I'm late." she kissed Harry quickly before running out of the tent.

Molly opened her mouth to scold her daughter, but Ginny was gone before she could "That girl! I really should wash her mouth out with soap!"

"Mum when have you ever washed any of our mouths out because we cursed?" George asked.

"Well never, but you never did that in front of children."

"Please Grandma we hear worse at school." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah honestly the 'f word' is after every word with some kids." Victorie said shaking her head.

Dominique opened her mouth to curse more than likely only to find her mothers hand there "Hello family!" Teddy smiled walking into the tent.

"Teddy!" Lily yelled running out of the room and into his arms "Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy!" she cried hugging his neck.

Teddy laughed hugging her tightly "Hello little ladybug!"

"Lily, honestly let the man breathe." Harry laughed.

"Nope, Teddy is mine this weekend." Lily said clinging to him.

Teddy laughed "That's okay with me kiddo. Can I say hi to everyone else please?"

"Go ahead." Lily smiled clinging tighter.

"Take it I'm saying hi with you?"

"Yep." she smiled brightly.

Teddy laughed making his rounds with his adopted sister clinging to him. The rest of the day went fast with everyone laughing and sharing stories. Lily stayed true to her word and clung to Teddy as if her life depended on it. Harry was careful not to let anyone share the story of his fourth year and that particular Quidditch World Cup. At five sharp Ginny was back with her family and Lily was still clinging to Teddy as they headed to the stadium. Their seats were amazing as they sat with Kingsley, Holly, and Tiana. Ireland and Puddlemere were both greatly supported teams. Of course Harry, Angelina and George showed their support for their former team captain while the rest of the family supported Ireland. "Daddy why do you support Puddlemere?" Lily asked.

"Because of Oliver." James said "I don't care that he's Ben's dad. I like Ireland better."

"I heard that." Ben yelled looking up at his friend smiling.

James laughed looking over the railing "What are you doing down there?"

"Family box! You, Joey, and Fred should come down!" Ben smiled looking at his mum who nodded.

"Please?" the boys asked looking at Harry, Ginny, George and Angelina.

"Alright, stay together though!" Angelina and Ginny warned.

"Yes ma'm!" the boys said together scrambling from the box.

Ginny shook her head "Boys." she muttered turning her attention back to the game. The families loyalties changed each time one team was ahead of the other.

"Come on Wood!" Charlie snapped when Oliver missed a Quaffle "You guarded better at Hogwarts! You snotty little git!"

"Charlie!" Allie scolded.

"What? He was!" he laughed.

The game was over five hours later. Puddlemere had won and for the most part everyone seemed happy. Another hour past and the family was back in their tent getting the younger kids ready for bed while the older ones made hot coco and tea. Harry was on patrol that night and couldn't be happier to be out of the tent. Ben had joined the group for the night and that led to several arguments about the game. He was glad when he kissed his wife, daughter, and mother-in-law and was able to leave the chaotic tent. It wasn't much better out in the campground. Everyone was celebrating and Harry and several other Aurors broke up countless fights.

When Ron joined Harry an hour later he was exhausted "Ron I feel like an old man. These patrols are getting longer and honestly the people fighting seem to be getting younger. I pulled two 17 year old kids apart earlier."

"17? Wow, they are getting younger. Just think though, we don't have to deal death eaters and dark marks." Ron laughed.

Harry was about to join him when a scream from the northeast side of the camp made both of them raise their wands. Looking in the sky Harry shook his head "No, no this isn't happening."

There in the sky a bright green dark mark flew in the sky.


End file.
